The Steven Smith Adventures Series 4
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Series 4 AU. As life begins to pull the gang in different directions, a change blows in the air. As Luke and the older teens head off to uni, is this the end for the Bannerman Road Alien hunters? AUTHOR@S NOTES - PLEASE READ!
1. Brotherly Thoughts

**Well, with the start of Series 4 behind us, I've decided to launch Series 4 of 'The Steven Smith Adventures' now, rather than waiting until I've finished the other series. And a major diversion. As Series 4 is during Clyde and Rani's second year at Sixth Form, the older gang are also off to university. So, instead of being a re-write of the series, I will be following what the Smith brothers get up to at Uni as well as covering the year we didn't see. So, the only look at Bannerman Road is when Luke and Steven make web chats and in a later episode (Yes, Luke is back for a full appearance at the end of Series 4). To point out the format in this:**

**Normal text: Author's writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Brotherly Thoughts

**Luke's POV**

"Our world has always been full of nightmares. Creatures and aliens who want to destroy us. But we've always been protected. The Doctor. His friends. My mum. But tonight... Tonight I don't think anyone can save us. The world's gonna end, and it's my fault, because he's coming for me, you see? He's been waiting for me for years, and this week he... I can hear him. He's coming, so if you're watching just keep watching, because... he's the Nightmare Man. And I can't stop him. Mum, I'm sorry."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

_So, this is it. Mine and Luke's last night at home. Tomorrow, we'll be at uni. Oxford. Except..._

_Ok, I'm a bit scared. Although I've been away from mum before, that was because she was on the run. But I'll still have Luke. Though...he's scared. He's been having nightmares, even though he's never dreamed before. Well, apart from when Wormwood returned. But, I think he's really scared. It's like he can't talk about them. Maria rang me this morning and told me about the message he wrote to her last night on Friendsgate. It wasn't a message Luke would normally send. Half-written and...Oh, I'm so tired. The girls are already asleep in my old study room. Bet mum's glad that can be the spare room now. I think I can hear Clyde's snoring. Well, it's nearly midnight anyway. I'm sat in the attic. Last time I can sit like this in here on a night._

_But when did this all start, well it started a year ago..._

**

* * *

**

So, same as 'The Nightmare Man', we're looking back at the year we didn't see in flashbacks.

******Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Nect chapter should be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	2. Sixth Formers

**Ok, Chapter 2. In a change from my other fics, these chapters are in POV. Apart from those that are adapted from 'The Nightmare Man' which will be in Luke's POV, the rest will be from Steven's POV. To remind you:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**Oh, one point. This chapter is the first written appearance of Lily Anderson. Lily is a OC arriving in series 3. She is Steven's half cousin, but as I'm writing this before I write Series 3, I'm mentioning her here to avoid people asking who she is. I'll be doing the same in the next chapter when another OC who has yet to make her proper debut makes her debut.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Sixth Formers

_But when did this all start, well it started a year ago..._

**One year earlier – 6****th**** September 2010 – Steven's POV**

"Luke! Lily! Steven!" I heard Mum call, probably from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on. First day today."

"Mum!" I groaned as I threw the bed covers off myself. _Although I enjoyed sixth form, I hated the early morning and the uniform. I mean, a lot of six-form Colleges let the students wear anything. But no, Haresh makes us wear our old uniforms right through sixth form. I'm sure we discussed this in student council the year before._ "It's half 7 in the morning. We don't start 'til 9."

"Yeah, Sarah" I heard Lily call from down the hall. "Let have five more minutes."

"Up, now!" Mum called. "I've got important work to do on the other side of the city today. And I'm leaving in ten minutes. And I know Luke's the only one that will be up for school if I didn't wake you now." There was a pause. "Anyway, you'll have free lessons at some point today."

Groaning, I sat up on the edge of the bed before pulling myself up onto my feet. Then remember and ran from the room towards the bathroom. _That will be something else Mum'll be glad of. Not having the morning rush for the bathroom._ I made it just before Lily managed to reach her bedroom door. I closed the door before locking it.

A hammering came on the door. "Steven!" Lily called.

"Too slow Lil" I called. I heard her sulk as she headed back to her room. _Actually, I'm surprised Mum's still letting Lily stay after we've gone. I mean, she's my half-cousin on dad's side. It's not like she's any relations of mum's. And her dad tried to kill mum once. Then again, she never knew him. And he didn't know about her._ I smiled before returning to my morning routine.

Soon, I was finished. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Luke stood outside. "Quick!" I said, herding him into the room before closing the door behind me. I heard the lock click. I turned to see Lily sprinting from her room. "Move!" She shouted before trying the door. "What?"

"Luke" I grinned. "You really need to be quicker Lil" I chuckled "Especially since it'll be just you and Luke this time next year."

"Yeah, Yeah" Lily snapped. "Just cos you're a year old than us, doesn't make you man of the house, does it?"

I thought for a moment. "Erm, yeah!" I retoured. "I've been the man of the house since the day..." I paused. "The day Dad left." _It's been nearly thirteen years now since I last saw dad. How proud he would be of me. Steven Jonathon Smith, about to start his first year at Oxford University. Studying Geography and Education combined._

"Sorry" Lily said. "At least you knew your dad."

"Lil, I was six the day I last saw him" I replied. "The day is engraved in my memory as the day my life went downhill."

Lily turned and hugged me. "Oh Ste" she said. "I'm sorry. But it's going to be so weird without you here. I mean you and Sue. You're the only family I've really got now."

"And Luke" I added. "He's your cousin as well. Even if he isn't our flesh and blood. He's still got a bit of my DNA in him somewhere." As I said that, I heard the lock on the bathroom door click and the door open. "Now, I think the bathroom's free" I grinned as Luke stepped out of the now open door. I smiled as Lily pulled out of our hug and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Come on, we've got school. And so we're not late, I'll drive." I said before I heard Luke and Lily's groan. "What?"

_

* * *

_

_Ok, maybe back then I wasn't a good driver. But I was the only one of the gang, and of my mates, to have passed my test back then. And I think it was the car I was driving then. At least now I have a proper classic. Not like old Bessie, the Doctor's old car. No, an old Beatle I bought myself. Mum's given her old one to Luke. Well, that will be great. The Smith brothers, both heading to the same uni, driving the same type of car, and dressing similar. Anyway, it wasn't that morning that changed everything. It was that afternoon..._

* * *

I knocked on Haresh's door. "Come in!" his voice boomed.

I opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir" I said.

"Yes, Steven" Haresh said "Please sit down" I sat on one of the chairs opposite his desk. "We've just got to wait a bit."

"Why sir?" I asked.

"There's two of you I want to speak to" He said as somebody knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal...Luke. "You wanted to see me sir" He said.

"Indeed Luke" Haresh said with a smile. "Please, sit down." Luke sat next to me, smiling at me. Haresh straighten his tie. "Now, I'm assuming you don't know why I've asked you both to see me."

I smiled. "I might have an idea why you asked me too sir" I said. "But I don't know about Luke."

Luke shock his head. "No sir."

"Well" Haresh began. "I'll come straight to the point with you Steven. Your University application. I think you should apply for Oxford."

I smiled. "I was planning to sir."

Haresh smiled back. "Indeed" He turned to Luke. "Now, Luke. I think you should as well."

"Sorry" Luke and I said together.

Haresh turned back to his serious look. "Luke, I think you should take your A Levels with Steven in June. And apply for Oxford for entry next year."

"Sir" Luke said, confused.

"I know you'll need to talk to your mum, but consider it yourself" Haresh said. "But I think both of you could get the grades needed for Oxford."

"Yes sir" I said, getting up before both me and Luke headed out the door. Once the door was shut, I turned to Luke. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know" Luke said. "What do you think?"

"Luke" I started. "I think you should do what you think is best for you. So, I think you should do your A Levels with me."

"I don't know" Luke said. "I'll speak to mum, and then decided." We smiled and headed off in different ways.

_So, that was it. Except it was a while before Luke actually told mum, and even that was at the worst possible moment..._

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think of this format.

**Chapter 3 will be here on Tuesday after Part 2 of 'The Vault of Secrets'.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	3. Return of the Slitheen

**Ok, Chapter 3. Two chapters in one day. All this means is that I'm a chapter ahead of my plan. And the introduction (Though no dialogue) of Preeti Chandra (We'll be finding out more about her in future chapters and when I do eventually do Series 2). A remind:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Return of the Slitheen

_So, that was it. Except it was a while before Luke actually told mum, and even that was at the worst possible moment..._

**One year early – Two Weeks later – Luke's POV**

"Mum" I began. "Something's happened."

"Mmm?" Mum said.

"At school" I went on. "Mr Chandra called me into his office 'cos he thinks I should take my A-Levels in June."

"But you've just started sixth form" Mum said.

"I know. But I'm clever, aren't I?" I went on. "It's why he thinks I could get into Oxford. He says I could go to university a year early." Mum looked at me. "Mum?"

"And you think now's the time to tell me this?" She said.

"Bomb activation initiated" Ok, so me, Steven, Lily and mum were handcuffed to a cage with a Slitheen bomb right in front of us. Maybe not the best time to tell mum.

The Slitheen appeared from behind a plastic door. "Goodbye Miss Smith" It purred. "My ship is ready to go. I'd offer you a lift but it seems you're all tied up."

Then from the opposite direction, came a cry. "K9. Stop the Bomb!" It was Rani. She, Clyde, Preeti and Kim must have escaped.

"Affirmative" K9 said.

"You escaped!" The Slitheen groaned.

"Commencing Bomb Time Deactivation."

"Noooooooo!"

"We warned you" Clyde said. "But you wouldn't listen."

"You think you can stop me with a bucket?

"A Bucket full of vinegar" Clyde threw the bucket. The vinegar hit the Slitheen square in the stomach.

"Oh no" Mum said, backing up against the cage. "Not again."

"Oh...Bum!" The Slitheen said, before he exploded, covering us in his remains.

"Bomb neutralised, Mistress!" K9 chripped.

I looked at mum. "Well Mum? Oxford?"

Mum looked thoughtful. "I think you need to do what's right for you. So yes, Luke, I think you should go."

Clyde, Rani, Preeti, Lily, Kim and Steven all looked at me. But I'd made up my mind. I was going to do my A Levels this year. I was going to Oxford.

_

* * *

_

_So, Luke decided, while we're facing a Slitheen of all things, that he would do his A-Levels with me, Kim and Preeti, rather than with Lily, Clyde and Rani. And now, he's scared he made the wrong choice. Then again, he'd probably hate himself if he'd decided to wait and do them this June. But, of course, his decision meant he'd been doing AS and A2 classes at the same time. Meaning he'd been in my class and that was something I sort-of wasn't looking forward to..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 4 will be here on Tuesday after Part 2 of 'The Vault of Secrets'.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	4. Genius Brothers

**So, Chapter 4 and this is were the year-we-missed really kicking into gear. I won't be telling the whole year story in chpaters, instead they'll be a summary using Steven's diary entry through out the chapter. Now, what a good episode 'Vault of Secrets' was. Androvax is a good villian. Just a shame I won't be including it in this.**

**Before getting into it, a small point I've been meaning to mention but forgot. Although the calander in Luke's Room in 'The Nightmare Man' suggest that he goes to Uni in 2010, I'm working on the fact that it's 2011 that he goes to Uni. So, the year we missed is right now. And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Genius Brothers

_So, Luke decided, while we're facing a Slitheen of all things, that he would do his A-Levels with me, Kim and Preeti, rather than with Lily, Clyde and Rani. And now, he's scared he made the wrong choice. Then again, he'd probably hate himself if he'd decided to wait and do them this June. But, of course, his decision meant he'd been doing AS and A2 classes at the same time. Meaning he'd been in my class and that was something I sort-of wasn't looking forward to..._

**One year earlier – Hours Later – Steven's POV**

I was sat in my study room. I couldn't believe it. The look Luke gave after mum told him she thought he should do what was right for him, I'm sure he's made his mind up. I was so sure...

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah" I called. "It's not locked." I watched as Clyde, Rani, Lily, Kim and Preeti came in. "Oh, here we go. Target the one that most likely to tell all."

"Ste" Clyde started._ I still haven't got used to Clyde calling me Ste. I hated anyone but my band mates calling me Ste. That's something else Uni is going to do as well. The end of '__'Steven and the Explorers'. Well, unless we play each other's Uni. Hey I must ring the guys up and sort something out._ "What were Luke and Sarah Jane on about earlier?"

I sighed. "You should be asking Luke, not me."

"Come on Steven" Lily said. "You know Luke and Sarah ain't going to tell us anything."

"Yeah" Rani said. "Luke keeps everything to himself now."

"Yeah but I bet Maria knows" I muttered under my breath. _Ok, maybe I was a bit harsh with Rani. But Luke and Maria, they have this bond. It's like they're brother and sister. Or maybe. I know he denied it but I think Luke's in love with Maria. I'm as sure as that as I am about the fact Danielle's still got a tiny crush on me and Tommy. If only he'd admit it. Maybe I should try doing that at uni._ "Anyway, what does it have to do with you guys?" I went on the attack.

"He's our mate" Kim said.

"Exactly" Preeti said. "Plus this is going to be our last year all together. I mean, you'll be off to Oxford or Cambridge and me and Kim will be off somewhere else." _Oh, Preeti was so nervous about all this a year ago. Our last year altogether before half of us when to uni. It's so hard to think that two years ago, mum didn't want Rani and Preeti to know about any of this second life. And now, it's hard to remember them not being here. Just like when Luke, Maria and Danielle first found out. It was hard to remember a time they weren't here._ "So, what was Luke on about?"

I cracked. "Your dad said that Luke could take his A Levels in June." I waited for a response. When nothing came, I continued. "He reckons both me and Luke could get into Oxford next year." I looked at the faces of Rani, Clyde and Lily. In Rani's I saw hurt. In Lily's I saw the same. But Clyde's? In Clyde's, I saw anger. Then I looked at Kim and Preeti. They were both looking...surprised.

"What?" Clyde growled. "Say that again."

I sighed. "Luke's going to be doing his A-Levels with me, Kim and Preeti in June. And most likely, going to Oxford with me in a year."

"This isn't happening" Rani said. "This is a joke, right?"

I sighed again. "No, Rani. This ain't a joke."

"He's right" A voice came from the door. We all turned to see Luke and mum stood there. Mum spoke up. "Luke's going to university next year. With Steven of course."

"You can't be serious" Clyde said. _Looking back, I think Clyde took Luke's news the hardest. Even though they were the polar opposites, Luke and Clyde have been best mates since day one. Well, day one of Clyde and Kim finding out about all this. I think their friendship bond must of been the strongest Clyde ever had. A sort-of bromance you could say. _"Luke?" Clyde said. "Tell me you're joking?"

Luke spoke up. "No joke."

Mum smiled. "In fact, we've just come back from seeing Haresh" Mum turned to Rani and Preeti. "Oh, girls, your mum wants you home by 8" before turning back to the rest of us. "Luke will be doing his AS exams in January and his A-Levels in June. But he will be doing A-Level classes from now."

_Now that surprised me._ "What?" I said. _Ok, that did shock me. I mean, me and Luke were both doing all three sciences, even if he was doing Maths and I was doing Geography. He would still be in three of my four lessons._ "I thought he'd start A-Level Classes after he did his AS exams."

"I thought that too" Mum said. "But Haresh thinks Luke can handle doing the full timetable."

"But Mum" I said. "He'll be doing his AS classes and A2 classes at the same time. We have 4 lessons of our subjects each week. And we only get six frees."

"I can manage" Luke said. "Mr Chandra said I'm going to do three lessons of each subject at both levels and then after my AS exams, I'll just go to the A Level classes."

"I think this is a family matter" Mum said, signalling to the others to leave us to it. The others moved out of the room and off in the direction of the door to the attic. Mum shut the door, before sitting down on the edge of the bed in the room. "Steven, what's this all about?"

I sighed. "I'm just worried for Luke, that's all" I said. _Ok, I was only telling half the truth. The other was that I didn't really want Luke showing me up in class._ "Remember what I was like before the exams. And that was with the full four lessons a week. How's Luke going to cope?"

Luke tapped the top of his head. "Super alien brain, remember? I never forget anything." He grinned.

"But it's not just that Luke" I said. "Remember how worried you. Clyde and Rani were before your first GCSE exam" He nodded. "Well, it's ten times worse before an AS exam. And it's probably ten times worse than that before the A-Level exams. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes" Luke said. "Besides, I'll be in your sciences classes. Mr Chandra's already told me that. We can revise together for both."

I smiled. "I'll have to find my notes out for the AS exams Luke" I said. "But sure" I chuckled. "Now, I think you need to talk to Clyde and Rani."

"Sure" Luke said before he headed for the Attic.

I turned to mum. "Are you sure about letting Luke do this?" I asked.

Mum smiled softly. "Yes" She said before looking at me. "It might be easier. Both my boys heading off to Uni at the same time, to the same place."

"Easier than what?"

"Losing you" she said. "And then losing Luke a year later. If you're both starting Uni together, at least he's not on his own. He'll have someone to look after him."

I smiled. "Even if this wasn't happening, do you really think I would of let him fended for himself?" I said. "Besides, I better Oxford's rubbing their hands together. Both Grand-nephews of the great Lavinia Smith attending the university at the same time?" I chuckled. _Yes, ok. So, Grand Aunt Lavinia went to Oxford. So did her ward, Brendan Richards. And what's he doing now? Running an ecology project in San Francisco with one of Uncle Alistair's old men, former-Captain Mike Yates. And now, Steven John and Luke Smith are joining the role-call. _"They'll be putting that on all their publicity next year" I chuckled.

_But while I was chuckling, Luke was having a heated debate with a pair of very upset mates and one jealous half-cousin..._

**

* * *

**

One Year earlier – Meanwhile – Luke's POV

"Sure" I said before leaving Steven's room and headed for the Attic. But before I even reached my room, I was surrounded. By Clyde, Rani and Lily. "Guys?" I asked before Clyde grabbed me and pushed me into my room. The girls followed behind him and Lily closed the door. "What are you...?"

Clyde growled. "Why Luke?"

"Why what?" I asked, confused about why Clyde was acting like this. The only time I'd seen him like this before was when his dad came back.

"Why are you leaving us?" Rani asked. I looked into her eyes. Tears were forming in the corners. "Why?"

I sat on the edge of my bed. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were given the opportunity?" I quizzed.

Rani looked at me. "But, that's the thing. Yes, I would but I'm not going to get the opportunity, am I? I'm not as clever as you."

Clyde looked straight at me. "Why do you want to go?" He asked. It was like he was using the hard man act as a front to his real feeling. "Why?"

"It's a big opportunity, Clyde" I said. "Aren't you pleased for me?" I asked them.

Lily looked at me. "Sure" She said. "But, it's just I'll be the only one left here then. I mean, both you and Steven leaving home at the same time."

"I know" I said, before turning to Clyde and Rani. "Aren't you two happy for me?"

Rani burst into tears. "Of course" She sobbed, moving to sit next to me on the bed. "But, it's like you're breaking the gang up. I mean, Steven, Kim and Preeti were going anyway but then there'd still be the four of us. And now...you're planning on leaving as well."

I slid to her side. "But this is a great opportunity for me. I need to see what's out there."

"Exactly" A voice from behind the door surprised us all. The door opened to reveal Steven stood the other side. "So far, all Luke's seen is Ealing. We all want to see what's out there one day. And Luke's decided to do it a year early." He turned to look at Clyde. "I know me, you and Luke have seen the world from space. But we need to see the bigger picture."

"Yeah" Clyde said. "But I thought..."

"Thought what?" Steven challenged. "That the four of you would all do it at the same time. Clyde, everything's decided. Me and Luke will both be going to Uni next year. But we won't be leaving just like that. Besides, Oxford's only an hour away by car. And less than two by train. It's not like we're going to America or anything."

Clyde looked at me. "Yeah. Suppose. I'm happy for you mate." I smiled at that.

Steven grinned. "Well" He said. "Mum's gone to make sure the Shadow Proclamation knows about the Slitheen ship above the planet so they can come and recover it. Now, come on!" We smiled before following Steven out of my room and up to the attic.

_

* * *

_

So, everyone was ready for it. Luke doing his A-Levels with me, Kim and Preeti. Clyde and Rani losing their best mate. And Lily being the only one other than mum living here. And I was ready. Ready to show my brother just how tough A-Levels classes were...

**

* * *

**

One year earlier – Two days later – Steven's POV

"Steven, Luke!" Mum called. "Come on, time to get up! School!"

I groaned and rolled over before sitting bolt upright. Then remember what today was. Today was the first day Luke would be in my classes as well as doing his AS studies. I knew I had to show him how good I was. _Ok, so before then Luke hadn't really seen how much of a genius his brother was. All he'd seen were my GCSE and AS results. Oh, and my coursework coming together. _"I'm up!" I called. _I had to. Mum had always said if I didn't get up, she'd come in with a bucket of cold water and use it._ "What time is it?"

"Half 8" Mum called up. "Lily's already gone with Clyde and Rani."

"What!" I cried. I heard Luke cry the same. Quickly I jumped out of bed, sprayed a bit of deodorant before pulling on my school shirt, doing my tie and then finding my black cardigan. As I left my room, I thought I'd forgotten something, then remember I'd forgot my trousers. So quickly, I dived back into the room, found my trousers and put them on before finding my Converse out and pulling them on. I grabbed my bag before bumping into Luke as I hurried out of the room. "Sorry" We said.

"Boys, come on!" Mum called. "I'll drive you."

"Mum, I can drive" I said.

"Fine" she groaned as we reached the foot of the stairs. "But drive carefully. I don't want you two in hospital."

I groaned. "Why does everyone go on about that?" I moaned. _So, I'd had one little near-accident the day we encountered Eve in Danemouth. And that's all anyone goes on about._ Sighing, I grabbed my car keys and me and Luke barrelled out of the front door and to my car. I unlocked the doors and we jumped in. I backed it off the drive and speed off towards the school.

We made it with time to spare. Haresh was stood at the school door, waiting I'm guessing, for Luke.

We climbed out of the car. "Sir" I said, locking the doors.

"Steven, Luke" He said smiling, before turning to just look at Luke, handing him a piece of paper. "Luke, this is your new timetable. You have A2 Biology first this morning. If you need any help, just come and see me."

"Yes Sir" Luke said before we headed inside.

I looked at the timetable. "So, Biology first then" I smiled. "Come on."

Luke looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I grinned. "Biology. That's what I've got as well. Come on."

_

* * *

_

Ok, I'll save you the full details of telling you everything that happened in that first week of Luke being in my classes. Basically, he actually mixed with the rest of the class. And didn't really show me up. We both seemed to answer questions the other couldn't. All those fears I had about Luke showing me up when within moments of that first lesson. But what I thought Luke needed to was time to revise. Especially with Christmas approaching...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 5 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	5. Christmas Nerves

**So, Chapter 5 and this is were a small sub-plot for this year-we-missed starts. Back in Series 1 (Which is still ongoing), I introduced Steven's girlfriend Emily and his mates. Well, the sub-plot is them finding out about Steven's Alien-hunting and this is were Emily finds out. ****And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**Right, now to mention. I'm going to be putting a poll on my profile. More on that at the end. Oh, and a smal warning. There is some strong language in this chapter. ****So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Christmas Nerves

_But what I thought Luke needed to was time to revise. Especially with Christmas approaching..._

**Nine Months Earlier – Steven's POV**

It was the last week of school before Christmas. Clyde, Rani and Lily were spending quite a bit of time revising. Mum was back to her old way, saving the world without our back-up (Well, with K9 helping). And the rest of us? Well, I was doing my own revision as well as helping Luke with his Biology, Physics and Chemistry revision. And the girls were busy revising and never popped in. Well, apart from when we had band practice.

"Man" I groaned. "Preeti, please tell your dad this is the last time we play at the New Year Party. And the very last time we play in the Christmas Concert."

"Yeah" Scott complained. "This is seriously cut into our revision time."

We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah" I said. "And I'm helping Luke with the rest of his AS Sciences work."

"Better he doesn't really need it" Tommy chuckled. "Come on, he got all A* at GCSEs."

"Yeah, so did I" I shot back. "But he needs to actually learn the notes." _Looking back now, that should of been the time I told the guys about all this. Not sit around until they stumbled on the secret. But that's later._ "It's not like he's got all that long. We've got three weeks to cram four months of work into."

"Yeah" Em said before kissing me on the check. The rest of the guys took this as their cue to leave. They packed their equipment up before heading off. Em turned back to me once Scott and Cheryl had carried the last of his drum kit out of the room and down the stairs. "Well, it's approaching."

"Emily" I said. _I only used to call Em 'Emily' when I was serious._ "It's just Uni. You're applying for Warwick aren't you?" She nodded. "If you get in, I'm only going to be an hour's drive away. I can come and see you every weekend. Or you can come and stay with me."

"But Ste" She said. "I don't know if I'll get in yet. I'm struggling with my revision."

"Hey" I said. "I can help. Especially with your Biology and Chemistry. Hey, even Luke can help with those." _And it was that moment my two worlds sort of fell apart._

"Steven" Mum voice cried out from the attic. "I need your help."

"Hang on Mum" I said before sitting Emily at my desktop computer where I had had a revision quiz open. "Use that. I'll be back." I moved towards the door when I heard the loud fanfare of Mr Smith booming from the attic stairs.

Emily turned around. ""What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing" I lied. _That was a bad mistake. I forgot Em could tell when I was lying._

"Pull the other" She said "What the hell was that?"

"Sarah Jane" the smooth voice of Mr Smith came from above. "I have detected trace of Graske activity in the abandoned warehouse district."

"What the hell is that?" Emily asked. "And what's a Graske?"

I knew there was only one way to stop this. "Em, I'm sorry" I said, backing towards the door. I was lucky that this room had a lock. Quickly I pulled my sonic pen from my pocket and grabbed the door handle. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you later." I said pulling the door shut before Emily had a chance to lunge at me. I pointed my sonic at the lock.

"Steven" Mum said as she turned up. "What are you...?"

"Em" I said, as if that answered her question. "She's still here. And she heard Mr Smith."

Mum looked at me. "Right. Well, me and Luke are going to investigate this Graske. You stay here and see if Mr Smith can find any Graske spaceships."

"But" I said, realising something. "The key's still in the room. What am I gonna do?"

Luke popped up alongside mum. "What are you going to do about who?"

"Steven!" Emily's cries came from the room. "Let me out!"

"Oh" Luke said. "What happened?"

"She heard" I pointed up to the ceiling. "And she wants to know."

Luke looked at me. "Tell her."

"You what?" I said.

Mum looked between us. "Luke's right. She's going to find out one day. Why not make it today."

"But?" I said, remembering the way Mum reacted when Maria, Danielle, Clyde, Kim, Rani, Preeti and even Lily found out.

"But nothing" Mum said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "One day, this is all going to be yours. Yours and Emily's."

I sighed, knowing mum was right. "I'll tell her." I said at last. "But my way, ok?"

"Yes" Mum said before taking her hands off me and putting an arm around Luke. "Come on you. We've got a Graske to find." And with that, they bounded down the stairs. I grinned before heading for the stairs up to the attic.

_

* * *

_

__

So, mum told me to tell Emily. But how was I going to do that. Well...

* * *

I entered the attic. I could hear Emily below banging into the door.

"Steven" Mr Smith said. "I'm surprised Sarah Jane has not dragged you out."

"No Mr Smith" I said. "There is a reason."

"Indeed" Mr Smith spoke out. "I detect that Emily is in your study room."

"Yes Mr Smith" I said before sitting on the steps that ran down the middle of the attic. _Back then the attic was sort-of in a state of disarray. Mum was having the column in the middle cut down so we could had a scanner for the larger Alien artefacts we get rather than having to hold of them for Mr Smith to scan._ "She heard you booting up."

"I understand" Mr Smith said. _For a Xylok computer, Mr Smith really knows human emotions._ "I assumed Sarah Jane has told you to tell her about this."

"Yes" I said. "But I don't know how." _And I didn't. I mean, Maria and Danielle found out at the Bubble Shock factory, Clyde and Kim at school while we were being chased by Slitheen, Rani and Preeti when we faced Odd Bob, and Lily when the Trickster and the Doctor invaded mum's wedding (Not a subject I really like talking about)._ Then I worked it out. "Mr Smith, that's all."

"For now" Mr Smith said, having worked out my plan. He retreated back into the wall. I pulled out my phone and dialled Emily's number. _I was so sure she was going to kill me._

She answered immediately. "Steven Jonathon Smith. If you don't get your..."

"You've got the key" I said, coolly and calmly. "Now, come up to the attic." I hung up. I heard the key turn in the lock before hearing the door fly open on its hinges.

I heard the clicking of boots on the stairs before Emily burst through the door. "Now" She said before stopping. _Well, everyone's first time in the attic began a bit like this, being overwhelmed by the alien tech._

I stood up. "You wanted to know what I was lying to you about" I said. "Well, this is it."

Emily looked at me. "What are these things?" She said.

"Alien artefacts" I said.

"Alien?" Emily asked. I nodded. "So, why do you have alien things in your attic?"

"Because that's what we done" I said. "Me, Luke and Mum. We defend Earth from alien invasion."

Emily looked at me. "So, aliens really do exist?"

"Yes" I said, taking her hand. She pulled away. "Em?"

"I need time" She said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I sighed. "Mum didn't want anyone finding out. She was in a mood when Maria and Danielle found out."

Emily looked at me, with a fiery look I'd seen back when Danielle first moved here. "Danielle knows!" She screamed. "Who else?"

"What?" I asked.

"Who else knows about this?" She repeated.

"Clyde, Kim, Rani, Preeti and Lily" I said. "And that's it."

"They knew!" Emily screamed. "And they never mentioned it."

"Mum told us to keep it a secret" I said. "What could I say? This is my home, 13 Bannerman Road. From this attic I save the world with the help of my mum, a Robot dog, an alien super computer in the wall and a genetic-engineered boy genius." I blurted out without thinking.

"What do you mean genetic-engineered boy genius?" Emily screamed.

"Luke" I said. "Luke was created by aliens."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better" Emily said. "My boyfriend has a brother grown by aliens. So, why did you tell me all that bull-crap about him being in care and you saving him from his kidnappers at the Bubble Shock factory?"

"Technically" I started "That last bit is true. Luke was grown by the aliens who ran the Bubble Shock factory."

Emily gasped. "So, aliens ran that factory?"

"Yeah" I said. "The Bane."

Emily looked sick. "You mean, Bubble Shock had an ALIEN in it?"

"A secretion" I said. "Luke was created to help them find out why the 2% were immune to it and to change it so that everyone loved it."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"He was activated too early" I said. "Remember the alarms? Well, Kelsey set them off and activated him." _I always wondered what happened to Kelsey Hooper. Mr Smith told me, after his reboot, that she had been sectioned and was now in a mental home near Liverpool._ "Me, Mum, Maria and Danielle found him and after we defeated the Bane, Mum adopted him."

"So, why is he a genius?"

"The Bane used DNA taken from the people who when on the tour of the factory and put it into Luke. He has the knowledge of 10000 humans." I said.

"So" Emily said. "He's got a bit of my DNA in him."

"Yes" I said. "And a bit of mine. So, in a way, we are brothers. Just he's 1/10000th related to me."

"Yes, now then" Emily started when I heard a bleeping.

"What the...?" I said, pulling my sonic out of my back jean pocket.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Sonic Pen" I said, realising what the beeping was. "Mum's in trouble. K9, here boy." I called before turning to the wall. "Mr Smith, I need you." Steam burst from the wall as the upper part rose up and the lower divided to reveal the control panel. The fanfare blared. "Oh, can you give it a rest with that fanfare?" I said.

"Indeed Mr Smith" the robotic voice of K9 gave Emily a great fright.

"Your robotic dog talks?" She asked.

"Affirmative Mistress Emily" K9 said.

"Oh, be quiet dog" Mr Smith said.

"The computer talks as well?" Emily asked.

"Yes" I said before turning to the two robots. "Now you two, stop arguing" I snapped "Mum and Luke are in trouble. Mr Smith, scan for any Graske technology in Earth spare."

"Scanning" Mr Smith said, before finished the scan. "No Graske ships detected."

"Any ships detected?" I asked.

"I have detected three vessels of extra-terrestrial origin."

"And? Where are they from?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius" Mr Smith said.

"Ok, you are joking, aren't you?" Emily asked.

"No" I said before turning to Mr Smith. "Anything to tell us which family they belong to?"

"Indeed" Mr Smith said. "Only one ship is in Earth atmosphere."

"Guess that's a Slitheen ship then" I said. "And the other two?"

"I am attempting to establish contact" Mr Smith said before bleeping. "I have gained contact."

His screen changed to a video camera of the ship. "This is Blon Fel-Hetch Blathereen of the High Council of the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. And you are?"

"Steven Smith of Earth" I began. "Eldest son of Sarah Jane Smith. On behalf of Earth I welcome you and ask you why you are heading for us?"

"We are pursuing an escaped member of the Slitheen family. His name is Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen."

I gasped. "He's back on Earth. What happened?"

"You have faced him before?"

"A few years back. First, he, his dad and his uncle tried to turn off the sun by taking over my school. And then he returned to try and destroy this family." Then I realised. "That's what he's doing. He's after Mum and Luke. Again." I turned to K9. "K9, scan for Slitheen trace in Ealing."

"Scanning Master Steven" K9 said, extending his probe.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" Emily said.

I moved up to stand next to Emily. "I know it's a lot to take in" I said. "It was for me when I found out."

Emily looked at me. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known about all this?"

"3 years" I said. "The Battle of Canary Wharf. Mum told me then."

"So" Emily began. "How many times have you saved the world?"

I thought for a moment. "I've lost count" I said. "The whole world? About five or six times."

"Five or six!" Emily exclaimed. "When?"

"First day of Year Eleven. The Slitheen, including this one, were trying to switch the sun off in revenge for the defeat of another branch of the family when Downing Street exploded."

"But" Emily began. "I'm sure people would have noticed green aliens in school."

"Easy" I said.

"The Slitheen are tricky" Blon said. "They use the skin of the planet's natives to hide themselves."

"So, they kill people" Emily looked sick before she suddenly realised. "So, that's who killed Blakeman. And Jeffery."

"They were Slitheen" I said. "And that geek Carl. This Slitheen was Carl."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"And then we stop that meteorite" I said. "Well, after Maria and Danielle defeated another creature that had removed Mum from the timeline." _The Trickster still gives me the Goosebumps. And we've faced him three times now. I'd hate to face him again._ "And then when the moon nearly crashed into the planet. Well, technically that was Luke's fault. And Mr Smith's."

"I have already apologised" Mr Smith said.

"Yeah" I said, before adding. "Oh, and then there was a Sontaran who tried to crash our own satellites into us. And then there was the 26 planets. And then was Androvax. And then that weird plant before the exam."

"Quite a few then" Emily smiled.

"Master Steven" K9 piped up. "Scan complete. I've detected Slitheen in the abandoned Warehouse."

"Where the Graske was picked up" I asked.

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said. "Mistress and Master Luke need our assistants."

"Right" I said before turning to Emily. "But..."

"I'm coming with you" She said.

"Right" I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialling Lily's number. I got her voicemail. "Lily, its Steven. Listen, Mum and Luke have been kidnapped by the Slitheen. Listen, I need you, Clyde and Rani to get back here now so I can keep contact with Mr Smith." I hung up, turning to Mr Smith. "Blon, what's you ETA?"

"Ten Earth Minutes" Blon said. "I will meet you at the factory."

"Right" I said before she broke contact. "Mr Smith, keeping in contact with K9." I turned to Emily. "Ready for your first adventure?"

"Always" We smiled before hand-in-hand headed down the stairs with K9 hovering behind us.

_

* * *

_

__

So, me and Emily. Alien-fighting boyfriend and girlfriend. And we had something to do. Save Luke and mum...

* * *

"So" Emily said as I pulled up outside the warehouse. "This is where Sarah Jane and Luke are being held."

"Affirmative Mistress Emily" K9 said. "Scan detects Mistress and Master Luke are at the rear of the building."

Emily nodded. "Steven, why does K9 call Sarah Jane 'Mistress' but you and Luke 'Master Steven' and 'Master Luke'?"

"I'll tell you after all this is done" I said. _In reality, I wanted mum and Luke to help me with telling Em about the Doctor._

Emily nodded. _It wasn't like I wasn't telling her everything. It's just I need mum's help explaining the Doctor. That or for him to magically appear to help us. Not like that would happen. We haven't seen him since the wedding. Oh, and last Christmas. When we all had 'Saxon's' face. Since the Doctor never mentioned it at the wedding, I assume that the wedding was before that for him._

Slowly, and carefully, we crept into the building. "And it seems we have some guest" A shrill voice that I sort-of remember cried out.

"Oh, Korst" I called out. "It's been too long."

"Oh, I was wondering when the rest of you sorry lot would turn up to save your mum and that brat of an archetype" Korst said, stepping from the darkness. "Oh, and a new one. Smells of perfume and daisy."

"Still using that brat Nathan Gross voice I see" I spat back. "And leave her alone."

"Oh, I know who she is" Korst chuckled. "She's your girlfriend. I remember the smell from that Science Club where your stupid brother gave us that plan."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Your number's up Korst. The Blathereen are on their way."

"In fact, we are here" the voice of Blon boomed through the building. A green-yellow glow blinded my eyes as Blon and three other Blathereen appeared behind Korst. "Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen. By the whole order of Raxas Prime, you are charged with treason, which carries the highest penalty. Death." She pointed her teleport disk at Korst who disappeared. "Steven Smith. Thank you."

"You're welcome" I said. "Now, I assume that you will be returning to Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Have you had trouble from Blathereen before?" Blon enquired.

"Slitheen-Blathereen" I said. "They tried to turn this planet into a Rakweed farm."

"We are deeply sorry" Blon said. "We have been after Leaf and Tree for some time now."

"Well, we sort-of destroyed them" I said. _I can still remember the work me, Mum and Luke had clearing ourselves and our clothes up after that. And the Slitheen. I hate Slitheen._ "Used the Rakweed they were eating against them."

"Indeed" Blon said. "Goodbye Steven Smith." She pressed the button before heading back up to her ship along with the rest of the Blathereen.

"Right" I said turning to Emily and K9. "Let's find Luke and Mum."

"Scanning Master Steven" K9 said, extending his probe. "This way." Me and Emily followed him towards the rear of the building, where there was a sort-of lab-like area. "Mistress and Master Luke are here Master Steven."

"Mum!" I called.

"Steven" I heard Mum call back. "Steven, where are you?"

"K9" I said.

K9 extended his probe towards the light. "Activating Lights" He said.

The lights turned on. And that's when I saw mum strapped to the back wall. "Mum, where's Luke?" I said. Mum nodded to the table in front of her. Gingerly, I moved to stand alongside. I gasped. There was Luke, strapped to the table unconscious. "What did he do?" I asked.

"He said he wanted his revenge" Mum said. "Now, get down. He could be on his way back."

"Right now" Emily spoke up. "He's on his way to..." She looked at me to help her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius" I said. "The Blathereen took him away."

"And you trusted them" Mum said.

"These weren't Slitheen-Blathereen mum" I said. "They were Blathereen. They're a bit lighter than the Slitheen. And Mr Smith did a background check on them while we were on the way. Blon Fel-Hetch Blathereen. Chancellor of the High Council of Raxacoricofallapatorius. Mum, they ain't criminals." I pulled out my sonic before moving over to mum. "Hold still" I said before sonicing the straps. Mum fell from the wall. "Now, might I suggest we get Luke up."

"Right" Mum said before pulling the Sonic Lipstick out.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Sonic Lipstick" Mum said.

"Same as this" I said. "Ready?" I asked mum.

"Ready" Mum said, as we pointed the Sonics at the straps holding Luke down. First we zapped the one around his neck before zapping the rest. Once they were all released and open, mum put her sonic away. "Luke" she said, starting to shake him. "Luke. Luke! Luke, it's mum! Please!"

"Luke" I said. "Luke! Come on Luke!"

"Luke!" Mum said.

"Mum!" A groan from the table alerted us to the fact Luke was awake. "What happened?"

"Luke" Mum pulled him into a hug. "It's alright. Everything's done."

"Yeah" I said, joining in the hug. "The Slitheen is off back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. We won't be seeing him again."

Mum looked at me. "Why?"

"He's been charged with treason" I said. "Which means death."

"He was only a child" Mum said.

"Who was?" Luke asked

"Korst" I said. "Mum, he deserves everything that's coming to him. He tried to turn off the sun. Then help kidnap Luke. And now this. He's gone too far. Plus, none of this would of happened if he'd stayed away like you told him too."

"He's right mum" Luke said. "None of this would of happened if he hadn't come back."

"Oh, you're right" Mum said. "Anyway" She looked past me. "I assume you've told her everything."

"Almost" I said, before whispering. "I need your help. About the Doctor."

"Right" Mum said. "Now come on, home."

_

* * *

_

So, Korst was boiled to death. And now, we had the hard job to do. Tell Emily about the Doctor and mum's travels in time and space.

* * *

"So" Emily said after we got back to the attic. I wasn't that surprised to find that Lily hadn't checked her voicemail. "How did you start?"

"First of all" Mum said. "How much have you told her?" She asked me.

"She knows about K9 and Mr Smith" I said. "Luke."

"You told her" Luke said.

"It kind-of slipped out" I said. "And she know about the rest of the gang knowing."

"Right" Mum said before turning to Emily. "I met a man."

"Steven's dad?" Emily asked.

"Not at first" I said. "Dad does know but he's not who mum's talking about."

"No" Mum said. "He wasn't human."

"You mean he was alien" Emily asked. "Like those Slitheen and Blathereen things."

"No" I said. "He looks human."

"Yes" Mum said. "He's called The Doctor."

Emily looked at me. "You mean like that character in Steven's story?"

Mum looked at me. "You used the Doctor's name."

"Mum" I said. "When I wrote that, I didn't know that it was real."

"What do you mean real?" Emily asked.

"The story" I said. "It happened to mum and dad. And those creatures are the same as the ones that stole the planet."

"But" Emily said, moving down the steps. "Those Characters. Mary Jo and Henry. They were tortured." She looked at mum. "You weren't?"

"Mum" Luke said. "You were tortured."

"Yes" Mum said, tears forming in her eyes. I moved to hug her. "Why do think I was scared when the Daleks invaded? When Davros appeared?"

"Mum" Luke said, joining us in the hug. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Luke" I said. "I knew."

"Oops" He said before looking at mum. "That's why you were crying."

"Anyway" Emily said. "So, you met a man called the Doctor whose an alien. Anything else?"

"Yes" Mum said, as me and Luke broke the hug keeping one arm round mum. "We've travelled."

"In space?" Emily asked.

"And time" Mum said. "I've seen things you could image. I saw creatures from your darkest nightmares. Things you wouldn't believe. And now, I defend Earth from these creatures. With the help of these two."

"But" I said. "It must be kept secret. You can keep it, can't you?" _I was so nervous that she won't._

"Of course" Emily said. "But why didn't you tell me sooner? And why now?"

"Easy" I said. "Mum didn't want anyone knowing. And why now? You were going to find out one day. Today wasn't planned. Now then, what's for dinner?"

_

* * *

_

So, Emily found out. But she was going to anyway. And she never said anything to the others before they found out themselves. But that's later. After our January exams. And they're a story in themselves...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using. And now you can also vote on the poll to tell me which of the two styles I've used for the Steven Smith Adventures you prefer. I'll leave the poll open until the end of Series 4 on the TV, and which has the most votes will be used for both Series 2 and 3 as well as the whole of Series 4.**

**Chapter 6 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	6. Exam Stress

**So, Chapter 6. We all get stressed and this is sort-of based on that scene in the attic in Part 1 of 'The Nightmare Man' between Luke and Sarah Jane. Anyway,**** to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Exam Stress

_After our January exams. And they're a story in themselves..._

**3****rd**** January 2011 – Steven's POV**

"Urgh" I groaned. I looked at the clock on my desk. 2200. God, I'd been up since 7 in the morning revising and helping Luke with the final bit of AS Chemistry work. We were back at school in the morning. And Luke has his first exam. And that's what I've been helping him with. Revising. Even if he remembers everything he reads, he still needs to look it over again. And I had my own revision to do. I was starting to envy Luke. Although he was doing all his AS exams, he had longer to revise everything for his A2s. Whereas I was doing my first batch of A2s after just four months. And even though I'm a sort-of genius, I still have to revise 'til the last moment. And right now, I needed to.

"Hey" Mum popped her head round the door. "Shouldn't you be ready for bed? School in the morning."

"Hey" I said, spinning around on the chair. _Better mum will be glad that, now me and Luke are leaving, we won't be having chair racing round the room. Since Luke started Sixth form, mum cleared out a corner in the attic for him and we also got another desk for the study room. Well, actually my third study room. Just before Lily moved in, we did some modifications to the first floor. Knocked down the wall between the old junk rooms and turning them into my study room, which the old one becoming my room, my old room becoming the spare room and the old spare room became Lily's room. Just put me nearer the bathroom, though Mum had planned to convert the old storage cupboard between mine and Luke's room into two en-suites, one each for me and Luke but that never happened. Plus the bigger study room gave me and the band more room to practice (Plus we had a proppa stage)._ "Just revising. I'll be off to bed soon."

Mum giggled. "Sure" she said. "I'll see you in the morning." She turned to head up to the attic. "Oi, mister. You should be in bed." I heard her say.

I turned back around as someone reached the doorway. "Yes Luke" I said, not turning back round.

Luke stepped into the room. "I'm nervous" he said. "I didn't feel like this when I did my GCSEs."

"Luke" I said, turning round again and scooting the chair over to him. "It's ok. You're about to do your AS exams. And unlike everyone else doing them, you're doing all of them in the next two weeks. It's hard, I know. Remember what I was like a year ago. I was a nervous wreck."

"But" Luke said, moving to grab his chair and pulling it to sit opposite me. "I've never been nervous before."

I chuckled. "The day after you were activated. You were nervous in front of Alan and Chrissie. And what about your first day at school? You were terrified – that turned out all right!"

Luke looked at me with a serious look on his face. "We were attacked by Slitheen."

"Yeah" I said.

"Yeah, they turned the sun off!"

"Yeah, apart from the Slitheen and the sun turning off" I said. "It turned out ok."

"I was attacked by those bullies" Luke reminded me.

"And apart from that" I said.

"And Clyde thought I was weird" Luke added.

"Yeah" I said. "But now, those bullies and the Slitheen are long gone and Clyde's your best mate." _Now that was true. Those bullies picked on Luke for being new and weird. Now, look at the different. Luke was heading off to uni with me while two of those bullies are on the dole, one's on the streets after his dad kicked him out of the house and the last one, Gary the gang's leader, is up in court on Monday charged with murder. Pretty different I'd say._ "And you're going to do great on your exams." I sighed. "Least you've got your exams now. And that memory of yours." I pointed at his head. "I've got two weeks until my first exam. And I'm spending all my time revising. We're not all genetically engineered geniuses now, are we?" I joked.

"Yeah" Luke teased.

"Oh you" I nudged him. "Come on, bed."

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, Luke did his exams without any trouble. Even if he did have that wobble the night before the first one. And he wasn't the only one. Rani was a bag of nerves the morning of her first exam. Lily had crammed so much revision in the night before her first one that she had about ten cups of coffee that morning to keep herself awake during the exam. Clyde, well he was nervous but didn't show it. But it was me who had the biggest set of nerves of any of us..._

* * *

**17****th**** January 2011 – Steven's POV**

"Urgh" I groaned. "What happened last night?" I raised my head...backwards. "Oh no" I moaned.

"Steven" Mum called, popping her head round the door. "There you are."

"What happened?" I said.

"You were still revising at half 1 this morning" Mum said. "You must of fallen asleep. Come on, it's half 11."

"What!" I screamed. "Half 11". _Yes, I'd missed my morning lessons._ "I've got an exam in two hours. Not to mention the fact Haresh is going to give me detention for being this late."

"Steven, calm down" Mum said. "I rang Haresh and told him what happened. Turns out Preeti's done exactly the same."

"Yeah" Preeti popped her head round the door. "Was revising 'til like 3 this morning. Fell asleep. Mum's only just woke me up."

"Yes" I said. "Just let me get ready and then we'll be off."

"You're so not driving me to school" Preeti said. "I remember the last time."

"God" I moaned. "I nearly hit a lorry once and everyone's calling me a bad driver."

**

* * *

**

School

I snuck into Biology, hoping not to get caught. "Steven Smith" Mr Carmichael called. "And where have you been?"

"Sorry Sir" I said. "I oversleep."

"Oh" Mr Carmichael said. "Revising, I presume."

"Of course Sir" I said. "I've got an exam this afternoon."

"Well" He said. "Don't let it happen again. Take your seat."

"Sir" I said, sitting next to Luke. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him.

"Mum told me not to" Luke whispered. "You were up 'til three this morning."

"I know" I said. "But I've got my Physics Exam this afternoon. And I don't know if I know everything."

"I'll help" Luke said. "At lunch."

"Cheers" I said, before smiling at Emily. Hopefully I would past the exam.

**

* * *

**

Sixth Formers Common Room – Lunch

"Come on Steven" Luke said. "You know this."

"I know" I said, head in my hands. "But I'm so sure I'm gonna forget it all when I get in the exam."

"Steven" Emily whispered. "You are as smart as Luke. You won't forget it."

"You sure?" I whispered. "He remembers everything he sees."

"And so do you" Emily smiled. "You'll do fine. Anyway, who got full marks on everyone of his GCSEs?"

"Me" I said. "And Luke. But..."

"But nothing" Luke said. "Steven, you'll do fine."

"Yeah" I smiled. "Right, what was that again?"

_

* * *

_

Well, I did the exam. And didn't forget anything. Answered every question. But what I got, well that's for later as well. Right now, I should tell you about the awesome team of me and Luke and what we got up to before we got our results...

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 7 be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	7. Brothers Together

**So, Chapter 7. So far, the hardest to write. And some small hints. Although I said at the start I was only rewriting 'The Nightmare Man' and, I expect, 'Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith', I've since decided to rewrite 'Death of the Doctor' to include Steven and Emily (his girlfriend) and, as a result, I've set the wheels in motion here as to why Steven is at home for that episode. Anyway, to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

**_Italics:_ Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Brothers Together

_Right now, I should tell you about the awesome team of me and Luke and what we got up to before we got our results..._

**31****st**** January 2011 – Steven's POV**

We were in Biology. By we, I mean me, Emily, Preeti and Luke. Still seems strange saying that. Luke being in the same classes as me. Today was the first proper day that Luke was in them full time. He'd now finished his AS studies so Haresh had changed his timetable so that all he did was A2 classes.

Anyway, we were doing some sort-of project before we did a heart dissection as part of our coursework. To do that, we were in groups of four. And low-and-behold, guess who I had working with me? Luke, Preeti and Emily. It was like things were pairing me and Luke together.

"Now" Miss Jerome said. "Your project is to review the cardiovascular system of up to six different species of Animals as well as human. You have three weeks to do it." She looked at the clock. "Right, off you go."

"This will be easy" Preeti said as the four of us headed for the common room. "I mean, we've got two geniuses in our group."

"Yeah" I said. "But you're so not relying on me and Luke to do all the work."

"We're not" Emily said. "We'll work together. But we've got an advantage."

"What's that?" Luke asked. _Ok, so I said Luke mixed with my mates but I was sure he was missing being with Clyde, Rani and Lily._

"You and me Luke" I said. "We're the school geniuses, ain't we? If we don't get full marks on this, everyone'll think we're slipping."

"Supposed so" Luke said. "So, when are we going to do this?"

I looked at him, before turning to Preeti and Em. "How about doing some of it tonight?"

"Sure" Em said. "Your place?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Mum's out for the night."

Luke looked at me. "When did she say that?" He asked.

"She's gone to Cardiff to do some investigating" I said. "Remember that phone call last night."

"Oh" Luke said.

"Yeah, oh" I said. "She won't be back 'til tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. So, we've got the whole night" I said before lowering my voice as we entered the common room. "We can use Mr Smith for some of it this way."

"We can't" Luke said. "Mum shuts him down when she's away."

"Yeah" I said. "But she told me last night, she wasn't going to shut him down. She wanted him to keep track of any alien activity while she's away. But we can always get K9 to do that."

"But that's cheating" Emily said.

"No" I said. "Miss said we can use the internet. We're just using an alien supercomputer as well."

"So" Preeti said. "What time do you want us to come over?"

"Why not straight after school?" I said.

"What about Clyde, Rani and Lily?" Luke said.

I grinned. "Clyde's got art club. Rani's got her placement with the local paper." I smiled. "Kim's got basketball training. And Lily" I looked around to make sure none of them were about. "Got a date tonight."

"Who with?" Luke asked. _Luke was always curious. Still is._

"Finney" I said. "Clyde set them up. She'll be getting ready as soon as she gets back."

"Anyway" Em said. "So, you'll be giving us a lift?" She asked, looking worried.

"One time" I complained. _Ok, so after Em found out, the girls (By that I mean Kim, Danielle and Preeti) decided to tell her about our adventures. And they did have to tell her about the near-accident we had on the way to Danemouth. Anyway, we decided to get everything sorted out that night and do the project over the whole time. Especially since me and Luke got dragged into something else that night..._

* * *

We were in our study room. Well, me and Luke were. The girls had gone home after Mr Smith had got us all the information we needed. And after we had decided to do some work every night after school.

"So" Luke said.

"So" I said, swing round on my chair. Then I thought of something. "Luke, you are ok with not being with Clyde and Rani?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said, without his usual cheer.

I was about to ask him what was wrong. But before I had a chance, I was interrupted by the arrival of a rather flushed Lily. "What's wrong?" I said.

"I can't work out what to wear!" Lily screamed.

"Well" Luke said. "What do you expect us to do about that?"

"Erm, help" Lily snapped.

"Lil" I said. "Case you've forgotten, we're boys. And your cousins. Why don't you ring Rani?"

"She's still at that placement Sarah sorted out for her" Lily sulked.

"Then why didn't you come while Em and Preeti were here?" I said.

"Let me think" She said, before snapping back. "Because I was in the bath!"

"So" I said. "You could of always asked them before you got in the bath."

"Yeah, yeah" She snapped. "So, you two. Come this way."

Sighing, me and Luke got up and followed Lily to her room. _Yes, I hated that Lily couldn't (and still can't) chose what to wear. Sure, she didn't have any trouble on school mornings but that was only 'cause she had to wear the uniform. God help us if Haresh decided now that sixth formers don't have to wear the uniform. Otherwise, Mum'll have to get Lily up at like 5 in the morning to give her enough time to get ready. Anyway..._

* * *

"So, this one?" Lily asked, holding up the new black dress she'd got from Granddad Sullivan for Christmas. "Or this one?" She held up the bright pink dress she'd worn at mum's wedding.

"The Pink One" Luke said almost straight away.

"Yeah" I said. "The Pink one."

"Right" Lily said, rolling her eyes before muttering something under her breath that I guessed was "Boys!"

"Yeah" I said before muttering "Women" under my breath. "It's that it?"

"Yeah" Lily said. "Now, get out!"

"Charming" me and Luke said together before legging it out of the room. As we reached the top of the stairs, Lily slammed the door behind us. We chuckled.

"Now that's what I call result" I said, before getting back to what I was going to ask Luke before I was rudely interrupted. "Luke, are you sure you're ok with school?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered, again without his normal zest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" he snapped.

"Luke? Has something happened?" Luke started crying. "What?"

"Some of the boys from my old class" Luke sniffed. "They've been calling me names."

"Because you're doing your A levels now?" I asked. When he nodded, I pushed. "Who's the ring leader?"

"I don't know" he said.

"None of Clyde's mates are involved, are they?" I asked.

"No" Luke said. "They're all happy for me."

"Yeah" I said, before getting a phone call. "Two seconds." I said before answering. "Steven Smith."

"Steven" The commanding voice of my godfather, the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, came though the phone.

"Uncle Alistair" I said. "This is a pleasant surprise. If you're trying to get hold of mum, she's in Cardiff dealing with an emergency there."

"The rift no doubt" Uncle Alistair chuckled down the phone. "Not that Gwen Cooper of Torchwood calling, was it?"

"No. Mickey Smith and Dr Martha Smith-Jones" I said. "So, what do I own this honour to?" I asked.

"Well, to cut a long story short" Alistair said. "I am off to Peru in a few weeks time."

My heart dropped. "Peru?" I asked.

"Yes" Alistair said. "UNIT there has had reports of guerrillas matching the description of those who your dad was last seen chasing, in the area which he was last seen."

"So, there might be a chance" I said with hope. "That he's still alive."

"Every chance" Alistair said. "I was hoping to speak to you in person but..."

"The weekend" I said. "I'll drive down."

"If it's not too much trouble" Alistair said.

"No trouble" I said. "Plus I can give you a little extra for the trip."

"If it's a way for me to call you from Peru..." Alistair said.

"It is" I grinned. "Bye Uncle Alistair." I hung up. "Uncle Alistair's off to Peru."

"What for?" Luke asked.

"Nothing" I lied. _I had to. No point in getting Luke's hopes of meeting the man that's supposed to be his dad up. Then again, my hopes that Uncle Alistair would find dad were raised already. Well, it's only been seven months since they left. All depends on what the weather's like down there. Anyway, Clyde told me who had been calling Luke names and we had some words (Just words). Anyway, we were all nervous the day we got our results... _

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 8 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	8. Steven's Fears

**So, Chapter 8. This builds on the Steven bit of the first chapter. Yes, I know I've jumped ahead a bit, but since the Nightmare Man chapters will focus on Luke, this is just Steven's fears about going to Uni. And could be called a sequel to the chapter 'Luke's Thoughts' in the first series AU story. Anyway, to ****to remind you of the format:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

**_Italics:_ Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Steven's Fears

**Steven's diary – 8****th**** September 2011**

_So, this is it. Mine and Luke's last night at home. Tomorrow, we'll be at uni. Oxford. Except..._

_Ok, I'm a bit scared. Moving away from home. When you're younger, you can wait for it. But when it comes, it comes so quickly. Although I've been away from mum before, that was because she was on the run. And I know Oxford's just an hour up the road. But, it's still further than I've ever been away from mum. Well, apart from that Geography trip to France last year. Oh, and that camping holiday to Snowdon that me and my mates when on at the start of the summer. But it's just uni. I can pop home when I want. Though I bet mum will want me to stay up there to do all my essays and other work. I'll miss mum..._

_But I'll still have Luke. Though...he's scared. He's been having nightmares, even though he's never dreamed before. Well, apart from when Wormwood returned. But, I think he's really scared. He's can talk about them. Maria rang me this morning and told me about the message he wrote to her last night on Friendsgate. It wasn't a message Luke would normally send. Half-written and made no sense what so ever. But he did mention something about a creature in his nightmares. But he never said what it was called. I did asking him afterwards if he was ok. I think he's just bottling it all up. We both just nervous. But, well, this place. It's the only home Luke's ever known. He's spent his whole life, well apart from the first six hours of his life and that time the Slitheen pretended to be his real parents, living here. And now he's leaving, a year earlier that Clyde, Rani and Lily. I suspect they're jealous of him leaving now. Just like I'm sure everything's going to be like this next year when they head off to uni._

_But there's something else I'm worried about. Uncle Alistair. It's been seven months since he and the UNIT exploration team he's leading left for Peru to try and find dad. Seven months. And in those seven months, I've only had two phone calls from him. And he was very vague about what was happening. Maybe he'll find dad. And hopefully he'll still be alive. I couldn't bare it if Uncle Alistair found him dead. I think I would have a nervous breakdown. I'm surprised I'm not having one right now._

_Oh, I'm so tired. The girls are already asleep in my old study room. Bet mum's glad that can be the spare room now. I think I can hear Clyde's snoring. Well, it's nearly midnight anyway. I'm sat in the attic. Last time I can sit like this in here on a night. Well, not that I did this every night. And most nights it was in the study room. Yeah, that's right. The Study room. Me and Luke shared it last year. Well, since from before mum's wedding. We did a move around just before I moved out after the big bust-up we had over Peter. At least I had a good reason for it. Mum and Dad. They belong together. Or at least in my mind they do._

_Though, I've still not told mum the reason why Uncle Alistair's back in Peru. The same reason I've not told Sue. Or Lily. Or Luke. My hopes are already raised. I don't want mum knowing why they're raised. And I don't want to get __Luke's hopes of meeting the man that's supposed to be his dad. Or Lily's about meeting her uncle. Or Sue's about dad being fine. Though Sue, most likely, already knows. It is a UNIT case and since Sue's now head of UNIT's Washington DC branch, she'll have read the file._

_K9's just rolled up to me. Something else I'm going to miss. K9's always been here. Well, apart from the years where he had broken down. And then the near 3 years he spent guarding that black hole we used to help Ship. He's been my pet for all these years. I used him to stand for the first time. I used him for my first unassisted steps. He's been so helpful these years._

_Oh, it's midnight. Well, better get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning..._

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 9 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	9. First Results

**So, Chapter 9. Two chapters in one day. This is just a bit of a filler. ****Anyway, to remind you of the format:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

**_Italics:_ Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 First Results

_Anyway, we were all nervous the day we got our results..._

**10****th**** March 2011 – Steven's POV**

"Steven! Luke! Lily!" Mum's morning cries surprised me. "Come on. You get your exam results this morning."

"I know" I called. "I'm up. I'm in the bathroom."

"Well, there's a surprise" Mum said. "Lily! Luke! Breakfast's ready."

"I'm up" Luke called. "I'm waiting for the bathroom."

"And don't expect Lily to be up" I said. "She had a hot date with Finney last night. Think I heard her fall in at 3 this morning."

"Really?" Mum said before I heard her storming up the stairs. I unlocked the bathroom door, and peered out as Mum stormed past towards Lily's room. "Lily Anderson! Get out of your bed right now!"

"She's in for it now" I whispered to Luke before letting him into the bathroom before heading back to my bedroom to get dressed. As I walked back out of my room, Mum was still stood outside Lily's room. Luke was now finished in the bathroom and was stood outside. "Still nothing" I said.

"No" Mum said. "Are you sure she came in last night?"

"I think so" I said. "Try opening the door." Mum opened the door to find Lily fast asleep on her bed, still in her clothes from the night before. "Well, that answers that."

"What were they doing?" Luke asked.

"I think Lily said they were going to the cinema and then for a meal" I said. "But I don't think either of them will of had a drink. Not old enough."

"Oi" Lily groaned as she moved into the land of the living. "I'll have you know we had one little drink with our meal."

"Oh" I teased. "It lives."

"Never mind that" Mum scolded. "Lily Anderson, what were you doing until 3 this morning?"

"Oh" Lily said. "We went to the park and sort-of lost track of time."

"Yeah" I muttered to Luke. "Likely story."

"Oh and you and Emily haven't ever done anything like this." Lily snapped.

"No" I said. "We've fallen in at 1 once or twice..."

"Once" Mum said. "Emily's eighteenth."

"I thought I..." I said.

"Your eighteenth party was here" Mum said. "You and Emily were falling about your room all night."

"Mum!" I groaned. _Ok, so me and Emily had a bit of a...no, better not say. Don't want Lily reading this (then again, she won't be able to unless she comes up to Oxford to visit us and happens to find it)._

"Anyway" Luke said. "Is Breakfast on the table?"

"Yes" Mum said. "Go on you two." Me and Luke smiled before racing down to the kitchen (well, once Luke had got dressed).

"You nervous?" Luke asked. "About today. Our results."

"A bit" I said. "Are you?"

"Yeah" Luke replied. "Do you think...?"

"No" I said. "Luke, you'll have done fine. You've got fantastic memory. I expect you'll have got full marks on everything. And A's as well."

"Don't you mean A*'s?" Luke asked, confused.

"A*s are only given at the end of the full A-Levels results" I said. "So, we won't get them until the summer."

"Suppose" Luke said, before returning to his food. _Yeah, Luke started to question his decision back then. Though I did change his mind about the decision questioning. But it was what happened at school when we got our results..._

**

* * *

**

School – Sixth Formers Common Room, Lunchtime

We'd gathered in one corner of the room with our result envelopes.

"Well" I said. "How did...?"

"We haven't looked yet" Rani said. "I thought we decided to wait and check them together."

"Oh, yes" I said, forgetting what we had decided. "Sorry, totally forgot."

"So" Em teased. "You've already looked."

"No" I said. "I haven't."

"Ready" Luke said.

"Right" I said. "3, 2, 1." We opened our envelopes. "Right, 3 A's" I grinned.

Rani smiled. "2 A's and a B."

"Clyde?" I asked.

"Two B" Clyde said. "Not bad."

"Not bad at all" Kim chuckled. "An A and a B."

"Em?" I asked.

Em grinned. "Four A's" She said, bounding in for a hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" I said. "Lil?"

"Two Bs" She said. "And an A as well."

"Good" I smiled. "Preeti?"

"Three As" she said. "That'll please dad."

"True" I said before turning to Luke. "Luke?"

Luke smiled. "All A's"

"Never doubted that for a moment" I said. "Anyway, what are we doing tonight?"

* * *

_So, me and Luke both got all A's. And we all started looking to the summer exams. Except the next thing that happened finally brought the last bit of the wall between my two lives crashing down. And all because the Bane came back. For Luke..._

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 10 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	10. Return of the Bane

**So, Chapter 10 and this is were the second part pf the small sub-plot for this year-we-missed begins. A****nd to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Return of the Bane

_Except the next thing that happened finally brought the last bit of the wall between my two lives crashing down. And all because the Bane came back. For Luke..._

**18:00 – 11****th**** March 2011 – Steven's POV**

It was Friday. And mum had planned to take me and Luke away as a treat for doing so well in our exams. However, that all went to pot about an hour ago.

**One hour earlier**

"Mr Smith, I need you" I heard Mum called from above.

I was in my room, packing my bags ready. Mum had decided to take us to the house in the country for the weekend as a treat for our exam results. _Yeah, Great Aunt Lavinia's old house in the country. Me and Luke know every nock and cranny of that house now. Especially since we spent that Christmas (Luke's first Christmas) there. I think we exploded that house from top to bottom. Anyway, that was when the plan fell apart._

"Steven! Luke!" Mum cried.

"Mum" I called. "What is it?"

"Come up here" she called.

I sighed before heading up to the attic. "What's up?" I asked.

"Mum" Luke barrelled into the attic behind me. "What's the matter?"

"Mr Smith" Mum called. "Tell the boys what you just told me."

"I have been monitoring the immediate Earth Space" Mr Smith said.

"And?" I asked.

"I have picked up Bane technology" Mr Smith concluded.

"Bane?" Luke's voice started rising.

"Bang goes our weekend then" I said. "What could the Bane want?"

Mum shock her head. "Whatever they're after, we have to stop them."

I turned to look at Luke. I could see it in his eyes. "Mum" I said, without turning to look at her. "I think I might have an idea what they maybe after."

"What?" Mum said before following my line of sight. "Oh."

"Yes" I said. "Oh."

"But what made you think of that?" Mum asked.

Luke spoke up. "The last time Wormwood came back, she was after me."

"But Luke" Mum said, moving forward towards him. "It won't be Wormwood. Remember, she's in Horath's dimension now. She won't be coming after you again."

"Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said. "I have found something that may be of interest."

""What is it Mr Smith?" I asked.

"There has been unusual reading at Whitebarrow" Mr Smith said.

"The Portal" Mum gasped.

"Mr Smith" I said. "Did anything come through the portal?"

"I did detect one life-force leaving the intimidate area" Mr Smith said.

"And?" Luke said, the urgency sounding in his voice.

"It was Bane" Mr Smith said.

"Definitely, bang goes our weekend" I said, before turning to mum. "Might as well un-cancel band practise then. If we're staying here to fight Wormwood, I might as well."

Mum nodded her head. "Ok. But it might be better if you don't have it here."

"Mum" I said. "It's my turn to hold it. Scott's already miffed that I couldn't hold it last time round. And that was because of those damn Sontaran and Rutan warriors trying to make Earth a battleground. Besides the more people in the house, the less chance Wormwood has of getting to Luke."

"Suppose you're right" Mum said.

"Right, I'll ring them now" I said, stepping outside the attic to ring Scott.

"Ste?" Scott answered a bit surprised.

"Scott" I said. "Practise's on."

"I thought you were going away for the weekend" Scott said.

"Change of plan" I said. "Mum's got something on. She only just remembered."

"Right" Scott said. "We'll be there at half 6."

"Ok...Wait, what?" I was surprised.

"Band Practise tonight" Scott said. "And overnight stay and again tomorrow."

"Oh" I said. "I thought that was next week?" I said.

"I was going to be" Scott said. "But now, it's this weekend. Besides, you've got the biggest house."

"Suppose" I said. "You're going to let the girls know, ain't you?"

"Yeah" Scott said. "Except you'll have to tell Em."

"Sure" I said. "See ya later." I hung up and re-entered the attic. "Mum, we may have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" Mum asked.

"Practise's in an hour. And tomorrow morning" I said. "It's an overnight one."

"I thought that was next week" Luke said.

"So did I" I said. "But Scott's decided to have it this week now. Since I can have it."

"So" Mum said.

"Well, it's going to be tricky to keep everything secret" I said. "I mean, we're going to have to have Mr Smith and K9 quiet. We don't want a situation like Emily again, do we?"

"Indeed" Mum said. "We better keep the attic locked. And one of us will have to keep a two-hourly check with Mr Smith. Got that?"

"Got it!" I said. "But it'll have to be you, Luke, Clyde and Rani while I've got practice."

"Are Preeti and Kim staying as well?" Luke asked.

"Probably" I said. "Why don't you get Clyde and Rank to stay as well? At least then we've got someone watching you tonight."

"Agreed" Mum said. "What will you be doing?"

"Ringing Emily" I said. "And I can tell her what's happening."

"Good" Mum said. "So, we'll have Clyde and Rani sharing with Luke. Preeti and Kim can share Lily's room. Emily in with you. The rest of the girls in the spare room. And the boys in the study room. Sorted. Right, go on, get it all sorted."

_

* * *

_

_So, we had a great rehearsal. But then, it was that night that started the end of my double life..._

_

* * *

_

**Luke's Room – That night – No POV**

The moonlight shinned through the bedroom curtains. Rani and Clyde had been asleep for hours now. Luke was worried. He was worried that if he fell asleep, he would have a dream about Wormwood again, like the last time she returned. But he was too tired to stay awake all night. He had heard Steven and his mates go to bed a short while ago. Yawning, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**3am**

A wind blew through an open window. "Too predictable" a cool cold voice said. She looked at the figure on the bed. "My prince. Soon you will be mine." She pull the covers back before picking the figure up. "And Sarah Jane Smith will be at my mercy."

Slowly, she moved back towards the window. But she didn't expect one of the other figures in the room to stir. "Luke, is everything alright?" A young girl's voice surprised the trespasser. "Luke?"

Gingerly, Rani moved to Luke's bedside table to turn his lamp on. She looked at the window. "Wormwood!" She snapped.

"And you will lose" Wormwood snapped.

"Sarah Jane! Steven!" Rani cried as Wormwood hit her teleport control and she and Luke disappeared.

"Rani!" A voice from the doorway alerted Rani to the arrival of Sarah Jane, Steven and Emily. "What's the matter?" Sarah Jane said.

"It's Luke" Rani said. "He's been taken. Miss Wormwood's got him!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 11 be here tomorrow after Part 1 of 'Death of the Doctor' airs.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	11. Luke's Missing

**So, Chapter 11. My god, 'Death of the Doctor' was fanastic. A****nd to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 Luke's Missing

**Steven's POV**

"It's Luke" Rani said. "He's been taken. Miss Wormwood's got him!"

My blood ran cold. The one thing we had been trying to avoid, Wormwood getting to Luke, had happened. And worst, she had him.

Mum looked at me. I could see she was thinking the same thing as me. "We've got to do something. We can't let Wormwood win." I said.

"Steven" Mum said. "It's the middle of the night. And your friends are still here. We can't exactly call Mr Smith or K9, can we?"

"Your mum's right, Ste" Em said. "Best thing to do now is to wait until morning and sort everything out then."

"Right" Mum said. "Everyone, back to bed."

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I was worried. Worried about what Wormwood was going to do to Luke. But more scared about what I was going to say to my mates in the morning when they asked were Luke was. If I said he was still asleep, they'd go and check. And I can't tell them the truth. They don't know about my other life. The saving the world side of me. And right now, I didn't want any more people knowing about my secret life. Having Clyde, Rani, Maria, Lily, Emily, Danielle, Kim and Preeti was enough. Having my mates know as well would really defeat the object of keeping it secret.

"Steven" I turned to the door to see mum stood there. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep" I said. "I'm worried about Luke."

"Well" Mum said, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "I'm worried as well. I've got K9 to scan to see if he can pick up anything."

"Yeah" I said. "And there's something else."

"Oh, what?" Mum asked, thought the 'oh' sort of gave it away that she knew what I was going to say.

"Do you think it's time" I paused "Do you think it's time I told Scott and the rest of them about everything?" I sighed.

"Steven" Mum said. "If you think it's time, then tell them." Then the look on her face made me think she'd thought of something. "Why are you thinking about that now?"

"Well" I said. "Wormwood's got Luke again. We're going to be on action-stations to find him. Meaning we're going to need Mr Smith. What if, me and the band have paused rehearsals and you boot Mr Smith up? We'll end up with another Em situation, won't we?"

"True" Mum said. "Well, tell them."

"I might" I said. "But when tomorrow, I don't know."

"Right" Mum said, kissing me on the check. "Try and get some sleep." She got up off the edge of the bed and left the room. I sighed before snuggling down in my covers and tried to get some sleep.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – Luke's POV

I slowly began to awake. But not in my room. The place I was in was, well just like the first place I had seen. The place where I was grown and activated. What had happened?

"You're mine" A voice from the past said. The lights flickered on to reveal my kidnapper.

"Miss Wormwood!" I snared.

"Now, now" She said. "Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"You're not my mother!" I snapped. "I'm Luke SMITH. Sarah Jane's my mother, not you."

"That's a matter for discussion" Wormwood said. "Because soon, you won't remember Sarah Jane Smith. And you WILL be my son, Luke Wormwood."

"Never" I smiled. "Because I can't forget. You made me like that."

Wormwood laughed. "Oh, and you don't think I wouldn't remember that. This machine can remove all traces of your memory and change them. You WILL be Luke Wormwood. And there's nothing Sarah Jane Smith or any of your friends can do about it."

**

* * *

**

12

**th**** March 2011 – Steven's POV**

I couldn't get to sleep again even after my talk with mum. I was so worried about Luke and what Wormwood had planned for him. Though I couldn't tell the guys what was happening. I decided in the night not to tell them unless it was absolutely necessary. Hopefully though, Mum would find Luke without them finding out.

As I thought about that, Mum, Clyde and Rani appeared in the doorway. "Steven" Mum said.

"Morning" I said. "Find anything?"

"Mr Smith's found traces of transmat in the old warehouse district" Rani said.

"Yes" Mum said. "We're off to investigate." Clyde and Rani headed down the stairs. Mum moved to the side of the bed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No" I sighed. "I just couldn't."

"Well" Mum said. "We'll find him. Even if we need to search every corner of London." She kissed me on the check. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Ste" Alex said. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Scott said. "You don't seem focused."

"What?" I said. I was too busy thinking about Luke and what Wormwood could be doing to him. I was about to answer when my phone started beeping. _After Em found out about, mum gave each of our phones a small upgrade. Basically our phone's have a built-in warning device that alerts one of us if one of the others are in trouble. Well, it's only mine, mum's and Luke's phones that are fitted with the warning and alert device. The rest only have the warning device._ "Sorry, guys. Gotta do something." I nodded to Preeti and Kim who were stood outside the room. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

"So" Preeti said. "Anything?"

"If there is" I said. "Then it's trouble." I pulled my phone out. "It's the alert. From Mum. And Clyde. And Rani. They're all in trouble. We need some help." I thought. "Upstairs."

"But what about...?" Kim said, gesturing at the door.

"We're not using Mr Smith" I said quickly. "We need to put a call into Washington!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 12 be here tomorrow after Part 2 of 'Death of the Doctor' airs.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	12. Secrets and Lies

**So, Chapter 12. And 'Death of the Doctor' got even better in Part 2. Except that the Doctor never asked where Luke was but I like the nod to the Mona Lisa at the end :) A****nd to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Secrets and Lies

We barrelled into the attic and over to mum's computer. I switched on the webcam.

"So, why exactly are we calling Danielle?" Kim asked. "It's 11am. It'll be 6 over there."

"We're not calling Danielle' I said. "We're calling Alan."

"Mr Jackson?" Preeti asked. "Why?"

"Computer Skills" I said. "We need Alan to hack into UNIT and trace mum's mobile."

"Why don't we just use Mr Smith?" Preeti said.

"Hello" I pointed down to the floor. "I really don't want the others finding out."

"Are you sure?" Preeti said. "They're going to find out one day."

"Yeah" I snapped. "But not today."

It was at that moment that the static on the webcam screen disappeared. "Guys, will you stop fighting?" Danielle said through the microphone. "We can hear you."

"Sorry" Me and Preeti said embarrassingly.

"Yeah" Danielle chuckled. "Why are you three calling me at 6 in the morning?"

"Danielle!" I heard Alan's voice in the background. "It's 6am. What are you doing up?"

"Steven, Kim and Preeti have just called" Danielle called into the background.

"Mr Jackson" I called. "We need your help."

"Oh, charming" Danielle moaned. "Dad! They need your help."

Alan Jackson appeared alongside his eldest daughter. "Steven" He said. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr Jackson" I said. "I need you to hack into UNIT. And use that mobile tracker to find mum. And Luke."

"What's happening?" Maria asked as she appeared behind her dad and sister.

"Morning Maria" I said. "Right, to cut a long story short. Wormwood's back. Again. And she's taken Luke. Again. And now, Mum, Rani and Clyde are in trouble."

"So" Danielle said. "Use Mr Smith."

"Well" I said. "I'm kind-of in the middle of band practice here at the moment. And using Mr Smith might give the game away."

"Right" Danielle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I thought you said Sarah Jane was taking you and Luke away for the weekend."

"Change of plan" Kim said. "Now, can we get a move on?"

"Wait" I said. "Where's K9?" I pulled the dog whistle out of the top drawer and blew it.

**

* * *

**

Downstairs – No-one's POV

"What was that?" Scott asked as Steven blew the dog whistle.

"Activating" K9 said, emerging from his hiding spot underneath Luke's desk.

"What the..." Alex said.

"Hold on" Tommy said. "I've seen that before. In those baby pics of Ste in the living room. A robot metal dog."

"Do not look at me, everything is normal" K9 said before bumping into the door. "Alert, Alert."

"What?" Emily said.

"Em" Cheryl asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Emily lied.

"Em" Steven came banging on the door. "You haven't seen..."

"Master Steven" K9 said, "The Door is closed."

"K9!" Steven said, before opening the door. "What in the world were you doing in here?"

"Master Luke required my assistance with his Maths coursework" K9 said. "I assume you require my assistance, Master Steven."

"Yes K9" Steven said. "Go upstairs."

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said, as he trundled out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said, as he trundled out of the room.

"Ste" I turned from watching K9 to look at the mates. _And that's when the last bit of the wall came tumbling down._ "What the hell is happening?" Scott asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Ste" Alex said. "Don't give us that."

"Yeah" Mark said, lowering his guitar onto its stand. "You're lying."

"Yeah" Jake said. "What are you three doing? And what's with the metal dog?"

"Ste" Em came up to me, before whispering into my ear. "Tell them."

I turned to her ear. "I can't" I paused. "Go upstairs. Help Kim and Preeti. I'll be up in a moment."

Em sighed before heading out of the room and up to the attic.

"Ste" Tommy said, coming to stand right in front of me. "What are you lying to us about?"

"Nothing" I growled, before bolting out of the room and back up to the attic. As I barrelled into the room, I bumped into Kim. "Anything?"

"No" Kim said. "And K9 can't get anything either."

"Ste" I turned to see Scott, Alex, Mark, Tommy, Danny, Jake, Johnny, Hannah, Jade and Cheryl enter the attic. Scott was speaking but the moment they saw the attic, their mouths dropped.

Em turned to me. "Think it's time" she said.

I sighed before turning to look at the computer. "Alan, anything?"

"No" Alan said. "I've tried the phone tracker and the car registration tracker. Nothing."

"K9" I said, looking down. "Anything?"

"Negative Master Steven" K9 said.

"Ste" Tommy said, with his eyes fixed on the computer screen. "What is this place?"

"Right, that's item two" I said.

"Ste" Em said. "What's item one?"

I smiled, before starting down the attic steps. "Mr Smith, I need you!" The wall began transforming into Mr Smith. The fanfare blared out into the attic. "Oh, enough of the fanfare. We've got serious business."

"Steven" Mr Smith said. "I trust you are looking for Luke."

"And Mum" I said. "Mr Smith, scan Earth Space."

"For what?" Mr Smith asked.

"Bane" I said.

"Bane?" Alex asked, stepping down to stand alongside me. "Wasn't that in Bubble Shock?"

"Indeed" Mr Smith said. "Steven, might I suggested you inform your friends before continue."

"The Computer is correct Master Steven" K9 barked. "It might be easier."

"Ste" Em said. "It's time."

I sighed. I turned to the guys. "You guys wanted to know what I was hiding." I said, before gesturing round the attic. "Well, here it is."

"What are they?" Tommy asked.

"Alien Artefacts" I said. "Me and mum. And Luke. And Clyde, Rani, Lily, Maria, Kim, Preeti, Danielle and Em. We save the world from aliens."

"Ok" Alex said. "This is a joke, isn't it?"

"No joke" Em said. "He's been doing it for the last four years."

"Sorry" Scott said. "So, the last four year. Every time we've had to leave, you've gone off to save the world."

"Yes" I said. "Everytime. I save the world from my attic with the help of my mum, my robot metal dog, a supercomputer in the wall," I paused. "My friends, my cousin and my brother."

"Tell them" Em said.

"Tell us what?" Tommy asked.

I sighed. "Ok. My brother, the genetically–engineered boy genius."

"Sorry, what?" Alex said. "Luke was..."

"Luke was grown by the Bane" Maria said through the webcam. "The amalgamation of the DNA of 10000 humans. With the psychic potential to pull the moon to Earth. Well, I won't dwell on that, Mr Smith" I turned to him.

"I apologised for that Steven" Mr Smith said.

"Yeah, I know" I said. "But it's still something to hold over you in future."

"He is correct Mr Smith" K9 said.

"Oh, be quiet" Mr Smith said.

"Oi, you two stop arguing" I said. "We're trying to find mum. And Luke. Mr Smith, scan for Wormwood."

"Scanning now" Mr Smith said. I sat down on the stairs in the middle of the attic and started telling Scott and the others about my secret life.

**

* * *

**

High above Earth – Luke's POV

I was somewhere. I don't know where. But I know I'm not on Earth. I could feel the vibration of the table I was strapped to.

But that wasn't what was worrying me. What was worrying me was Miss Wormwood's plan. She was going to wipe my memories of Mum and Steven. And of Clyde and Rani. Kin and Preeti. Maria and Danielle. And everything I've learned in the time since I was activated. She was going to make me her son. Luke Wormwood. Never. I'll never be her son. She may of made me physically. But it was mum that made me who I am today. She was the one who made me human.

"Luke" I heard a whisper from the corner of the room.

I peered into the darkness. Out of the shadows stepped... "Clyde" I exclaimed. "What the...?"

"Luke!" Another voice came from the shadows.

"MUM!" I exclaimed again, as mum stepped out from behind Clyde, followed by Rani. "Mum, you need to help me."

"I will Luke" Mum said, pulling out her sonic lipstick.

"Oh no" another voice cackled. "It's all of you that need help."

"Miss Wormwood!" Mum hissed as Miss Wormwood stepped from the shadows. "Still trying to take Luke I see."

"Miss Smith" Miss Wormwood hissed back. "Still involving children in your dangerous world."

"We're nearly seventeen" Clyde complained.

"Still children" Miss Wormwood said. "But you are now my prisoners. And the first to die in the age of Wormwood."

"Speaking of which" Mum started. "How did you...?"

"How did I escape from Horath?" Miss Wormwood finished. "I managed to control the portal and came straight through." She smirked. "And now, nobody can stop me from destroying you, Sarah Jane Smith. And taking the one thing you love the most in the world."

"Luke!" Mum screamed. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Make him forget all of you" Miss Wormwood cackled. "Soon, Luke Smith will be no more. But Luke Wormwood will be reborn."

"I won't let you Miss Wormwood" Mum said. "Because there's one thing you haven't realised."

"And what's that?" Miss Wormwood asked.

"There are still people who can stop you" Mum said. "Because only half of us are here."

**

* * *

**

Back in the attic – Steven's POV

I finished tell Scott and the others everything except for the Doctor. I was about to add something but I was interrupted by Mr Smith.

"Steven" He said. "I have found Miss Wormwood's ship."

"And?" I said hopefully.

"She is within teleportation range" Miss Smith said.

"Right" I said, moving to Kim and Preeti. "How much power have your teleport got, Mr Smith?"

"I only have enough power for a one-way trip for three" Mr Smith said.

"Right" I said, grabbing my sonic. "Beam us up, Mr Smith."

"Will you be taking 'the dog' as well?" Mr Smith asked.

"Yes" I said. "Honestly, whoever thought of giving you two a personally needs their head seeing to."

"Blame..." Mr Smith was about to say the Doctor but K9 butted in.

"My personality has nothing to do with Master" K9 chipped. "I am Mark 4. The original unit was not built by Master."

"Right" I said, before we had anymore supercomputer fighting. "Mr Smith!"

"Activating teleportation" Mr Smith said. The next thing I remember was everything going black and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Master Steven" K9 chirped as I started to come round.

I shook my head. "Man, what happened last night?" I said before I remembered. "Mum's not kidding about teleports. K9 where are we?" I asked.

"We are aboard the Bane ship Master Steven" K9 said.

I looked around. "K9, where's Kim and Preeti?"

"Mr Smith did not have enough power to send the pair alongside us" K9 said.

"But he had enough power to send the three..." Then I remember. "You took the remaining energy, didn't you?"

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said.

"Right" I rolled my eyes. "Ok, K9 silent running. We don't want Wormwood finding us."

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said, extending his sensor. "Mistress detected in this direction."

I followed K9 down one of the corridors towards what looked like a lab. I peered through the window in the door and gasped. There, on a table in the middle of the room, was Luke. Dressed exactly how he was dressed the day we found him. And tied up next to him was mum, Clyde and Rani. Meanwhile Wormwood was stood with her back to the door staring at a monitor.

"Soon" I heard her say through the glass. "Luke will be mine."

"You won't succeed Wormwood" Mum said. I was sure she had seen me.

"K9" I whispered.

"Master Steven" K9 said.

"Deactivate the machine" I ordered.

"Deactivating" K9 said, plugging his sensor into the ship.

I watched through the window as sparks started flying from the machine. "What is happening?" Wormwood scolded.

I took my opportunity and burst through the door. "It ends here Wormwood" I snapped.

"Steven Smith" Wormwood said. "I always thought you would join us."

"And I have" I said, preparing to move. "And I'm not the only one" I moved. "K9!"

"Maximum Defence Mode" K9 said, firing lasers in all directions.

I took my chance. I moved to Luke's table and soniced the straps, releasing Luke, before moving over to untie mum, Clyde and Rani.

"Steven! Luke!" Mum cried and pulled us into the hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Luke said. "Just happy to be back with my mum."

"Yeah" I said. "But we'll have a big problem."

"Oh" Mum said. I guessed she'd worked out what the problem was.

"What?" Luke said before realising. "Oh."

Mum looked passed us. "Had enough Wormwood."

"I haven't even started" Wormwood said, going for her phonic disruptor.

"Oh, I don't think so" I said, aiming my sonic at it.

"And neither do I" mum said, pull her sonic out and aiming it.

"No" Wormwood complained as the power of our sonic turned the phonic's power on her. She started shaking.

"Out!" Mum shouted. "K9!"

"Coming Mistress" K9 said. We barrelled out of the door and I shut it before Wormwood exploded and filled the room with Bane remains.

"She's gone" I said.

"She's finally gone" Luke said happy.

"Yes" Mum said. "And she'll never be coming back."

"Right" I said. "We need to get home."

"Right" Mum said. "We need to find a teleport."

"This way Mistress" K9 said, leading us to the control room. We stepped into the machine before K9 extended his sensor. "Co-ordinates locked. And send."

_

* * *

_

Think I'm leaving you hanging. Basically we got home, and mum filled my mates in on everything. Mainly about the Doctor. But the one thing we were glad of was that Luke was home.

_And Wormwood was destroyed. And we were glad of it._

_Me and Luke, well, we're inseparable really. I don't know what I would of done if Luke hadn't decided to do his A-Levels with me. We'd probably be talking on Skype and __Friendsgate every night. Talking about college and uni. And what mum had done to the kitchen trying to cook. Trust me, that's one thing I won't miss about home. Mum setting fire to the kitchen everytime she tried to cook scrambled eggs. Then again, it'll be me setting fire to the kitchen trying to cook instead._

_Anyway, back to the build up. And Luke learning to drive. Of course, Mum would try to teach him. I thought I'd have a go. Of course, that didn't go smoothly..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 13 be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	13. Driving Confusion

**So, Chapter 13. Here is this week's warm-up for the next episode of Series 4 (Last Monday's late chapter was a one-off). And to remind you of the format:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Driving Confusion

_Anyway, back to the build up. And Luke learning to drive. Of course, Mum would try to teach him. I thought I'd have a go. Of course, that didn't go smoothly..._

**Two Days Later – Steven's POV**

It was Monday Afternoon. Normally, mum would be out with Luke, teaching him how to drive. Not that he really needed teaching. He'd been watching me and mum everytime we drove. And he'd been out with me and mum when she was teaching me how to drive. But today, today it was me out teaching him in my car. Mum was out, doing some actual journalist work. And she'd asked me, to teach him.

"I don't see why mum couldn't delay your lesson 'til tomorrow?" I moaned as me and Luke sat in one of the IT labs, doing our Biology coursework. "I've had plans for tonight."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Getting my Geography work done" I said. "I got it Friday, and it's for this Friday. I've started it, and I wanted to get it finished tonight so I can get a load of coursework done this week."

"But we've got 'til the Easter Holidays to do this" Luke said. "Why do you want to get it done quickly?"

"Because we're not all super-genius, are we?" I said. "Plus, if I get it all done early, I can give it in and then get feedback on how I can improve it. And what I can add to it. Plus, I'm surprised mum wants me to teach you. Especially since she thinks I'm a bad driver."

"Because she's busy all week" Luke said, a bit desponded. _Maybe it's because he's never had a dad, but Luke's always been a mummy's boy. In fact, I was a bit jealous of Luke in the first few months, mainly because I'm a bit of a mummy's boy too. Before Luke, it had been only been me and mum for years. _"Plus you're the only other one that can drive."

"Suppose" I said. "Anyway, I've got to get the plates back out. I think I put them in my desk draw. Anyway, coursework!"

_

* * *

_

_So mum had left me trying to teach Luke to drive. Great in theory. But in practise, it was a disaster waiting to happen..._

* * *

**Three hours later – Steven's POV**

Mum busted into the house. "Steven! Luke!" She cried. "What in the world happened to the car?"

Me and Luke were sat in the front room. We had been since the police had dropped us and my car back after the accident. We were fine apart from a few bruises. The car had bore the brunt of the crash. And this time, it really wasn't my fault. Or Luke's fault. It was actually the fault of the blind idiot that was driving the lorry that pulled out of Clyde's street and into the front of my car.

Mum walked into the front room and saw the two of us. "Oh god, are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine mum" I said.

"Yeah" Luke said. "Just a couple of cuts and bruises."

Mum sat between us on the settee and pulled us into a hug. "What happened?"

"A lorry pulled out of Clyde's Street..." Luke started.

"And smashed into the front of the car" I finished.

"Who was driving?" Mum asked. _Yes, after making sure we were ok, mum wanted to know if she could claim on my insurance._

"I was" I said. "I took Luke to the old warehouse area. And I drove back." I knew what mum was getting at. "We did exchange insurance details" I told her. "And the police arrested the driver for careless driving. They dropped us off home." I chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to need a new car."

"I don't care" Mum said. "As long as you two are ok, I don't care."

"It also means I'm back walking" I said. "Just remember to wake me up early in the morning."

"Speaking of which" Mum said. "Where's Lily?"

"On a date with Finney again" Luke said.

"Let me guess" I said. "Clyde set it up, again."

"Yeah" Luke said. "He seems to think Lily needs a boyfriend."

"Ok" Mum said. "Before you two decent into talking about relationships, did she saw when she would be back?"

"I think she said she'd be home by 10" I said. "They're going to the cinema and then..." I was cut off by the slamming of the front door, and Lily storming into the front room. "Problem?"

"I'm so going to kill Clyde" She hissed as she slumped down into one of the armchairs. "We didn't going to the restaurant. We when back to his..." She trailed off. I knew then what Finney had tried to do.

"He didn't try forcing himself on you?" I asked.

"No, but he fought I wanted to sleep with him" She cried. "He told me that Clyde had told him that I had told Rani that I wanted to sleep with him."

"Clyde said that?" Mum said.

"Yes" Lily burst into tears. "I didn't tell Rani anything like that. I said I liked Finney but didn't really feel any love for him." She sobbed.

"Lil" I said, getting up and hugging her. "Don't worry about Clyde. I'll have words. But next time, don't let Clyde sort of dates for you. Find someone you do like. Not someone that Clyde's sorted out for you." She stopped sobbing. "There, now. After Clyde, I'll have words with Finney. Try and sort out the mistake."

"Yeah Lily" Luke joined us. "Don't listen to Clyde. That's rule number one."

"For you" I teased. "I remember your first week at school, and that day Clyde told you to eat loads of Chocolate. And you ended up throwing up all over the bathroom."

"Don't remind me" Mum groaned. "It took me a week to get those towels clean."

"Yeah" I said. "But you made Clyde clean it up. That's Rule Number Two. Always make Clyde sort out the mess he's made. And Rule Number Three, don't listen to any idea from him again."

"Wish you'd told me before now" Lily said, her tears stopped. "Then this probably would never of happened."

"Anyway" Mum said. "After the day we've all had, I think it's bed time."

"Agreed" I said. "Though, we'll need to sort my insurance out tomorrow. And then find another car."

_

* * *

_

And that's how I got my Beatle. Well, that's how I got the money to buy it at an auction. Anyway, that was after the exams. And they really gave all of us something to think about. Especially when we saw our timetables. And did them...

_Well, after our Easter Break, that is..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 14 be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	14. Easter Break

**So, Chapter 14. And in the week where the show has a time travel episode, this has a time travel theme as well. And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 Easter Break

_Anyway, that was after the exams. And they really gave all of us something to think about. Especially when we saw our timetables. And did them..._

_Well, after our Easter Break, that is..._

**11****th**** April 2011 – Steven's POV**

"Urgh" I groaned. "Luke, why did you tell mum we'd do our revision today?" I complained. It was the first day of the Easter holidays. Once these holidays were over, me and Luke would only have another 5 weeks left of school left before we took our A-Levels and left for good. _5 weeks of revision before finally reaching our exams. Groan! _"We've got two weeks to do this."

"So why wait" Luke replied. "If we get it done now, we've got the rest of the holiday to do other things."

I shrugged. "Suppose you're right" I said. "More time for me and Emily to go out." A cough surprised us. "Yes mum?" I asked.

"I hope you two are getting on with your work?" Mum asked, joining us in the room.

"Of course" I said, swinging round on my chair. "Cramming it all in. So we've got more time for other things."

"Good" Mum smiled. "Because Mr Smith's located a time fissure. It's just in an early stage at the moment but who knows what going to happen."

"Let's just play it safe this time" I said. "And make sure we know where it's going before we do anything." _It wasn't as if I was scared of time travelling without the Doctor or the Tardis. No, I was scared of what lay at the other end. Last time we'd found a Time Fissure, it had lead to the village of Foxgrove, on the 18__th__ August 1951. The day mum's parents, my grandparents, were killed in a car crash. And the Trickster used that fact to trick Mum into changing history. Except it was all a plot by the Trickster to enable him to physically manifest into our world from his. Thankfully, Grandma and Granddad drove off to their deaths (After hugging mum, and me and Luke) to stop him. Hopefully, this fissure wouldn't be anything like that._ "We don't want to mess with history again. Do we mum?" I looked at her.

"That was the Trickster" Mum said. _Yeah, it was. But she didn't have to go along with it. (Mum, if you're reading this, or if Mr Smith has somehow managed to read it, I'm sorry *wincers in the corner*) _"And don't you start. Who got a hug afterwards?"

"We all did" Luke piped up. _Yes, me and Luke got a hug from our grandparents after mum had. It was lovely. _"But Steven's right. We need to wait and check where this one goes."

"Yeah, I don't think the Doctor would be too happy if we interfered with a major historical event" I said. _True. Since the Doctor is the last of the Time Lords, he is in charge of the laws of time. And I don't think he wouldn't notice any changes in the timeline, however small they were. Though, that could have been the way to get him here. _"I hope it's something interesting at the other end."

"I don't know" Mum said. "But when it reaches critical, we'll go and check it. And then close it."

"What, without seeing what's on the other side?" I asked. _Ok, I was curious. Who wouldn't be? Ok, so we have been back in time before. But that was only back to the fifties. Why not the swinging Sixties? Or the Seventies? Or even earlier? But I wouldn't like to go back to the Eighties. Or the nineties. I don't want to see myself as a baby. Or Luke to see me as a toddler. Oh, I'd die of embarrassment if any of the gang saw me as a toddler. Yes, I wasn't that pretty as a toddler._ "Can't we just have a tiny look?" I begged. _Yes, Mum used to give in to me begging quite easily._

Mum sighed. _Told You._ "I suppose. But just a quick look." Mum said. "Now, get back revising."

_

* * *

_

__

So, Mum agreed that, once the fissure was at critical, we could have a tiny look at wherever it lead. But what we didn't know was that it lead to possibly our most dangerous mission ever. And it was just me, mum and Luke. Trapped in time...

* * *

**16****th**** April 2011 – Steven's POV**

"We need to find this fissure" Mum said.

It was 1am. Mr Smith had detected the fissure had reached critical level. And he had told us that it lead to 1969. Which was a surprise.

"But we are still going to get a look, aren't we?" I asked.

Mum sighed. "Yes Steven" She said. "Why do you think I found these clothes out?"

"True" I said. And yes, mum had found us some old sixties clothes. Me and Luke were wearing bell-bottoms and tie-dyed shirts with our normal trainers, while Mum was wearing a full-length dress. The weird thing was the clothes me and Luke were wearing were my dad's. Yes, I'd borrowed them from Granddad for a sixties disco at school. And now I was actually wearing them to go to the sixties.

"Mum" Luke's voice cut through the night. "Over here."

Me and mum followed Luke's voice and soon found the fissure. "Careful" Mum said, opening her new Time Converter. She had destroyed her first one after the last time we encountered a time fissure. "We've got to be really careful about what we do here. One false move and we could change our future."

"But we know that" Luke said. "And we can be careful."

Mum sighed again. "Ok" she said. "Right, the fissure needs to closing in the next 5 hours otherwise this whole area could become a time trap."

"Mum" I said. "It'll be fine. Beside, we're just making a quick trip and then we're coming straight back." I looked at Luke. "And I bet Clyde and the girls will be dead jealous of us when they find out about this."

Luke smiled. "I know they will."

Mum sighed. "You two" She chuckled, pulling us into a side hug. "Come on!" We stepped through the fissure.

_

* * *

_

__

Yeah, we went back in time, not knowing the danger we were about to face...

* * *

We emerged from the fissure. But something wasn't right. I turned my head slightly to see the fissure acting erratically and closing. "MUM!" I cried.

Mum turned. "Oh, boy."

Luke was worried. "Mum?"

Mum pull us back into her. "Don't worry" She said. "Remember, Time Fissures are temperate things. It'll reopen."

"Indeed it will, Sarah Jane Smith" a voice behind us drew our attention to a man stood behind us. "But after you have saved the world."

"What do you mean?" Mum said. "And how do you know my name?"

The man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a monk's habit. "Oh, I know your reputation. And your travels with the Doctor."

"You didn't answer her question!" I snapped.

"Oh, and your two boys" The monk said. "I know all about your adventures. And I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Mum asked again.

"The web of time is disturb" The Monk said. "An event that must always happen happens today. The 16th May 1969."

Mum gasped at the date. "Mum" I said, then realised. And looked at Luke. "Today, well here, is Mum's 18th Birthday."

"Mum" Luke said. "What happened today?"

Mum looked at us. "The day I was involved in a minor car crash" Mum said. "That left with this" she showed us her wrist. I had always wondered why there was a lump in her left arm. "And left one of my college friends in a coma for six months before she died."

"Mum" I said, before turning back to the monk. "What do we need to do?"

"Make sure the accident happens" the Monk said. "Otherwise your very existence is under threat." He then stepped back into the shadows.

I turned to look at mum and Luke. "How are we going to make the accident happen?" I asked, before mentally kicking myself. "Mum, what happened?"

Mum started sobbing. "We were driving back to Aunt Lavinia's after my party. And then, a lorry came out of nowhere and smashed into the driver's side of the car. I was in the back of the car."

"But why would an accident like that have an effect on our future?" Luke asked.

I thought for a moment. "If the accident never happened, mum might not have met the Doctor. Meaning she'd never have met dad. Meaning I wouldn't exist."

"And if mum never met the Doctor" Luke said. "She wouldn't investigate the Bubble Shock factory. And would never find me."

"Exactly" I said. "We need to find the lorry and sort everything out" I looked at mum. "Mum what time did the accident happen? And where?"

**

* * *

**

**23:50, 16/5/1969 – Steven's POV**

We were in position for the most dangerous thing we have ever done. We were going to release a lorry to cause an accident that will lead us here. Yes, me and Luke were about to hurt our mum nearly thirty years before she became mum. But we had to. If we didn't, we would fade out of existence.

"Ready?" I asked Luke, as we prepared to do it.

"Ready" Luke nodded.

"Right" I said, pulling my sonic pen out of my pocket and aiming it at the lorry. "Brakes off." I zapped the lorry. It began rolling down the hill heading for the direction the car young Mum would be in. "Let's make sure everything goes right."

Me and Luke ran after the lorry. Though, it was hard to keep up since it was parked on a hill and was now really picking up speed. "We're never gonna catch that" I panted. "We better head back to mum." We turned to head back to the park where mum was waiting for us.

"You released it?" Mum asked when we got back.

"Yes" I said. "We don't know if..." I was cut off by the distant sound of sirens. "Guess it did happen."

"Indeed it did" The monk reappeared. "Sarah Jane, history is corrected. The fissure will reopen." Behind us, the orange glow of the fissure reappeared. "We will meet again, Sarah Jane." He disappeared.

"What you think he means that he will meet you again?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know" Mum said. "You can never know you're personal future" She pulled us into her. "Come on. Home."

* * *

_So, me and Luke had travelled in time and saved the future. Not bad for our Easter Holidays. Especially when our exams were just round the corner..._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 15 be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	15. The Final Exams

**Right, Chapter 15! And the end of the missing year. Next Chapter is the result day scene from 'The Nightmare Man'. And one of the last one in the format I've been using of Steven's POV and diary entry. And to remind you of the format:**

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 The Final Exams

_So, me and Luke had travelled in time and saved the future. Not bad for our Easter Holidays. Especially when our exams were just round the corner..._

**9****th**** May 2011 – Steven's POV**

"Oh, god!" I groaned as I opened the front door.

"Steven Smith!" Mum shouted from above. "Don't use that language in this house!"

"I didn't say anything link that" I moaned as Luke came through the door.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Have you seen the exam timetables?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, all my exams' clash!" I complained. "I'm going to be stuck doing exams for hours every day I've got them."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, so am I" He said. "Apart from your Geography and my Maths, we do the same lessons. _I hadn't forgotten that me and Luke were both doing our A-Levels, just the madness of the exam timetable had pushed it to the back of my mind. _"Anyway, we can revise together."

"Yeah Luke" I sighed. "It's just, we're going to have to tell mum we can't really help her until the exams are over" I said, heading towards the stairs. "Though I guess she already knows."

"Yeah" Luke said. _And that really didn't help when, on the day of our last exams, a major space war arrived on Earth..._

**

* * *

**

**16/6/2011 – Steven's POV**

It was 4pm. Me, Luke and Emily were still sat in the exam room, waiting for the end of our last exam. We still had fifteen minutes left 'til we could be released. And I was bored. I think we were all bored. We'd all finished fifteen minutes ago. And I mean, everyone had finished. Everyone in the exam room were sat, waiting.

Fifteen boring minutes passed. And then the five minutes of the exam officer collecting the papers in before we finally were able to leave.

Me, Luke and Emily met up outside the hall. "How boring was that?" I said.

"What do you mean boring?" Luke asked.

"I mean, the time they held us back when we'd all finished" I said, pulling my phone out of my bag and switching it back on. Immediately, it started beeping. "Oh god!" I said before dialling Mr Smith's number. "Mr Smith, I need you."

"Steven" Mr Smith said. "I guess you and Luke have finished your exam."

"Of course" I said. "Now, what's going on?"

"Earlier today, I discovered a Sontaran battle fleet approaching Earth."

"What? The Dumpling warriors from Sontar. Back on Earth."

"Yes" Mr Smith said. "But that's not the end of it. I then picked up traces of a Rutan Host fleet heading this way."

"Oh great" I said. "We're about to become a battle ground for the longest war in the history of the universe."

"That is why the warning device on your phone was beeping" Mr Smith said. "Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani, Lily, Preeti and Kim have gone to try and prevent the planet becoming a battlefield."

"Right Mr Smith" I said. "We'll be home in about ten minutes." I hung up and turned to Luke and Em. "We need to get home quick."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"To stop Earth from becoming a battlefield for those potato-headed Sontarans and the Rutan Host" I said. "Mum and the others have gone to talk to them but it seems they've been taken hostage. We need to talk to the Shadow Proclamation."

"What's the Shadow Proclamation going to do?" Em asked.

"Peace talks" I said. "Try and get Earth blocked as a battlefield for any races. Now come on."

* * *

**13 Bannerman Road**

"Mr Smith, I need you!" I called and me, Luke and Em barrelled into the attic. The back wall rearranged to reveal Mr Smith.

"Yes Steven" Mr Smith said.

"Can you get me a direct line to the Shadow Proclamation?" I asked.

"Establishing contact" Mr Smith said, a video screen replacing the normal screensaver.

"What are we going to say?" Em asked me as we waited for contact.

"We need to appeal to them to put an order on preventing Earth's use as a battlefield." I said, just before Mr Smith interrupted.

"I cannot establish contact" Mr Smith said.

"Right then" I said. "We're going to need a bit of help." I pulled my mobile out and dialled a number. "Come on!" I said, just as someone answered the phone at the other end.

"Smith and Jones, alien investigators. Martha Smith-Jones speaking" The clear voice of Doctor Martha Smith-Jones came through the phone.

"Martha, it's Steven" I said. "Listen, we need your help."

"Steven" Martha said. "In what way? And does Sarah Jane know you're asking for our help."

"No, mum doesn't know" I answered the last question first. "Because she's not here. Listen, Mr Smith has picked up both Sontaran and Rutan Host fleets approaching the planet. And if we don't stop them, Earth will become the latest battleground in their war."

"And why not just tell UNIT?" Martha asked.

"Do you really think mum would want me contacting UNIT and telling them about Mr Smith?" I asked her. "The only people at UNIT mum can trust are Uncle Alistair, whose in Peru, and..." Then I remembered. "Ok, Martha, but stay on red alert." I hung up. I dialled a different number. "Sue, it's Steven. Listen and listen well."

**

* * *

**

Two Hours Later

"I don't know how you managed it" Mum said. "But you did it. You saved the world."

"Well" I said, before admitting. "I did call Martha up. And it was her that suggested that I tell UNIT about everything. And who could I trusted at UNIT not to reveal anything to those at the top.? So I rang Sue and told her everything. Anyway, where were you?" I asked.

"We were held by a Sontaran agent" Clyde said. "UNIT found the location of the warehouse and stormed in."

"So, no Sontaran-Rutan Host battle here then" I smiled. "And now, summer's here." And we all smiled.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 16 be here once I've managed to either a. find somewhere to get the e-book Novel or b. Watch the scene again and take notes.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	16. Results Day

**Right, Chapter 16. And so begins the first proper Series 4 episode re-write. And a change in POV, as the next 7 chapters from the end of this one are mainly from Luke's POV. But before all that, I'd like to thank ChroniclesofNarniaGOTandSJA for helping me transcripe the episode. And now, to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writting and Speech**

_**Italics:**_** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16 Results Day

**11****th**** August 2011 – Steven's POV**

I woke early this morning full of excitement and nerves. Today was the day I found out whether I'd get into Oxford or have to go to Warwick with Em. Though I was so confident that I had got the grades to get into Oxford. I wasn't nervous at all before any of my exams, even though I always had two exams at the same time. And I did extremely well with all of them. I'm sure I've got four A*s. Just like Luke will get.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I woke up early today. Not because I couldn't sleep. But because I was unsure about my results. Mum and Steven were so sure I'll get all A*s. Just like Steven probably will do. But I was starting to get scared. Too scared.

**

* * *

**

Park Vale School Reception Area – Steven's POV

Me, Luke, Em, Kim and Preeti were stood waiting for the time we could go in and get our results. Em looked so nervous. Then again, we all were nervous.

Soon me, Em, Kim and Preeti were allowed to go in and get our results, while Mr Cunningham had pulled Luke off to one side. For reasons I didn't know then.

**

* * *

**

Park Vale School Yard – Steven's POV

"I don't get why he wants to go to Uni anyway. He's got K-9 and Mr Smith. He can learn everything from them." Clyde was saying. We were outside, waiting for Luke. Because he was a special early-entry case, he had to wait for Haresh to arrive for him to get his results. Me, Kim and Preeti had already got ours. I'd managed to get all A*s, while both Kim and Preeti had got 3 A's.

"He's got to meet new people, do new things. Don't you want to see the world?" Rani replied.

"I've seen it. There's space" Clyde said. "Here he is." Me, Kim and Preeti turned to see Luke

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I left the school, full of pride. I strolled over to where Mum, Steven, Clyde, Rani, Kim and Preeti were stood by Steven's and Mum's cars

"Mum." I said. Mum turned a nervous look on her face. "Four A-stars."

"Aw, well done" Mum said.

"Well done bro" Steven added.

"Come here you, well done!" Rani said, pulling me into a hug.

"Never doubted you, man" Clyde said.

"So, um… I'm going to university. I'm going to Oxford!" I squealed.

_**

* * *

**_

I was so happy. Everything was going to be fantastic but…I was scared. It started back then but this week I just got really scared.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 17 be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	17. 4 Days to Go

**Right, Chapter 17. And once again, thanks to ChroniclesofNarniaGOTandSJA for helping me transcribe the episode. And so, the main part of 'The Nightmare Man' begins. And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writing and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 4 Days to Go

_**I was so happy. Everything was going to be fantastic but…I was scared. It started back then but this week I just got really scared.**_

**Luke's POV**

I woke up feeling strangle. Today was the first day back at school after the summer holidays. Except today was the first day I wasn't going.

I got out of bed and looked out the window to see Lily walking down the drive towards Rani's house, where Rani was walking down the path. I knocked on the window and watched as the two girls waved before turning to walk to school. Turning away, I pulled my slippers on and looked at the calendar. 4 days. That was it. 4 days until all this is over. Everything was about to change.

**

* * *

**

The Attic

I walked up to the attic. It felt weird. In four days time, I won't be doing anything like this. This would be the old days. No alien hunting anymore.

"Initiating scan" I heard Mr Smith say as I entered the attic. Mum was scanning the artefact we'd found the week before. Steven was sat on the chasse-long reading one of his magazines.

Mum noticed me. "Oh, I was just going to call you. I thought we'd have scrambled eggs" She said.

"Guess I should watch. This time next week I'll be making my own breakfast" I said.

"Alien object of the Alphavantraxin origin" Mr Smith said, as mum walked over to the normal computer.

"I just saw Rani" I said.

"Oh, first day back at school, isn't it?" Mum said, seemingly remembering. Well, if she forgot, who got Lily up? "It must seem strange not being there."

"Yeah. Mum, have I made the right choice?" I asked, unsure if I'd made the right choice.

"Of course you have. Remember your first day at Park Vale? You were terrified. That turned out alright."

"We were attacked by Slitheen" I said, remembering what really happened my first day at the school. It seems a lifetime ago. So much has changed since then. Back then, I was only a week old and really native. The only friend I had the same age as me was Maria. Now, Maria's in America, and I have Clyde, Rani and Lily.

"Yeah, well, apart from that."

"They tried to turn the sun off."

"Yeah, and apart from that. Listen Luke, you're allowed to be worried. You're only human."

"Yeah. Are you really going to make scrambled egg? Do you remember what happened last time?" I said, remembering her attempt a few weeks earlier. Luckily, Clyde and Rani had stayed over the night before that, and Clyde managed to save our breakfast anyway.

"I think I can manage, thank you." Mum said, walking out of the attic.

"Better get the fire extinguisher ready then" Steven joked, putting his arm round my shoulder. "Come on. Before mum burns the house down."

* * *

No One's POV

Clyde, Rani and Lily were walking to school. Clyde's phone buzzed.

"Mum just set the kitchen on fire again. Are you coming round tonight?" Clyde read.

"Luke?" Rani asked.

"Yep." Clyde replied.

"What, you not going to text back?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, later. He should be here…" Clyde paused. "He should be here boring us with facts about dead kings and space and dinosaurs."

"I know." Lily said. "It's gonna seem strange at home. Just me and Sarah Jane. No boys to race to the bathroom. No funny smells unless you're there Clyde."

"But… four days and that's it. No more Luke." Clyde said. "It's bad enough that Ste's going as well. And Kim and Preeti."

"We've got these." Rani said, holding her mobile up. "And they'll be back for holidays and Christmas. What, so you gonna see him later?"

"When my dad went, he just… went, disappeared overnight. Luke needs to get used to us not being around." Clyde said.

"Come on." Rani said, pulling his hand and linking arms with Lily before the three ran off towards the school.

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road, Steven's Study Room – Steven's POV

"Hey" Mum said, popping her head round the door. She had two big boxes in her hands. "All sorted in here."

"Nearly" I replied. "Though, I think I'm gonna have to leave quite a bit at home."

"Probably" Mum smiled. "Not enough room in your dorm room."

"Not enough room in my car" I joked. "And I'm sure you won't be able to fit all Luke's stuff and any extra of mine in that little thing."

"Do you think I'm taking Luke up to Uni?" Mum asked. "I've got a surprise for him."

"Bet you have" I said, before sighing and sitting on my chair. "I wish dad was here."

"Hey" Mum said, putting the two boxes down. "Your dad would be so proud of you. I mean, he was proud of Sue when she got into Manchester. He'd be ecstatic about you getting into Oxford."

"Yeah" I said. "But would all this of happened of dad hadn't disappeared?"

"What do you mean?" Mum asked.

"I mean all this" I gestured. "This House. This life. Luke. If dad had been here, would you still have told me about the Doctor and your travels? And would we still have investigated Bubble Shock and found Luke?"

"Of course" Mum said. "Even your dad would have done all the things we've done. And Luke. Oh, your dad would have taken to Luke just like you did. You and your dad, you're very alike." Mum put her arm around my shoulders. "He'd have loved Luke like he loved you."

"Yeah" I smiled. I still didn't let on that I knew that Uncle Alistair was in Peru looking for dad. Ok, I'd told mum he was in Peru, but the reason why, I didn't want to tell her in case he doesn't find dad.

"Right" Mum said, picking the boxes back up. "Better get these to Luke. Finish getting sorted out." Mum smiled before heading out the room and towards Luke's room.

"Yeah" I said, picking up my guitar and putting it in its case. The end of phase one of my life maybe coming to an end but phase two is just about to begin.

* * *

Luke's Room – Luke's POV

I was busy packing.

"I got these from Gita." Mum said, coming into the room with two big flower boxes. "You're lucky. She wanted to help! Ooh, you made a start. Do you know, I thought we'd get you some new clothes. I don't know what's in but Rani can help and we'll get you looking all cool. Oh, is cool the right word? Is cool… cool?"

I picked up the photo of me and Clyde. "Yeah…" I answered.

"Has he called you back?" Mum asked, seeing what I was doing.

"No." I replied, worried. Clyde had only acted like this to me once before, and that was when his dad returned and controlled him with the Berserker

"Well, he's probably just sad. Listen, I know what'll cheer you up. Come on." Mum said, heading out the room.

**

* * *

**

Garage – Luke's POV

Mum covered my eyes and led me through the doorway into the garage. "Ta-da!" Mum said, moving her hands from my eyes. In front of me was mum's old VW Beatle car.

"It's your old car." I said

"Not anymore." She said, waving the keys in front of me.

"You're giving it to me?" I said

Mum handed me the keys. "I've had it done up. MOT, everything. Well, you don't want your mum driving you to Uni. Well come on, get in!" Mum opened the car door and I got in the driver's seat. "See how it feels! So?"

"So why don't I just drive off now?" I asked, worried that mum couldn't wait 'til Friday.

"What?" Mum asked.

"Are you even going to miss me? You want me to pack and get new clothes and it's like you can't wait for me to go." I challenged before looking away from mum.

Mum sighs before she walked round and entered the other side of the car. "Listen, for years I was alone on the run. Just me. And even with Steven, I felt alone. And I… you gave me my life back. You gave me something real to live for. You made Steven feel more real as well. I'm terrified of what's going to happen when you both go. I'm so scared." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it feels like I'm losing you." Mum replied.

"Everything's changing so fast" I said.

"I know but whatever happens, this is your home. Your friends are here. _I'M _here and I will always be here for you. Well of course I'm going to miss you!" Mum said

I turned and hugged mum. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Steven's POV

I found them in the garage, sat hugging in mum's old car. Well, the one she had when I was a toddler. "Hey" I called. They pulled out of the hug as I leant on the driver's door. "So, what's going on?" I asked, messing with the rubber around the doorframe.

"Hey" Luke said, hitting my hand. "Don't damage my car."

"Your Car?" I asked, confused.

"My present to Luke" Mum said. "You've got your own car. Now, Luke's got my old one."

"The Smith Brothers" Luke smiled. "Both mobile."

"And both driving the same style of car" I said, smiling. "I can't believe you managed to get old Ethel fixed up."

"Ethel?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Mum chuckled. "You can rename it if you like."

"Like I've named mine 'Lisa'" I said.

"You've named it after Lisa" Mum said. Lisa King was our neighbour in Croydon. And my best friend. Me and her were inseparable. Just like me and Tommy are now. In fact, me and Lisa used to be described as being like twins, just like me and Tommy are now.

"Yes" I said. "It maybe seven years since I last saw her but I still remember her."

Luke smiled. "I think I know what I'm going to call Ethel."

"Let me guess" I smiled. "Maria."

"How?" Luke asked.

"I have my ways" I winked.

"Oh" Mum smiled. "You two. I'm going to miss you both."

**

* * *

**

That Night – Luke's POV

I heard laughing. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I saw the lamp in the living room was on. And that the laughing was mum. She was sat, talking to K9.

"Mistress?" K9 said.

"Oh, no, no. I shouldn't laugh. Well, the thing is, I'll miss him a bit. But he's not really my son." Mum said.

"Master Luke was created by the Bane." K9 said.

"Exactly. And yeah, he's good for doing the crossword and emptying the bins, but, oh, he was going on earlier K9. Will you miss me and I was thinking oh for goodness sake, grow up! And do you know what, actually I'm _not _going to miss you. I don't really like you. Once you started living here, I was stuck with you." Mum said. This wasn't like her.

"He will be gone soon." K9 said.

"Oh K9, I can't wait. Luke was the biggest mistake of my entire life." Mum said.

I felt something run up my back and tap me on the shoulder.

And then I woke up. Had I just had a nightmare?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 18 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	18. 3 Days to Go

****

Right, Chapter 18. And 'The Nightmare Man' contiunes. And to remind you of the format:

**Normal text: Normal writing and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 3 Days to Go

**Luke's POV**

I couldn't sleep after that. I was scared. The Bane hadn't included dreaming in my genetic programming. What was going on? Why had I just had a nightmare?

* * *

****

13 Bannerman Road Hallway

Me and mum were going out, somewhere. Rani had come over to wait for Lily before they walked to school.

"Oh, hi, Rani. Oh, handbag." Mum said, picking up her keys before diving back into the living room.

"She freaking out much?" Rani asked

"No, she's fine." I replied.

"And you?" She asked. I went quiet. "Luke?"

"I had a nightmare last night" I told her.

"What? I thought you couldn't dream."

"Neither did I. The Bane didn't include it in my genetic make-up."

"You told your mum?" She asked. I hung my head. "This is huge."

"It's just a dream. Everybody has them, don't they?" I said, trying to get the subject away from speaking to mum about. How could? What, would I say '_By the way mum, I had a nightmare last night and it was about you saying I was the biggest mistake of your life_'?

"Yeah, I suppose it must be because you're leaving home. You know, everything's a bit intense and that's just... activated the dream switch. You're growing up, getting old." Rani said. Well, true if, I am getting older. It's been 4 years since I was activated.

"I'm growing up so I start having nightmares? Great!" I said, with an irony

"Yeah, and the rest of us get spots. I wouldn't worry about it. You've not told Clyde, have you? He'll only take the mick." Rani said.

"I haven't seen him. He's been busy." I answered, sighing.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

As soon as Rani and Lily arrived at school, they soon found Clyde.

"Clyde! I saw Luke this morning. He says he hasn't seen you in a few days. D'you fancy going round later?" Rani said.

"I've got football." Clyde replied.

"Oh, don't be like this." Lily said.

"Like what?"

"Your best mate's going away, don't pretend you're not bothered." Rani said.

"What am I supposed to do? Cry and beg him to stay?" Clyde snapped.

"No. We should be happy for him!" Rani snapped back.

"I am!"

"Tell him that!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!" At that moment, the bell rang. "I actually have to be in there." Clyde said.

"Oh, right, yeah." Rani said. The pair stepped out of each other's way, before Clyde walked off into the room.

"Don't worry" Lily said. "He'll come round. He just need a little nudge" She smiled. "Come on."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

I was doing the last of my packing, when my phone beeped. I checked it. It was from Rani. '_Luke had a nightmare last night. Talk to him._' Now, that did surprise me. Luke can't dream. The Bane didn't include it in his genetic programming. How could he have had a nightmare last night?

At that moment, Luke walked past my bedroom door, carrying Topman bags. "Hey" He called.

"Been and got your new clothes then" I smiled. "Luke, can I have a word?"

"Sure" Luke said, entering the room. I moved and closed the door. "What?"

"Rani's told me" I said. "What was it?"

Luke sighed. "It was mum" He said. "Saying I was the biggest mistake of her life."

"Oh Luke" I said, pulling him into a hug. "Talk to mum. Something's got to be up."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"You can't dream" I stated.

"Rani thinks all this, moving away from home, has set it off" Luke said. "It's nothing."

"Luke" I said, getting all brotherly. "You still need to tell mum."

"I will" Luke said, smiling. "Aren't you going to get some new clothes as well?"

"Me and Em are going tomorrow" I smiled. "Got my loyalties to spend. Now, let's see them then." Luke smiled and we went to see what these new clothes looked liked.

**

* * *

**

That Night – Luke's POV

I switched my lamp off. I was tired. Me and Steven had spent the afternoon looking at all the new clothes me and mum had bought that morning.

"Night, Mum." I called.

"Night!" Mum called back. "Steven, bed time."

"I know mum" I heard Steven call before I fell asleep.

* * *

I walked through the double doors. I was in one of the corridor at school. But something was different. The walls were painted in the blackboard paint mum had told me about. I heard a laugh.

"Lukey Boy! What are you doing here?" I heard Clyde appear at my side from one of the room off the corridor.

"I don't know." I said.

"I thought you were the big man, heading off to university?" Clyde said. I was scared. This wasn't the normal Clyde.

"It's not fair, really, is it?" Rani appeared at the other side.

"What isn't?" I asked.

"You. Your brain's not normal." Rani answered. Now, this wasn't Rani either.

Then Lily appeared at Rani's side. "Aw, is Rani jealous?" She said.

"I'm working so hard to get out of here and he does it all a year early. It's just showing off." Rani said.

"That isn't how it is." I replied.

"You act like," Rani started before Clyde and Lily joined in.

"Oh, I'm so sweet and I'm so scared," They chanted.

"But you're just a freak." Lily said.

"Super geek." Clyde said.

"Alien freak." Rani said.

"Oh, did someone say aliens?" Mum appeared behind Clyde, Rani and Lily.

"It's OK, Sarah Jane. We'll still be here." Clyde said.

"Yeah, we'll help you stop the aliens." Rani said, as the three of them put their arms around mum.

"I'll be coming back." I said.

"Who says we'll want you back?" Clyde said, as the four of them lifted their hands in front of their foreheads, making the 'L' sign.

Suddenly, the door to the left of me opened. "Luke..." A Man's voice said.

"Who are you?" I said. I sounded scared. But I was.

"I'm coming for you." The voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said.

"It's just a dream." Lily said, in a sing-song voice.

"I know. I know this isn't real. But it isn't just a dream. It can't be." I said, turning towards the door. Clyde, Rani, Lily and Mum had disappeared.

"Poor little Lukey." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I live in your nightmares. I feed on them. Oh, and yours are just...beautiful." He said as the door closed and I saw his face. It was white, like the Joker's in the last 'Batman' film that Clyde had dragged me and Rani to.

I woke up again. I switched the lamp back on. Now I really was scared. Who was that figure? And what does he want with me?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 19 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	19. 2 Days to Go

**Right, Chapter 19. Two chapters in one day (There maybe more to come). And we're now halfway through Part 1 of 'The Nightmare Man'.**** And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writing and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 2 Days To Go

**Luke's POV**

Once again, I couldn't sleep again after I woke up. I was too scared. But I knew I had to tell mum. It was too much of a coincidence. I have to tell mum.

**

* * *

**

**The Attic**

I walked into the attic. Mum was sat on the step that ran down the middle of the attic with K9, reading the newspaper, while Steven was sat on the chasse-long, reading his magazine.

"Morning." Mum said, as I sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"I didn't get much sleep." I said, knowing I had to tell mum. "I had a nightmare."

"What?" Mum said.

"I had one Monday as well." I said, brushing my fringe with my hand. As I went to do it for a third time, mum grabbed my hand.

"Right! Mr Smith, I need you!" She called. The chimney wall started transforming to reveal Mr Smith.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just a bit scared about Friday." I said, trying to stop mum from doing anything.

"How can I help you, Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith said.

"Scan Luke. He's been having dreams." Mum said.

"I thought Luke didn't dream." Mr Smith said.

"That's why I'm asking you to scan him." Mum said, explaining her actions.

"Do you require everything to be pointed out to you, Mr Smith?" K9 replied.

"Nice one K9" Steven said, putting his magazine down and sitting down next to K9.

I couldn't turn round as Mr Smith shot out the scanning beam. "Well?" I asked.

"Your anxiety levels are increased, which is to be expected, but I can't detect any abnormalities." Mr Smith said.

"So, I'm fine?" I said, turning to mum.

"Perhaps I should have someone else look you over?" Mum said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Mum, I'm fine. Mr Smith said I'm fine." I said. "I'm a big boy now."

Oh, sorry." Mum started as my phone beeped. "Oh, how will I cope when you're gone? I'm going to be calling you..." She noticed I was looking at my phone. "I'll just talk to myself then."

"It's Clyde." I said, a bit surprised. I hadn't heard from him for days. "He wants to meet up."

"What, now?" Mum asked.

"This afternoon, in school." I said, before I headed for the door.

"Make sure you do some packing before..." Mum called as I headed out the door.

"OK, Mum." I called as I shut the door.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"Ok Mum" Luke said as he left the room.

"Ah" Mum said, before she turned to me. "And you better get some done as well."

"All sorted" I said, smiling. "Only things I need to pack are the clothes I'm taking."

"And you and Emily are going shopping this afternoon?" Mum asked. I nodded. "Well, you now spending any of my money."

I chuckled. "Mum, I'm using the money I got from the book" I said. "It's still selling well."

"Oh" Mum said. Before sighing. "I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Mum" I said. "It's not like it's America or anything. Me and Luke are only an hour away. And we have cars. We can pop home whenever we can. Though expect us to have washing with us."

"You" Mum said, pushing me on the shoulder. "Go and do you shopping." I smiled, and left the attic.

**

* * *

**

Ealing Broadway – Steven's POV

Me and Em had just arrived in town. We'd got the bus in instead of me driving.

"So, how's the packing going?" Em asked.

"All done" I said. "Only my clothes to do. How about you?"

"Same" Em said. "Dad's collecting the van tomorrow afternoon. And then we're leaving Friday afternoon."

"Me and Luke are leaving Friday Lunchtime" I said before sighing.

Em picked up on the sigh as we entered Topman. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's Luke" I answered. "He's been having nightmares."

"But I thought you said he couldn't dream" Em said.

"I know" I said. "But mum got Mr Smith to scan him this morning."

"And?"

"Nothing" I answered. "Apart from increased anxiety levels, he's fine." I sighed again. "The problem is, I think he's scared. I know I am a little bit."

"So am I" Em said. "Now then, let's get you those clothes."

**

* * *

**

Park Vale School – Luke's POV

I walked through the school corridors towards the sixth form common room. I entered the room to find the lights were off.

"Hello?" I called before the lights switched on.

"Surprise!" All my classmates were there. Clyde, Lily and Rani were stood at the front, Rani had a camera in her hand.

"Did you do this?" I asked Clyde.

"You're my best mate! As if I'd let you leave without a party!" Clyde said, before he tipped his head back. "You hear me? It's time to party!"

We danced and laughed. Everyone had signed a good luck and farewell card for me.

Moments later,

"So, you OK?" Clyde asked as he

"Yeah." I answered.

"OK. Good." Clyde said, "It's just...I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Me neither." I said truthfully.

"So, we're cool?" Clyde asked.

"We're always cool." I said.

"Cool." There was an awkward silence before Clyde spoke again. "And you don't want, like a...a hug or anything?"

I thought about that for a moment before remembering that boys don't hug in public. "So was this your idea?" I asked.

"Yeah. With a little nudge from you know who." Clyde said, nodding towards where Rani was dancing.

"She's cool, isn't she?" I said.

"Yeah." Clyde replied.

"You should go and dance with her." I said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Why would I want to dance with Rani? I don't want to dance with..." Clyde said, getting all defensive. That clinched it for me. Clyde fancies Rani.

"Rani! Clyde wants to show you his moves!" I called to her. She wangled her finger. Clyde turned to me and gave me a look of anger before he joined her on the dance floor. I sat down and felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up. The music seems slower than it had been. I walked across the dance floor towards where Clyde and Rani were. Everyone was moving really slowly.

"Clyde? Rani?" I asked. They turned. They, and everyone else, were like zombies. I heard a sound like air escaping a balloon. I turned to see a red balloon, like the one Odd Bob used to lure kids during his reign of terror over Ealing.

"Hello, Luke!" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Nightmare Man. You belong to me." He said.

"But what are you doing here? You're in the real world!" The Nightmare Man shock his head and turned to look in the direction I had started from. There was me. My body. He wasn't in the real world. I was in the dream world. "I've got to wake up!" I said, trying desperately to will myself to wake up.

"Your dreams are giving me such power over you, Luke. You can't say my name. You can't tell anyone about me. I'm in your head, Luke. Your fear is...delicious!" He said, before I felt myself being shock away.

I opened my eyes to find Clyde nudging me on the shoulder. He, Rani and Lily were stood over me.

"Oi, oi. Have you been asleep?" Clyde asked.

"I dunno." I answered.

"Ooh, is that more cake?" Rani said.

"Where?" Clyde and Lily said together before head off in the direction Rani had nodded.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Rani asked, once Clyde and Lily were out of earshot.

"Yeah. There was this..." I stuttered. "This..." I couldn't say anything. "I can't say it."

"You're really scared, aren't you?" Rani asked. I nodded. "It's just a nightmare cos you're stressed out about Friday. You're going to be OK." She grabbed my arm.

"But..." I stuttered.

"Come on. Let's show Clyde how it's done." Rani said, pulling me onto the dance floor.

**

* * *

**

The Attic – Steven's POV

I was sat at the computer desk writing my diary. Mum was talking to Mr Smith about Luke. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Rani. _Luke had a nightmare at the party. Something's up._

I turned towards Mr Smith. "Mum" I said. "I think you need to read this." I held my phone up.

"What?" Mum said, taking the phone off me. "Oh" She said after reading it.

Just then, Luke and Lily walked into the attic. "Hey Mum" Luke said, before noticing us. "Oh" he said.

"Luke" Mum said, handing me my phone back and walking over to him. "We know you've had another nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Lily asked. I nodded. "But I thought Luke couldn't dream."

"So did we" Mum said. "Luke, what happened?"

"There was this..." He stuttered. "There was this..." He stuttered again. "I can't say it."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know" Luke said.

"Oh, right now though" Mum said. "I think we need to sort out what we're going to do tomorrow."

"For what?" Lily asked.

"To see these two off" Mum said.

"How about a party?" I said. "Invite Kim, Preeti and Em along as well."

"What about the band?" Mum asked. "And the others?"

"Scott's in France for a week, Alex's doesn't get back from Australia and the others have all got work" I answered. "Besides, me, Kim, Preeti, Luke and Em are all leaving tomorrow. Besides, me and Em are going out with them tonight anyway."

"You didn't tell me" Mum said.

"I did" I said. "This morning, before Luke came up."

"Oh" Mum said, looking at me. "Right, come on. Tea."

**

* * *

**

That Night – Luke's Room – Luke's POV

That night, I checked my Friendsgate page. Maria had left me a message. _GOOD LUCK Luke! Have a great time._ Now, I was trying to reply to her, telling her about the Nightmare Man. But I couldn't. I managed to tell her about the Nightmares but when I came to tell her about him, I heard his voice in my head.

'You can't say my name, 'you can't tell anyone about me.' 'I'm in your head, Luke.' He laughed as I fell asleep.

I woke up in the attic. It was dark, just like every other Nightmare I've had. The door opened.

"And this is the attic." Mum said, showing a young boy into the attic.

"Mr Smith! I need you!" Clyde said. The wall transformed into Mr Smith.

"Wow." The boy said.

"Mum?" I called. They couldn't hear me.

"What do you think, Josh? Do you like it?" Mum said.

"Aw, he's so sweet." Rani said.

"He's my new baby boy." Mum said. What! Mum was replacing me. This boy, Josh, was going to be my replacement. Mum's new son. My younger brother.

"Sarah Jane, I'm receiving a call from Luke." Mr Smith said, my picture coming up on the screen.

"Oh, take a message. I've got Josh now." Mum said, leading Josh over to the computer. Clyde, Rani and Lily followed. I bowed my head.

'Have they forgotten you already?' The Nightmare Man taunted. I felt his hand run up my back and tap me on the shoulder. I turned, and found myself in the Back Garden. There was an oil drum in the middle of the lawn.

"Clyde? Rani?" I called as they appeared on the opposite side of the drum. They had piles of paper in their arms.

"Photos of Luke...gone." Rani said, dropping them into the drum.

"His old school books...gone." Clyde said, dropping all but one piece of paper into the drum. I knew what the piece was.

"You getting rid of that as well?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's all over, isn't it?" Clyde said, ripping the drawing of me and him in half and dropping them into the drum.

"No!" I cried as Mum and Josh appeared from the back door and walked to the drum. Mum dropped the picture of me and her Steven had taken of us a few weeks back into the drum. She then lit a match and dropped it in the drum, setting everything alight.

"Come on, in we go." Mum said, turning Josh around and heading back in. Clyde, Rani and Lily followed.

"Clyde! Rani! Lily!" I called, panic in my voice.

I heard a laugh. I turned back round to see the Nightmare Man stood there, toasting a marshmallow.

"What are you? What do you want?" I asked. "What do you want?" I demanded when he didn't answer.

"Life" He said. "Your nightmares, your fear, they're giving me such power. One more little nightmare from you, and I'll be in your world."

"You can't!" I said my worry showing in my voice.

"I'll send everyone into an eternal sleep, a whole world of nightmares for me to feed upon. And I'll grow stronger and stronger. Oh, it's going to be so good. And it's all because of you, Lukey." He chuckled.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"What?" He asked back, shocked.

"What planet are you from?" I demanded.

"I'm from nowhere. I'm from everywhere." He said. It was like he wasn't making sense.

"You're just an alien, and I've stopped aliens before." I snapped.

"But wouldn't it be terrifying if I was so much more than that? He said, walking round the drum. "Get ready for the end of the world, Luke. An eternal sleep of nightmares. Oh, and it's all your fault!" He laughed.

I woke up. I looked at what I had been doing before pressing the send button and turning my laptop off. Everything was going to end. And it was all my fault.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 20 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	20. Final Day

**Right, Chapter 20. Three chapters in one day. And we've reached the end of Part 1 of 'The Nightmare Man'.**** And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writing and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20 Last Day

**Luke's POV**

I really couldn't sleep that night. I was too scared that, if I did fall asleep again, I'd have another nightmare. And the Nightmare Man would win. I just couldn't sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Steven's Room – Steven's POV**

I woke that morning to the beeping of my laptop. I picked up off my bedside table and opened it up, waking it up. It was a webcam call.

I answered the call. Maria and Danielle appeared on the screen. "Hey girls" I said. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Maria and Danielle looked at each other for a moment before Danielle spoke. "If everything alright with Luke?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

Maria sighed. "I'm sending you something." She said, before she turned to her laptop. I opened my email to see what Maria had sent me. It was a message she had received from Luke last night. Except it wasn't the normal message you'd expect from Luke. It wasn't finished. It ended '_And there was this creature. And he called himself the..._' That shocked me.

"Well?" Danielle asked.

I sighed. "He's been having nightmares" I answered. "We all thought it was because he was worried about uni. But now..."

"Now what?" I turned to see Rani and Lily stood in the doorway.

"Even heard of knocking?" I challenged.

"Even heard of getting knotted?" Lily snapped back, entering the room.

"Hey Lily, Rani" Maria called.

"Maria" Rani said. "Why are you calling Steven?"

"This" I said, pulling the email Maria had sent back up. "Luke sent this to Maria last night."

Rani read it. "That's not Luke" Rani said. "He'd never stop halfway through a sentence."

"But read that last line" I said, pointing it out. "Didn't you say he was trying to tell you something when you woke him up at the party yesterday?" I asked Rani.

"Yeah" She replied. "But he couldn't. He's really scared."

"Hopefully it's nothing" I said. "Hopefully, it won't spoil the party."

"Party?" Danielle and Maria asked.

"A Going-away party" I said. "For me, Luke, Kim, Preeti and Em."

"All leaving tomorrow then?" Danielle asked.

"Yes" I said, before realising what was going on. "Girls, I'm still in bed. Get out! Bye Maria, Danielle. I'll get Luke and we'll call you tomorrow when we get there."

**

* * *

**

The Attic – That Night – Luke's POV

"Here's to Luke's last night on Bannerman Road!" Clyde said, as the party got underway. Rani was videoing it on the same camera from the school party. "Oh, and Ste's, Kim's, Preeti's and Em's as well."

"Cheers." Everyone called.

"Cheers" I said without my usual cheer.

"Cheers, Luke." Clyde said, noticing my downhearted expression. "You all right, mate?"

"You'd tell us if there was something wrong, yeah?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"He'll be fine. This time tomorrow, he'll be in a brand-new, exciting place." Mum said, before heading towards Rani. "Come on, my turn." She said, taking the camera. Rani came to stand with us.

"Ooh, move over." Rani said, trying to get into the picture.

"Come on, Rani." Mum said, sounding like a film director. "Cheesy grin for Mum, please."

"He'll forget about us, I'm telling you." Clyde said.

"Oh, it's lovely." Mum said, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Steven's POV**

It was nearly midnight. The girls had gone down to the old study room a few moments ago. Mum had gone downstairs. Luke, Rani, Clyde and Lily were in Luke's room. And I was still in the attic, writing my diary entry. As the clock struck midnight, I finished writing my entry and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Luke's Room – Luke's POV

"He's such a lightweight." Rani teased as Clyde lay snoring with his head on his sleeping bag. Rani yawned before resting her head on her sleeping bag. Lily was already fast asleep on my bed.

"Don't go to sleep. Please." I pleaded, scared that if I went to sleep, the end of the world would come.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." Rani said before falling asleep. My alarm clock turned to midnight. Then I noticed the video camera in Rani's hand. And remember what the Nightmare Man had said. 'You can't say my name, you can't tell anyone about me.' But maybe, just maybe.

* * *

I ended the attic to find Steven asleep at my desk. Sighing I sat down on the chasse-long and switched the record button.

"Our world has always been full of nightmares. Creatures and aliens who want to destroy us. But we've always been protected. The Doctor. His friends. My mum. But tonight... Tonight I don't think anyone can save us. I'm supposed to be going out there and living my life. It's not going to happen. The world's going to end, and it's my fault. Because he's coming for me. You see, he's been waiting for me for years, and this week, he..." I heard him laughing. "I can hear him. He's coming, so if you're watching, just keep watching, because..." I said into the camera.

'Lukey Boy...' His voice echoed in my head.

"He's the Nightmare Man, and I can't stop him. Mum, I'm sorry. That's why I'm trying now so hard to stay awake." I said, felling weak.

'But you can't. I'm coming, Luke. It's time, go to sleep...' The Nightmare Man said in a sing-song voice.

"No." I said, shaking my head. But it was too late. I lay down on the chasse-long and tried to keep my eyes open. But it wasn't enough.

'Sweet dreams!' I heard the Nightmare Man taunt as I fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

A purple mist appeared from the top of Luke's head before it took the form of his demon. The Nightmare Man.

"I'm real! I'm here and I'm real!" The Nightmare Man said. He laughed.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I woke up. But I was nowhere. Everywhere was black. There was nothing.

"No! Please! Can anyone hear me? Let me out! Let me out! Mum! Where am I? Mum?" I cried out. It was over. The Nightmare Man had beaten me. The world was doomed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 21 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	21. The Nightmare Man

**Right, Chapter 21. This marks the beginning of the second part of 'The Nightmare Man'. And to remind you of the format: **

**Normal text: Normal writing and Speech**

**_Italics:_**** Steven's diary entries (Steven's POV chapters)**

**Bold and _Italics_: Luke's video monologue (Luke's POV chapters)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21 The Nightmare Man

**No one's POV**

The Nightmare Man stood proud in the attic. He smiled, turned to see his victim, Luke Smith lying fast sleep.

"Sleep tight, Lukey-boy." He cackled, before noticing someone else. "Oh, and there's big Stevey-weavey. Oh, such sweet nightmare. And here's another one." He rubbed and zapped purple energy at Steven.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

I woke up with an almighty headache. But something was odd. I wasn't in the attic. In fact, I wasn't even the house. It was a small semi-detached house in the middle of an old-housing estate. And then I saw something. It was a photo. A school class photo. In the spot where the teacher is normally found, was...ME! The students looked like chavs. Is this a nightmare?

I saw a door in the corner of the room open. Through it came...mum! Mum on one of those old people's scooters. "Mum!" I said.

"I always knew that you wouldn't make it" She said. Ok, that seals it. This is a nightmare.

**

* * *

**

**Luke's POV**

The Black Void was endless. "Mum!" I cried, turning to look in every direction. Was this my future? Trapped in the middle of nowhere.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

The Nightmare Man smiled. He had the Smith brothers trapped in their Nightmares. He smiled, spinning round on the chair at the desk. Suddenly the door started to open. The Nightmare Man smiled, before stepping into the bookcase.

Sarah Jane stepped into the attic. She smiled at the sight of Luke asleep on the chasse-long. She pulled the blanket over him and taking the video camera from where he had dropped it. She turned to see Steven fast asleep at Luke's desk. Smiling, she sat down on the step down the middle of the attic and began watching the video of that night.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

In Luke's bedroom, the only sound was Clyde's snoring. Out of the wall came a foot before the Nightmare Man took full form. He saw the sleeping forms of Clyde, Rani and Lily.

"Eeney-meeney, miny-mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he squeals let him go, eeney-meeney, miny... Mo." He said, pointing between Clyde and Rani before settling on Rani. "Oh, what sweet dreams! Soon change that." He once again began rubbing his hand together before shooting Purple energy at Rani.

**

* * *

**

Rani's POV

The sound of the TV in the background woke me up. But, Luke had already packed his TV away. Then I realised. I was in my living room.

"You're watching the BBC News and I'm Louise Marlowe. Later, we'll be looking at how the continuing rise in house prices has increased the number of families choosing to live in rented accommodation. But first, questions were asked in Parliament today." The newsreader said. I found the controls and switched it off before trying to go back to sleep. "Oh, that's nice. No, no, no. Go ahead. Switch me off." The telly hadn't switched off. The Newsreader had moved to stand right in front in the camera. I moved towards the TV. "I'm talking to you, Rani. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sit so close to the screen?"

"How are you doing that?" I tapped on the screen. The women reached out and grabbed my arm. "No! Agh! No!" I screamed as she pulled me into the TV.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

"But I need more. I need so much more." The Nightmare Man smiled. He rubbed his hands together and zapped Lily. "Still need more." He turned at the sound of snoring and noticed Clyde. "Hello." He said. Clyde snored again. "Stop snoring." He rubbed his hands together again and zapped Clyde.

**

* * *

**

Lily's POV

I suddenly woke up. But I wasn't in Luke's room. Instead I was in an empty office, with a vacuum Cleaner, wearing a cleaner's uniform. Wait. Is this? A Nightmare? Like Luke's been having?

**

* * *

**

Clyde's POV

A banging headache caused me to wake up. I was in one of those America-style burger places. But I was behind the counter. I looked down. I had a polo shirt and apron on. No, this wasn't real. This is a Nightmare!

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

The Nightmare Man smiled. So far, he had put five people into their Nightmares. And he could sense. "Oh, three more" He smiled rubbing his hands together tightly and sending the energy through two bedroom doors and around the three girls asleep in the large study room. "Oh, such sweet Nightmare!" He chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Kim's POV

The banging music woke me up. Huh, wasn't I in Steven's Study room? Now, I'm in the backroom of a pub. What the hell is going on? Is this a Nightmare?

**

* * *

**

Preeti's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughing. I was in our front room. The laughing was coming from the kitchen. What was going on? Is this a nightmare?

**

* * *

**

Emily's POV

I woke up to the sound of guitar tuning. I was sat outside Wembley Stadium, dressed in little but a mini skirt and bikini top. Hold on, I'm a prostitute. The music coming from inside the stadium sounded familiar. Wait a minute. It's the song Steven wrote for the band about mine and his relationship. Hold on. I'm a prostitute. And whoever's playing the stadium is playing mine and Steven's song. What is going on? Is this a Nightmare?

**

* * *

**

The Attic – No One's POV

Sarah Jane smiled as she watched the party back.

"_**He's such a lightweight**_" Rani said on the video. "_**Oh, Clyde!**_"

Suddenly the video when into static and then Luke appeared on the screen.

"_**Our world has always been full of nightmares. Creatures and aliens who want to destroy us.**_" Luke said. "_**But we've always been protected. The Doctor. His friends. My mum. But tonight... Tonight I don't think anyone can save us.**_" He continued. "_**I was so happy. Everything was going to be fantastic but…I was scared. It started back then but this week I just got really scared. I'm supposed to be going out there and living my life. It's not going to happen. The world's going to end and it's my fault. Because he's coming for me. You see, he's been waiting for me for years, and this week, he... I can hear him. He's coming, so if you're watching, just keep watching, because... He's the Nightmare Man, and I can't stop him. Mum, I'm sorry. That's why I'm trying now so hard to stay awake. No**_." From the looks of things, he was battling something in his head. Sarah watched as Luke fell asleep. She tilted the camera to see a strange figure appear on the screen.

"No! Luke. Come on, Luke, wake up. It's Mum, please! Come on, please! Wake up, please." She said, shaking Luke's shoulder. She turned her head towards the back wall. "Mr Smith, I need you!" She called. "Come on, please! WAKE UP! K9! K9, where are you?" She cried, still shaking Luke awake.

"Approaching, mistress!" K9 said, moving from where Steven was sat, fast asleep.

"Steven" Sarah cried. It was too late, she realised. The Nightmare Man had both her boys. And who knows who else.

* * *

**Sorry for all the POV changes but they were needed. And the same applys to the next chapter too.**

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 22 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	22. Fears and Terrors

**Ok, Chapter 22. And major warning. The bits headed 'Emily's POV' has both strong langauge and a disturbing plot. So, be warned. But, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 22 Fears and Terrors

**Luke's POV**

I heard the laugher of the Nightmare Man, and spun round. A red door had appeared out of nowhere. Looking back again, I headed for the door, opening it and stepping into the same corridor that had been in my nightmare two days ago. Was this ever going to end?

**No One's POV**

Sarah Jane was sat on the arm of the chasse-long, stroking Luke's hair, while K9 scanned him. Mr Smith was scanning the video image.

"My sensors indicate Master Luke is asleep, mistress." K9 said.

"I know that, K9" Sarah snapped.

"I'm scanning the alien's face; Luke's Nightmare Man is a Vishklar from the Saretti dimension." Mr Smith said.

"That creature stopped Luke telling us about him but Luke's clever." Sarah worked out. "He didn't record that video because he was scared but because he knew we'd find it, and he knew we'd save him!"

**Clyde's POV**

The bell above the door chimed.

"You still serving burgers? I always knew you were a stupid boy." A women's voice came. An old person's scooter came from the door and into the light. No way...

"Sarah Jane?" Now, this is a nightmare.

**Steven's POV**

Mum was mad. Serious, this mum in my nightmare, was a total fruit-loop.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's a clever boy" Mum said.

"So am I" I said.

Mum rounded on me. "But not as clever as Luke. That's why he's working for the Government, and living in a big mansion. And you're living in a tiny little detached house and working at an under achieving school. You're nothing." And those words hurt. This is a horror.

**No One's POV**

"We've got to find a way to talk to him." Sarah Jane said, hunting through the various bits of alien artefacts until she found something. "Remember that sentient concrete disguised as the Chiswick flyover? She was using this to control people." She said, pulling a piece of rock with wire out of the box. "If we can...:" She stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Mistress?"

"Clyde and the girls. Oh!" And with that, Sarah Jane barrelled downstairs to Luke's room. She found Clyde, Rani and Lily fast asleep. But unlike when she went up to the attic, there was no snoring. "Clyde! Rani! Lily! Clyde? Lily? Rani? Rani? Rani! Clyde, come on, please! Clyde! Rani! Lily!" Sarah Jane sighed before heading back upstairs.

**Rani's POV**

I came round to find myself in the news studio that had been on the telly. The newsreader was stood, towering over me. "What are you?" I asked.

"Breaking news, Rani. I need you." She said. She snapped her fingers. Suddenly my clothes changed into the same as what she was wearing.

"Er, what do you mean? I shouldn't be here! I don't know what I'm doing." I said, stunned.

"You are a journalist, aren't you?" She said. What was going on?

**Preeti's POV**

I realise who was laughing. I peered round the door to see mum, dad and Rani laughing.

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow" Mum was saying. "When that girl leaves."

"Yeah" Rani said. "And then we can go to how it should be. Me and my parents. Everything the way it should be." What was happening? Was this my fear? Or Rani's dream?

**Lily's POV**

I was wondering what was going on. That message that Luke had sent to Maria that she had then sent to Steven mentioned a creature that was causing Luke's Nightmare. What if he had escaped? What if..?

"Sitting down on the job" A familiar voice cut through my thoughts. There was Rani, dressed in a suit. "My office. Get it clean now."

"I don't understand" I said. "Where am I?"

"Oh" Rani snapped. "This is the head office of 'The Chandra Express'. My newspaper." I gasped. Now, this was a nightmare.

**Clyde's POV**

"Go easy on the sauce." Sarah Jane said as I made her a burger.

"I don't get it, where's Luke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's such a clever boy. He's working for the Government now. Says he's going to be an astronaut. I went to space once." Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, with the Doctor." I said.

"Oh, I told you? I get confused. The social reckon I'm losing it. They want to put me in a home! I said, I've got a home, thank you." Sarah Jane said, going a bit loopy at the end.

**Rani's POV**

Me and the newsreader were sat behind the desk. "What am I meant to say?" I said.

"Um...!" The newsreader, Louise, pointed at the auto cue.

"Her name is...Sarah Jane?" I said shocked.

"You and me, Rani. We're going to tell everyone who she is." Louise said. "We're going to destroy Sarah Jane Smith."

**No One's POV**

Sarah Jane re-entered the attic. "I can't wake them up." She said.

"The sentient concrete, we must wake Luke first." Mr Smith said.

"Correct, Mr Smith." K9 said.

"Could you use this, K9, to talk to Luke?" Sarah Jane asked the robot dog.

"Affirmative. Working. Master Luke, can you hear me? Master Luke?" K9's eye light flashed off. "I regret I have insufficient power."

"Perhaps I can help. If I were to connect to K9, I could boost his energy levels." Mr Smith said.

"Oh, what do you need, Mr Smith? I've stuff from planets across the universe. Mind control devices, alien plants. Just tell me what you need." Sarah Jane said, riffling through the various items in the attic.

"I need a USB lead, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith said, in a deadpan-type of way.

**Luke's POV**

I was sat, my hands over my ears, trying desperately to block out the Nightmare Man's manic laughing. "It isn't real. It isn't real. This is just a stupid dream!" I said, before hearing his laughing again. "Nightmare Man!" I cried. "Nightmare Man! Can you hear me?"

"Your mind is so strong, Luke, echoing across the dimensions." The Nightmare Man said.

"Come back and face me!" I screamed.

"Mmm...no." He said.

"What's the matter?" I challenged. "Are you scared?"

"I'm just happy." He said. "You've taken my place. I've taken yours. You've made the monster real, Lukey."

"Come back!" I ran down the corridor. I heard him cackle. Was this the end?

**Steven's POV**

"You're not my mum" I said. "This isn't real." I headed for the door.

"Oh" Mum said. "But it's locked. You're trapped here forever."

**Emily's POV**

I walked round to the back entrance to the stadium. And saw who it was playing. It was Steven. He spotted me. He walked over, grabbed me and pushed me into the shadows and against the wall. "I told you to stay away from me you slag" he snapped.

"What?" I said. This wasn't my Steven?

"You dirty bitch" He said in a callous way. "I told you what would happen if I caught you near me." He said, pushing himself against me.

"Steven, no" I said as he started to unbutton his flies.

"Oh yes" He said, yanking my skirt and pants down. "You went onto the streets. And now, it's payback time." He said, pushing himself against me and started raping me. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

**No One's POV**

Sarah Jane plugged the USB lead into Mr Smith. "Ready?" She asked the two supercomputers.

"Maximum energy to K9." Mr Smith said.

"Engaging." K9 said.

"Approaching full energy transfer mode." Mr Smith said.

**Luke's POV**

I was sat on one of the chairs that were in the corridor. "I can't stop him. I can't. It's just me." I said, hanging my head.

A whirring sound appeared. "Negative, Master Luke. It is never just you." K9 appeared at my feet.

A bit of relief appeared in my mind. Mum must of seen the message. "How did you get here? Did Mum send you?" I asked.

"Affirmative. She wanted me to tell you that this is a dream and that you need to wake up." K9 told me.

"I know, K9. I've tried, but I can't." I said.

**No One's POV**

The only sound in the attic was the muffled beeping and whirring coming from Mr Smith and K9.

"Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The dog is communicating with Luke." Mr Smith said.

**Luke's POV**

I was sat on the floor against the wall, next to K9. "I wish Clyde, Rani, Lily and Steven were here, K9. They always know what to do." I said.

"Masters Steven and Clyde and Mistress Rani, Lily, Kim, Preeti and Emily are asleep. Your mother cannot wake them." K9 said.

"So he's got them?" I said, worried about my brother and friends.

**Rani's POV**

"On air in 60 seconds." One of the runners said.

"Why do you want to destroy Sarah Jane?" I challenged.

"Why do you think? The woman's a menace to society." Louise said.

"What are you on about? She saves the world!" I snapped.

"At what cost, Rani? You, your sister, Clyde, Kim, Lily her own sons. How many times has she put you at risk?" Louise asked.

"It's not like that." I tried to reason.

"Answer! How many times have you nearly died because of her?" Louise asked again.

"I don't know." I admitted. Too many times to count, I thought.

"You're just a child, Rani. It's not your fault. If we don't expose her, she'll get you killed." Louise said

"She has given me a better life. She's my friend." I said.

"Oh, grow up!" Louise snapped. "If you're going to be a journalist you'll need to stop worrying about peoples' feelings. Don't you want to be a journalist?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then there's nothing wrong with us telling the world. The public have a right to know, Rani. And it's your responsibility as a journalist to tell them." She said.

"And on air in five, four..." the runner said.

"I don't want this." I whispered.

**Clyde's POV**

"I was doing my art. I was good at it, wasn't I?" I asked this weird Sarah Jane.

"Oh, you are sweet. Stupid, but sweet." She said.

"I'm not stupid." I snapped.

"You were never as good as my Luke." She said. "That's why you ended up here."

"You'd never say that." I realised then what was happening.

"What do you mean, dear?" She said.

"This isn't a burger bar. These aren't real burgers, and you," I paused "you're not the real Sarah Jane." I went to try the door.

"Oh, Clyde. There's no way out." She said.

**No One's POV**

The Nightmare Man stalked one of the streets near Bannerman Road. "Oh, the nightmares! So many nightmares for me to feast on!" He said, before rubbing his hands together and stretching his arms out wide, sending the purple energy towards every house in Ealing.

**Rani's POV**

"I'm Louise Marlowe." Louise said.

"And I'm..." I paused. "Rani Chandra." I finished reluctantly. "Please don't make me do this." I said to no avail.

"A woman, Living on a typical suburban street in London." Louise said.

"Her name...Sa... Sa..." I stuttered.

"Her name, Rani? What's her name?" Louise demanded.

"Sar...Sarah Jane Smith." I said reluctantly.

**Luke's POV**

"Nightmares, so many nightmares!" I heard the Nightmare Man cackle. At that moment I realised something.

"I'm having the nightmare and I'm here." I said. "Maybe they are as well? Steven! Clyde! Can you hear me? Lily? Kim? Emily? Preeti? Rani?"

"Luke? Is that you?" I heard Rani called.

"Luke?" Steven came next.

"Luke?" Emily was next, sounding really scared.

"Luke?" Kim's voice came next.

"Luke?" Preeti's voice was next.

"It's not real. It's just a nightmare." I said.

**Rani's POV**

"Stay with me, Rani." Louise said.

"I can't wake up! I can't stop it!" I called out.

"Just read the news!" Louise demanded.

"Luke! How do I get out of here?" I screamed.

**Luke's POV**

"She needs a door, Master Luke." K9 told me.

"That's it! Clyde! Clyde, can you hear me? Clyde?" I called.

"Luke? Oh, thank God! Where are you?" Clyde answered at last.

"I'm going to get you out of there." I thought for a moment. "Hold on. All of you listen. I'm in a corridor, and there's loads of doors. I need you to concentrate. Imagine there's a door. And I'm on the other side of it." I said.

"Where are you?" Rani asked.

"Rani?" The others asked.

"Clyde?" Rani said. "Steven? Kim? Preeti? Lily? Emily?"

"We're in different nightmares, but we're talking to each other?" Steven said.

"Think of a classroom door! Like the ones at school. You've got to imagine it. Do you understand? A red door, imagine a red door, come on! You can do it, I know you can. Focus. Keep focusing on the door. Focus!" I demanded.

**Steven's POV**

I focused hard. A red Classroom door.

**Rani's POV**

Focus! Must focus! Much get to Luke.

**Emily's POV**

I have to get out. Focus! Before anything happens.

**Clyde's POV**

Focus! Focus!

**Kim's POV**

Focus! I don't want this!

**Preeti's POV**

Focus! Must get out of this Nightmare!

**Lily's POV**

Focus! Must Focus!

**Luke's POV**

Come on! Come on!

**Steven's POV**

Finally! The door appeared in the doorway.

"Wow" The nightmare mum said behind me. "You made a door appear. Think of the other things you could do."

**Rani's POV**

The door appeared. "It's working!" I said.

Louise grabbed my arms as I moved towards the door. "Breaking news, Rani. Luke's leaving you. He's got his A-levels and he's going to uni. He's leaving you behind." She said.

"I know!" I said.

"Then why do you do what he tells you to? Stay with me, Rani, be a journalist. I'll give you everything you ever wanted." She begged.

**Kim's POV.**

The door appeared. "Yes!" I screamed.

**Preeti's POV**

"Yes!" I screamed as the door appeared in the wall.

**Emily's POV**

The door appeared. I gathered all my strength and pushed the Nightmare Steven off me.

"So, you made a door appeared" He spat. "Don't think you're nothing more than a slag. You're worth nothing."

"Shut up" I spat back, before heading for the door.

**Lily's POV**

The Door appeared before my eyes.

The Evil Rani grabbed my arms. "You know you're never going to make it big" She snapped.

"Oh" I smiled. "I am." And sprinted for the door."

**Clyde's POV**

The door appeared before me. "I've done it!" I called.

"Stay here. You made a door appear! You could make money, gold, everything you've ever wanted." The evil Old Sarah Jane said.

**Luke's POV**

No one had appeared. _Come On! _I screamed mentally. "Clyde? Rani? Lily? Steven? Emily? Kim? Preeti? Please!" My voice lowered into a whimper. "I need you."

**Steven's POV**

I turned to look at the evil version of mum. "You know what. I AM as smart as Luke." And I stormed through the door into the corridor. I smiled at Luke. Brothers reunited!

**Lily's POV**

I pulled the door open and hurried into the corridor. The clothes I had been wearing (My Black top, skinny jeans and pink Converse) were back. I smiled at the sight of my two cousins. Three Sullivans ready to stop this.

**Emily's POV**

I yanked the door open and ran for my life. I reappeared in my clothes, in a blacked version of one of the school corridors. I smiled at the sight of my brother, his brother and his cousin. My life was ok again.

**Preeti's POV**

I walked over to the door, hearing the taunting laughs from the kitchen. I pulled the door open and entered the corridor. Steven, Emily, Lily and Luke were stood there. I smiled. We were almost all reunited.

**Kim's POV**

I pulled the door open and ran into the corridor. And safety.

**Rani's POV**

I turned to Louise. "Breaking news. I'm out of here." I said, pulling my microphone off and pushing it into her hands before running through the door. My clothes were back to normal. I saw the other, well everyone but Clyde, stood there. Luke turned and smiled at me. Everything was going to be alright.

**Clyde's POV**

"Clyde? Come on!" I heard Luke call.

I removed my apron and shoved it into the basket on the front of Nightmare Sarah Jane's scoter. "I quit" I said, before running through the door.

**Luke's POV**

I smiled. My friends. My cousin. My brother. Reunited in one Nightmare. "We did it!" I grinned.

Together the others slammed their respective doors shut.

**No One's POV – Meanwhile**

The Purple energy from the Nightmare Man's Hands disappeared. "What? No. No, that isn't possible!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ah! They're together!" He realised, before turning on his heels and heading back to number 13 Bannerman Road.

**Luke's POV**

The others moved towards me.

"Are we... Are we all having the same dream?" Clyde asked.

"That's impossible." Rani and Lily said simultaneously.

"That's amazing!" I said.

"I guess we're just that good." Steven said.

"But...where are we?" Emily asked.

"Mr Smith told K9 about this different dimension. It's where our minds go when we dream." I said.

"Reminder, we need to defeat the Nightmare Man." K9 said, revealing to the others

"The what?" The others said. Oh boy, this is tricky.

**No One's POV – The Attic**

Sarah Jane watched as K9 talked to Luke. Just then, the Nightmare Man appeared.

"Bad dog!" The Nightmare Man said, zapping K9, who shot backwards and tipped over.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cried. The Nightmare Man then zapped Mr Smith, who sparked and died.

"No help for you, Sarah Jane Smith. You must be alone, with a little hint of moonlight on your face." He said

**Luke's POV**

"Here, boy!" Everyone except me and Rani were trying to find K9.

"Something must have happened to the real K9. Mum." I whimpered.

"Hey, she'll be OK. She's brilliant, your mum." Rani said.

"You haven't seen him, Rani." I said, my fear plain to hear. "You don't know what he's like."

**No One's POV**

"Good to meet you at last." The Nightmare Man said.

"You know me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I feed on every nightmare that every man, woman and child has ever had. And you have had so many. Oh, the things you have seen. And your boys, your fear about what might happen to them. And the dreams about the Doctor, when he never came back and you thought he was dead. Oh, they were good!"

"I'm not scared of you." Sarah Jane said. "What's wrong? Not used to someone arguing back? What's the matter? If you're so strong, send me to sleep."

"You want to have nightmares?" He asked confused.

"You've already taken my sons. My friends. This is already a nightmare! What else have I got live for?" Sarah Jane goaded. "Oh, come on, do it!"

The Nightmare Man thought for a moment."You think if I send you to sleep, you'll be able to join Luke and Steven. Oh, and I almost fell for it." He cackled.

**Luke's POV**

"So, what do we do?" Clyde asked.

"I-I don't know." I said, terror showing in my voice.

"It's OK, we're here." Rani said, taking hold of my hands.

**No One's POV**

'It's OK, we're here.' Rani's Voice echoed in the Nightmare Man's head.

"Why am I wasting my time with you, old woman? They're still together. I can feel them." The Nightmare Man said.

Sarah Jane squealed "They're still together, even in their dreams. And that's what's hurting you."

"To be scared, he needs to be alone. And he will be alone. Forever!" He said, disappearing from the attic.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, come back! NO! Come back! Come back!" Sarah Jane cried but to no avail.

**Luke's POV**

"What the hell are you?" Steven shouted at something appearing. Then I saw it. It was him. The Nightmare Man.

"I am the Nightmare Man." He said, walking straight past me to the others. "And you six are going to suffer!"

"You're just an alien. We can stop you." Clyde said

"You're nothing. You're pathetic children, scared of the dark. Scared of me." He laughed.

"Luke...! Do something!" Rani called out. But I was too scared to even move. The Nightmare Man could see that.

"You're going back into your nightmares." He screamed.

"Get away from us!" Steven said, standing in front of the others.

"And you're going to be locked in them forever. Trapped for all eternity!" He said. An invisible force started dragging the others back towards their nightmares.

"Breaking news, Rani. You're coming back to me." A woman's voices taunted Rani from her door.

"Oh, Clyde, you're so stupid!" I heard, wait, mum taunting Clyde. And Steven as well.

"You always were a slag" I heard Steven shouting abuse from Emily's Door.

"Night, night, children." He cackled.

"No!" I snapped.

"Oh, your nightmares haven't even begun!" he teased.

"Just listen to me." I said.

"Why?" he asked, seemingly reaching the end of his tether.

"You keep telling me about you and what you want. You've never asked about me." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"But you're just an alien. Well, I'm called Luke Smith. I was made by aliens to destroy the world. But this brilliant woman, Sarah Jane Smith, she found me. And she made me good. And she found others. Her Son called Steven. A boy called Clyde. Four girls called Rani, Preeti, Kim and Lily. This world has faced so many nightmares but there's always been someone there to stop them. Us! I was so scared because I thought my mates wouldn't be there for me. Never mind Oxford, they followed me into my nightmares! Seven kids breaking down the walls of dreams to be together. Something no-one's ever done. Because together, we're unbeatable!" I shouted.

"Oh! Very good. But do you really think words can stop a creature like me?"

"I wasn't talking to you." I said, looking pasted him at the others.

"He's right." Rani said, coming to stand next to me. Preeti stood next to her.

"Because together, we stop the monsters." Lily said, standing between me and Rani.

"We stop the nightmares." Clyde added, standing on my right side.

"Because when we're together, we're not scared." Kim said, standing next to Clyde.

"You've got no hold over us now." Steven said, standing between me and Lily.

"Cos we're brilliant when we're together." I said, as we linked hands.

"Get away from me!" He cried as he was dragged towards the door that lead to Clyde's Nightmare.

"So, there we go. The boy made by aliens to destroy the world saves the world yet again." I said, as the Nightmare Man was dragged into the depth of his own nightmares.

**No One's POV**

"Arrghhh...!" The Nightmare Man cried as the door disappeared.

"Oh, hello, love." The mad batty old Sarah Jane said.

"No! I can't be trapped here. This can't happen to me! Let me out! Children of Earth, I demand you sleep, and you dream, and you fear. YOU WILL FEAR ME!" He cried.

"Come on, come and sit down. And I'll tell you all about my brilliant son." Sarah Jane said, pointing at the chair opposite.

"No."

"His name's Luke Smith. And he's going to live happily ever after." She said.

"Nooooooooo!"

**Luke's POV**

"You did it." Rani said.

"No. We did it." I said.

"Now, let's get out of here." Steven said.

"Yeah." Clyde said.

"Time to wake up." I said.

"How?" Clyde asked. I took the opportunity and nipped his arm.

"Ow!"

**No One's POV**

"K9? Can you hear me?" Sarah Jane cried. She'd managed to get Mr Smith back online. But K9 was taking sometime.

"Sarah Jane, how is the...How is he?" Mr Smith asked.

"Please, K9. K9, can you hear me?"

K9 whirred into life. "Mistress?" In the background, Luke began to wake up while Steven too sat up.

"Oh! You're going to be OK!" Sarah Jane said.

"Mum?" Luke sat up on the chasse-long, before walking over to Sarah Jane. Steven did the same.

"Oh, thank God." Sarah Jane cried, pulling them both into a hug.

**Rani's POV**

I woke up to see Lily doing the same thing.

"Oh! Clyde?" I scolded as Lily sat up.

**Luke's POV**

"Oh, I thought I'd lost you." Mum said, in the hug.

"You're never, ever going to lose me." I said

"Either of us" Steven added.

"Luke!" I heard Rani call.

"I'm going to go check on the others." I said, before leaving the attic with Steven following me.

**Sarah Jane's POV**

My two wonderful boys, no MEN, left the attic to find their friends."Oh! I'm going to miss you." I said.

"Masters Luke and Steven will be back at Christmas." K9 said, thinking I was aiming that at Luke or Steven.

"I meant you." I said.

"Mistress?"

"For years, you were pretty much all I had. A metal dog looking after me and Steven. But you see, they're my sons. And they're both going off on a big new adventure. So are you." I told him.

"I will look after them." K9 said.

"Good dog." I said, hugging him round his neck.

**Steven's POV**

Me and Luke left the attic. "You ok?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah" He said.

"So, he's been the cause of all those nightmare then" I said.

"Yeah" Luke said. "But all that's made me realise. I maybe leaving home. But it's all still here. I've been so worried that Clyde, Rani and Lily would just forget me. Or that they would just replace me and forget about me. I was so scared. But now, I know what I'm going to do."

"Go to Uni?" I asked. "Get good grades?"

"Yeah" Luke said.

"Oh, and don't forget, a whale of a time" we said together. Oh, this is heaven. Watch out Oxford, The Smith Brothers are on their way. And there's nothing you can do to stop us!

* * *

**Once again, sorry for all the POV jumps. But that ends here.**

**So, what do you think? Please review and tell me if you like the style I'm using.**

**Chapter 23 will be here ASAP.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	23. Goodbye Bannerman Road

**Ok, Chapter 23. And the end of the adventures on Bannerman Road. From now, this fic becomes the adventures of the Smith Brothers at Oxford Uni. Though, we do return to Bannerman Raod for the events of 'Death of the Doctor' and 'Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith' plus the final 4 chapters. But for now, this is the final proper appearance of Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani until Chapter 31, Lily until Chapter 44, Preeti and Kim (Who actually last appeared in the previous chapter) until Chapter 51 and Emily until Chapter 28. But for now, enjoy!**

**P.S. As of now, all chapter switch back to third-person POV until chapter 30.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Goodbye Bannerman Road...

**Later that Morning – Steven's POV**

I finished writing my last diary entry at home as Luke entered the attic with a video camera. "Hey" I said. "What's that for?" I asked.

Luke smiled. "I thought we could record a video for mum" he said. "You know, just a reminder."

"You mean for when she can't sleep at like 2 in the morning" I laughed. Then I looked at him. "You already done one for the others, haven't you?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "One for Clyde telling him he's my best mate ever and that I'll never forget him. One for Rani and one for Lily."

"Right" I smiled, sitting on the chasse-long. "Well, let's get one with it then!"

**

* * *

**

**Later – Luke's POV**

"Rani, Luke's here" Gita called to her youngest daughter, moving to let me into the house. "All set?" She asked.

"Nearly" I said. "Few more bits to pack."

Rani came down the stairs at that moment, carrying a big box. "Right, that's the last of Preeti's stuff. She'll be down in a minute." She said, smiling at me. "And don't worry mum, I've already said goodbye to her."

"It's ok" Gita said, taking hold of Rani's shoulders. "Kim and Preeti aren't setting off until tomorrow morning. Luke's leaving..." She turned to me. "Erm, when?"

"About an hour" I said. "Once me and Steven finish packing the cars."

Gita smiled. "You have a good time." She said, before turning back to Rani. "Well, go on then." She smiled and started heading up the stairs. "Preeti, Luke and Steven are leaving in an hour."

Rani smiled. "Well come on." And she dragged me out of the house. Smiling, she linked her arm into mine. "You all set then?" She asked as we crossed the road.

"Yeah." I said, before deciding to ask her. "Rani..." I started.

"Yeah?" Rani asked.

"In my nightmares you were... I think you were jealous of me." I said at last.

"I am" She said honesty.

"What?"

"Of course I'm jealous." She said. "You're doing everything I want to do. But don't for one minute think I'm not pleased for you. I couldn't be happier." She smiled. "Come here." She pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Steven's POV**

I'd finished packing my car and headed back upstairs for one last look. Ok, that sounds weird. I'm only going to uni. It's not like I'm never going to be coming back. But it's the end of one phase of my life. But I was starting a new phase. My independences was about to begin. Well, apart from the odd weekend coming home to get mum to do my washing.

I looked in my old study room. Well, the third one. My first one is Luke's room. And Lily has the second one. It's the end of an era. The end of my life at home. Wow, now I say that, my nerves about moving away are starting to creep in. Do I really want to leave? I've spent so much of my life being shunted about between mum and Granddad Sullivan because of mum's work. And yet these last four years. This house has felt like a proppa family home. And it has been. Me, mum and Luke. And then Lily. And now, me and Luke are leaving. It's all starting to sink in. The family that's built up in this odd old house, with a secret hide-away and alien computer in the attic, is breaking up. It's all changing.

"Steven" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lily. "What's up?"

"Oh, just thinking" I said. "Everything's changing so fast."

"Hey" She said, hugging me. "It's all right."

"I'm not scared" I said plainly. "It's just..." I paused, not really knowing how to put it. "All this. These last four years, since me and mum found Luke, it's felt like I've been part of a proppa family." I smiled at Lily. "And this last year and a half, it's felt even more so. Lil, you're more like a sister to me than a cousin." I saw her smile. "You and Luke, you two are two of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"And you and Luke are the best things that have happened to me" Lily said, truthfully. "You two are more like my brothers than my cousins as well. It's going to be so quiet here without you." She started crying. "It'll be so weird without you two."

"But you've still got mum" I said. "Plus I'm sure Clyde's ways will fill that void."

"Or most likely get him a punch in the face" Lily and I burst out laughing.

"But don't forget" I said. "Me and Luke, we're only up the M40. It's only two hours on the train. Or an hour by road. It's not like it's Liverpool or anything." I said. "We will be home occasionally. And at Christmas. Just, watch out for mum for us" I asked. "We need to make sure that she doesn't retreat into her shell again."

"I will" Lily said. "And shouldn't you be off."

"Still half an hour" I said." Mum's not finished with K9 yet. Come on."

**

* * *

**

The Attic – No One's POV

Sarah Jane was finishing polishing K9. "Are you ready, K9?

"Affirmative, Mistress." K9 said.

"Well, come on." Sarah Jane said leaving the attic. K9 began moving towards the door, stopping just in front of Mr Smith.

"Goodbye, Mr Smith." He said.

"Goodbye, K9." Mr Smith said.

"You were adequate company." K9 said, before resuming his journey towards the door.

"You could always contact me, if you need to." Mr Smith said.

K9 stopped just before the door. "I knew you would miss me."

"Goodbye, K9." Mr Smith said, as K9 left the attic.

**

* * *

**

The Driveway – Luke's POV

Me and Clyde were finishing putting the last of my stuff (and K9) in my car. Clyde shut the passenger door and hurried round to my side of the car. I finished sorting out the back of the car before closing the door. "You'll call me, yeah? When you get there?" He said nervously.

"'Course I will." I told him.

"And drive safely, OK? And..."

"I'm going to be fine." I told.

At that moment, Steven appeared from the house. "Clyde, he's going to be fine" He called over, seemingly knowing what was being said. "He's got me and K9 to watch him. He turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yeah" I said, turning back to Clyde.

"Just...don't forget me, will you? Whatever you go and do...don't forget me. I'm your best mate. Always." He said.

"Super alien brain, remember. I don't forget anything." I said. Before we knew it, we were hugging. Mum was saying goodbye to Steven. As we pulled out of our hug, mum came hurrying over, followed by Rani and Lily. They all waved as Steven pulled off the drive onto Old Forest Road before pulling up at the side of the road waiting for me.

"This is it, then. Start of a brand new life. Lots of new adventures. New friends. New everything. Oh, I love you." Mum said.

"Bye, Mum." I said, before hugging her. I smiled before Lily moved to hug me. Then I tapped my cheek and Rani gave me a little kiss before I got into the car.

"See ya." Clyde said.

"You drive safely." Rani called.

"Of course." I said, closing the car door.

"See you at Christmas, Mistress." K9 said,

"Bye, K9." Mum called before I pulled off.

I carefully drove off the drive before stopping at the end. "Ready, K9?" I asked.

"Affirmative, Master." K9 said

"Let's see what's out there." I said, pulling off onto the road, before turning the corner and pulling up alongside Steven. K9 wound the window down.

"Ready?" Steven asked.

"Always" I said.

"Right" Steven said. "Oxford, watch out. Here comes the Smith Boys."

* * *

**So, it's goodbye Bannerman Road this chapter. And hello Oxford in the next one, which will be here ASAP.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	24. Hello Oxford

**Ok, Chapter 24. And now, the story swaps all aliens and Bannerman Road for the adventures of Oxford University. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24 ...Hello Oxford

**Oxford University – One Hour Later**

"Here we are then" Steven said, as he and Luke got out of their cars. "The start of a new life."

"Yeah" Luke said. "So, what do we do?"

"We enrol" Steven said, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "Main Hall. Enrolment for surnames beginning with 'S' is at 3pm."

Just then, a security guard approached the two boys. "Excuse me" He said. "You two wouldn't happen to be Steven and Luke Smith?"

"Yes" Steven said.

"Right" the guard said. "You are to follow me. The Dean would like to have a word." And he turned towards one of the side buildings.

"What's the Dean?" Luke asked as they headed towards the building.

"The Dean's like the head of the Uni" Steven said. "Like Haresh. They are the ones who control what happens when."

"Right" Luke said. "But why would they want to see us?"

"Well, I think I know why they want to see you" Steven said. "But as for me, I haven't a clue."

* * *

Soon, Steven and Luke were sat waiting in the Dean's office.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting?" Steven asked Luke, just as the door opened.

"Arh, the Smith Boys" The women said as she entered the room. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dean Angela ffobes-Hamilton and I'd like to personally welcome you to Oxford University."

"Thank You" Steven said. "So, what is this about?"

"I see you're the bossy one then" Angela chuckled." Well, you didn't think the University wouldn't celebrate the fact that both Great Nephews of the fantastic Doctor Lavinia Smith are following in her footsteps and attending this fine University." She turned serious. "I knew your great Aunt. And she would be so proud of the pair of you."

"Yes she would" Steven said. "Even if she never knew Luke."

"And the reason being?" Angela asked.

Steven smiled at Luke before launching into the old explanation. "When Luke was born, mum put him into care. She didn't think she'd be able to work and look after two babies."

"So, when did you find him?"

"A few years ago. Mum was doing a story about the closure of Ealing Care Home" Steven began. "Mum found Luke and we brought him home."

"So, Lavinia knew nothing about Luke."

"No" Luke said. "I only know a bit about Aunt Lavinia."

"Right" Angela said. "Anyway, we've decided to enrol you here and now, and let you get settled into your dorms. So, let's get started."

**

* * *

**

Lavinia Hall Dorms – Later

"I can't believe we're in the same dorm" Luke said. "It's like the universe is conspiring to keep us close together."

Steven smiled. "Well, what else would do?" He teased. "Plus we need to keep close together to avoid anyone finding out about K9. And besides, I'm in the room above you."

"Yeah" Luke said, "Thanks for helping me." He said, flopping onto his bed.

"Oi" Steven said. "I thought we had a deal, I help you so you help me."

"We didn't shake on it" Luke teased.

Steven sighed. "I think I'm starting to wish me and Clyde hadn't taught you all that stuff." He said, before turning. "Right, I better get my stuff in." And he set off down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey!" Steven heard a voice as he struggle to carry the box with his guitar equipment, all his folders and notebooks plus his guitar. He turned to see a tall black-haired boy heading towards him. "Need a hand?"

"Oh, thanks" Steven said, putting the boxes down. "Yes, I could. I think I've put my back out helping my brother."

"Your brother?" The boy asked. "You would be one of the Smith boys then?"

"Yes" Steven said. "Steven Smith. My younger brother, Luke, is already in his room. I'm in room 24."

"Oh" The boy said. "You're my flatmate then. I'm in room 23." He held out his hand. 2Mark Cole."

"Pleased to met you" Steven said, shaking hands. "So, what are you studying?"

"Geography and Education combined" Mark said. "And you?"

"Same" Steven said. "Right, if you wanna take that box" he pointed at the box full of his folders. "And I can manage the rest myself." He turned to Mark. "So, where you from?"

"Hammersmith" Mark replied. "Hammersmith Comp."

"So you'll remember the Ashley Stafford crisis?" Steven asked.

"Oh, that fakery" Mark said. "Yeah. The house those frauds were using was a few doors down from mine."

"So you'll have seen Luke before then" Steven said. "He was the one they pretended was their son. Just to try and get back at our mum."

"Hey Mark!" A voice behind the boy's called. They turned to see a dark haired girl running towards them.

"Oh, hey Nikki" Mark called. "Steven, this is Nikki Samson. She's another of our flatmates. She's in room 22. Nikki this is Steven Smith. Room 24. One of the Smith Boys."

"Charmed" Nikki said flirtingly. "So, what say you and me have a nice chat one night?"

"Erm, no thanks" Steven said, knowing what Nikki was trying to do. "But I've already got a girlfriend."

Nikki's face fell. "Oh, right." She sighed. "Anyway, I'll see you later." And she ran off.

"She seems..." Steven started.

"I know" Mark said. "But we're stuck with her. And the other one."

"We're sharing with two girls" Steven said. "Great."

* * *

"Cheers Mark" Steven called as Mark headed down from his room to his own.

The door opposite opened. "Looks like I'm about to meet the other roommate" Steven said.

Out of it stepped. "Oh" The girl said. She was tall, with dark brown hair and, to Steven, looked very familiar.

"Lisa?" Steven asked.

The penny dropped. "Steven?"

"Oh my god" Steven said, pulling Lisa into a hug. "I can't believe it."

"How long is it now?" Lisa asked.

"Seven years" Steven said. "A lot's changed."

"Too right" Lisa said. "Shall we?"

"Oh" Steven said. "Yeah, come in." He showed Lisa in. "So, how's everyone?"

"Well, me and Luke" Lisa started.

"You're never going out" Steven said.

"Yeah, too right" Lisa said. "I like dating the lead singer of the best teen band in Croydon."

"Wait" Steven said. "Luke, Dan and Craig are never a band."

"Yeah" Lisa said. "'The East Croydon Experience'. Won Battle of the Bands in Croydon."

"I've got a band too" Steven said. "'Steven and the Explorers'. Teen Battle of the Bands London Winners the last three years."

"No way" Lisa said. "That's you." Steven nodded. "We were at last year's final. I didn't recognise you."

"Be fair Lisa" Steven said. "It's been 7 years. I'm 19 at the end of the month. And a lot of things have changed."

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

Steven sighed. He knew his mum would kill him for revealing the secret to someone else. But the stories that his mum and dad had told him as a child, he had told Lisa about them (And she had heard some of them anyway) so she already knew. "Remember those stories about space and aliens my mum and dad used to tell us?" He started.

"Yeah" Lisa said. "So, what about them?"

"They're true" Steven answered.

"Well, I know aliens exist but those stories are a bit far-fetched" Lisa chucked before noticing Steven's serious expression. "You're kidding."

"Years ago, Mum meet a man called the Doctor. Well I say man, he's an alien. Anyway, her and dad travelled with him in time and space. Until he was called back to his home planet. And mum is carrying on his work, defending the world from our attic in Ealing with a robot metal dog, an alien super computer on the wall and..." Steven paused, but knew he had to tell her. "And my genetically engineered boy-genius brother."

"Brother?" Lisa asked.

"Luke" Steven said. "He's in the dorm below. Well, him and K9. He was created by an alien race called the Bane."

"The Bane?" Lisa asked. "Wasn't that the secret ingredient of Bubble Shock?"

"Yeah" Steven said. "That was a secretion of the Bane Mother." He then realised something. "You didn't like it, did you?"

"No" Lisa said. "Me and Luke were one of that 2 percent that weren't affected by the leak."

"That wasn't any leak" Steven said. "It was the Bane trying to control those who had drunk Bubble Shock. Luke was created to try and work out how to make everyone love the Bane ingredient. But me and mum interfered in their plans and stopped them before they did anything. Mum then took Luke in, and we've pretended he's mum and dad's youngest son who was put into care when he was born because mum was worried that she couldn't manage to look after two young kids and still do her work."

"So, everything that's happened that been alien, you've stopped?"

"Not exactly. We did get involved with the Daleks but everything else outside of Ealing was either the Doctor or someone else." Steven smiled. "Anyway, that's it for the alien talk. You're not the only one who's dating someone."

"You're not."

"You know Emily Williams, the one I told you about" Lisa nodded. "Well, we've been dating for four years."

"Good for you. Does she know?"

"She sort-of found out last Christmas" Steven said. "Now, what else can I tell you?"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

Luke was lounging round his room when there was a knock-on the door. He bounded up to answer it.

Outside was a brown-haired teenager, who looked surprising nervous. "Erm, hi" He said, extending his hand. "I'm Sanjay Benton; I'm just down the hall."

"Oh hey" Luke said. "I'm Luke."

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be Luke Smith would you?" Sanjay asked.

"Yeah" Luke said. "My older brother's upstairs."

"Yeah," Sanjay smiled. "Be nice to meet him."

"Yeah, well we should go up or meet him" Luke said. "And maybe his roommates." He stepped out of his room, shut and locked the door before the two boys headed for the stairs.

* * *

"And it's just been so busy" Steven said as he and Lisa continued chatting about their lives since they last saw each other.

"Well, you know if you'd mentioned all this in your e-mails to Luke we wouldn't of had to have this talk" Lisa said, just before there was a knock-on the door.

Steven got up and answered the door to Luke. "Ah, just the person I was hoping for. Luke, allow me to introduce Lisa Kingston. Lisa, let me introduce my brother Luke." And then he noticed a shadow from the past. "It's never Sanjay Benton."

"You bet" Sanjay said. "I can't believe it. Steven Smith. You didn't have a brother back then."

"You two know each other?" Luke asked, confused.

"Oh yes" Steven said. "Luke, Sanjay is the son of Sergeant Benton, someone mum worked with at UNIT. Me and Sanjay used to play together as babies. And to answer you Sanjay, you'll have to ask Luke about that."

Lisa smiled at the two brothers. "Well, maybe we can talk over drinks."

"Yeah" Steven said, smiled. "But Luke starts on orange juice, got that? He's only just turned 17."

"Hey" Luke said. "What are you? My dad?"

"No, I'm your brother. That and mum would kill me if I didn't watch you. Now, come on."

* * *

**Right, so begins the Oxford adventure. Next chapter should be here on Thursday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	25. First Day Terrors

**Right, Chapter 25. Sorry it's taken over a week to do. But it's here. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25 First Day Terrors

**Two Weeks Later – Fresher's Week – Steven's POV**

"So you are coming down then?" I asked over the phone. I was speaking to Em. It had been two weeks since we'd last seen each other, when she'd left 13 Bannerman Road the day I left for uni. Even then, she was quite apprehensive around me. I'm sure it's something to do with the nightmare she'd had when the Nightmare Man.

"I don't know" Em said, sounding slightly like she was in hurry.

"Oh, but Em" I pleaded. "There's someone I want you to meet. Well, two actually."

"Oh, ok I'll come" Em said, after a short pause. "I'll ring you when I get in."

"Right, see you later then" I said, before hanging up and smiling. Em and Lisa were about to meet. I just hope there's no fighting between them. Especially with alcohol that's going to be flowing tonight.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

"So, any of your mates coming up for the weekend?" Sanjay asked me as we sat in our kitchen.

"No" I said. "Clyde, Rani and Lily have got loads of work to do. Plus they're not old enough."

"So, just Steven's girlfriend then?" Sanjay enquired.

"Yeah" I said "But she's my mate as well."

"So, should be a good night then?"

"Steven said we'll probably have our own party in the halls after the main one."

"Not a bad idea" Sanjay winked. "Plus that way, you're not getting into too much trouble."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"So?" Lisa asked as I entered the kitchen.

"She's coming" I said. "I can't wait."

"Are you getting your guitar out then?" Lisa asked.

"Course" I said.

"You better not start a playoff..." Lisa said, trailing off at the end.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing" Lisa said. I gave her the old puppy dog eyes. "Oi you" She snapped. I grinned before bolting out of the room. "Get back here you!"

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

"You two are alright, aren't you?" Mum asked. Me and Steven had called home to check in. As if mum wasn't already getting at least a daily report from K9.

"Mum, we're fine" Steven said, shaking his head. Mum gave us her 'I'm not buying that' look. "Seriously, we're eating alright and getting to bed early. Well, apart from tonight."

"Ok" Mum said, looking down. "At least you're alright."

"Mum, nothing's happened" I said. "I haven't had another nightmare or dream since we got here. Everything's fine."

"Just as long as you're both happy" Mum smiled. It was the first time we'd web-called mum since we'd got here. All we'd done before now was ring, text or email her. "So, how is everything?"

"Fine" Steven said, before grinning. "My flatmates are all alright. Well, one more than others."

"Steven Smith" Mum scolded. "Don't forget you've got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know mum" Steven grinned. "It's not like that. Me and Lisa are just friends. Well, old friends."

I watched as the penny dropped for mum. ""No, you mean Lisa King is your flatmate."

"Well, she's in the room opposite me" Steven said. "In fact, Em's coming down for the party tonight."

"Oh" Mum said. "So, it's not an Oxford-exclusive party then."

"No" I said. "It's a anyone-who's-at-Uni-or-has-friends-at-Oxford-Uni party. That's why I asked Clyde, Rani and Lily if they could come up."

"Even though they aren't old enough" Mum chuckled. "And neither are you?"

"Mum" Steven said. "It's just at the Union. They're ok with Luke drinking in there. Besides, we're all planning on coming back here before it gets too late and have our own little party."

"Right" Mum said. "Now then, have fun."

"We will" I said, closing the connection before turning to Steven. "What time's Em arriving?"

"Em said she was getting the train at 2" He said, looking at his watch. "So, she should be here by half 4." He smiled. "Time to get everything sorted. I'll see you later."

**

* * *

**

Oxford

**Rail Station – Steven's POV**

"Hello Sweetie" I said, as Emily appeared from the platform. She didn't look like she was pleased to see me.

"Hey" She replied. "You didn't bring the car did you?"

"How else do you think I got here?" I replied cheekily.

"Of course" She replied, as someone else joined her. "Oh, Steven. This is..."

"Luke Knight" I gasped.

"Steven Smith" Luke smiled. "So, I guess you're flatmates with my girlfriend and I'm with yours."

"You two already know each other?" Em asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked. Em shocked her head. "Me and Luke were best mates when I lived in South Croydon. And now, you're dating Lisa." I smiled. "Well, the car's this way."

* * *

**Lavinia ****Hall Dorm – Later**

I pushed the door open to my room corridor, carrying Em's overnight bag before putting it down outside my room. "Right" I said, before knocking on Lisa's door as Em and Luke entered the corridor. "Lisa!" I called.

"What?" Lisa shouted as she unlocked her door and opened it. "Oh."

"Yes, oh" I said. "Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was coming?"

"I nearly did" she replied. "In the kitchen earlier."

"Oi, oi" Mark said as he came bouncing down the corridor. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, Mark" I said, moving back from Lisa's door to where Em was stood. "This is my girlfriend Emily Williams."

"Oh" Mark said. "Nice to meet you. Steven's said so much about you."

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend Luke Knight" Lisa said as Luke came to stand where I had just been.

"Hey" Mark said. "I'm guessing they're here for the party."

"Party?" Em asked.

"Yeah, party!" Lisa chuckled. "Last Party before start of term. That's why Steven rang you."

"Is it?" Em asked, looking like she wanted to tell me something.

"Partly" I answered. "I wanted you to meet Lisa as well."

"Hey, me and you can have a girly day out tomorrow" Lisa said. "Get to know each other."

"Yeah" I said. "While me, Luke here and..." I trailed off. With two Luke's, how was I going to work out which one I'm speaking to.

"And?" Luke pushed, trying to get an answer.

I sighed. "And my brother have a guy-to-guy-to-guy chat."

"Brother?" Luke chuckled. "You don't have a brother?"

I looked at Lisa and then at Em. "You didn't tell him?"

"I thought I'd leave it up to you" Lisa said.

"Don't look at me" Em said. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Wait" Mark said. "This Luke doesn't know about Lukey Boy."

I laughed. "Oh, that's a long story." I turned to Mark. "Is Nikki joining us tonight?"

Mark chuckled. "No" He said. "She and the other nursing students are going for a night on the town." He looked between us. "Anyway, I'm off to get the stuff for when we get back. See ya later!" he walked past us and out the door.

"So, care to explain?" Luke asked.

I went to open my mouth when the door opened again. "Steven, I think your little bro's on his way up."

"Cheers" I called as Mark held the door open for Luke and Sanjay. "Hey bro, Sanjay."

"Steven" Luke said. "Mum's just been on again."

"God, what did she want this time?" I asked, before noticing the look on Big Luke (Ok, he's Big Luke, and Luke's...Luke). "Luke Knight, this is my brother Luke. Luke, this is Luke Knight. Lisa's boyfriend and my best mate from Croydon."

"Pleased to meet you" Luke said, before noticing something. "Why've you got a guitar bag?"

"I play" Big Luke replied, before turning to me. "I hear you play too Ste."

"Sure he does" Em said. "You're looking at the best lead guitarist of a teen band in London."

"Really?" Big Luke said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I said. "Otherwise how else would my band have won Teen Battle of the Band London competition for the last three years."

"No way" Big Luke gasped. "I didn't recognise you."

"Well, it has been 7 years since me and mum sold the house" I said. "I'm 19 in a week's time. It's 9 years since I left South Croydon Primary."

"God, is it really that long?" Big Luke said, startled.

"Yeah" I said. "So much has changed."

"Bet it has" Big Luke said. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Right" I said. "Let's go party!"

**

* * *

**

Later – Steven's POV

"So, he's an genetically engineered teenager genius created by aliens" Big Luke slurred as we slumped into my room after leaving the main party.

"Yeah" I slurred as I crashed onto the floor. "But he's still my brother."

"And I love him" Em slurred as she fell over me onto the bed. "He's so cute."

I raised my head off the floor. "What, more cuter that me?" I asked, pulling the old puppy-dog eyes out.

"You're both as cute as each other" Em chuckled.

"Oh, and that's why I love you" I said, pulling myself up Em to lie next to her. I lent in for a kiss and felt Em tense in my arms. I was going to ask, but the crashing sound of Luke and Sanjay falling in stopped me. "I thought you were gonna watch him and keep him in moderation?" I snapped at Sanjay.

"Like I could stop the others" Sanjay slurred as he tried to pull himself up. "They were pilling him with drinks left, right and centre."

"So, why didn't you stop them?" I snapped as I watched Luke. He wasn't moving but I could see his face. "What am I going to tell mum?"

Luke stirred. "I'm alright" He slurred. "I'm just a bit..."

"Plastered" I said. "Luke, you're underage. And what's mum going to say?"

"Does she really need to know?" Lisa asked as she too fell down on the floor.

"Erm, yes!" I said, sitting up slightly with Em's help. "Either I do or K9 does."

"Oh" Luke groaned. "Mr Smith's going know when I get back to the room. Steven, help!"

"Ok, who is Mr Smith?" Big Luke asked.

"A alien supercomputer in our attic" I slurred, falling back down onto the bed.

"Ok" Big Luke said. "Now that's showing off."

"Oh" I said, trying to push myself back into a sitting position on the bed and failing spectacularly. "Em can back us up on that."

"I can" Em said, also trying to get herself off her back. "Mr Smith is a computer built into the chimney breast wall."

"Oh, so he's a sexy thing" Lisa chuckled.

"He's a crystal" I said, chuckling at Lisa's joke. "Granted, he did once try to destroy the planet but still."

"Wait, back up" Big Luke said. "He tried to destroy the planet."

"Remember the Moon" I said. They all nodded. "That was Mr Smith. Oh, and Lukey Boy here." I slid onto the floor, ending up next to Luke. "It was that Ashley Stafford problem."

"Well, I remember that, just" Em slurred. "I remember how depressed you were."

"How?" I said. "I spent the whole time hidden away in Danielle's room."

"She told me" Em slurred as she too slid onto the floor. "She had changed by then. She didn't flirt with you."

"Ok, who's Danielle?" Lisa asked.

I looked at my watch. "Ok, it's ten past 11. So, it's ten past 6 in Washington." I said, pulling myself up onto my chair and switched the laptop on. "Lisa, Big Lukey, I'll introduce you to Danielle Jackson."

"And Maria" Luke grinned as he too pulled himself into a standing position before he stumbled into Steven. "We have to introduce them to Maria."

"Luke" I said. "Do you really think Maria will want to see you in this condition?"

"Whoa, brotherly love or what?" Big Luke slurred. "So, are we meeting this Danielle or what?"

"Yeah" I slurred. "And then, Lukey Knight, we're having a jamming session."

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning – Steven's POV

I woke that morning with a banging headache. "Urgh, my head" I groaned as I pulled myself off the bed.

"Urgh, did you have to make so much noise?" Em groaned as she pulled herself off the camp-bed I'd bought for when I had guests. "I think I'm at hangover central."

"Ditto" I moaned. "Though I'd dread to think how bad Luke is this morning."

"He'll be fine" Em said, before a piecing sound came from my mobile.

I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Oh hell, it's mum." I said, before answering. "Hello."

"Steven Jonathon Smith!" Mum's screaming down the phone gave me a big head. "I thought I told you to watch Luke."

"I did mum" I said.

"You did huh" mum screamed. "Then why has K9 just sent Mr Smith a report saying that you and that Sanjay mate of Luke's had to carry him into his room last night."

"Erm, that wasn't my fault" I said. "Sanjay was watching him at the party."

"And?" Mum said. "Was he drinking?"

"Yes" I said. "I bought him one drink at the start of the night. And then his and Sanjay's mates just kept piling him with them. He was half-cut when we got back here. Then again, we all were."

"So Alan Jackson told me" Mum said. "Seriously Steven, did you have to use such language?"

"That wasn't me" I said. "At least I don't think it was."

"And didn't you say something about a party back at the dorms?" Mum said. "How much did Luke have then?"

"I've forgotten" I said. "I can't really remember anything after midnight."

"So, you don't remember taking Luke back to his dorm?" Mum asked.

I thought for a bit before I felt the headache getting worse. "A little bit" I said, before moving into defensive mode. "Anyway, how come I'm getting the third degree? Why aren't you asking Luke?"

"Because Luke's still out cold" Mum said, before I heard something in the background. "Clyde, leave it!"

"Is that Luke?" I heard Clyde getting quite angry. "Give me." He replaced mum's voice. "Luke, what the hell were you playing at last night?"

"Clyde, zip it!" I shouted, making my head throb even more. "This is Steven. And what did Luke do?" I asked.

"Sorry Ste" Clyde said. "He sent me a text about midnight saying that I fancy Rani!"

"What, and there's no truth in that" I chuckled. "Clyde, Luke's mates were piling him with pint after pint last night. We came back at 11, and he was way out of it then. Plus we had a bit of a party back here and he was well plastered by midnight. Hell, we all were."

"Right" I could tell Clyde was rolling his eyes. "So, he's well out of it."

"According to K9" I heard mum saying in the background. "Clyde, you can ask Luke about yourself later. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish talking to my son."

"Sorry Sarah Jane" Clyde said "Bye Ste."

He handed the phone back to mum. "Steven, make sure Luke doesn't get that drunk again. I'll speak to you and Luke later. Bye."

"Bye Mum" I called as mum hung up. "Great, we need to go and make sure Luke's ok."

"Great" Em moaned as we got up and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – Luke's Room

I woke that morning with something I've never experienced before. A headache. And not just a normal one. But a banging one. I know what's wrong. I've got a hangover. I know that from the fact Steven almost always used to have one after his band's concerts. God, how much did I have last night?

"Master Luke is awake" the sound or K9's voice made my headache worse. "Mistress is aware."

"Mum knows" I groaned. A banging on the door made the headache worse. "Hold on!" I said, getting to my feet.

"Luke, open up" I heard Steven shouting.

"Master Steven is anger Master Luke" K9 chripped.

"K9, you're the one that's going to get it" Steven shouted, as I opened the door to him and Em. "Luke, mum knows about last night. K9, have you been talking to Mr Smith?"

K9 bowed his head. "Affirmative Master Steven" He chripped. "Mistress requested daily reports on your well-beings to be sent to Mr Smith. I was simply carrying out orders."

"Yeah" Steven moaned as he held his head. "But you just got me the biggest telling-off from mum. Oh, and Luke, Clyde's mad at you."

"Why?" I asked before remembering. "Oh god. That text."

"Yes" Steven said. "That text. Though I know you hit the nail on the head."

"Ay?" I asked.

"It means you've worked it out" Steven answered. "Clyde does fancy Rani. Only he won't face up to his feelings. I think they're the only two that hasn't realised it."

"I know" I said. "Didn't Lily tell you about what I did at my leaving party?"

"Yes" Steven and Emily nodded.

"Shows how far you've come along" Steven smiled. "Three years ago, you wouldn't have noticed something like that."

"Yeah" I said.

"Yeah" Emily said. "You were naive then. But anyway, even if K9 hadn't told Sarah Jane, she was going to find out anyway."

"How?" I asked.

"Alan contacted her" Steven said. "Who was it that used that language?"

"I think it was Lisa's Luke" I said.

"Least it wasn't you" Steven said. "And we're not going out tonight. We've got the welcome lecture tomorrow morning."

**

* * *

**

The Next Day – No One's POV

"God, why do we have to go to this?" Steven moaned as he, Luke, Lisa, Sanjay and Mark made their way towards the main lecture hall.

"Because we have to" Lisa said. "Why Nikki gets to miss this one, I don't know."

"Because she's doing nursing" Mark said. "There's a different one for those students this afternoon."

The security guard on the door stopped the five. "Steven and Luke Smith" he said.

"Yes" Steven and Luke said simultaneously.

"Can you come with me please?" He said, before leading the pair towards a room off the main reception area.

"What do you think this is about?" Luke asked, fear sounding in his voice.

"It's probably..." Steven started. "No, they wouldn't."

"They wouldn't what?" Luke asked, his voice rising.

"I think we're going to be standing at the front" Steven said. "Since we are the great nephews of the great Lavinia Smith, they're going to use us as the beacons of how they want everyone to do."

"But we haven't even started yet" Luke said. "And everyone here has grades like ours."

"Yeah" Steven said. "But think about it. You got full marks on all your exams. And I got near-perfect ones on mine. We're always going to be used as the measuring stick."

"Suppose" Luke said. "But aren't you scared?"

"Yeah" Steven said. "I'm terrified. But we just have to get through it."

Suddenly, Angela ffobes-Hamilton appeared from one of the room on the corridor. "Right, thank you Mr Scott" she said to the security guard. "That'll be all" She dismissed him before turning to the boys. "Now I'm sorry about this. But we always use your Great Aunt as an example of our great tradition. And with you two..."

"We understand" Steven said.

"Good" Angela said. "Right then, let's get this all done."

**

* * *

**

Later – Steven's POV

"I can't believe your Great Aunt went here" Lisa said as we sat in the Student Union cafe. "I mean I know Lavinia was a big name in scientific circles but I didn't know she'd attended here."

"Oh yes" I said. "In fact, just before she died she expressed that her dying wish to me was for me to attend here. And she specified in her will that some of her money was to go into a trust fund that I could only access once I was studying at University."

"Mum never said that" Luke said.

"Of course not" I said. "It's only accessible for me from tomorrow. Anyway, should we be having coffees?"

"Sanjay's getting them" Lisa said.

"Oh, we'll be here ages" I joked. "I'll go give him a hand."

* * *

**The Oxford adventure contiunes.**

**Chapter 26 will be here ASAP**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	26. Fresher's Week

**Right, Chapter 26. And once again, sorry for the delay. But until Boxing Day night, I didn't have an idea about what happens in this chapter. And then an idea struck me. Anyway enough about me, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26 Fresher's Week

**That Night – Steven's POV**

"So" I said as we sat round the courtyard outside the SU building. They were holding a fresher's Barbecue for all the new students and for those who lived on campus. "Barbecue and disco tonight, then the fair's Thursday Lunchtime and the school uniform disco that Night. And around those, we've got our first lectures as well." I finished. "We get our class times tomorrow morning."

"Good" Luke said, having a quick drink. "So, we've got classes this week."

"Yeah" Lisa said. "But not at the normal time."

"And not proppa ones either" I said. "All we'll be doing this week is getting the details about the course and what we're doing this semester and a brief outline of what we're doing this year. But Luke, right now its party time" I smiled. "Classes can wait."

"Suppose" Luke said. I noticed that he didn't seem like himself.

"Luke" I said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he snapped. That made me even more suspicious. Me and Luke had never really argued before. Well, apart from the week before mum's wedding to Peter but still, that's all in the past. And was an alien problem.

"If you're sure" I replied before turning back to Lisa. "Anyway, you never said what course you're doing."

"Sciences and Education combined" Lisa smiled. "We've got the same ambitions."

"Seems like it" I said. "Who knows, we might end up having the same Education lectures."

"Maybe" Lisa replied. "Anyway, let's just party!"

**

* * *

**

That Night – Luke's POV

I stumbled back into my room at...well; I don't know what the time was. But I can't even remember falling asleep. In fact, I felt something nagging in my mind. It was...it was like he was back. The Nightmare Man. But...this was different. It was a nightmare I was having. It was a dream. It was all the happy times we've had, which is amazing considering the life I've led. I mean, I was activated in the middle of an alien invasion and spent so many days facing Slitheen and Sontarans, that there never seemed to be any time for us to do much normal things. Though, the alien-chasing life seemed more normal than anything.

But one question nagged in my head. Why was I still dreaming? Had the Nightmare Man unlocked something in my genetic makeup? Or was something similar to him using me? What was happening?

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning – Steven's POV

I woke the next morning face down in the middle of my bedroom floor, face looking towards the window. I guessed I must of fallen over whenever I'd stumbled back to my room after the barbeque.

I raised my head off the ground and looked at my watch. Half 8. Oh great! We were getting our stuff for our courses at 9. Then again...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a banging on the door. "Steven!" It was Luke.

I pulled myself off the floor and opened the door. Almost instantly, Luke ran through the door. "Luke?" I said confused. "What's wrong?" I shut the door.

Luke sighed before answering. "I had a dream last night" He said. "And we're running late."

"Whoah, Whoah" I said. "Back up a minute. You had a dream last night?"

"Yes" Luke said.

"Have you had K9 scan you?"

"No" Luke admitted. "I don't want mum to know."

"But..." I started before remembering that mum had instructed K9 to give Mr Smith a daily report on our well-being. "Yeah. But we need to find out why you had a dream. Oh, I just wish I had a scanning watch like mum's, then we wouldn't need to have to use K9. But, I think I can work something out." I winked at Luke. "Come on, we need to go to your room."

**

* * *

**

Luke's Room – Steven's POV

I waited as Luke unlocked the door. "Come on" I said. As soon as Luke had opened the door, I was straight in. "K9, we need you."

"Master Steven" K9 trundled forward. "What do you require?"

"K9" I said "I need you to scan Luke's mind."

"Is it required?" K9 asked.

I bend down as Luke closed the door. "K9, you can't tell mum but Luke's been dreaming..." I started.

"If Master Luke has been dreaming, I must inform Mistress" K9 said.

"But K9" Luke said, bending down next to me. "If you tell mum, she'll be worried."

"Or be straight up here" I added. "Thinking the Nightmare Man's back."

"But the Nightmare Man was defeated" K9 said.

"Yeah but" Luke began. "Last night, the dream. It was like how those nightmares all started."

"So, it could be another Vishklar" I said. "K9, scan for Vishklar signs in Luke's mind. And don't tell mum."

"Affirmative Master Steven" K9 said, extending his probe towards Luke's forehead. "Scanning in progress."

"Come On" I said. "Quicker."

"Scan complete" K9 said. "Minor traces of Vishklar detected."

"So" I said. "Something's still in there. We need to work out what's going on in that head of yours." I thought for a moment. "Right, I'm staying in here tonight. And we are going to deal with whatever this thing is together."

"But what about the party tonight?" Luke asked.

"The party isn't important" I answered. "What's important is making sure you're safe. That's the important thing. You being safe."

"Right" Luke said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

I faltered. "I don't know yet" I said. "Maybe we should say something to mum. She might have the answer."

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

Steven moved over to my laptop and switched it on. "Come on" he said. "We need to speak to mum."

"But what about..." I started, but Steven held up his hand and pulled out his mobile.

"What about classes?" Steven finished. "Luke, it's fine. I'll ring the Dean, explain we've got a bit of a problem and can we pick up our stuff later. You're more important at the moment."

"Ok" I said as Steven rang the Dean. Then, he hung up and started texting someone. "Who are you...?"

"Lisa" Steven replied. "Just so the guys know we're not going to met them until later. Now, time to call mum." He finished, turning back to the laptop and clicking on the Skype icon.

Soon, the screen filled with static and then changed as mum accepted the chat. "Luke" mum said in surprise. "Steven. What are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting your class details?"

"Hey mum" Steven replied. "And yes, we are. But we've got a bit of a problem." He turned to me. "Go on."

I sighed and looked at mum. "I had a dream last night."

Mum looked shocked. "What?"

"And I've had K9 scan him" Steven added. "And he's picked up traces of Vishklar."

Mum looked worried. We watched as she turned to the far wall. "Mr Smith, I need you" she said, moving the webcam to look over at the transforming computer.

"Yes Sarah Jane" Mr Smith's calm voice purred. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr Smith" Mum said. "It's Luke." She said, looking at the webcam for me to speak.

"I had another dream last night..." I started.

"Wait" Steven cut in. "Another Dream?"

"I've been having them for the last few weeks" I said.

Mum looked at me. "Mr Smith, can you get the details for K9's scan?"

"I will indeed contact the dog" Mr Smith said.

"Sticks and stones" K9 chripped. "Sending now."

"Receiving" Mr Smith said, as his screen changed to an image of Luke's head in 3D. "Scan received." A digital version of Luke's brain appeared. A small bit at the back of his brain was highlighted in red. "It seems that this Vishklar is friendly."

"Mr Smith, are you sure?" Steven asked. I was thinking the same thing. And I was sure mum was doing the same.

"Mr Smith" I said. "Is there any way of talking to it?"

"There is Luke" Mr Smith said. "But only you can." And I knew what he was talking about.

"He needs to go into the dream world " Steven said. "But..."

"But nothing" I said. "I need to find out what's going on." I walked over to my bed and lay down. "Is there any way of me going to sleep now?" I asked.

I could see both Mum and Steven were about to object but Mr Smith cut in. "There is a chance that the Vishklar will put you under..." his voice trailed off as his prediction came true and I fell asleep.

I woke up in something I didn't expect. I was in the same corridor from the Nightmare Man's reign of terror. But it was different. It was more like the exact corridor from school. The same colours on the wall as at school. The only thing that was the same was that the doors were coloured red.

"Luke" a voice came floating on the air.

"Hello" I called. "Come on, show yourself."

"I can't" the voice whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Dream Child" it said. "I live in this dimension and live of the nice dreams of humans."

"And you were scared" I said before realising. "You're like me. Scared of him."

"Yes" the voice whimpered. "The Nightmare Man."

"Don't worry" I said. "He's gone."

"He's gone?" The Dream Child whimpered as one of the doors opened.

"Yes" I said. "Me and my friends trapped him in his own nightmare."

A figure appeared from the door. I was surprise at what the Dream Child looked like. "I'm sorry" he said. "I've taken your form."

"It doesn't matter" I said. "You're in my mind."

"I'm sorry" He whimpered.

"Don't be" I said.

"Your mind is so different to others."

"Well" I said. "I'm a genetically-engineered genius, what else do you expect?"

"The reason why he picked on you?" he whimpered.

"Yes" I said. "I was scared about leaving home, scared about what my mum and friends thought about me leaving home, scared about uni. I was just scared. And he picked on my fears."

"He does that" The Dream Child came over to me. "I'm not like that. I bring sweet dreams to everyone."

"So, why are you in my mind?" I asked.

"I'm in everyone's mind" He said. "I exist in the back of everyone's mind. But until the Nightmare Man struck you, I was locked away in your genetic makeup, just waiting to be unlocked."

"So the Nightmare Man unlocked you?" I asked.

"Yes" The Dream Child said. "He activated your dream switch."

"So he did do something good then" I grinned. Then thought of something. "If that first nightmare turned my Dream Switch on, why didn't you try and stop him?"

"I was scared of him" He replied. "He was too powerful."

"So, you're not going to cause any problem?" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Well, could you wake me up again please?" I asked.

"Of course" He said. I felt myself begin to wake.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

Luke was asleep for a while before he stirred. "Whoa" was the first thing he said.

"Well?" Mum said through the webcam.

"It's fine" Luke said. "He was telling the truth."

"He?" I asked.

"The Dream Child" Luke answered. "He exists in everyone. It's just, until the first nightmare, he was locked away in my genetic makeup. That first nightmare unlocked him."

"So, why didn't he stop the Nightmare Man?" Mum asked before I got the chance.

"He's just a child" Luke protested. "And he was scared of him. Just like I was."

"And you've just spoken to him?" I asked.

"Yes" Luke replied. "But it felt weird."

"Why?" Mum asked.

"He'd taken my form to talk to me" Luke replied. "So, in a way, I was talking to a child-version of myself."

"Typical" I retoured. "You're only 3 and the Dream Vishklar is a child."

Mum smiled. "Now, you two better get everything sorted for your class. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye Mum" We called before she cancelled the call.

"Well then bro" I said. "Let's go and get all sorted for the start of our uni life."

* * *

**The Oxford adventure contiunes.**

**Chapter 27 will be here in the new year**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	27. Lad's Night Out

**Right, Chapter 27. And here's to the first Chapter of 2011. Right, slightly warning. This contains some polictial digs at the current British Government and the Upper Classes. Plus a bit of strong language. But apart from that, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27 Lad's Night Out

**Four Days Later – Steven's POV**

The week flew by. Mainly 'cos most nights, we were some drunk some of us couldn't even remember our own names. Or even where our own rooms were. I'm sure me and Luke spent a few nights sleeping in each other's rooms. Though nothing compared to what we had planned for tonight.

I woke up face down on the floor in my room, still wearing my school uniform. For a moment I thought I was at home and then I remembered. It had been the Old School Disco the night before, and I couldn't remember what time I got back. Or even how I got back. The life of a Student. Too much work most of the time, the rest of the time is spent lying in bed with the biggest hangovers you'll ever experience.

Anyway, I pulled myself up off the floor as there was a knock on the door. I stumbled over to the door and opened it to reveal Lisa, also still in her uniform and looking quite worse for the wear. "Oh" Lisa said. "I thought you'd already be up and out."

"Out where?" I asked, still trying to get my bearings.

"Erm, the Station" Lisa replied. "Meeting your lot and my lot."

Then it dawned on me. "Oh god, that's tonight" I said, remembering what I had planned for tonight. The guys were coming down from their Universities for a Lad's Night out round Oxford. And the girls were coming for a girly night out with Lisa. Only thing was me and Lisa were supposed to be meeting them at the Station in...Oh god, half an hour time. "Oh god, we've got half an hour to get ready and get to the Station."

"You sure?" Lisa asked, as she pulled her phone and gasped. "It's not seriously half 10."

"Oh it is" I said. "What time did we get back last night?"

"I don't know" Lisa admitted. "I can't remember anything after half 9."

"Neither can I" I said, looking down at my feet. "And how come I've got odd shoes on?"

"Steven" Me and Lisa turned to look down the corridor to see Mark running from his room. "Hey guys" He turned to me. "Steven, I think we swapped our shoes."

"Oh right" I said, noticing my other Converse on his foot. "I don't remember doing that."

"I think we were all quite pissed" Mark said. "I think there was some sort of shoe swapping thing going on with our class and me and you swapped and forgot to swap back."

"Probably because we were too pissed to remember" I said. "Who's bright idea was it anyway?"

"Lucy's I think" Mark said. I groaned. Lucy Miller was one of the old order. She had gone to a private school outside London and thought that we were all smart but not as smart as her. Though she had a bit of a tiff after our first lecture after she found out that she was actually the least smartest in the group and that I was the smartest. I think she has this feeling that only the upper classes should get places at Oxford Uni. Then again, that's probably going to happened when the fee reform that idiot Cameron and his stuck-up Tory/Lib Coalition government voted for a little less than a year ago next year. But hopefully everything will change soon.

"What the matter?" Lisa asked. "Don't like her?"

"None of us like her" Mark said. "She's a stuck-up cow who thinks because she went to a private school she's smarter than the rest of us."

"When in fact she's the least smartest in our group" I said. "She hate all of us as well. Did she actually have a drink last night?" I asked. Having spent all but that part of last night hanging out with Luke, Sanjay and Lisa when we went out, I didn't actually know if Lisa drank or not.

"No, she's tee-totalled" Mark replied. "Her Parents are the same. Apparently her uncle on her mum's side is an alcoholic."

"Well, that's anything for toffs to stop them drinking" I said. "A drunken family member. And yet we just carry on regardless." I pulled the shoe off my foot and swapped it with Mark, putting my own back on. "Anyway Mark, me and Lisa have to be somewhere."

"Oh" Mark said.

Lisa chuckled. "No, not like that" She said.

"No" Mark said.

"No" I added, chuckling as well. "No, we're meeting our mates at the Station."

"Oh, I thought that was next week" Mark said.

"No, tonight" Lisa said, smiling. "Though I've forgotten what's happening."

"Lads night on the town" I said. "But I don't remember what you girls had planned."

"Oh, I'll ask Emily" Lisa said. "She'll remember what we planned."

"Well" I said. "We better get ready and meet them."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – Luke's POV

I woke up face down on the floor. I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Though I put that down to all the drinks I'd had the night before. And then I remembered what today was. Tonight was the night of the night out on the town with Sanjay, Steven and all his mates like Scott, Tommy and Big Luke. As long as Steven remembers he's meeting them in...God, less than half an hour's time. God, good job mum's not here to see this.

**

* * *

**

Later, Oxford Railway Station – Steven's POV

Me and Lisa were only ten minutes late meeting the guys at the station. Well, we set off at the time we were supposed to meet them and arrived shortly after ten past 11. It wasn't like we needed to rush anyway. Only Big Luke and Em had arrived. Apparently, the others were all coming by car and were going to meet us outside our dorm.

"Hey" I called as we saw Big Luke and Em leaving the Station. I walked over to Em and hugged her. I felt her stiffen in my arms. Was something up? "Hey" I said, slightly pulling out of the embrace. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Em said. Something was up. She sounded nervous.

"Ok" I said, dropping it. "Anyway, what are you lot doing tonight?" I asked, remembering that me and Lisa had forgot what the girls were planning doing tonight.

"You haven't forgot?" Em chuckled, smiling for the first time since me and Lisa arrived. "We're doing the same as you lads. Only you lot are starting one end of the town and us girls at the other end."

"And we're going to meet in the middle" I finished, chucking. "And yes, we've been hung-over quite a few times this week. So, we'd forgot you girls plan."

"Typical Lisa" Big Luke joked. "Always getting drunk and flashing her knickers."

"LUKE!" Lisa blushed, swinging her arm and smacking her boyfriend's arm. "I didn't do anything like that."

"No" I said. "She spent most of the time slumped in the corner of the Union Bar. It was one of the lasses from Liverpool than was showing her knickers."

"Wasn't she one of the girls on your course?" Lisa smirked. "Who was it that dared her to do it?"

"Yes, Mel is on my course" I said, getting the death stare from Em. "And she did it of her own accord. No egging needed. Besides, she was wearing the smallest mini skirt you've ever seen."

"How do you know she was wearing a mini skirt?" Em said, looking at me accusingly.

"Erm" I started, trying to think of a good reason other than the fact she was flirting with every male in the club, including Luke.

"Emily, she was flirting with every male in the bar" Lisa answered. "And Steven had only had two pints when she was flirting with him."

Em softened. "Just as long as he wasn't flirting back" She joked.

I blushed. "Anyway, we better get back to the campus" I said. "The rest of the gang should be here shortly."

**

* * *

**

Lavinia Hall Dorms – Luke's POV

"I can't believe you've met the Doctor" Sanjay said as we walked round the dorm building to try and clear our heads. Luckily, almost everyone on campus were still in bed or only just coming round from their drunken night sleep. So, me and Sanjay had started talking about different adventures we had had. Turns out Sanjay's dad was also like mum and continues fighting aliens even though he's retired from UNIT. Though unlike mum, his dad used guns and didn't have any sonic device or alien super-computers. And ironically, he has an older brother the same age as Sue who also works for UNIT in America. And Sanjay only found out about aliens the same day Steven did.

"Yeah" I said. "Meet him twice. Well, only once in the flesh. First time was when the Daleks took the Earth but that was only on a sort-of webcam thing."

"But still" Sanjay said. "You and Steven have actually met The Doctor. That's cool."

"Cheers" I said, as I noticed several cars pull up in the car park. I was surprised to see Scott, Tommy, Mark, Alex, Jake, Danny, Johnny, Hannah, Jade, Cheryl, Kim and Preeti getting out of the cars alongside a few others I didn't recognise, presumably Lisa's mates from Croydon. "Hey Kim" I called.

"Luke" Kim called, jogging over to me. "Hey" She said, pulling me into a hug. "How everything going?"

"Fine" I said. "Just walking off last night's hangover."

"Oh right" Kim said, looking round. "Where's Steven?"

"At the station" I replied. "Meeting Emily off the train."

"Right" Preeti said, joining us. "Hey Luke" She pulled me into a hug, before noticing. "And who's this?"

I then remember Sanjay standing next to me. "Oh, this is Sanjay Benton. He's my flatmate."

"Oh, hi" Preeti said. "So, Luke befriended you then." She teased.

"Well, sort of" Sanjay said. "I knew Steven a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Kim asked.

"He and I used to play together as babies" Sanjay said. "My dad worked with Sarah Jane at UNIT."

"Whoa" Kim said. "Back up. Your dad worked at UNIT?"

"Yeah, and my brother does as well" Sanjay added. "So, who are those guys?" He asked, pointing at the lot who had mingled away from Scott and the others.

"No Idea" I said. "Might be Lisa's mates."

"Oh, who's Lisa?" Kim asked. "A girlfriend Luke."

"No" A familiar voice alerted me to Steven's arrival. "Kim, Preeti allow me to introduce Lisa King and her boyfriend Luke Knight. Lisa, these two are the Kim and Preeti I've been telling you about."

"Hi" Lisa said. "I better Steven's never mentioned me."

"No" Kim said. "Should he of?"

"Right, that's something I'll take up with you when they've all gone" Lisa chuckled before turning serious. "I was Steven's neighbour in Croydon." At that moment, the guys that had been stood over near the cars started approaching us. "Oh, and here's the rest of the gang."

"Hey Lisa, Luke" The tallest boy said as he reached us. I knew he meant Big Luke since I'd never seen him before in my life. "Oh my god, Steven Smith" He chuckled. "Hey guys, you'll never guess who's here."

"Oh god" Steven said. "Dan! Long time no see."

"Well, you're the one that swaned off to Ealing without a word and then didn't even bother to tell us that you were moving there permanently" Dan replied. "Anyway" He said, noticing me, Sanjay, Emily, Kim and Preeti. And the rest of the gang who had joined Kim and Preeti at last. "And who are these?" he asked as the rest of his mates arrived.

"Right, this is going to be big" Steven said, turning to Dan. "Dan, allow me to introduce Kim Langer, Preeti Chandra, Tommy Kingston, Scott Matthews, Cheryl Saunders, Hannah Cole, Matt McDonald, Jade Smith, Danny Sanders, Johnny Lewis and Jake Johnston." He then pulled Emily close. "And this is my Girlfriend Emily Williams." He smiled at me. "And I better say this will be a shock. But allow me to introduce my brother Luke and his flatmate Sanjay Benton." He turned to us. "Guys, let me introduce Lisa King, Luke Knight, Dan Short, Craig Cook, Debbie Gee, Paul McNally, Lucy Jackson and Lauren Cameron."

"Wait Steven" Dan said. "Did you say this little Luke was your brother?"

"Yes" I said.

"I'll explain shortly" Steven said. "Anyway, I hope you guys don't all hope that you can kip down on our floors."

"Why not?" Scott asked, accusingly.

"'Cos most of the week, we've been sleeping on the floor" Lisa joked. "Steven especially."

"Oh and you haven't" Steven retorted. "And remind me, who spent Tuesday night slumped in the corner of the SU bar pissed out of their head off three triple shots of vodka?"

"Hey" I said. "Let's continue this inside."

**

* * *

**

That Evening – Steven's POV

"So, there was this big massive thing!" Big Luke exclaimed as we sat in one of the many pubs in Oxford City Centre. We were only just starting our pub crawl. We'd spent the whole day getting to know each other either for the first time or again. And also revealing the Alien secret to Lisa and Big Luke's gang. I was just glad that everyone managed to gel together. I had been worried that Scott and the guys would of had a bit of a standoff with Big Luke and his lot since we were competitors in bands. "And..." Big Luke trailed off. "Of course, you lot have probably come across something worse than that before."

"No" Scott said. "Though Ste and Luke might of" He looked at me. "Ste?"

"Oh, nothing like that" I said. "Well, apart from the Slitheen. Trust me, you never want to meet one of them."

"Scary?" Craig asked.

"No" Luke chuckled. "But they do make a big mess when they explode."

"Explode?" Scott asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" I said. "Plus you can always tell a Slitheen. Usually by the fact they hide in human skins and fart every few minutes."

"You mean like Jeffery?" Tommy asked. "He wasn't?"

"He was" I said. "So was Blakeman. And that geek Carl. Luckily, we stopped them." I put my arm round Luke. "Me, Luke, Kim, Clyde, Maria and Danielle."

At the mention of Danielle, I saw tears starting to form in Tommy's eyes. "Anyone want a drink?" he asked as he got up. "No, right." And he headed for the bar.

"Shouldn't we?" Scott started.

"Let me" I said. "I think I know what's wrong." I got up and followed Tommy to the bar. "Tommy, listen. I'm sorry I mentioned Danielle."

At the mention of her name again, Tommy rounded on me, eyes harden. "Stop saying her name" He snapped.

"Look, I know you're still in love with her" I said. "And I'll let you in on a little secret."

At that, he softened. "What?" He asked.

"She and Brad are on the rocks" I said. "Well, so Maria says. Apparently they're always arguing. And Danielle never really talks about him anymore."

"So, you don't think it's going to last" Tommy said, hopeful.

"No, I don't think so" I said. "Particularly since he's off at Yale and Danielle's stayed to go to college in Washington."

"So, I've got a chance?" Tommy asked.

"Mate, I don't doubt it for a moment" I said, smiling. "Why don't you go ask the others if they do want a drink? I'll get them."

"Ok, I'll send..." Tommy trailed off. "Well, doesn't look I need to."

"Tommy" I turned to see Luke standing there. "They all want the same as before."

"Right" I said. "Tommy, you go say you were a bit upset. Luke, you stay here and help me."

"Right" Luke said as Tommy left. "You told him then?"

"What else did you expect me to do?" I said. "He's head over heels in love with Danielle. And you saw what happened when I told him about Danielle and Brad. He was heart-broken. Even if he and Preeti started dating, it's always been Danielle."

"True" Luke said. "Well, lets get this night started."

* * *

****

**The Oxford adventure contiunes.**

**Chapter 28 will be here in the next few days. Since it includes the webcam appearance from 'The Vault of Secrets', I might have it done tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	28. Mars Rover Sabotage

**Ok, Chapter 28. Wow, two chapters in one day. Haven't done that for a while. Well, call it the storm before the calm. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28 Mars Rover Sabotage

**The Next Morning – Steven's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly worse for wear but better than most mornings during the week. We hadn't had that much of a late night yesterday, mainly because the pubs all shut at midnight and we'd drank all the alcohol we'd had back at our dorm, plus me and Luke were planning to call mum on webcam. Today was the day the latest Mars Rover probe was due to report back to NASA HQ in Houston. Mum had already sabotaged six this year alone. You see, Mars is home to many different alien races including one called the Ice Warriors. Mum had mentioned them in one of her stories before and I'd had Mr Smith give me some information on them. Apparently, they have left Mars by now and are travelling the stars.

I rolled over and smiled at the sight of Em lying still peacefully asleep on the camp bed I'd bought when I went shopping during the week. Em had complained that the floor had been uncomfortable so I promised her I'd get a camp bed for guests. I pulled back the covers, grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled a note for Em in case she woke up while I was talking to mum. Quietly, I pulled on a pair of old trainers I'd brought with me for wearing round the dorm and slipped out of the room, locking the door behind me and heading down to Luke's room. As soon as I was outside the door, it flew out as if Luke knew I was outside. "Hey" I said. "What's the big idea?"

"It's nearly time for the probe" Luke said, "Come on" He pulled into the room and over to the laptop, where Luke had already opened a web chat with mum. "Mum, Steven's here."

"Hey mum" I called. "So we're really gonna mess up another NASA Mars mission?"

"Hello Steven" Mum said, smiling. "And yes, there are something's we're just not ready to know yet. Beside, during my travels with the Doctor I found out we don't reach Mars until 2041."

"So, still another 30 years" Luke said. "Anyway, what time are Clyde and Rani...?"

Luke didn't need to ask that question as he began to speak, the attic door flew open and Clyde spilt into the attic. "Sarah Jane, have Luke and Ste called yet?" He asked before noticing us on the webcam. "Hey you two, you alright?"

"Apart from the fact all my flatmates eat are baked beans and curries" Luke said. "I'm fine."

"Same" I said. "Except the fact only one of my flatmates live off baked beans. And none of them eat curries."

"Right" Clyde said. "So, when exactly are we stopping this probe then?"

"Shortly" Mum said. "Mr Smith, I need you" She said, moving the webcam so me and Luke could watch the back wall of the attic transform into Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, hack into NASA probe feed. And then into the NASA control."

"Indeed Sarah Jane" The smooth voice of Mr Smith filled the attic. His screen changed into that of the satellite feed from the probe with the detail NASA was recording.

"_**Oh Boy, it's looking like a beautiful morning on Mars today. The dust storms have subsided; we've got a really clear view.**_" The NASA control operator's voice said, as Mr Smith hacked into NASA Headquarters.

At that moment, Rani came busting through the attic door. "You'll never guess what mum's done" She said

"Hi there, guess what?" Clyde asked.

Luke piped up. "Hey, Rani, how are you?" He called

"Great, thanks, how's Oxford?" Rani asked.

"Just so brilliant" Luke answered, beaming at the sight. I had to admit, even though we both loved Oxford, we were missing home.

"Can you two keep it down?" Mum ordered. "We need to time this to the second."

"_**Mars probe, systems operational, continuing on programmed route.**_" Came from the NASA controller.

"Is that Mars?" Rani asked.

"It's the feed from the latest Mars robot probe. Sarah Jane's about to upset NASA big time." Clyde said.

"The Mars rover will be in sight of target in 20 seconds" Mr Smith said. The screen split into two screens. One with the NASA info, another with no text or anything blocking the picture.

"How's everybody doing at school?" Luke decided to try and find out what he was missing at Park Vale.

"Clyde's still winding Dad up" Rani replied. "How are those uni mates getting on?"

"He says they live off baked beans and curry" Clyde said, telling Rani what me and Luke had told him only a few minutes ago. "Must be like living with the Slitheen." He joked. Me, Luke, Clyde and Rani all had a bit of a giggle.

Mum however remained intent on the images of Mr Smith's Screen. "Get ready, Mr Smith." She said.

"Approaching point of visibility" Mr Smith said, as what looked like the tip of a pyramid appeared on the horizon "Jamming signal, now." The NASA screen turned into static.

"_**Where did the signal go? We've lost contact with the probe.**_" NASA HQ was in a frenzy.

"Powering down NASA probe" Mr Smith said as the full shape of a pyramid appeared before Mr Smith switched the probe off.

"Well done, Mr Smith!" Mum said.

"Looks like NASA just lost yet another Mars probe" I said, smiling.

"What was that, on the horizon?" Rani asked.

"An ancient civilisation, ancient and terrible." Mum said. I assumed she'd encountered them during her travels with the Doctor. "Some of Mars' secrets are best left undiscovered."

"Now that we're not keeping an eye on her, Mum sabotages NASA probes" Luke said.

"She's so out of control" Clyde joked.

"Only the ones heading for trouble." Mum said, trying to defend herself. "So 'guess what?' What?" Mum asked Rani.

"What? Oh! Where Mum's dragged my dad." Rani said, explaining that Gita had dragged Haresh off to a meeting of the Ealing branch of BURPSS.

"Right, anyway" Mum said, before turning the webcam back to her. "You two better be studying hard."

"Mum" I said. "Classes haven't started properly yet."

Mum was about to say something but Rani looked out of the window. "Hey, Mum and Dad are back. And Dad's looking round the yard with a wheel brace."

"Looks like you've got your work to do mum" I said. "Anyway, we've got guests to sort out."

"Who?" Clyde asked.

"Well, for a start your sisters" I said. "Plus Em's still asleep on my bedroom floor. And the guys from Croydon are here as well."

"Well, we'll let you two get back to them then" Mum said.

"Bye Mum" Luke called as he ended the chat. "So, going to get Em up?"

"Of course" I said. "Speak to you later." I left the room smiling. Me and Luke may of left Bannerman Road. But we were still part of the gang.

* * *

******The Oxford adventure contiunes.**

**Chapter 29 will be here either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	29. Checking In

**Ok, Chapter 29. Not really much going on in this one. Just a couple of Webcam chats. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29 Checking-In

**Later – Steven's POV**

Once we'd seen the guys off back to their Uni, me and Luke decided to call mum to find out what had been going on Bannerman Road today.

"What do you think has happened?" Luke asked me.

"Who knows" I replied. "Could be the invasion of the Rutan or the return of the Slitheen. Or even the return of Captain Tybo and his Judoon squad." I joked, managing to get a laugh out of Luke.

"I can see the look on Clyde's face if Tybo returned" Luke chuckled as he unlocked his door. "He'd be begging him to lift his and Rani's grounding order."

"Suppose the Judoon will end up taking them to court about it" I chuckled as we entered Luke's room. Luke headed over to his laptop and switched it on. "I can see Clyde trying to get me or you to represent them in court."

"And do what exactly" Luke said. "Say 'Sorry your honour, but the reason Mr Langer and Miss Chandra impended Captain Tybo in his work was because Androvax the Annihilator was hiding in the body of my mum'. Do you really think they'd get let off?"

"True" I said. "Though, I think they'd end up being executed for the crime if they went to Judoon Court."

"True" Luke said, clicking on the webcam and then on the web-chat software. "Come on."

A few moments passed before the screen changed and mum appeared on the screen, looking quite anxious. "Oh Luke, Steven" She said.

"Hey Mum" Luke said cheerily.

"Hey Mum" I said. "So, what's the story?"

Mum looked at us. I'd only seen the look on her face once before. After we sent Androvax packing. "Androvax returned" Mum said.

"What?" Luke said.

"I thought the Judoon had arrested him and he was going to be executed?" I said.

"He was in prison" mum said. "He learnt that his people had managed to get 100 members of the species off the planet before it froze."

"And they ended up on Earth?" Luke asked.

"A special trans-dimensional vault" Mum said. "Holding a large number of spaceships."

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"We helped him save his species" Mum said. "Well, we used a transmat to get the ship out of the vault."

"So, the Veil are back as a species" I said. "Don't suppose the Time Lords did anything like that."

Mum looked at me. "I don't think so, the Doctor always said he'd be able to sense if they were any left" She said.

"He didn't sense the Master" Luke said.

"Don't mention him" Mum said, shaking. Mum was still too shaken after the events of Christmas two years ago. The Master had taken over everyone on the planet, though Mr Smith had protected me and, because of his origins, Luke didn't change either. Mum had changed and tried to attack us but was deflected by Mr Smith's force-field and then put in a containment vortex to protect us before he activated total shutdown of the house to stop the Master-filed Clyde and Rani getting in.

"Sorry" I said. "Anyway, everything went ok."

"Fine, fine" Mum said. I was sure that there was something she wasn't telling us. I made a mental note to text Clyde later and get the full story of what happened. "Anyway, don't you two have other things to do?"

"Right" I said. "Yeah, bye mum."

"Bye mum" Luke called, cancelling the chat. "What did you mean by other things to do?"

"Washing" I said. "I'm out of underwear. See you later."

"Bye" Luke called as I left the room.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

"Bye" I called as Steven left the room. I sighed. Trust Steven to leave the washing until the last moment. I've done it quite a few times since we got here. I smiled, and decided while I was on my laptop to chat to Maria. It was half 4 here, meaning it was half 11 in Washington D.C. so I could talk to her without her dad shouting that it was too early. I opened the web-chat window again and clicked on Maria's picture.

It was only a few moments before Maria appeared on-screen. "Hey Luke" She said. "How's Oxford?"

"Oh, it's great Maria" I said. "We've not had proper lectures yet, but everything's just great."

"Right" Maria rolled her eyes at me. "So, made any new friends yet?"

"Yeah" I said. "My flatmate. He's called Sanjay Benton and he's just great. He makes me laugh."

"More than Clyde?" Maria joked and that feeling came back to me. The feeling I'd had the night Maria left Bannerman Road for America. Was it? Am I in love with Maria?

I shock off the feeling. "Yeah" I said. "And he knows about aliens and the rest."

"How?" Maria asked. "Luke, you didn't tell him...?" Then she looked at me. "Did you say his surname's Benton?"

"Yeah" I said. "His dad worked for UNIT at the same time as mum. He and Steven used to play together as babies."

"Right" Maria said. "He doesn't have an older brother does he?"

"Yeah" I said. "He mentioned him yesterday. Works for UNIT in America."

"Well, he works for UNIT Washington" Maria said. "Mike Benton lives next door. And is a Sergeant in UNIT."

"He must be Sue's second-in-command" I realised. When Sue was transferred to Washington to head up a new branch in the city, she was promoted first to Sergeant and then to Colonel. She had mentioned when me and Steven called her the day we got here that she had just got a new second-in-command and a proper team transferred from New York. "She mentioned she'd got one."

"So, do they know about the Doctor?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Me and Sanjay were talking about him yesterday. He's well jealous that I've meet him before."

"So you've got a good friend then" Maria said. "What about Steven?"

"Oh, he already knew one of his flatmates" I said. "Lisa King, his old neighbour. And he knew Sanjay as well."

"So, you're doing ok" Maria said.

"I'm fine" I repeated. "Honestly. Sometimes I think you guys treat me like a baby rather than a Teenager."

"Well, you are only three" Maria teased. "Anyway, I better be going. I'm meeting up with my girlfriends and going to the pictures."

"Oh" I said, a bit depressed. I had hoped me and Maria could have a nice long chat about things. But we've both got our own lives to lead. "Speak tomorrow then" I said.

"Yeah" Maria said. "Bye." She turned the webcam off.

I sighed, the feeling coming back. Was it love? Do I fancy Maria?

**

* * *

**

Later – Steven's POV

I opened the door to my room having spent the last two hours doing my washing. The only thing I missed about being at home. Having someone to do my washing. Though while I was waiting for the washing machine to finish, I texted Clyde to find out exactly what happened today. Turns out Androvax was also dying and had problems keeping hold of his body-swap victim, which this time not only included mum but also Rani, Lily, Clyde and even Rani's mum Gita, who found out about what we do. Though mum had someone called Mr Dread wipe Gita's memory. When I asked Clyde who Mr Dread was, he told me that Mr Dread was an android under the control of the Alliance of Shades who tried to prevent humanity finding out about alien life. And Clyde mentioned that Gita doesn't remember anything about the first encounter with Androvax and the Judoon. Yet Haresh still does. I bet that's going to cause some problems for mum and the others at some point in the future.

Anyway, I drop the bag full of washing on the bed, planning to put it all away later after I checked my emails. I switched on my laptop and instantly I got a web-chat request. I clicked on the accept button, and the static came up for a moment before revealing Danielle sat in her dorm room at The George Washington University in Washington in floods of tears. "Hey" I said. "What's up?" I was slightly in shock. In all the time I'd known Danielle, I'd never seen her crying. Well, apart from when she told me and Kim that she was moving to America.

"It's Brad" She sobbed. "He's finished with me."

"What!" I said. "What did he say?"

"He's found someone new" Danielle sobbed again. "He's been cheating on me since he got there."

"Hey, hey" I said. "I thought things were bad between you two anyway."

"Yeah" Danielle said, getting her normal spark back. "But I wanted to dump him, not get dump. I'm supposed to be a strong woman."

I smiled at that. In all the time I've know her, I've never Danielle act shy. "Well, that's true. You're surely your mum's daughter."

"Oi!" Danielle scolded. "Oh, I don't know though. Maybe I'm too much like mum."

"Hey" I said. "Don't say thing like that! I was teasing." I chuckled.

"Steven Smith, don't say things like that" Danielle giggled slightly. "I'm just glad to get it off my chest."

I wondered if she meant the fact that she wasn't like her mother or the fact Brad had dumped her. I'd only met Brad via webcam once, during the early days of his and Danielle's relationship. He's come across as a bit of a jerk, boasting that he was smart and rich. Until I shot him down in flames by telling him my IQ (160 according to the Terman test, which is still well below Luke's score that I can't remember) and the fact my mum had inherited quite a bit of money from my Great Aunt plus the money from the sale of the book I'd been published in made me actually quite rich myself. "What, you mean you've not told Maria that Brad's dumped you?" I asked.

"No" Danielle admitted. "She's gone to the cinema with her mates. She's always out with her mates on a Saturday Afternoon."

"So, why not talk to Kim?" I asked.

"I can't get hold of her" Danielle said. "She's not answering her phone or web-chat."

Then I remembered. "Oh, she'll be on her way back to Gloucester" I said. "Her and Preeti came here yesterday for a pub crawl."

"Oh" Danielle said. "See, I don't even know what you guys are up to anymore."

"Hey" I said. "You'll always be one of the gang. It's just me and Kim have been really busy recently. You know, Kim's been having Uni lectures for the last three weeks. And I've been getting to know the surrounding and the people on my course and in my dorm building. Plus my lectures start proppa on Monday."

"Sorry" Danielle said, before changing direction slightly. "How's Tommy?"

"Tommy's fine" I said. "He's still a bit sad over you."

"You haven't told him about me and Brad?" Danielle asked.

"I mentioned it last night" I admitted. "He's still in love with you, you know."

"I know" Danielle said. "And I'm still in love with him. But I don't know if I could handle a long distance relationship."

"Hey, if I can manage to hang on to Emily for six years" I said. "You and Tommy will manage a long distance relationship. Anyway, I need to go."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Got washing to put away" I said. "The one thing I missed about home, other than alien invasions. Having someone to wash your dirty pants."

"Ew, Steven" Danielle moaned. "Right, speak to you soon."

"Yeah, bye for now" I said, ending the chat. Well, at least she's got rid of the git. But will she and Tommy work this one now? Well, maybe I could give them a little push.

* * *

****

******The Oxford adventure contiunes.**

**Chapter 30 will be here on Saturday, as we begin 'Death of the Doctor'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	30. Sad News, Big News, Bad News

**Ok, Chapter 30. And here begins 'Death of the Doctor'. And my sub-plot comes into play. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30 Sad News, Big News, Bad News

**12 Days Later – Steven's POV**

The days passed quickly. By the middle of the second week, I'd already had and handed in a 3000 word essay for the Geography side of my course and had been given a 4000 word essay on some teaching-related study.

"God, I can't believe this!" I complained. Me, Lisa and Mark were in our kitchen, me and Mark sat together doing our essay while Lisa was busy making her lunch. "Less than two weeks in and we've already been given two essays."

"Could be worse" Lisa said. "I heard Nikki complaining about the fact the Nursing students are already working at the hospital despite the fact she was told they didn't start that until the second semester."

I was about to reply but just then my phone starting ringing. I knew it wasn't Luke as he was in a lecture, or Clyde and Rani since they were at school and Danielle would still be in bed (I know she'd been up 'til late 'cause we'd been chatting online and she spent most of the time complaining about the fact she had three essays to do already). And I knew it wouldn't be mum because I'd only just come off the phone to her less than an hour ago. "Sorry" I said. "I better take this." I got up from the table and moved into the corridor. "Hello" I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Steven" The commanding voice of my godfather, Sir Alistair came through the phone speaker.

"Uncle Alistair" I said. I could feel my emotions rising. Had UNIT found my dad?

"I have some news" He said.

I stopped breathing for one moment. "You've found him?" I asked.

"Alive but very weak" Alistair said, and I felt myself feeling going weak at the knees. Thirteen years of emotion came flooding to me.

"He's alive" I said. "He's alive."

"Yes" Alistair said. "But he's quite weak. We're giving him a medical examination as soon as he gets to field base. And another when we get back to Peru HQ."

"But he will be coming home?" I asked.

"Yes, but not until Christmas" Alistair said.

"I don't care" I said. "Bye." I called down the phone, hanging up before Uncle Alistair could reply. I couldn't believe it. Dad was still alive. How though was still confusing me. Dad has been missing for 13 years. How could about survive at least 12 years in the world's biggest sweet box without any food or water? Still, he was alive.

I turned back to my phone and scrolled through the contacts and selected the number I wanted. I pressed the call button and waited for the person to pick up.

"Urgh, hello" Sue's voice sound agitated. "Who is it?"

"Sue, its Steven" I said, the excitement clear in my voice. "Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yes" Sue snapped. "Sorry, but I hate working nights."

"So, you won't know then" I said.

"Know what?" Sue asked.

"I've just had Uncle Alistair on the phone..." I said.

"Dad" Sue breathed. "Is he?"

"He's alive but very weak" I said.

"Oh God" I could tell that Sue had broken into tears at the news. "He's alive."

"Yes" I said, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. "He's alive."

"Well, I can't sit here chatting" Sue said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to work" Sue said. "And then, I'm going to Peru."

"You're going to dad" I said.

"Of course" Sue said. "You don't expect me to just sit here when I work for UNIT and the latest Peru mission is to find my father."

"True" I said. "What are going to say when you see him?" I asked, both glad Sue was going to Peru and unsure whether I wanted Sue to tell dad everything that's happened in my life.

"Well, I'm gonna tell him about my life, Luke and Lily" Sue said. "Do you want me to tell him about what you're doing?"

"Tell him about uni, the book and the alien hunting" I said. "But don't mention Emily. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Right" Sue said. "I understand."

"Right" I said. "I better not keep you."

"True little bro" Sue teased. "Bye."

"Bye Sis" I called as Sue hung up.

"Steven" Lisa appeared in the corridor. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine" I said. "I just need to go and see Luke. And then speak to my tutor." I finished heading for the door to the stairwell.

"Why? I thought you understood your essay" Lisa called to me.

"I need to nip home for a few days" I called back. "Personal reason." I shut the door before Lisa could ask what my personal reason was, and barrelled down the stairs, almost crashing into Luke. "Whoa, sorry bro" I said.

"It's ok" Luke said. "Where were you hurrying to?" He asked.

"What?" I said, forgetting for a moment then remembering. "Oh, I've got something to tell you."

"Well?" Luke said. "Go on then."

"Not out here" I said.

"My room" Luke said, unlocking the door to his dorm corridor. I followed him to his door and stood waiting while he unlocked his door before following him into the room. "Well?" He asked again once I'd shut the door.

"I've just had a call from Uncle Alistair" I started.

"The Brig" Luke said. "What was it? Update from Peru. Has he found El Chupacabra then?" H joked.

"He's found my dad" I said without saying anything else.

"Harry?" Luke asked. "Dad?"

"Yes" I said, tears forming in the corners of my eyes again. "He's alive but very weak."

"So, what are you going to do?" Luke asked me.

I wiped my tear-filled eyes before replying. "I'm going to speak to my tutor" I said. "I'm going home to tell mum in person."

"Right" Luke said. "So, you won't be here for a few days."

"Probably not" I said. "Uncle Alistair said Dad won't be coming home until Christmas. So, could just be for tonight. Though Lily's up at her mum's parents for the next week. We might have to pop home next weekend."

"Right" Luke said.

"Yeah" I said, opening the door and leaving, heading for my tutor's office.

**

* * *

**

Later – Steven's POV

"Nearly there" I said to myself as I turned onto Old Forest Road from the north. As I approached the house. I looked down the street and saw something that surprised me. A convoy of UNIT vehicles were heading for the house. I pulled onto the drive using the Old Forest Road gate and climbed out of my car. UNIT solders were climbing out of the back of the jeeps. Out of a black Jaguar climbed a women dressed in a long black coat with the red Berate. As I headed over, I saw mum, Clyde and Rani exit the house. I guess Mr Smith's new UNIT Emergency Protocol had warned them that they were on their way.

"Stop right there! I'm not having soldiers on my property" Mum said as she, Clyde and Rani walked along the drive. "Oh, Steven" She said as I joined them. I didn't speak. I was too busy wondering why UNIT had just turned up at the house. Was it to do with Luke? Or was it to take us into custody after mum and Rani broke into the Black Archive during the Wormwood/Kaagh incident? Or where they here to tell mum the news I was going to tell her? Where they going to tell her about dad?

Haresh was across the road, watering the flowers. "Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes, fine" Mum said. "They're just leaving."

The UNIT women cleared her throat. "My name is Colonel Tia Karim, representing the Unified Intelligence Task Force. If I could have a word in private?" She said.

"You're not getting any closer. Just tell me. What do you want?" Mum said.

Colonel Karim looked down. "I'm sorry, but it's my solemn duty to inform you that your friend, the Doctor, is dead." She said.

"Don't be stupid" Clyde said.

"He can't be" Rani said.

"He just can't be" I said.

"Last Sunday, at 1700 hours, the body of a Time Lord was returned to the earth. UNIT scientists have checked the DNA results, and it's definitely him." Karim looked straight at mum. "I'm sorry, Miss Smith, for your loss. Sorry for the whole wide world, because he's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's dead."

* * *

**Chapter 31 will be here on Wednesday, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	31. The Doctor's Dead!

**Ok, Chapter 31. And a change of plan, I'll now be uploading a chapter a day rather than two chapters a week. This chance of plan is to clear my Word Recent Documents so I can work on more chapters, and also because I'm now over halfway through the story on here and three-quarters through in terms of chapters written. Anyway, enjoy this single scene!**

* * *

Chapter 31 The Doctor's Dead!

Still in shock, we walked up to the attic with Colonel Karim. I was thinking only one thing. How could the Doctor be dead? Mum had always told me that he was able to regenerate his body when he's close to death. So, what went wrong?

"The Doctor was found 10,000 light years away, by a race called the Shansheeth. They sent us this. It's called an epitaph stone. It's a recording device, the equivalent to a death notice. The Shansheeth are what you might call...intergalactic undertakers." Karim was saying once we were all settled in the attic.

"Come on. This is ridiculous! There's no such thing!" Mum argued.

"I can confirm the Shansheeth are known throughout the universe as the carers of the dead. It is said they trawl the battlefields of outer space, looking for heroes to bring home." Mr Smith said.

"Well, that's quite enough from you, thanks! Just shut up." Mum said, sounding upset at the end. "Play this thing." She said, dropping the epitaph stone into his tray.

Mr Smith began projecting a hologram of what looked like a humanoid vulture. "_I bring condolences from the Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet upon this terrible day._" It said.

Mum paused the recording. "As if you'd trust that thing? Just look at him!" She said.

Rani got up from where she was sat on the dividing step and walked over to mum. "Hey, that's not fair. Since when did we judge by appearances?" She said.

"Since this lot started lying!" Mum replied.

I got up from where I was sat on the Chasse Long and walked over to mum and Rani. "OK" I said. "But look. I hope this is all a big mistake, I really do. For the Doctor's sake we've got to find the facts, which means we stop and we listen." I nodded to Mr Smith to resume the recording.

"_The Shansheeth did journey to the wastelands of the Crimson Heart whereupon we found the body of the last Time Lord. Witnesses say that he perished saving the lives of 500 children from the Scarlet Monstrosity._" The Shanseenth spoke.

"Sounds like him" Clyde said.

"_The Doctor's home world is long since lost. But legends talk of his love for the earth. Therefore, the Shansheeth will return the Doctor to the human race. Weep for him, peoples of the earth. Mourn his loss for the universe feels darker tonight._" The Shanseenth said before the recording

"So what do you think?" Rani asked me and Clyde.

"UNIT will take charge of the funeral in conjunction with the Shansheeth." Karim said. "We'll be using UNIT Base 5, situated inside Mount Snowdon. We can arrange transport and accommodation for all of you." She finished.

"Thank you" Mum said.

"Then you'll come?" Karim said in surprise.

"Nothing's going to make me miss this." Mum said with the fiery determination she normally puts into our investigations. "I'll be there."

* * *

**Chapter 32 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	32. Mum's going mad

**Ok, Chapter 32. And the plot begins thicken. Once again, this is just a single scene but I did plan for it to be a bit different. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32 Mum's going mad

Colonel Karim left soon after mum told her we were going to the funeral. And Clyde and Rani departed not that long after. Soon, only me and mum were left. I went down and made her a cup of tea before going back up to face her.

"I thought you could use a cup of tea" I said as I entered the attic.

Mum was sat at the desk, seemingly deep in thought. She turned round when I spoke. "Thanks" She said. "Anyway mister, what are you doing home? Should you be at university?"

"I'll explain later" I said, putting the cup down on the desk. "This is more important." Well, more important for mum. "If the Doctor's dead, then we need to work out why."

"Yeah" Mum said, as she moved the computer mouse. "I said I'd get back on to Luke."

"Bet he told you about Sanjay then" I smiled.

"You should of seen the look on Clyde's face" Mum chuckled. "Luke joked that Sanjay was the best mate he'd had in his life. Are you and he good friends?"

"Me and Sanjay Benton" I joked. "Of course."

"John's son?" Mum asked. I nodded. "Well I...He's one of Luke's flatmate."

"Not one of" I said. "He's Luke's only flatmate."

"Right" Mum said as the webcam image of Luke appeared. "Hey Luke."

"Hey bro" I called into the webcam. How ironic that this could of been the other way round. Me at Oxford and Luke here with mum. Well, if he hadn't decided to do his A-Levels a year early. I looked at Luke and shook my head. Just to inform him that I hadn't mentioned dad yet.

"Hey mum, Steven" He said, trying to look surprised I was at home. "What was all that about UNIT?"

Mum looked away from the screen. "The Doctor's dead" I said.

"What?" Luke was surprised.

"Master Steven said that Master is dead" K9 said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"He saved the lives of 500 school children from the Scarlet Monstrosity" I said. "These aliens called the Shanseenth found him. They're like universal undertakers."

"So he really is dead then" Luke said.

"UNIT seem to think so" I said before looking at mum. "Mum?"

"I always thought if ever the Doctor dies, I'll know. Somehow I'll just feel it. Wherever he is, if he's far away on some distant star or lost in the depths of dark ages, I'll know. But I didn't. I didn't feel a thing." Mum said.

"But it doesn't actually mean anything" Luke said.

"No, maybe it does, though. Cos I don't think he's dead. He can't be! I'm going to go to that funeral, but only to find out what's going on. Because I think the Doctor's still alive." Mum said.

I looked at Luke, who replied to mum. "I wanna come to the funeral" He said,

"Oh no" Mum snapped. "You are staying right there. And you" she turned to me "should get back there."

"I've been given time off" I said. When mum looked at me, I replied "it's to do with what I need to talk to you about."

"Mum, I wanna go" Luke said. "You need our support."

"Luke, we don't even know when the funeral is" I said. "It could be two weeks time, it could be next week or it could even be tomorrow."

"Sarah Jane" Mr Smith spoke up. "I have just received an email from UNIT. The funeral is scheduled for a week today."

"How long have you got off?" Mum asked.

"As long as need" I said. "But I don't think your tutor will let you take time off Luke" I added. "Especially on a Thursday" I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out.

"Boys" Mum said, sounding like normal. "Stop acting like toddlers."

"He's only three" I teased.

"Anyway" Mum said. "I'm going to have an early night."

"Night mum" Luke called.

"Night mum" I said, as mum left the attic. I turned to Luke. "What do you think?"

"I think she's just not taking it" Luke said. "I think she's going a bit loopy."

"You know what, that's what I think as well" I said.

"So, you've not told mum about dad" Luke said.

"What was that?" Mr Smith's voice surprised me.

"Nothing Mr Smith" I said. "That's all for now." Mr Smith retreated into the wall. I turned back to Luke. "I arrived home same time as UNIT did. I never got chance."

"So, when do you think you're going to tell her?" Luke asked.

"After the funeral" I said. "Because I'm getting a funny feeling this funeral's going be a bit strange."

* * *

**Chapter 33 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	33. UNIT Base 5

**Ok, Chapter 33. It's funeral time. Get the black suits ready. Or not. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33 UNIT Base 5

**Six Days Later**

Six Days passed. And I kept avoiding mum's questions about why I was home. I told her I'd tell her after the funeral. I couldn't face her to tell her dad was alive when we'd just found out about the Doctor's death.

Luckily, I did have a bit of help keeping out of mum's way. Well, getting away from one person who was in denial over someone's death to someone who keeps breaking down over a loved one's death. Emily's maternal Grandmother had died the same day we had found out about the Doctor. She didn't ring me to tell me about it until the day after to tell me she wasn't coming to Oxford at the weekend. When I told her I was at home, she was straight round sobbing into my chest.

The morning UNIT were coming to pick us up, mum was acting normally. Well, really normally. She packed her bag and then settled down at the kitchen table writing her articles for the paper. Too normal for anything.

"Mum, are you ok?" I asked when I brought my bag down.

She looked up from the laptop. "I'm fine" She said. "You all ready?"

"Change of clothes, two pairs of pyjamas" I said. "Oh, and my diary."

"What about your essay for uni?" Mum asked.

"Finished it yesterday and emailed it to my tutor this morning" I said. "It was due in tomorrow anyway. Though he has sent me the work I've missed."

"You better get it done" Mum said.

"Mum, I'm going back Sunday" I said. "Oh, and Luke's popping home for the weekend as well."

"Great, more washing for me to do then" Mum complained. "But why have you got leave?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I said, picking my bag up again and heading out into the drive. I looked around and noticed Clyde and Rani stood over the road. Clyde had his bag slung over his shoulder while Rani seemed to have her dad carrying hers.

"Luke says Sarah Jane's gone mad" Clyde said as I joined them outside Rani's house.

"Don't be so rude. He wouldn't say "mad" about his own mother" Haresh said, putting Rani's bag down.

"No. He said, 'Nutty, fruity, loop-the-loop, tonto barmy bonkers.'" Clyde said.

"That not what he said to me" I said. "Be fair, though, sir, he's worried. We both are."

"It's like your mum." Haresh said to Rani. "Remember when Granddad died?"

"She washed everything." Rani said. "Curtains. Furniture. Me." Me and Clyde looked at each other as Rani continued. "She even washed the walls. Who washes walls? It went on for days, and then she just started crying."

"It takes time." Haresh said "Cos when someone dies it's so massive, it's like you can't fit it all inside your head. That's what Sarah Jane's doing. She's denying it."

"So, what do we do?" Clyde asked.

"Wait. That's all you can do. Friends just wait." Haresh said.

Mum appeared at the end of the driveway. "Bang on time." She said heading for the car. We crossed the road. "Don't worry, Haresh, I'll look after them." Mum said as we reached the car.

"Sorry to hear your bad news." Haresh said.

"There's no need. I'm fine." Mum said, before she got into the car followed by Rani.

"Keep the school running without me, sir. While I head off in my nice, big, posh motor." Clyde teased. As he put his hand on the top of the car "Did you see that?""

"Static electricity." Haresh said as he turned to head back into number 36. "If you paid more attention in class..."

"That wasn't static" I said.

"Come on, you two, get in!" Mum shouted to us. We jumped in and set off for Snowdonia.

* * *

The journey was long and boring. But when we turned onto what looked like a private road, I knew we were nearly there. And how right I was. We pulled up outside a tunnel. The base was carved into the side of the mountain. A large satellite dish sat on the rocky outcrop above the tunnel entrance. A few other buildings were erected in the mountain side.

"That is what I call a base!" Clyde said hanging out of the window, before mum pulled him in and we drove into the tunnel, halting in what looked like the parking area. We got out of the car and were met by Karim.

"_Silo 15 now entering decontamination. Staff to holding position. Repeat. All staff to holding position._" A voice came through the loud speakers around the drop-off point.

"We've allocated bedrooms" Karim said. "The funeral will take place at 0900 hours tomorrow, so that gives you time to acclimatise. The doors to the funeral wing will be sealed at 2100 hours. This is still a working military base, so you'll only have access to the specified areas."

"That's nice" I said.

"Bring us all this way to tell us we're not trusted" Rani said.

"So who else is coming?" Mum asked

"Well, it's all been a bit of a rush" Karim said. "The Brigadier's still in Peru, and Miss Shaw can't make it back from Moonbase until Sunday." Great, I thought, my godfather and the women I considered to be an aunt weren't able to attend.

"You've got a moonbase?" Clyde exclaimed. "I am running out of reactions."

"You've got Graske!" Rani exclaimed.

"What are you doing with Graske?" Clyde asked.

"Oh great, trouble with Graske" I said.

"I said there was something going on" Mum said.

"Sorry, what's the problem?" Karim asked.

"We've met Graske before, and believe me, they're trouble!" Mum said.

"They're not Graske, they're Groske" Karim said.

One of the creatures headed for us. "Groske very different. Groske are blue! Hate Graske! Graske make me stamp my feet!" it said.

"The Groske were stranded on earth in 2006" Karim said. "We took them in, and they've been earning their keep as workmen."

"Groske build rocket for funeral! Come and see, come and see!" We followed the Groske into a silo-like room. There in front of us was a huge space rocket. I couldn't believe that anyone could of built it.

"Rocket X-15 will take the Doctor's body into space, sealed inside a lead-lined coffin" Karim said. "Then he'll be set free. In death, as in life."

"Very poetic." Mum said.

"I think it's beautiful" Rani said. "Just what he deserves."

"What about the TARDIS?" Mum asked.

"There was no sign of it. The body was found all alone" Karim said. I was starting to have a funny feeling about Karim. Something didn't feel right.

"Blimey, though!" I said. "Not a bad way to go!"

"That's a real, proper rocket" Clyde said.

"Boy smells!" the Groske said.

"Thanks a bunch! You short little titch!" Clyde retorted.

"Clyde, of all the things for you to laugh at, height?" Rani said, provoking a chuckle from me and mum.

"You smelly bad smell-boy" The Groske said to Clyde.

"You blue, bluey blueness" Clyde joked back. I wasn't sure if that was racist or colourist.

"This area's about to be sealed off as part of the curfew. I can take you to your bedrooms" Karim said. "The Shansheeth are holding a gathering of remembrance." She left, with mum and Rani following. Me and Clyde hung back, still in awe of the rocket. Or maybe because we were curious about what the Groske had just said to Clyde.

"Just watch it, you" Clyde said to the Groske.

"But you see? So bright!" The Groske said as the blue spark appeared in Clyde's palm again. "You smell of time."

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked as I tried to get my head around this. I knew the blue energy was the Artron energy Clyde had obtained from the Tardis the last time we'd encountered the Doctor at mum's fake wedding.

"He's coming!" The Groske said, before running off. Me and Clyde looked at each other. What did he mean? Who was coming?

* * *

**Chapter 34 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	34. Enter Jo Jones

**Ok, Chapter 34. Title explains it all. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34 Enter Jo Jones

Karim lead us to the funeral parlour. As we approached, the doors were opened by two of the Shansheeth. They all looked the same apart from the colour of the diamonds embedded in their foreheads.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the red Shansheeth said as we entered.

The yellow Shansheeth said the same thing as we entered. "I'm so sorry for your loss"

Stood at the front of the room, by a harp, was a Shansheeth "The Claw Shansheeth invites you to spend tonight reflecting in the memories of a loved one lost"

"Who are all these people?" Rani asked, looking round the room.

"Old soldiers" Karim said. "It's not easy to find friends of the Doctor. He'd come and go without a trace.

"Think of all the lives he touched" Rani said.

"The whole planet should be in mourning" I said.

"But no-one knows" Rani added.

We walked towards the coffin sat at the front of the room. "Can I see him?" Mum asked, surprising me.

Karim looked shocked at mum's request. "I don't think you'd want to" she said.

"That sounds to me like you're hiding something" mum said, voicing the concern that was now building in my mind.

"He was hurt" Karim said

"Come on, let's go and sit down" I said,

"I don't even know what he looks like" Mum said.

"I'm sorry?" Karim said.

"I think he regenerated, cos the last time I saw him, he didn't say a word, he just looked at me, as though..." Mum paused. "That body could have a different face. I wouldn't even know if it was him." Karim looked at us like we were mad

"Honoured guests steeped in grief and misery, this is the cradle of the lost chord" the Blue Shansheeth said, being to play the harp.

"Its bittersweet..." Clyde started.

"If you don't mind, I just need to gather my thoughts on my own" Mum said.

"Sure" Rani said, as me, her and Clyde moved to sit on the bench opposite the one mum was sat on.

"Close your eyes" The Blue Shansheeth said. "Remember"

I listened to the music and began to remember. All the stories mum and dad had told me about their adventures, meeting the Doctor for the first time before I even knew who he was, our meeting the day the Daleks stole the Earth, when he came to stop the Trickster during mum's fake wedding, the meeting the Christmas before the wedding...

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts. "Come on!" I turned round. There was a woman, who looked to be about the same age as mum though the years didn't seem to have been as kind to her as they had to mum. She had dropped a bunch of flowers from a glass vase. A boy was beside her. They bent down and started picking the flowers up off the floor. "Sorry, just ignore me. I brought flowers, which was silly. There's no need, is there? But I saw these lilies, and I thought they were appropriate. And the vase was so beautiful. It was hand-blown by Asian-Argentines. I don't suppose it was actually hand-blown, because, glass would get really, really hot."

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the red Shansheeth said.

Thank you. Aren't you lovely?

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the yellow Shansheeth said.

"I know, it's terrible, isn't it?" The woman said. "You are so gorgeous. I wish I had my glasses. You're like a vulture, a great big alien vulture." She pulled the boy into a side hug. "Babe, aren't they wonderful? Don't be afraid. It's just like I taught you. I've missed all this" she passed the flowers to him "Listen, babe, can you do something with those for me? There's a good boy" he headed to the coffin, putting the flowers on top. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I'm making an awful lot of noise, aren't I? Although there is this tribe called the Nambikwara. You know, from the Mato Grosso. I lived there for about six months in '83. When there's a funeral, they sing all night. They sound like birds. Honestly, it is the most astonishing sound I've ever heard." Mum started giggling loudly. The women realised this. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"We've never actually met, but it's Jo Grant, isn't it?" Mum asked. I wondered. Was this woman, Jo, a former companion of the Doctor's?

"It's a long time since I've been called that" Jo said. "Actually it's Jo Jones since I got married."

"I arrived just after you left. You'd gone to live on the Amazon" Mum said. So Jo was mum's predecessor as the Doctor's companion.

"They told me about you! You must be Sarah Jane Smith" Jo said, walking over to mum and pulling her into a hug. Mum looked at me, seemingly saying 'Help!' "Oh Darling! After all this time! And look at you. You're so beautiful!"

The boy came over to us and sat on the bench behind. "Sorry. That's my gran" He said. "You'll get used to her."

"She looks fantastic" Rani said, looking at Jo. "I'm Rani."

"Steven" I said.

"And I'm Clyde, mate. You all right?" Clyde said.

"Yeah. My name's Santiago" he said.

"Good name!" Rani said.

"It's where I was born in a caravan at the foothills of the Andes" Santiago said.

"They should've called you Andy!" Clyde joked.

"With respect, the cradle will continue" The Blue diamond Shanseenth said.

"I think he's telling us to behave" Rani said.

"It's like being at a school assembly" Clyde added.

"Trust me, more like the start of a uni lecture" I said.

"Never been to school" Santiago said.

"What?" Rani said.

"How come?" I asked.

"We're always travelling the world" Santiago said.

"Are you rich?" Clyde asked.

"Just the opposite" Santiago said. "But Mum and Dad, they got it from Gran. She's spent her life going from country to country."

"Doing what?" Rani asked.

"Protesting" Santiago said. "Like that G8 summit, she chained herself to the railings. And that climate change conference. Dad got arrested. Twice. Mum's in Japan trying to stop whaling ships."

"Serious life" Clyde said.

"Just to get here today, we were on the southern plateau of the Tierra del Fuego" Santiago said. "We had to hike to Buenos Aires, get a boat to Las Malvinas, and a cargo plane across the Atlantic. Where are you guys from?"

"Ealing" Clyde and Rani said together.

"Oxford via Ealing" I added, getting up to head over to where mum and Jo were. Santiago did the same thing.

"I've got two sons, called Luke and Steven. They've both just gone to university. Oh, their dad not in the picture." I heard mum say as me and Santiago joined our respective lady.

"Playing the field. Good on you, girl!" I heard Jo say.

"Not exactly, but..." Mum started. I sort-of knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Mum!" I said.

"Oh" Jo said. "And which one are you?" She asked.

"I'm Steven" I said. "Managed to get some leave from uni."

"You never told me why?" Mum asked.

"I'll tell you when this is over" I promised.

"It's funny, all of this today, cos it got me thinking" Jo said. "Cos the Doctor showed me such a remarkable life, and when he went, it just took me a long while to get over it."

"Me too. You know, sometimes I think I've never stopped running" Mum said. "Then he came back, and I realised the life I wanted was right under my nose all that time."

Jo looked at mum. Her smile faded. "Who came back?" She asked.

"The Doctor?" Mum answered.

"Recently?"

"About four years ago" mum said. I worked out. I was 14 nearly 15 when mum investigated Deffry Vale High School. I'm 19 now.

"I never saw him again" Jo said.

"It was just a coincidence" Mum said. "The first time, we were both investigating this case."

"The first time? You mean it was more than once?" Jo asked.

"Yeah" mum said.

"He must have really liked you" Jo said. "You know, it's funny, but I have this notion" Jo added. "If the Doctor died one day. Even if he was as far away as Metabelis Three, that... That I'd feel it. In my heart."

"That's exactly what I thought" Mum said. "But I didn't feel a thing."

"Nor me. Not a peep" Jo said.

"Do you think the same as me?" Mum asked.

"What? Because I think..." Jo said.

"He's still alive!" Mum and Jo said simultaneous. Me and Santiago looked at each other. We're both in the same boat. My mum and his gran. They both won't accept the fact that the Doctor's dead. Though I was starting to get that feeling too. Was the Doctor actually dead? Or was this some evil plot by one of the Doctor's enemies to get some of his companions in one place?

* * *

**Chapter 35 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	35. The Plot revealed

**Right, Chapter 35. Once again, title says it all. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35 The Plot revealed

Me and Santiago left mum and Jo to wallow in their fantasies and decided to head to the dorm room. I wasn't sure what was going on in mum's mind. But something was starting to play on my mind.

"So, you're the eldest?" Santiago asked as we left the parlour.

"What?" I asked, confused before realising what he had asked. "Oh, yes. Mum's eldest, dad's middle child."

"How?" Santiago asked.

"My dad's got a daughter with his late wife" I said. "I was born 18 months after she died. My mum's Sue's godmother."

"So, how much older is she than you?" Santiago asked.

"17 years" I said. "She works for these guys."

"Here?" Santiago said.

"No, Washington DC" I said. "Though she's on her way to Peru."

"Oh" Santiago asked.

"What about you then?" I asked. "Are you the eldest grandchild?"

"Third eldest" Santiago admitted.

"So, why aren't your older cousins here then?" I asked.

"They're both in their twenties" Santiago said. "I'm still a teenager. And my parents are all over the world. So, Gran's looking after me and I'm looking after Gran."

We arrived at the dorm. "Hopefully we'll get some peace for a while" I said. "They're good friends but there's only so much I can take of Clyde's jokes."

"Is it me or is there a bit of a spark between the two of them?" Santiago asked.

"We all think so" I said. "Though I think Clyde's too scared of Rani's dad to do anything."

"Her dad's doesn't like him then" Santiago joked.

"No. I think it's because he made a bad first impression" I said. "I mean, hitting your new headmaster on the head with a basketball is enough to get a bad reputation."

"Rani's dad their headmaster?" Santiago asked. I nodded. "Bet he doesn't know about all this."

"He knows we at a funeral but not about the Doctor" I said. "Mum prefers it if we keep the alien investigating life a secret. It's for the best." I pulled out my phone. No signal. No chance of calling neither Luke nor Em.

* * *

Me and Santiago were in the room for about ten minutes before mum, Clyde, Rani and Jo arrived from the parlour.

"Right. We need to make a list, because we need to work out who'd fake the Doctor's death, and why" Mum said, almost immediately after they arrived back and we had sorted out sleeping arrangements.

"And these can help us to think!" Jo said, pulling something from her bag. I looked at them. They were candles. "They're scented with jatamansi oil. It's a herb from the banks of the Ganges. It helps to focus the mind."

"We'll just go and get some tea" I said.

"No, just hot water for me, please, sweetheart" Jo said. "I've got some powdered lapacho. The Doctor took me to this planet once, called Peladon, and the smell of lapacho... It reminds me of the Royal Palace."

I noticed mum's face light up. "I went to Peladon!" She said.

"You never did!" Jo said.

"With the great beast Aggedor?"

"Same planet!"

"Laters" Clyde said as the four of us left mum and Jo to continue their investigation.

"_**Funeral wing now closing. Repeat, funeral wing now closing**_" came over the tanoy as we hunted round for a kitchen or something similar.

"It's tragic" Rani said. "He's dead, but they just can't face it."

"I never met the Doctor" Santiago said. "I always wanted to, but, too late."

"It's never too late" I told him. "The Doctor maybe dead but there's always the chance you might meet a past one."

"I wish he was here right now" Clyde said.

"Me too" Rani said.

"I really wish he was here right now cos then he could explain this" Clyde said, showing us his hand. It was sparking with the same blue energy as before. I gasped. Artron energy.

"It's happening again!" Rani said.

"But I can't say anything, can I?" Clyde said. "Not inside UNIT. They'd lock me up and dissect me!"

"Hold on, what do you mean, it's happening again?" Santiago asked.

"Last time we met the Doctor, it was at Sarah Jane's wedding, and we got stuck in this time loop thing." Clyde said. "And the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine, it was phasing in and out of reality. I touched it, and got zapped with this stuff."

"Artron energy, the Doctor said" I said. "I think it was part of the TARDIS."

"And you thought my life was good?" Santiago chuckled.

"Smelly getting closer!" The Groske from earlier appeared behind Clyde.

"What do you know about this stuff?" Clyde challenged.

"Closer and closer!" The Groske said, turning on his heels and running. We chased after him before he dived into a ventilation shaft.

"Come back here, blue boy!" Clyde said. "He's like a mouse in the skirting board!" He dived in after it. Rani followed.

"You coming?" I asked Santiago, standing back.

"Honestly, it'll be fine. We do this kind of thing all the time." Santiago said. "My gran once handcuffed herself to Robert Mugabe. I'm loving it!" He dived into the shaft and I dived in behind him.

"Groske! Where are you?" Clyde called.

"Keep it down!" Rani whispered. "This is a top-secret military base and they might shoot us dead. And I kind of promised my dad I'd be in bed by 10.30pm." We crawled through the shaft, unknowing of the danger we were about to come across.

**

* * *

**

No one's POV

In the funeral parlour, the Shansheeth were stood around the harp, talking. They were plotting.

"Brothers of the wing. I have filleted the cradle to find the most powerful memories" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"With what results?" the Red Shansheeth asked.

"The women. The two wise women of the tribe" the Blue Shansheeth said. "They remember the late Doctor most strongly of all. The cradle sings! Surround them with song! Tempt them with days long past! The memories must grow if we are to succeed." He began playing the harp.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – No one's POV

Back in the dorm room, Sarah Jane and Jo were sat, thinking who could gain anything from faking the Doctor's death. Through the ventilation shaft that Steven, Clyde, Rani and Santiago were crawling through, came the same harp music from the mourning session.

"There's that music again" Sarah Jane said.

"Reminds me...The Doctor took me to this planet once, called Karfel, and they had a leisure garden, and the plants could sing" Jo said.

He took me to Italy, once. San Martino, 1492" Sarah Jane said. "I remember this magnificent garden. It smelled of oranges, vanilla..."

In the parlour, the Shansheeth were watching Sarah Jane and Jo's memories. "Deeper! The sleep of memories!"

"Drashigs, Axons, Ogrons, the Daleks..." Jo said.

"Cybermen, Zygons..." Sarah Jane added.

"Azal..." Jo said, the memories from their days with the Doctor flooding back.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

Me, Clyde, Rani and Santiago continued crawling through the shaft. Though we had lose the Groske, we were now trying to find the source of the music. We came to a dead end. It seemed to lead into the parlour. We could hear the Shansheeth talking.

"The trap has worked" I heard the Blue Shansheeth said.

"Such excellent and sorrowful memories" the Red one said. I could still remember what each one sounded like.

"What have we stopped for?" Santiago asked.

"Hush a minute" Clyde said.

"Clyde, I'm staring at your bum" Rani complained.

"You're not the only one" I said. "I've got three to look at."

"No, seriously, ssh!" Clyde said.

"The women are named Smith. Sarah Jane, and Jones, Josephine. We must drain their minds" the blue Shansheeth said.

"What of their bodies?" the Yellow Shansheeth asked.

"They will die" the Blue Shansheeth said. "Fortunately, there are excellent undertakers at hand."

"Guys, back up. We have to get out of here" Clyde said, putting his hand up to the grating. Artron energy sparked once again. "Back up!" I guessed the Shansheeth had

"We are witnessed!" I heard the Blue Shansheeth speak.

"There's no room to turn round" Santiago said.

"Go backwards!" Rani said.

"Shuffle!" I called, beginning the shuffle back the way we came. I watched as the grating open and the Blue Shansheeth popped its head into the shaft.

"Faster!" Clyde called. "Shuffle for your life!" We shuffled back down the shaft. The Shansheeth disappeared from the end.

"Fly fast, my brothers!" One of the Shansheeth said.

"Stop them! Stop the children!" Another one said. I shuffled back as fast I could. I had to get to mum. She and Jo were both right and in danger. The Doctor wasn't dead but the Shansheeth wanted mum and Jo's memories. But we weren't going to let that happen.

* * *

**Chapter 36 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	36. New Face, Same Old Doctor

**Ok, Chapter 36. And the arrival of a certain Time Lord. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36 New Face, Same Old Doctor

**No One's POV**

A clattering in the shaft broke Sarah Jane from her thoughts. "Jo, wake up!" Sarah Jane said, nudging Jo.

"What?" Jo said.

They stepped out into the corridor. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Where is everyone?" Jo asked.

"I think there's something wrong" Sarah Jane said.

"Wrong?" Jo said. "You mean just like the old days sort of wrong?"

"Exactly like the old days" Sarah Jane said.

"Groovy!" Jo said as Sarah Jane held out her hand. Jo graded it and the pair hurried down the corridor.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

We emerged from the Shaft. "We've got to get out of here?" I said. Clyde lead the three of us back towards the room, only to bump into mum and Jo as they came out of the corridor leading to the room.

"There you are!" Mum said.

"It's the Shansheeth" Clyde said. "They're lying through their beaks."

"They want you and Jo" I said. "This whole thing's a trap."

"I knew it!" Mum said.

"Hold on!" Jo said. "If they're lying, that means the Doctor's still alive!"

"Of course I am" Clyde said. But it didn't sound like Clyde. The voice sounded older, wiser than Clyde's. "I thought that was obvious. Catch up!"

"I beg your pardon?" Mum said.

"Clyde?" Rani asked. "Is that you?"

"Course it's not, it's me I'm using Clyde as a receiver I've keyed into his residual Artron energy for a very complicated swap across 10,000 light years. Hold on." The voice said. Clyde suddenly arched, sparking with Artron energy. Suddenly, he was himself again.

"That wasn't me! That wasn't me speaking! I'm getting..." He paused, lifting his left hand up. It wasn't his hand. It was...well, white. "That's not my hand. Cos my hand's not white."

Suddenly, Clyde started arching again, Artron energy sparking all over his body. Suddenly, a figure began appearing in Clyde's place. The pair seemed to be fighting against each other. "Sorry, Clyde, but... this... space... is... taken!" The Stranger appeared fully in place of Clyde. "Good. So. Gosh. That was different. Hello, everyone!"

"Who are you? Where's Clyde?" Rani challenged.

"Come on, Rani, use your brain!" "Clyde and I swapped places. I'm where he was, he's where I was. Which means, right now... He's in a lot of trouble." The man said. I thought I'd worked out who he was.

"You bring him back, whoever you are!" Rani challenged.

"No, Rani, don't you see?" Mum said. "It's you, isn't it? You've done it again." As soon as mum said that, I knew that this bow-tie wearing, mop-haired man was the latest Doctor.

"Hello, Sarah Jane" The Doctor said.

"That's the Doctor?" Rani asked.

"What Doctor? The Doctor? My Doctor?" Jo said.

"He can change his face" mum told Jo.

"I know, but into a baby's?" Jo quizzed.

The Doctor looked at Jo, "Imagine it from my point of view. Last time I saw you, Jo Grant, you were, what, 21, 22?" he said. "It's like someone baked you."

"Everyone! Meanwhile!" Santiago said, pointing as the Shansheeth appeared.

"Yes, the Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet" The Doctor said, striding out in front of us. "I've been looking for you. Have you been telling people I'm dead?"

"I apologise" The Blue Shansheeth said. "The death notice was released a little too soon. Though I can rectify this, immediately!" It raised its hand and zapped the Doctor with a beam of energy. The Doctor winced in pain and fell onto his hand and knees. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Doctor. Rest in peace!"

* * *

**Chapter 37 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	37. Switch Swap

**Ok, Chapter 37. And now for a change, from here for the next three chapter, we will be jumping between Steven telling the teens side of the story and myself (aka the Narrator) telling the Doctor, Jo and Sarah Jane's Story. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37 Switch Swap

The Shansheeth continued to fire the energy beam at the Doctor. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Artron energy. He disappeared, as did the energy beam. In the Doctor's place, was Clyde.

"But I was on a planet" he said, turning round to look at us.

"Never mind that" Mum said. "Run!" Clyde turned and saw the Shansheeth before he followed us barrelling down the corridor.

I stopped at a bulkhead door and pulled it open. "Faster!" I called, as held the door open. Mum stopped beside me as Jo, Santiago and Rani barrelled through the door.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue sparks and the Doctor reappeared through the doorway. "Come along, Smiths!" He called. Mum looked back, and we sprinted off after the Doctor.

We reached the room. "In!" The Doctor said, shutting the door as Karim appeared.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" she said.

The Doctor opened the door. "Sorry, I was slamming it" He said, slamming the door shut. "Right" he said. "Now we need to lock it. Come on, use the sonic lipstick."

"Haven't you got the screwdriver?" Mum said.

"They took it" The Doctor replied.

"They do sonic lipsticks now" Jo said surprised.

"We're running out of time" The Doctor said.

"Hold on" I said, pulling my Sonic Pen from the back pocket of my jeans and zapped the door.

"Steven Smith, you're a genius, smartest human in the room" The Doctor said. "I need you, Sarah, and you, Jo."

"Need us for what?" Mum asked.

"Remember the old days when we'd go zooming off to faraway worlds?" The Doctor said, grabbing hold of mum and Jo's hands. Artron energy covered the three of them and they disappeared, leaving a very travel sick-looking Clyde.

"I'm getting space-sick!" He groaned. Me, Rani and Santiago chuckled, before Rani ran up and gave him a hug. I slyly winked at Santiago. I knew I had to get those two together before my 21st birthday.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – No One's POV

"No, let's get you working properly" The Doctor said. "Stop!" He was running round a blue circular machine. Sarah Jane and Jo looked around. The sky and ground were tinted red. Two moons hung in the sky. The area was littered with debris.

"Where are we?" Jo asked.

"The Wasteland of the Crimson Heart" The Doctor said. "Planet Earth's that way. Bit of a long walk." He turned to Sarah Jane. "Sonic, please!"

"So many years since I was on another planet" Jo breathed, speechless.

"Me too" Sarah Jane said.

* * *

**Chapter 38 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	38. Heat Wave

**Ok, Chapter 38. And the plot thickens. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 38 Heat Wave

**Steven's POV**

We were still inside the room. Santiago was stood with his ear to the door, while me, Clyde and Rani were stood just behind him trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry, but can I help?" Karim said from the other side of the door. "Is there something wrong?"

"She's on our side, isn't she?" Santiago asked.

"Think about it" I said. "The Doctor's been avoiding her, but why? Because someone inside UNIT had to fake the DNA results."

"Colonel Karim" Rani said. "She's in league with the Shansheeth!"

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

Outside Karim had heard everything the kids had been saying. "Not as daft as they look, for two batty old pensioners and a bunch of ASBO kids." She said. She turned to here "How on earth did they summon the Doctor?"

"They have powers unforeseen" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"Right. First things first" Karim said, heading to the nearby control panel. "We need to clear this place, seal it off and keep that lot trapped!"

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"Do you see?" "We're slap-bang in the middle of the base. There's got to be a way of getting help."

Suddenly, the alarms started sounding. "What's happening?" Santiago said.

"Karim's sealed off the entire Funeral Wing" I realised.

"We're trapped!" Rani said.

Suddenly the grating over the ventilation shaft and the Groske from early appeared. "Hurry! Follow me!" it said, turning and heading back through the shaft. Quickly, we dived in and followed him.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

Karim and the Shansheeth entered the funeral parlour.

"Dispense with the coffin" The Blue Shansheeth ordered.

"Prepare this room for the coalescence!" The Yellow Shansheeth said.

"Behold. The Memory Weave is ready" The Blue Shansheeth said.

"Soon it will be active" the Red Shansheeth said.

"Deliver the women into our wings, and not even the Doctor will able to stop the crusade of the Shansheeth!" The Blue Shansheeth said as the curtain drew back to reveal the Tardis.

**

* * *

**

The Wasteland of The Crimson Heart – No One's POV

"There...And there..." The Doctor said, pointing to various bits of the machine. Sarah Jane soniced them

"Did it hurt?" Sarah asked, wanting to know what had happened to the previous Doctor. "I mean, the regeneration. That last body of yours. Was he OK, in the end?"

"It always hurts" The Doctor said. "And there."

"So how did you end up in this place?" Sarah asked.

"The Shansheeth lured me" The Doctor said. "Mighty old battlefield, just begging to be explored. Cos I'm travelling with Amy now, and Rory. They got married. I dropped them off at a honeymoon planet, which isn't what you'd think. It's not a planet for a honeymoon, it's a planet on a honeymoon, it married an asteroid. Then they nicked the TARDIS. The Shansheeth, not Amy and Rory, fortunately, I had all this wreckage, to build a space swapping doo-dah thingummy wotsit." He babbled.

"You've a married couple in the TARDIS?" Jo asked from where she was sat, watching the pair repair the machine.

"Mr and Mrs Pond!" The Doctor said.

"I only left you because I got married" Jo said sadly. "Did you think I was stupid?" She asked.

Her statement made the Doctor turn to her. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I was a bit dumb. Still am, I suppose." Jo said.

"Now what in the world would make you think that? Ever?" The Doctor asked, moving to sit near her.

"We'd been travelling down the Amazon for months, and we reached a village in Cristalino, and it was the only place in thousands of miles that had a telephone, so I called you" Jo said. "I just wanted to say hello. And they told me that you'd left, left UNIT, and never came back. So I waited, and waited. Because you said you'd see me again. You did, I asked you and you said yes, you promised. So I thought, one day, I'd hear that sound. Deep in the jungle, I'd hear that funny wheezing noise, and a big blue box, right in the middle of the rainforest. He wouldn't just leave. Not forever. Not me. I've waited my whole silly life."

"But you're an idiot" The Doctor started.

"There we have it!" Jo said.

"No, but don't you see? How could I ever find you?" The Doctor said. "You've spent the past forty years living in huts, climbing up trees, tearing down barricades. You've done everything from flying kites on Kilimanjaro to sailing down the Yangtze in a tea chest. Not even the TARDIS could pin you down!"

"Hold on, I did sail down the Yangtze in a tea chest!" Jo exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"And that family!" The Doctor carried on. "All seven kids, twelve grandchildren, thirteenth on his way. He's dyslexic but that'll be fine, great swimmer."

"So you've been watching me? All this time?" Jo said.

"Because you're right, I don't look back" The Doctor said. "I can't. But the last time I was dying, I looked back on all of you. Every single one. And I was so proud."

"It really is you, isn't it?" Jo asked.

"Hello" The Doctor said.

"Sorry, but we've got that lot back at home with the Shansheeth!" Sarah butted in.

"Yes! And I still need you, Jo" The Doctor said, pulling Jo to her feet. "Now, that bag of yours, I can smell blackcurrant. Is it buchu oil?"

Jo pulled something from her bag. "Hand-picked in Mozambique!" She said, handing it to the Doctor.

"Perfect! These circuits need connectivity" The Doctor said. "Wonderful! Little tiddly drop..." The Doctor smiled. "That's it! What a team!"

**

* * *

**

UNIT Base 5 – Steven's POV

"Hurry! Come on!" The Groske said as we piled into a small vent area.

"Nice, you've got a little den" Clyde said. "What's all the hurry for?"

"Pizza, go cold" The Groske said, picking up a Pizza box.

"What?" Clyde moaned. "I thought you had a plan!"

"Shansheeth too scary! We hide!" The Groske said,

"No, we've got to do something!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, but hiding's not bad, cos we've got to keep you safe" Rani said.

"See, whatever the Doctor's doing, he needs you for that body-switcheroo" I said.

"Great, great" Clyde moaned. "Stuck in Groskeville."

"Pizza good" The Groske said.

"I can't believe you get to do this all the time" Santiago said. "Like aliens and chases and stuff!"

"You can talk, Santiago" Clyde said. "You're off to Paraguay and Mount Everest."

"Dude, you just zapped into another planet!" Santiago said. "That was pretty cool!"

"We've been to parallel times, dream dimensions, limbo" I said.

"And then we go home for tea!" Rani said.

"We see all this, then my mum's like, 'What did you do today?' I'm like, 'Not much.'" Clyde said.

"'Went to the library!'" Rani said.

"'Played a bit of footie!'" Clyde said.

"'Stayed behind after Drama Club!'" Rani added.

"'Oh yeah and I fought off a platoon of Judoon in my spare time!'" Clyde said.

"I've not seen my mum for six months now" Santiago said.

"How come?" I asked.

"She's in Japan, organising a rally" He said.

"That's great, really good work" Rani said.

"Of course" Santiago said. "Before, she was in Africa, finding shell-flower plants. My father's with the Gay Dads Organisation, hiking across Antarctica. We haven't all been together since about February?"

"When are you going to see them next?" Rani asked.

"Soon" Santiago said before sighing. "I don't know. Soon though."

Suddenly, a metal door dropped over the shaft entrance. "What's that? What's happening?" Clyde asked.

"Trapped!" The Groske said. Oh boy, were we in trouble?

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

In the parlour, Karim "Excellent" She snarled. "We've got the Brady Bunch exactly where we need them. Now to apply a little heat."

"_**Internal vents to maximum**_" came the computerised voice as Karim turned the temperature up.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"Heating! Hot, hot, hot!" The Groske was dancing around. The heat was beginning to rise.

"They're trying to boil us!" I said.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

"And increasing..." Karim said.

"The children are irrelevant" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"Not to the Doctor, they're not" Karim said. "Wherever he is, he'll be planning revenge. We need to divert him."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"It won't budge!" Rani said as she tried the door.

I pulled out my sonic pen, and tried zapping the door. "It's deadlocked" I said. "Sonic won't work again deadlock seals."

"Come on, Groske, there's got to be a way out!" Clyde said.

"We die like rotisserie!" The Groske said.

"You can, but I'm not!" Rani said.

"Anyone?" We called together.

"Where are you mum?" I said sadly. I was about to die here and no one would know. Not even dad.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – No One's POV

"There! That should work" The Doctor said. "Intergalactic molecular streaming, with just a hint of blackcurrant.

"But what'll happen to Clyde?" Sarah asked.

"I've fixed it. All I needed was you two. Oil and sonic." The Doctor said. "Now we can go back, and Clyde can stay where he is."

"Hold tight!" The Doctor said as the machine transported them back to Earth and the UNIT base.

"Get us out of here!" They hear the screams of the teens.

"Then again, maybe leaving Clyde in the same place wasn't such a good idea." The Doctor said, moving to open the ventilation shaft cover.

"Look out, stand back." Sarah said, zapping the cover with her Sonic lipstick.

"Ventilation shafts!" The Doctor said. "That takes me back. Or even forwards." He finished, climbing into the shaft.

"Hurry up!" Clyde called. "We're getting boiled alive!"

"Hold on! We're coming!" The Doctor shouted.

"Don't worry, Santiago, I'm here!" Jo said. "You go first, you've got the sonic lip..." She turned to speak to Sarah but found she was being held by the Shansheeth.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"They're roasting us!" Clyde shouted. It was getting warmer and warmer in our prison.

"Let us out!" Rani called. Was the Doctor and mum going to reach us? Or were we all about to roast to death?

* * *

****

**Chapter 39 will be here tomorrow, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	39. Key Weave

**Ok, Chapter 39. And this is the key point (Get it, key) of the 'Death of the Doctor' chapters. Also, the last daily update (See the end note for more details). So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 39 Key Weave

**No One's POV**

"Exactly as predicted. Given the choice between saving the world, or saving the children, the Doctor goes the wrong way." Karim said as the Shansheeth dragged Sarah and Jo into the parlour.

"I didn't trust you, Colonel, from the moment I met you" Sarah said.

"Like I care" Karim snapped. "Frankly, I've never met anyone so staggeringly pious in all my life." She pressed a button. "Now then. The chamber's sealed off. The Doctor would need half a ton of dynamite to get through that."

"The TARDIS!" Jo breathed. "I never thought I'd see it again."

"That's what this is all about" Karim said. "The TARDIS, and you. Place them in the Memory Weave." She ordered. The Shansheeth placed the two ladies into the memory weave. Things weren't looking good.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"And release" I heard the Doctor from the other side just before the metal wall rose to reveal the Doctor.

"Blimey!" Clyde exclaimed. "You really have changed faces, haven't you? I couldn't see you before, I was too busy swapping."

"We're still cooking back here!" Rani said.

"Where's my gran?" Santiago asked.

"And mum?" I asked.

"Right, yes, sorry, they're in danger, so, we'd better..." The Doctor said. "Can't turn round."

"You'll have to shuffle backwards" Clyde said.

"Oh, yes, OK." He said, starting to shuffle backwards. "Thank you, Clyde." We piled into the shaft, Clyde leading and me bringing up the rear of the gang. The Groske followed me.

"Even your eyes are different" Clyde rambled. "It's weird, cos I thought the eyes would stay the same. Can you change colour or are you always white?"

"I could be anything" The Doctor said.

"And is there a limit? How many times can you change?" Clyde asked.

"507" The Doctor said.

"Will you two be quiet?" I snapped. "And Doctor, I've done a bit of research on Time Lords. You're lying."

"Well, it shut him up" The Doctor said as we reached the end of the shaft. "They've started." We ran as fast as we could towards the funeral parlour. The Shansheeth HQ.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile – No One's POV

"Tell us! What exactly does a Memory Weave do?" Jo asked. The Shansheeth had fastened them in tight. "Cos I warn you, darling, the memory's going at my age."

"You need remember only one thing" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"And what's that?" Sarah asked.

"The TARDIS key" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"The Weave takes the memory out of your head, and makes it real" Karim said. "This device can build a physical key out of your thoughts."

"And then, we will have access to the TARDIS. The most miraculous machine in creation will be ours!" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"No, you can't!" Jo said.

"We have seen so much of death. The Shansheeth have presided over infinite funerals. We see the pain and the suffering, again and again and again. But with the TARDIS, we can stop this! We can intervene to prevent the loss of life, on a universal scale" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"You're going to stop death?" Sarah asked.

"It is a noble quest. To halt the endless, endless weeping" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"And change the whole of history!" Sarah realised. "That's why creatures like you can't have time machines. Because you'll wreck the entire universe!"

"What did I say? Pious!" Karim snarled.

"I'd rather be pious than vile" Sarah snapped. "What do you get out of this, Colonel?" She asked.

"A bigger horizon" Karim said. "The Shansheeth can take me to the stars, because there is nothing left for me here on Earth. Not anymore. Accelerate the Weave!"

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

We arrived outside the parlour. The Doctor tried the door. "They've sealed it off!" he said, before he pressed out against it. "Jo! Sarah! Can you hear me?"

"They want the key!" I heard mum call. "They've got the TARDIS, and a Memory Weave!"

"Too late" I heard the smugness in Karim's voice. "Full activation!"

"Concentrate! Think of the key!" The Blue Shansheeth's unmistakeable voice said.

"Try to find a way in!" I said as me, Santiago, Rani, Clyde and the Groske looked around, trying to find some way of getting in.

"There's nothing. We need a bulldozer." The Doctor said, pulling a key from his pocket. The Tardis key. " I've got the original here. You can have it if you let them go!"

"You let the Doctor inside this room and he will destroy us" I heard Karim snap. "Keep going!"

"Think of the TARDIS! The key. Remember the key!" the Blue Shansheeth said.

"Fight it! Try to think of something else!" I heard Jo say to mum.

"I can't!" I heard mum say.

"Neither can I!" Jo said.

Clyde tried bashing the door with a fire extinguisher. "It's not shifting!" he said.

"The memories coalesce! The key! It takes shape." The Blue Shansheeth said.

"I can't stop!" I heard mum say.

"What do we do, Doctor? What do we do?" Clyde asked.

"Because the Shansheeth are making them remember" The Doctor said.

"I know!"

"Then don't you see?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't see anything!" Clyde said.

"We do the same." The Doctor said. "Opening comms. Sarah, Jo? Can you hear me?"

"The key! It's almost ready!" Mum said.

"Listen to me. Both of you. I want you to remember." The Doctor said. I realised exactly what he was planning to do.

"We are doing!" Jo said. "That's the trouble!"

"I want you to remember everything. Every single day with me. Every single second." The Doctor said.

"What's he doing?" Karim asked.

I stepped up to the com-device. "Mum. Jo. Your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet." I said.

"Just think of it. Remember it. But properly! Properly!" The Doctor said. Seriously, the last one could talk but that was nothing compared to this one. "Give the Memory Weave everything. Every planet. Every face. Every madman, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy. Every Doctor. Every me."

"I remember!" I heard mum say.

"No!" Karim snapped.

"Memory Weave overloading!" The Blue Shansheeth said.

"I remember!" Jo said.

"We need that key! What is happening? What's happening?" Karim was getting agitated.

"Initial target lost. The device is overloading! Too many memories! Too many!" I could hear panic rising

"Reverse it! Bring that key back!" Karim snapped.

"Come on, all of you, tell them, tell them!" The Doctor said. We all stepped up to the door.

"Think mum" I said. "Me and Luke. And Mr Smith and K9. Everything we've done."

"Think of us, Sarah Jane" Clyde said. "Remember Maria and her dad, and all the stuff we did, like the Gorgon."

"And the clowns, and the zodiac!" Rani added. "And the Mona Lisa!"

"All of it. All of it!" The Doctor said.

"Just think, Gran!" Santiago joined in. "All the countries you've been to! Every country in the world."

The Doctor's plan was working because we were awarded with a "_**Weave starting to self-destruct.**_" come from over the comms.

"It's blown a circuit!" I heard mum say.

"I can't get out!" Jo was

"I've got you!" I heard mum say.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor said. "The Weave's going to blow up and we can't get them out."

"What?" Clyde said.

"Can't escape! I need the key" The Shansheeth said.

"_**Weave now entering detonation phase!**_" Came from the machine.

"We need to unseal the doors" I said. I pulled out my sonic, and aimed it at the door. "It's overheated" I said. "Oh, I wish I'd brought K9."

The Doctor looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Lukey Boy and K9?"

"Oxford" I said.

"I can't unseal the doors!" Mum said.

"The power line is gone!" Mum said.

"We've drained it." Jo said.

"Doctor! I can't get out!" Mum said.

"I can't open it. No sonic screwdriver. It's inside the TARDIS" The Doctor said. "And Steven's sonic's been damaged by the heat."

"And we can't get in, cos guess what? We stopped ourselves getting the key. That was clever." Mum said.

"I just want to say, I'm so glad I saw you again. I waited all this time. And it was worth it. Every second" Jo said. "Funny thing is though, your funeral turns out to be ours."

"My funeral?" The Doctor said, confused.

"Doctor, all of you, look after Luke for me, please!" Mum said.

"No mum" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Please, you can't talk like that."

"You look after Luke" mum said. "You're both orphans now."

"We're not" I said. I knew it was now or never. "Dad's alive!"

I waited for an answer from mum but the Doctor cut in. "No, no, no, no. But listen. My funeral. Don't you see? It's my funeral! With a lead-lined coffin!" He said. I realised what he meant.

"How much time have they got?" The Doctor asked.

"Big bang, ten seconds!" The Groske said.

"Come on" The Doctor said,

"_**10, 9,**_"

"Total destruction imminent" The Groske said.

"_**7, 6,**_"

"Hurry up, Gran!" Santiago called as we all took shelter behind the control panel and the wall.

"_**5, 4, 3,**_ _**2, 1.**_" BOOM!

* * *

******Cliffhanger!**

******Due to delays with the writing of a future chapter, Chapter 40 will be here Thursday, as Death of the Doctor' continues.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	40. Smells Like Roast Chicken

**Ok, Chapter 40. You may notice that I've had a name change. But this is still Kuyoyo here. Anyway, really short chapter here. And it's got possiablily my favourite quote in SJA history both as the title and in it. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40 Smells Like Roast Chicken

The explosion blasted the doors back against the wall. Even though we were hiding out of the way of the blast, we still felt some of the back-draft. Once everything, we came out from behind the control panel and wall.

**"What do you mean, the Mona Lisa?" The Doctor asked Rani, before heading into the room.**

"Smells like roast chicken" The Groske said as we entered the parlour. I had to admit, the room did smell like roast chicken. There was no sign of Colonel Karim. I presumed she had burned to death in the explosion. The Doctor headed straight over to the coffin, while the others did the same. I hung back.

"Now then. Smith and Jones." The Doctor said, opening the coffin lid to reveal mum and Jo. "The coffin was the trap. The coffin was the solution. That's so neat, I could write a thesis. Come on, then, you two. Out you get." They giggled as he helped them out.

"Oh" Jo said, as Santiago almost ran into her for a hug. "Hey, I'm fine. We're fine."

Rani and Clyde both hugged mum. But mum broke it and walked over to me. "Steven" She said. I couldn't stand it anymore and broke down in her arms. I'd only just found out my dad was still alive. And just then, I had the near-shock of my life. My mum had nearly died. I couldn't face finding one parent and yet losing another. Mum held me close, kissing my forehead.

"Right" I heard the Doctor say. "Now, Clyde, Rani and Santiago. Go back to your dorm, get the bags and bring them back here." He walked over to the Tardis. "I'm taking you guys home."

"Steven" mum said. I looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. "Is it true?" I couldn't speak. All I could do was sob. Mum held me tighter, and led me into the Tardis. This was going to be some journey.

* * *

**Ok, to inform you now. After Chapter 41 on Sunday, I will be returning to one upload a week, on a Thursday. This may change next week, all depends on how much I can get done in the next week or so.**

******Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	41. In The Tardis

**Ok, Chapter 41. I did say Sunday, but I've decided to do a double update this weekend to complete 'Death of the Doctor'. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41 In The Tardis

As soon as mum had guided me through the door into the Tardis, I heard her gasp. "Doctor, what happened?" I heard mum asked. I raised my head and gasped. The whole interior of the main room had changed. The round coral room from the previous visit had been replaced by a more weird-hexagon shaped room. The material was more modern and had a lot less natural feel. The previously round console was now a hexagon, and the screen, which previously just about the console and attached to the lower part of the central column, was now hanging from the ceiling. Stairs lead both up and down to further rooms in the ship.

"It's...amazing" I sobbed.

"Wow!" I turned slightly to see Clyde, Rani, Santiago and Jo enter the Tardis. "What happened to the old one?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, it got damaged during my regeneration" The Doctor said. "Oh and then totally wrecked beyond repair when I crashed it into a shed" He looked at me and mum. "Erm, maybe you two should."

Mum nodded and led me up the stairs and further into the Tardis. We had to talk.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

As Sarah and Steven left the console room, Clyde turned to Rani. "What do you think that's all about?" he whispered.

"Clyde!" Rani exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Don't you think it's none of our business? Though I think it might have something to do with what Steven said about his dad."

"Yeah" Clyde said. "So do I" He turned back to the Doctor."So, why exactly are we in here?"

"Clyde, why do you think?" The Doctor said. "13 Bannerman Road coming up." He flicked some switches and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, an almighty groaning sound began as the ancient Tardis engines sprung into life. The Tardis was in motion.

* * *

Steven's POV

As the groaning sound died down, mum led me further into the bowls of the Tardis. Soon, we reached the end of a corridor. Mum pushed the door open to reveal a bedroom. I could see that one wall was lined with bookcases full of medical books. She sat me down on the bed. "Steven" she said. "What you said? Is it true?"

"Yes" I sobbed. "Uncle Alistair's team found him. He's alive but very weak."

"Alistair?" Mum asked. "You mean, that what his mission was about?"

"Yes" I said, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to know in case he didn't find anything."

"But, how do you know?" Mum asked.

I was about to answer, when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. A year ago, mum had shown me how to upgrade mobile phones to Universal Roaming status, enabling almost no lost of signal. I had done it to mine, Em's, Luke's and Uncle Alistair's phones. I answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello" I said.

"Steven" Uncle Alistair's voice soothed my worry. "Is this a bad time?"

I lifted the phone from my ear and put it on loud speaker. "No, it's fine" I said.

"Hello Alistair" Mum said.

"Sarah Jane Smith" Alistair said. "I guess Steven has told you about Harry."

"Yes just now" Mum said. "I assume you had heard about the Doctor's funeral."

I heard Alistair gasp. "He's not dead" Alistair said.

"No" Mum said. "It was all a trick by a race called the Shansheeth to get control of the Tardis. Luckily, we stopped him. Me, Steven, Clyde, Rani, The Doctor. Oh, and Jo Jones."

"My god, Josephine Jones" Alistair said. "I haven't seen her since she left to get married."

"Well, she's here now" Mum said. "With one of her grandchildren."

"My god" Alistair exclaimed. "How many has she got?"

"7 children and 12 grandchildren" Mum said. "With a thirteenth on the way."

"Right" Alistair said. "I was just calling to tell you that Sue has just arrived at HQ. And Harry has passed his medical this morning."

I smiled for the first time in ages. "He's fine" I said.

"Yes" Alistair said. "Anyway, as UNIT hasn't been told I better end this call."

"Right, bye" I said.

"Bye Alistair" Mum said, as I ended the call. I turned to mum. "Shouldn't we get back?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Yes, of course" Mum said, before standing up. "We're in the Tardis. It won't take us that long to get home" She said, pulling me to my feet. "Come on you. Home!"

* * *

**Ok, that's the big reveal.**

**Chapter 42 is coming tomorrow.**

******Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	42. Saying Goodbye

**Right, Chapter 42. And the end of 'Death of the Doctor'. But not the final appearance of Jo and Santiago (They're back again in a later chapter). So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 42 Saying Goodbye

As soon as the Tardis landed, me, Clyde and Rani barrelled out to find ourselves standing in the attic, Mr Smith open. "It's Bannerman Road!" Clyde gasped. "It's like everything moved. I'm never getting used to that."

"Mr Smith, you're in big trouble!" I said.

"Those Shansheeth were bad!" Rani added.

"It transpires that you encountered a rogue element, and the Wide Wing of the High Shansheeth Nest sends apologies" Mr Smith said

"No way" Santiago said, stepping out of the Tardis. "On top of everything else, you've got a talking computer? That is it! I'm giving up!"

"It's not the only talking computer we've got" I said.

"I hope you are not comparing me to the dog" Mr Smith said.

"Oh no, no Mr Smith" I said. "K9's a supercomputer from the year 5000. You're a Xylok."

"Xylok?" Santiago asked.

"They're a crystalline lifeform" I said. "They're buried under the Earth's crust.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

While the teens had departed the Tardis, both Jo and Sarah were still inside, looking around. "Still the same old TARDIS. It doesn't matter what's changed, it still smells the same" Jo said, wavering for a moment. "No! I've got to say goodbye, or else I'd stay with you forever. Besides, I probably couldn't keep up any more. Get you into trouble with the Time Lords." Sarah noticed a sadness appear in the Doctor's eyes as he turned away.

"I'd probably better go" The Doctor said. "You know me, stuff to do."

"It's daft, though, because we were both saying, we had this theory." Sarah said. "If you ever died, we'd feel it, somehow we'd just know. But that's just silly, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. Cos between you and me, if that day ever comes. I think the whole universe might just shiver" The Doctor said.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"But you should see Japan" Santiago said. While we waited for mum and Jo, he was telling us about some of the amazing places he'd been to. "It's amazing. It's like 80% forest. It goes on as far as the eye can see. It's endless."

As he finished telling us about Japan, mum and Jo exited the Tardis. We all gathered together to watch the Tardis disappear. Mum put her arm round Jo. We stood back and watched it disappear.

The Tardis had only just disappeared when Mr Smith piped up. "Sarah Jane, I'm receiving a call from Luke" He said.

"Put him through Mr Smith" I said as me, mum, Clyde and Rani moved in front of Mr Smith's screen, as Luke appeared on the screen.

"Hey mum" Luke said.

"Hey Luke" Rani said.

"Oh hey Rani" Luke said. "How was the funeral?"

"Hey bro" I said. "Mum was right. The Doctor's still alive. The Shansheeth faked the whole thing to get the Tardis."

"Right" Luke said. "So, everything's sorted."

"'Course Lukey Boy" Clyde said. "The Shansheeth are, erm well..."

"Roast Chicken" I joked. I looked over at Jo and Santiago who were watching the conversation from the side.

Mum noticed this as well. "Oh Luke" She said. "We've got some people for you to meet" She nodded for Jo to join us. I did the same to Santiago. Jo walked over and stood next to mum while Santiago stood next to me. "Luke, this is Jo Jones. Jo was the Doctor's companion before me" She smiled. "Jo, this is my other son Luke."

"And this is her grandson Santiago" I said. "Santiago, this is my brother Luke." And soon we were all chatting away like we'd all known each other for years.

I sat in my room, starting to gather my things together ready to head back to Oxford on Sunday. I had thought of heading back right now but I decided to wait. I wanted Lily to hear about my dad from me rather than from mum. Knowing her, she'll probably comfort me. Though I think she'll do something totally unexpected.

A knock on my door snapped my attention. "It's not locked" I said. The door opened, and I was surprised to see Jo stood there.

"So, this is where the smart boy lives" She said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, when I'm not at uni" I said. "This is the home of Steven Smith."

"Well darling" Jo said. "You know what you want."

"But you did as well" I said. "Didn't you say you left the Doctor to get married?"

"Yes, and I won't traded travelling the world and my children and grandchildren for anything" Jo said. "But it wouldn't have happened without me meeting the Doctor."

"Mum could say the same thing" I said. "If it wasn't for the Doctor, I wouldn't be here. Luke wouldn't be here. The world wouldn't be here anymore. The Doctor's changed so many people's lives. We're just a small minority of them."

"Indeed" Jo said. "From what Sarah Jane has said, you lot have done as much to save the world as me and Santiago have."

"But you two and your family are trying to do something good down here" I said. "Me and mum. And this barmy little family. We're stopping things from other planets. Usually resulting in us being covered in alien guts. If anything, you are the ones making the real difference to the wider world. Our work is more secret."

"Still" Jo said. "Still nice to do something."

"I am" I said, pulling a flyer from my bag. "I picked this up before I came home last week. There's an environmental protest at the uni weekend after next."

"Let me see that" Jo said. I handed the flyer to her. "Oh, I think that needs the Jones touch."

"You're gonna come?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jo smiled. "Beside, the world needs the wacky aunt."

"And that what I think you are" I said. Jo chuckled and pulled me into a hug. And that's what I felt like. She was the wacky aunt everyone seems to have. Because we are family, the Doctor's family.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"It's exactly like you said!" Santiago said as we stepped out onto the driveway. "You live here," He looked at me, then at Rani. "You live over there, you're..."

"Just down there, on the left" Clyde said.

"You save the world, then you just come home" Santiago said.

"Maybe you could do with a bit of that" Rani said. "We're fighting the Slitheen and the Trickster and you're fighting oil barons and factories, but at the end of the day, who's waiting for you?"

"You should start another protest except this time, at your mum and dad" Clyde said. "Or they might find that relations with Santiago get decidedly Chile" he joked. We all groaned. "Let's pretend I never said that"

"That was horrific" Rani said.

"Now I'm remembering a good point for being in Oxford" I said.

"I'm ashamed of myself" Clyde said.

"You're right, though" Santiago said. "I think it's time we made some changes."

"Too right" I said. "I expect you to at least have tried when you come to the protest meet in Oxford."

Mum and Jo appeared from the house. Jo walked straight up to Clyde. "You're so beautiful and so gorgeous" She said, hugging him before turning to Rani. "And you, you are so willowy!" she said "Yes, you are." She turned to Me. "And you. You are just fabulous" She hugged me, and turned to look at us. "Do you know, you are sensational" She said, standing next to Santiago. "And you, you are so handsome." She said, ruffling his hair. I moved and stood next to mum, who did the same thing to me.

"And we're so late" Santiago said. "Come on!"

"We're off to Norway by hovercraft" Jo said.

"Should be fun" Rani said.

"Easier said than done" Santiago said.

"Bye, everyone" Jo said, hugging mum. "Find yourself a fellow!" I heard her whisper in mum's ears. I suppressed a chuckle as mum blushed, and held back the temptation to say 'She already has. And he's called my dad'.

"Hang on, wait a minute, glasses. Where did I leave my glasses?" Jo said, "What?" she said, as Santiago pointed at her head. "Head, naturally. Bye." She said, as she entered the taxi.

"See you later" Rani said.

"See you, guys" Santiago said, shutting the cab door before jogging round to the other side to get in. We slowly walked back to mum's car.

"Do you think there's lots of Jo Grants out there?" Rani asked. "You know, like the Doctor's old companions?"

"I do a little search sometimes" Mum said.

"What do you Google? 'TARDIS'?" Clyde asked.

"It works" Mum said. "No, I can't be sure, but there's a woman called Tegan, in Australia, fighting for Aboriginal rights. There's a Ben and Polly, in India, running an orphanage there. There's Harry. I loved Harry." Mum said. I smiled. "He is a doctor. And Steven's He done such good work with vaccines, he saved thousands of lives. And there's a Dorothy something, she runs that company, A Charitable Earth. She's raised billions. And this couple in Cambridge, both professors, Ian and Barbara Chesterton. Rumour has it, they've never aged, not since the '60s" Mum smiled. "I wonder."

"That will be us, one day" Clyde said.

"Still out there, fighting" Rani said.

"Echoes of the Doctor, all over the world" I said.

"With friends like us, he's never going to die, is he?" Mum said, as we waved to Jo and Santiago as their taxi pulled away.

* * *

**OK, end of 'Death of the Doctor'. And next time, for something a bit different, Chapter 43 is set somewhere far away. That will be here on Thursday.**

******Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	43. Meanwhile

**Ok, Chapter 43. And now, for my sub-plot to come to the fore-front. Well, the long-running one. The other one (Emily's Nightmare from 'The Nightmare Man' chapter) comes to the fore-front in two chapters time. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 43 Meanwhile...

**6000 miles away – Field Base, Amazon Rainforest Peru**

In the main tent, the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was reading the report the medical team had composed on Harry Sullivan over the past week. He was surprised that the first report a week earlier had said that Harry, despite being in his Seventies, had the fitness levels of a 50 year old despite having being stranded in the cabin in the middle of the rainforest for the past 12 years. The latest reports were saying that he had the fitness levels of a 35 year old. And that they expected to transfer him to Peru Headquarters in a week time. A solider entered. Sir Alistair looked up. "What is it private?"

"Sir, Peru HQ is on the line" the Private said.

"Thank you" Alistair said. "Could you bring Mr Sullivan here at once?"

"Yes sir" he said, before leaving.

Alistair picked up the receiver. "Peru Field Base, Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart speaking."

"Uncle Alistair" The Voice at the other end of the line said.

"Susan" Alistair said. "I trust you are well."

"Yes" Sue said, sounding both nervous and excited. "Is dad there?"

"No" Alistair said. "He's on his way. What time did you arrive?"

"About ten minutes ago" Sue said. "I just tried to ring Steven. I heard about the Doctor."

"It was all fake" Alistair said. "I was just speaking to Steven and Sarah Jane. The Doctor's alive. Though there is now a position of Colonel to fill at Base 5. Anyway, we expect to transfer back to Peru HQ within the next seven days."

"Right" Sue said. "Does he know yet about, you know?"

"I was planning on telling him" Alistair said. "Not the full details but mention them."

"Then I can tell him the full story" Sue said. "Though Steven's told me not to tell him about Emily."

"He wants to tell his dad himself" Alistair said. "Smart boy."

"Right" Sue said. "Well, I'll see you when you come back Uncle Alistair. The Commander only let me have 5 minutes with you."

"Ok. Goodbye Susan" Alistair said.

"Bye Uncle" Sue said, before the line went dead.

Alistair looked down at the report. He was worried about how to approach telling Harry about Luke and Lily. And about how his snotty-nosed six year-old son has changed into a handsome, intelligence young man. The knock on the tent flap pulled him from the report. "Come in" he ordered. The flap lifted and the private from earlier entered.

"Sir, I've brought Mr Sullivan as you instructed" he said. Alistair saw Harry stood behind the private.

Alistair straightened up. "Very good Private" He said. "You can leave us now." The private saluted and left the tent. "Hello Harry" Alistair said.

"Hello sir" Harry said, taking a seat opposite Alistair. "Long time no see."

"Indeed" Alistair said. "13 years to be precise."

"I know" Harry said. "And all I want to do is get out of this hell-hole and see my two children."

"Well, not children anymore" Alistair said. "Harry, we're expecting to transfer you to UNIT HQ in Peru within the next week. You'll see Sue then."

"Sue's working in Peru?" Harry asked.

"No" Alistair said. "Colonel Susan Sullivan, head of UNIT Washington DC base."

"She's a Colonel" Harry said. Alistair nodded. "And Steven?"

"A confidant handsome young man, who's just started studying at Oxford University" Alistair said. "And then there are some other things I need to tell you."

"What other things?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face.

"There's one more child I need to mention" Alistair said. "Well two, but one of them isn't yours to really deal with."

"What?" Harry asked again, still with the confused look on his face.

"A few years ago, an alien race called the Bane invaded" Alistair said. "And they tried to convert us into Bane. But the chemical they tried to use only affected 98% of the population. So, they grew a teenage boy from the synthesised DNA of 10000 people who visited their pop factory."

"Sorry Alistair" Harry said. "But does this story have any bearing on what you have to tell me?"

"Yes" Alistair said. "The Boy was taken in Sarah Jane. And she's told everyone who doesn't know about aliens and things that he's your son."

"But that means Steven..." Harry started.

"Steven knows" Alistair said. "2007. There was an invasion by both the Cybermen and the Daleks. And Steven found out. He's been helping Sarah Jane ever since."

"What?" Harry said. "How old was he?"

"14" Alistair said. "It's 4 years ago."

"What's the boy's name?" Harry asked.

"Luke" Alistair replied. "According to his adoption papers and fake birth certificate, he's nearly 2 years younger than Steven. But he's also just started studying at Oxford University."

"And the other one?" Harry asked.

"You have a niece" Alistair said.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Your step-brother, William, had a one-night stand when he lived in Manchester" Alistair said. "He has a daughter. She's called Lily. Officially, she's in the custody of your father but she is living with Sarah Jane."

"How come?" Harry asked. "Where's her mum? Or more importantly, where's in the world is Will?"

"They're both dead" Alistair said. "Lily's mum was killed in a car crash a bit over a year ago. And Will...well Will..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"He was shot dead by a friend of Sarah Jane" Alistair said. "After he tried to kill her."

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice rising. "Why would he do that?"

"He was a member of a cult called the Crimson Chapter" Alistair said.

"Oh, I knew that would be no trouble" Harry said. "Will told me about it before I left."

"Well, Sarah Jane did have a rough 2 years back then" Alistair said.

"Alistair, tell me everything about it" Harry said. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**Right, enough from Peru for now ;)**

**Chapter 44 will be here next Thursday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	44. The Big News

**Ok, Chapter 44. I've had a change of plan. From now on, the updates will be on a Saturday rather than a Thursday. And now, the big change chapter. This is where the sub-plot kicks it up a gear for now again but just for this chapter as the next one focuses on the second sub-plot (One that's been burning away slowly since Chapter 22). But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 44 The Big News

**Bannerman Road, One Day Later – Steven's POV**

I woke the next morning to the slamming of a car door. I knew it wouldn't be Luke yet, mainly because it was 8 in the morning and because the text I'd received from Sanjay last night mentioned the fact that he and Luke were having a night-out with the rest of the dorm.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed a note on the side table. '_Gone to help Mickey and Martha in Reading, be back round 6. Mum_' it said. I remembered that mum had been on the phone late last night. I guessed that meant I was gonna have to cook tonight. Well, at least it means the chaps at West Ealing Fire Station can have the night off from the regular 'Putting the kitchen of 13 Bannerman Road out' or 'Putting Miss Smith of number 13 Bannerman Road out'. No, tonight it'll be 'Oh, one of the Smith Boys or that Clyde must be cooking as we haven't had a call and it's half 7' or 'I'll ring the Chinese, ask if they've had an order for 13 Bannerman Road since we've not had a phone call yet'. No, no I shouldn't be joking about this. Ok, maybe just a little.

I was dragged back from my thoughts when the door opened and Lily appeared. "Oh, hey Lil" I said, as if everything was normal. Well, our normal.

Lily jumped. "God" She said, "Steven, what in the blazing hell are you doing?"

"Reading a note mum's left" I said. "I'm cooking tonight. She's helping Martha in Reading on some alien investigation."

Lily shook her head. "No, what are you doing here?" She asked again. "As in, why are you here when you should be at uni?"

"I'll tell you later" I said. "I've got personal leave. I had something I had to tell mum but then the thing with the Doctor's fake death..."

"It was faked" Lily said. I shot her a quizzical look. "Rani texted me" She said. "I couldn't believe it. How could he be dead? Last time we saw him, he was full of energy and everything."

"That was the wedding" I said. "The last we saw him in our timeline. In his, it was the Christmas before. He saved Luke from being knocked down by a car. He's regenerated."

"What does he look like now?" Lily asked. She had seen pictures of the Doctors mum had travelled with.

"Get Mr Smith to show you a picture of him later" I said. "And don't worry; I'm going back on Monday. Though Luke is coming home for the weekend."

"Oh, why though?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said as the phone rang. I answered. "Hello."

"Oh you're up" Mum's voice came through the speaker. "I wasn't expecting you to be up. Especially after what time you came in last night" I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me young man."

"Mum!" I gasped. "I wasn't out drinking. I was comforting Em. She's still really upset about her Gran's passing" I said. 'And something else' I thought. The way she had been acting around me ever since we all left for uni. I think it must have something to do with her nightmare during the Nightmare Man crisis. I wonder if she's confined in any of the girls.

"I know" Mum said. "But that's what grief does to you. You won't remember but when Aunt Lavinia died, I didn't accept it. I spent days talking to thin air, pretending that Lavinia was still alive. And then, one night, you asked what I was doing. And where Lavinia was. And then I just broke down. When you asked why I was crying, I told you Lavinia had died."

"I remember" I said. Truth is, I really did. It was at the back of my memory. I was only 8. I was still missing dad. And when mum said 'She's passed away', we both broke down. That's why I was so worried about mum telling Lily about dad. I wanted to be the one to tell her. Though I knew that she'd take the news like everything she's had to face in these last two years – in her stride.

Boy was I wrong...

**

* * *

**

Later

I was stood in the kitchen, trying to work out how I could do roast Chicken in just two hours, without resulting in the fire bridge having to be called, when the front door opened. "Mum" It was Luke.

I popped my head round the kitchen door. "She's not here" I said. Luke jumped. "She's gone to help Martha with something in Reading. She'll be back about 6."

"God Steven" Luke gasped. "Don't do things like that!"

"What, trying to talk to you?" I asked. "Anyway, did the same to Lily this morning."

"What, scare her half to death" Luke teased, before turning serious. "Does she know yet?"

"It's Lily, not she" a voice from above came flowing down the stairs. We looked up to see Lily coming down. "Hey Luke" She said as she reached the bottom. "And do I know what yet?" She asked.

I sighed, before taking off my apron and threw it at Luke. "Right, you work out how to roast a chicken in two hours without the result being calling the fire bridge" I walked over to Lily and took her into the front room. I sat her down on the sofa. "Lil, there's something important I have to tell you."

"Is it about you and Emily?" She asked, looking at me.

"No" I said, wondering why she had said that. Maybe she thought...well no, because we've been careful (And haven't done anything like that...well, for a while that this). Maybe she meant...no, I don't think Em will have confided in my cousin of all people. "No" I sighed. "It's about my dad."

"Uncle Harry!" Lily said. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well..." I started.

"COME ON!" Lily snapped. "Tell me!"

"He's alive" I said. I looked at Lily. She had calmed down and was just sat there looking at me.

"Say that again" She said, the voice barely a whisper.

"My dad, your uncle, has been found alive and well" I said. And that when I got the biggest surprise of all. Lily started crying. I mean, really crying. As in full waterworks and sobs. "Lil?" I asked. This was the first time I'd ever seen Lily cry like this. Sure, she'd cried after the Finney incident but that was just a few tears. Here, she had broken down as much as I had done at UNIT after we let mum and Jo out of the coffin. Remembering what mum had done, I put my arms around her shoulders and let her sob into my shoulders. Her tears and sobs brought it all back for me. My dad, my old man, was alive, well and about to come home. And I felt tears building in my eyes. In about two months time, my dad would be back home and what I considered to be my family would be together. My bizarre but still lovely family. My alien hunting mother, my genetically-engineered genius brother, my surgeon father, my Colonel Sister, my fun-loving cousin, our robot metal dog and alien supercomputer in the attic wall. Even Clyde, Rani, Kim and Preeti. And Maria and Danielle as well. They may just be friends but mum told me once that family is more than just the blood relations, it's the people you know and trust. They maybe just our friends but they are as much a part of this bizarre family as K9 and Mr Smith are. And it was then, I felt the tears running down my face and I couldn't help but break down as well. I let a sob escape my mouth and that was enough. Me and Lily were sat there, both sobbing over the one person who tied us together. My dad. Very soon everything I've dreamed of for the last 4 years would be coming true. But it didn't scare me. In fact, I couldn't wait.

* * *

****

**Chapter 45 will be here next Saturday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	45. Back In Oxford

**Right, Chapter 45. And now so major warning. Remember the warning of EMily's POV in Chapter 22, well this is when it comes back into the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 45 Back in Oxford

**Two Days Later**

I was up early on Sunday. Mainly to get ready to go back to uni. Though I did have another motive. I wanted to leave before Lily got up and set us both off again. For the past two days, everytime me and her were together we were talking about my dad, which evitable resulted in us breaking down in floods of tears. And I also wanted to find out what was bothering Em. I wanted to have a word with Cheryl. She and Em were the best of friends. After Em and Tommy, Cheryl was my third longest friend in Ealing. Mainly because she and Em have always been friends, and when I moved here I lived next door to Em so me and Cheryl had become friends quickly. And I knew that she was Em's confinement on all matters regarding Em's personal life (And that includes me). But I knew Cheryl would tell me. She almost always did. Well, apart from Em's 'women' problems.

Mum popped her head round the door. "Hey" She said. "You're up early."

"Hey" I said back. "Well, I have to be somewhere."

Mum smiled and walked over to me. "Where?" She asked.

I knew I had to say something. "I need to have a word with Cheryl" I admitted. "Em's been a bit off with me for the last few weeks."

"And?" Mum asked. "How's going to speak to Cheryl going to solve that?"

"She might know something" I said hopefully. "Mum I'm worried, what if..." I paused. "...what if she's had enough of me? What if she wants to break up with me?"

"Steven" Mum said, pulling me into a side-hug. "You and Emily are a perfect match. And what did the Doctor say in the Tardis after my..." she paused "wedding?" she said. I knew why she'd paused. Even now, nearly 18 months after the event, mum's still heartbroken over Peter. My talking about Em must have brought it all back.

"That we both carry on your work in the alien hunting field" I said. "But time can be rewritten."

"Yes, but the Doctor would have mentioned if that was going to happen" Mum said.

"But I still need to know" I said, my voice lowered into a whisper. "What if it's something to do with the Nightmare Man?" I said.

"Steven" Mum said "You and Emily can work anything out."

"But I'm not sure..." I started.

"But nothing" Mum said. "You and Emily are made for each other. If it's something to do with him, you need to talk it out with Emily, not go running to her best friend..." Mum was interrupted by a repeated knocking on the door. "I better go..." she started.

"I'll go" I said, running out of the door and down the stairs. I knocked the latch and opened the door to find Cheryl stood there. She was puffing and panting. "Cheryl?" I asked, confused about why she was here.

"Steven" she took a deep breath. "Is Emily with you?"

"No" I answered. "I haven't seen her since Thursday night. Why?"

Cheryl straightened up. "Her mum just rang" she said. "She went to get Emily up this morning. Her bed's not been slept in. And when she checked, her coat, keys and handbag weren't there."

"Oh god" I said. "Where was she last night?"

"We went out" Cheryl said. "She wanted to talk."

I gasped. "It wasn't about me was it?" I asked.

"Not in so many ways" Cheryl said.

"Then what was it about?" I asked. Maybe if I knew I might be able to help.

"It was to do with someone called the Nightmare Man" she said. As she said that, my heart sank. Was Em being trouble by him? Or was it the nightmare she'd had during the first crisis that she had told Cheryl about? Needing to know the answer, I pulled Cheryl into the house and closed the door. "Steven?" She asked. Her voice sounded, I don't know, nervous.

"Cheryl" I said. "Please tell me, what did Em say about the Nightmare Man?"

"She said that..." She paused. From the look on her face, she was trying to work out how to tell me what Em's nightmare was.

"She said what?" I pressed. I needed to know.

"She said that you tried to rape her" She said. And then, my heart broke. That was Em's nightmare. Me raping her. "She said she was a prostitute and that you were calling her names and then you forced yourself on her."

"Oh" I said. I couldn't believe what was being said. "Is that why she's been acting weird around me for the last few weeks?"

"Yes" Cheryl said. "She didn't want to let you know. She was scared that you could do that."

Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I started to turn but before I could, I was pulled into a hug. "Oh Steven" Mum said. I pushed out of her embrace and stormed up to my room, closed the door and sank down against the door in tears. I couldn't believe what Cheryl had just said. And what had happened. Em had run away from home all because of some alien from another dimension that feed on nightmares.

But then I realised one thing and one thing alone. It was this house. This house. It was here that the Nightmares had happened. It was here me and Em had had our first row least than a year ago. It was here everything that could of happened to me or Luke, or anyone of our friends, all started from here.

Slowly I pulled myself up and moved over to my bed. I looked at my packed bags and saw red. I picked them up and stormed out of the house, past a shocked mum and a terrified Cheryl, out to my car, threw my bags into the back seat, got in, slammed the door shut and drove off as fast as I could. I just didn't want to look back. It was home but it was the hell I didn't need.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I heard mum shouting downstairs. I pulled open my curtains to see Steven's car pulling off the drive and speeding off down Old Forest Road. Hurrying, I got dressed and raced downstairs. "What is going on?" I asked when I saw the sight in front of me. Mum was stood there, along with Cheryl. She was stood looking terrified. "What is going on?" I asked again.

"Steven just stormed out" Mum said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's Emily" Cheryl said. "She never went home last night. And when I told Steven about what we were talking about last night..." She trailed off. I realised that it was the way Steven must of reacted that had struck the terror that was clear in Cheryl's eyes.

"Emily's nightmare was Steven forcing himself on her" mum said. And then I realised why Steven had reacted like that. "I think he took it badly."

I looked at mum. "I'll get packed and find out" I said, before heading back upstairs to pack my things up before heading back to Oxford, and finding out exactly what was going on with Steven.

**

* * *

**

Oxford – Steven's POV

As soon as I got back to uni, I headed straight for my dorm. I was angry. Angry at Em for running away and keeping this bottled up. Angry at Luke for having not being able to stop the Nightmare Man before he could get into our world. Angry at mum for introducing me and Em to her strange world of aliens and weirdoes. Angry at myself for...well, everything.

I stormed into my corridor, slamming the door behind me. The kitchen door opened and Lisa and Mark popped their heads out. "Steven?" Lisa asked. "What the...?" I didn't wait to hear the question. I stormed towards my room before slamming the door shut, locking it and then sank down to the floor in floods of tears. When did my life get so complicated?

**

* * *

**

Twenty Minutes Later – Luke's POV

I set off from home back to uni twenty minutes after Steven did. As soon as I got back, I headed straight over to his car to see if he was there.

"Luke" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Steven's flatmate Mark heading towards me.

"Mark" I said as he reached me. "You haven't seen Steven have you?"

"He's in his room" Mark said. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Not really" I said. "First our dad's been found, then an old friend of our mum's had his death faked and now Emily's run away."

"Oh god" Mark said. "He must be so messed up inside."

"I think he is" I said. "And so does our mum. That's why I'm looking for him." I said before heading into the building and straight up to Steven's dorm corridor. The door was ajar and I slipped in to find Lisa knocking on Steven's door. "Lisa?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Luke, what is going on?" she asked. I moved closer to the door. I could hear sobs from the other side of the door. "What's happened?"

"Too much" I said.

"Is it to do with that phone call he had before he went home?" She asked. I realised Steven must have been in the kitchen with Lisa and Mark when he got the call from the Brig. "And what was it about anyway?"

"Sort of" I said. "It was Sir Alistair, Steven's godfather. He's been leading a mission in Peru to...to find dad."

"And he's alive" Lisa said. "But Steven said it was 13 years since..."

"Yes, he's alive but very weak" I said. "But this isn't about that. It's about Emily."

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"She's run off" I said. "Steven's told you about the Nightmare Man, hasn't he?"

"Yes" Lisa said.

"Lisa's nightmare was Steven forcing himself on her" I said. "She told her friend Cheryl and then this morning, Cheryl turned up at the house and told Steven that and that she hadn't gone home last night."

"Oh god" Lisa said. "So Steven's taken it really badly."

"He stormed off" I said, knocking on the door. "Steven. Steven, its Luke. Can I come in?"

"Leave me alone" I heard Steven said through the sobs.

"Steven, please" Lisa begged. "Let us in. You can't be going through this on your own."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"Let us in. You can't be going through this on your own."

Lisa's words echoed in my head. I was confused though. I was scared. My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't think straight.

My phone beeped. I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Scott. Oh great, and Cheryl told her oh-so straight-talking boyfriend about what has happened. And he thinks talking about it will help. They all do. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I threw my phone away and felt myself slump further down onto the floor, until I just couldn't take it anymore. I moved away from the door and climbed onto my bed. This was a nightmare. A nightmare in real life. A nightmare I'd wanted to end.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

Half an hour pasted. Lisa headed off to speak to security to try and get them to come and open the room for us. I'd had call after call from Scott and Cheryl to find out if we'd talked to him.

And then my phone went off again. I checked the ID and answered. "Mum" I said.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No" I said. "Steven won't open the door. Lisa's gone to speak to security. See if they can open the room."

"He's really cut up about this" Mum said. "He's trying to shut the world out."

"But mum" I said.

"He's doing what I did before you came along" she said. "Blocking out the world. It's his fail-safe."

"I know mum" I said, remembering what Maria had told me Steven had done when the Slitheen had pretended to be my parents. I was about to add something but I was distracted by the door opening and Lisa came through with the security guard. "Hold on mum" I said, before lifting the phone receiver away. "Are we?"

"Yes" The security guard said, moving to unlock the door.

"Mum" I said, putting the receiver back. "I'll call you back." And then, I hung up.

The guard opened the door. "I'll leave you to it" He said before leading us.

I entered, Lisa hanging back. "Steven?" I asked, seeing him laying on the bed tears streaming down his face. He looked at me and sat up. I sat beside him, and he fell against me and sobbed into my shoulder. I held him while he cried, knowing there was only one way to sort this one. We needed Emily and then, we needed to face the Nightmare Man again. It's the only way.

* * *

******Chapter 46 will be here next Saturday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	46. The Protest Meet

**Ok, Chapter 46. The first of a three chapter bust this weekend. And each with their own little extra. So, welcome back Jo Jones and Santiago for this one. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 46 The Protest Meet

**Two Weeks Later – Luke's POV**

Two weeks passed. Steven was still refusing to talk, Emily was still missing and me and mum were stressed.

In addition, Steven had failed to attend his lectures since he got back. His tutor did ask me if something was wrong at home or with Steven's personal life. When I told him about what had happened (leaving out the Nightmare Man bit from the Nightmare part of the story), he told me to inform Steven that he was still technically on personal leave according to the University records so if he could get everything sorted as quickly as possible, then things can get back to normal.

If it was that simple. Emily was still missing. Well, to the police and her family she was, but mum has been run a scan for Emily's DNA every day since she ran off. At the moment, she's in York, staying with her cousin Katie according to an email Cheryl had got and forwarded to me. I'd tried telling Steven, but he just refused to let me in. I did try using K9 but as soon as he broke the lock, Steven has re-locked it.

Anyway, I was getting ready for the environmental protest. Me, Sanjay and Lisa were all going. Mark had gone home for the weekend and Nikki was busy working as part of her course. Steven was planning on going. Though I wasn't sure now if he was coming or not. Though I did know one thing that Steven had done before all this had happened. He had shown the leaflet to Jo Jones, mum's predecessor as the Doctor's companion, and she and her grandson Santiago were coming from Norway to join in the protest.

I was talking to mum, Clyde, Rani and Lily on webcam. "At least Jo might be able to get Steven to talk" Mum said.

"Or even Santiago" Rani said. "He and Steven got on like a house on fire."

"I hope so" I said. "He just won't say a word. Lisa's even told me he doesn't leave his room unless there's nobody still in the flat. He's barely eating mum. I don't think he's sleeping either."

"Hopefully something will happen" mum said. "I've got Mr Smith to send Emily's cousin an anonymous email asking her to speak to Emily. I'm waiting for..." mum was cut off by Mr Smith.

"Sarah Jane" he said. "I have received a reply from Katie Williams."

"Bring it up Mr Smith" mum said. She turned the webcam towards Mr Smith. "Can you see it Luke?" she asked.

"I can't read it though" I said.

"Forwarding now" Mr Smith said, as I opened my emails. I opened the forwards email:

'_Dear Mr Smith (Yes Sarah Jane, Emily has told me about everything)_

_I know Steven is going through a bad time. How do you think Emily feels? She's terrified by the nightmare. She's only told me about it. She's bottled it all up as well. She's not eaten properly since she arrived here two weeks ago. She spends all day crying. She's not even sleeping._

_Sarah Jane, if they was a way you could help, I'd say. You could try getting them to talk but when she told me, she never mentioned Steven's name once. I think she's scared of him. I never thought this would happen. I've always thought they were soul mates. But I know that she needs more time._

_Katie_'

I stared at the words. Emily was scared of Steven. And she was right about one thing. Steven and Emily do belong together.

"So" Mum's words snapped me out of my thoughts. "What do you think?"

"I don't know" I admitted. "They're both acting exactly the same. Maybe give them a bit more time, they can sort things out."

"Right" Mum said. "Anyway, don't forget. Jo and Santiago are meeting you at the University gates at half 11."

I tapped my head. "Super alien brain, remember. Never forget" I said cheekily. "Bye mum. Bye Guys."

"See ya Luke" Lily called.

"Bye Luke" Rani waved.

"See ya Lukey Boy" Clyde said.

"Bye Luke" Mum said.

"Goodbye Luke" Mr Smith said. "Keep the dog up control."

"Sticks and stones" K9 retorted before mum ended the connection.

I sat back in my chair, staring at the screen. And then suddenly remembered there was someone who didn't know about the events going on here. I click on one of the webcam pictures and waited for contact. It didn't take long. Maria's image filled the screen. "Luke, do you know what time it is?" she complained.

"Sorry" I said. "But it is urgent."

"Maria!" I heard a voice over the webcam and a banging on the door. "It's 5am."

"Hold on Luke" Maria said, hearing for her door and opening it to reveal Danielle stood there. "Sorry but..." She looked over at the webcam.

"Oh" Danielle said. "Well, just keep it down."

"Danielle" I said. "This does involve you as well."

"Right" Danielle said, entering Maria's room and shutting the door. "Let's just keep it down though. Dad will blow his stack if he knew we were up at 5 in the morning."

"Right" Maria said as the two sisters sat in front of the webcam. "So, what's the urgent matter?"

"I told you about the Nightmare Man" I confirmed. "Well, he's the problem."

"What?" Maria said. "He's not troubling you again, is he Luke?"

"No" I said. "He's causing problems from the last time. But for Steven and Emily."

"What?" Danielle said. "But Steven said a few weeks ago that everything was fine between them."

"It was" I said. "But that was before two weeks ago."

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"Emily told Cheryl about her nightmare" I said. "It was Steven raping her."

"Oh god" Maria said. "So, what's happened?"

"Emily didn't go home that night" I said. "She's with her cousin in York. And Steven stormed off from the house after Cheryl came and told him about things. He hasn't been out of the building since then."

"God" Danielle said. "He should know the most that the pair of them are sole mates. What's he said?"

"Nothing" I said. "I've barely seen him since that Sunday. I tried opening the door with K9 and he just locked it again. He's barely eating. And I don't think he's slept since then."

"Poor Steven" Danielle said. "At least when Brad dumped me, I only sobbed for..."

"4 days" Maria said. "Everytime you mentioned it to one of us you were crying."

"But not as bad as I was when I told Steven" Danielle said. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"We're going to try" I said. Suddenly the building shook slightly. "What in the world?"

"What?" Maria asked.

"I think we just had an earthquake" I said. But then again, was it an earthquake? Or something else?

**

* * *

**

**Bannerman Road – Sarah Jane's POV**

I turned away from the computer screen and the others. I was concerned and angry. Angry at the Nightmare Man for hurting both my boys. He'd messed with Luke mentally during that week and even now, after they had locked him away in his own Nightmare, he was messing with Steven emotionally. And concern for Steven's wellbeing. If Luke's right (And he normally is), Steven's been awake for nearly two weeks now which is really a major problem. But I shouldn't get involved. He's supposed be all grown up, 'a big boy' as Luke put it the Wednesday before they left. But I know if it carries on, I'm getting involved. If Steven doesn't come out of his slump in the next week, I'll be up there trying to sort things out. And even if he does sort things out, I'll head up to York and try and talk to Emily about things and patch this...

I was interrupted in my thought by Mr Smith. "Sarah Jane" He said. "I have just detected a small Earth Tremor in Oxford."

"What!" I turned to the screen. "Mr Smith, can you determine the epicentre?"

"Negative Sarah Jane" he said. "I do not think it was an earthquake."

"Mr Smith" Clyde piped up. "What could it be if it wasn't an earthquake?"

"I cannot determine that Clyde" Mr Smith said. I thought for a moment. What could cause an earthquake that's not an earthquake?

* * *

**Oxford University Gates – Luke's POV**

"So still no movement?" I asked Lisa as she joined me and Sanjay at the gates, waiting for Jo and Santiago.

"Not even during that tremor" Lisa said. "Any news on Emily."

"She's the same" I said, handing Lisa a copy of the email. "She's really cut up about it. I think they're both having nervous breakdowns. Hopefully we can sort everything out with Steven today."

"So this Jo then" Sanjay said. "Friend of the Doctor's?"

"Steven said she was his companion before mum" I said. "I thought your dad work at UNIT the same time as the Doctor was there?"

"He did" Sanjay said. "But he never really mentioned any of the Doctor's assistants. Apart from your mum."

As he spoke, a taxi pulled up. Out of it stepped a short women with blonde hair, with a blanket round her shoulders. A long-haired teenage boy, dressed in a blue V-necked t-shirt, jeans and wearing a pair of tatty old plimsolls just like the ones Steven has, got out of the other side and jogged round the back of the cab. I recognised them from that short web-chat that day. The women, Jo Jones, walked over to me before pulling me into an almighty hug. "Hello darling" She said. "My my, you are a handsome fella aren't you?"

"You must be Jo" I said from within the hug. "Steven told me you were coming."

"Bet he did" the boy, Santiago, said as he moved forward. "Erm Gran, taxi needs paying."

"Oh darling" Jo said, releasing me from her tight hug to reach into her pocket and handing some money to Santiago. "Here, pay" She turned back to me. "So Luke, ready for a good bit of protesting" She noticed Lisa and Sanjay stood behind me. "And who are these two darlings then."

I turned, suddenly remembering that Lisa and Sanjay were there. "Oh" I said. "That's Lisa King, Steven's friend and flatmate. And that is Sanjay Benton, my flatmate."

"Benton?" Jo enquired. "Not John Benton's son."

"Yes" Sanjay said. "So you knew my dad?"

"Let's not go down memory lane just now" I said. "We've got more important things..." I was about to mention Steven when the ground shock again. "What the hell?"

"Just like earlier" Lisa said. "If Steven didn't feel it the first time..."

"Speaking of which" Santiago said. "Where is Steven?"

"Well" I said, and started telling Jo and Santiago everything.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

I felt the ground shake for the second time. I curled up further into my quilt. My eyes were dry. I hadn't stopped crying since I got back.

I was just thinking how much I hated the Nightmare Man right now. First he'd broken Luke during that week, and now he's broken me. But the question still remained. Why in the world did Emily have a nightmare about me raping her? And more importantly, what led to that? I knew she doubt she could make something of her life, but seriously? What could her worst fear be that ends up with me raping her?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Steven" It was Luke. "Steven, are you ok?" I stayed quiet. "Steven, you need to talk to me sometime."

"Let me try darling" I heard a voice. Wait, was that?

"Jo?" I said, my voice was horse. I'd barely had anything to drink for two weeks. Only the occasional glass of water. Even though there's a sink in my room.

"Steven my darling" It was Jo. "Open the door." I slowly moved out of the corner of my bed and put my hand on the lock, before turning it. The door opened to reveal Luke, Jo and Santiago. "Oh Steven" Jo came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Luke's told me. Oh darling" She pulled me into a hug. I just sat there in her arms. For the first time since I'd found out about Emily's nightmare, I felt calmed. I realised that it should be mum's arms I should be in, not Jo's. But she is like a member of the family. Ok, the Doctor's family but still. She's one of the Children of Time and so is Mum. She's like my Aunt in the Doctor's bizarre family. Ok, so taking that logic I'm a Grandchild of time. Anyway, losing the thread of the conversation here. I just felt secure for the first time in weeks. I was still sobbing. My eyes were dry though. I blinked to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep and that this wasn't all a dream. "Oh darling" Jo said. "Why all this? You have people that care for you and are worried sick. Your mum's..." She was cut off by another quake. "Oh, it's worst than Japan."

With this I sat up. "That wasn't an earthquake" I said. "Too frequent between shockwaves for it to be an earthquake. There's got to be something down there."

Suddenly Lisa popped her head round the door. "Erm, not to disturb you but apparently the water in the river's been bubbling."

"Bubbling water" Jo said. "No, this is big."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"Shakes in the ground that aren't earthquakes" I said. "And bubbling water that isn't boiling. This is more than big. It's major. Luke, go get K9."

Luke moved to the door before looking at me. "Good to have the normal Steven back" He said. "Even if you can be a pain sometimes."

For the first time in weeks, I smiled. "And so can you" I said. "Now go on, K9's not going to get up here on his own."

"He can" Luke said. "Well, I still need to open the door."

"What about the rest of the dorm?" I asked.

"Nikki's at work" Lisa said. "And everyone else's gone home for the weekend. So it's fine." Luke disappeared downstairs. "Good to see you back to your normal self."

"Well, we do have a mystery on our hands" I said. "No, if you don't mind. While Luke's getting K9, I'm going for a wash and to get dressed" I got up off the bed and headed for my wardrobe. "Can't exactly save the world in my smelly pyjamas now, can I?"

Soon, I was washed and changed and we were all crowded in my room, waiting for K9 to finish searching his and Mr Smith's databanks.

"Come on!" I said. K9 was probably telling Mr Smith that I was back to normal. Well, as normal as I could be when my girlfriend's scared of me and I don't even know where she is.

"Master Steven" K9 chripped eventually. "Only one potential suspect for the earth tremors."

"And?" I asked.

"The Silurians" K9 said. I remember Mr Smith mentioning them during my GCSE study. I had asked him to give me a detailed history of the planet. Turns out before the human race evolved, the planet was ruled by two reptilian species called the Silurians and the Sea Devils. Apparently, they had disappeared into hibernation when the Moon first entered Earth orbit, fearing that it would devastate the planet. However, they have resurfaced a number of times normally separate.

"And I'm guessing the water's to do with them as well" Lisa said.

"Negative Mistress Lisa" K9 said. "The water problems are the cause of the Sea Devils."

"Tricky" Jo said. "Maybe we should call in UNIT. Assist us."

"Jo" I said. "You've met these before, haven't you?"

"Yes" Jo said. "The Sea Devils. Sadly, they were killed."

"Then we keep UNIT away" I said. "And K9, don't tell mum about this until after we've dealt with it."

"Does that include yourself?" K9 asked. "Because I have already told Mr Smith that you are out of your funk."

"Thanks K9" I moaned. Now mum would know I was starting to get back to normal. "Right then, K9 can you find the epicentre of the ground shakes?"

"Latitude 51.73502, Longitude -1.240782" K9 said.

"The Boat House" Luke said.

"Ideally location" Jo said. "the edge of the water and the land."

"We need to get down there" I said. "And talk things out."

**

* * *

**

Oxford Boat House – No One's POV

In a disbanded workshop in the Boat Yard complex, a drill-head poked out through the Concrete floor. Out of the resulting hole came two humanoid figures. They had reptilian features as well. They were Silurians.

"Is it the surface world?" The younger Silurian asked the older leader.

"Indeed my child" he said. "This is what the humans have done to our planet. Soon, we will have overthrown the apes and returned the world to Silurians and Sea Devils rule. Life will change."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

Soon, we had arrived at the boat house. Well, after Luke had jump-started my car and we had got my stuff out. As soon as we arrived, we jumped out of the cars and headed quietly towards the abandoned building. As we snuck into the warehouse, we could hear two voices.

"But father, couldn't we live in harmony with the humans?" A young, female voice asked. We crept up to a couple of wooden crates that still littered the room. There were two reptilian humanoids, Silurians. I recognised them from two images Mr Smith had shown me. They were of the warrior class. The foot soldiers of the Silurians race. The higher class are less human that the warrior class, with a third eye on the top of their head.

"No Elaya my child" The older, male, Silurian said. "The stupid apes are not worthy of living among our kind. They are worthless."

"Should we call in UNIT?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Only if we can't talk reason with them" I said. I turned back towards the scene. The older Silurian had disappeared down the hole in the middle of the floor. The young one, Elaya, was just standing there. "Now our chance" I said. "The male one's gone. And the young one seems more likely to reason with us." I moved from behind the box. Elaya turned in my direction. "Hello" I said. "We come in peace."

"Who's there?" Elaya said, nerves showing in her voice. "Who's there?"

"My name is Steven Smith" I said, stepping further forward. "I represent the Human Race. And I come in peace."

"Who else is there?" Elaya asked.

"Guys, come out" I said. Luke, Lisa, Sanjay, Santiago and Jo came out from behind the crates. Luke came to stand beside me. "This is my brother Luke. And these are our friends Lisa, Sanjay, Santiago, and Santiago's grandmother Jo."

"I'm Elaya" Elaya said. "Why are you here?"

"We are friends of someone you may of heard" I said. "The Time Lord known as the Doctor."

"He has graced us with his presence the day before we went into hibernation" Elaya said. "He told us to wait underground until the year 500000. Is it the year 500000?"

"No, it's the year 2011" I said. "Still another 497989 years to wait."

"Oh" Elaya said. "How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 19" I said.

"18" Lisa and Sanjay said simultaneously.

"17" Luke said.

"Just turned 18" Santiago said.

"And I'm 60" Jo said. "The bubbling water?"

"A side-effect of my father's drilling" Elaya said. "He is the commander of our branch of the warrior class."

"Right" I said. "Listen, you need to return to your slumber. Before someone other than us spots you and calls in UNIT."

"And what will they do?" The older male voice had returned. "They won't be able to do anything. Because your technology is pitiful."

"Really?" I said pulling the dog whistle out of my pocket and blowing it. "K9 here boy."

"And what is a wolf going to do to me?" The Male Silurian said. "I am Aldene the undefeatable."

K9 appeared from behind the crates. "Master Steven" he said.

"K9 protect us" I said, diving out of the way of a shot from Aldene.

K9 imminently raised his nose gun. "Maximum defence mode" he said, firing shot-after-shot of laser beams towards Aldene. One shot hit Aldene's gun arm. He imminently dropped his gun. K9 fired at the gun, destroying it before Aldene had a chance to pick it up. "Target disarmed Master Steven."

"How do you apes have technology like that?" Aldene ordered. "How?"

"We have a friend from beyond the stars" I said.

"Called the Doctor" Luke added.

"You are friends with that interfering Time Lord" Aldene spat. "He cursed us to a life under your inferior species such as you apes."

"We apes are not inferior" I snapped. "Any race that thinks they are superior to another is evil."

"That's what I've been saying" Elaya said. "Father, we have awoken far too early. It is only the year 2011 AD. We're still 497989 years before we were told to awake."

"That stupid Time Lord was wrong" Aldene said. "The time for Silurian re-awaking is now. And the time of the apes is..." He didn't get chance to finish his statement as a laser beam from K9 hit him square in the chest, knocking him back towards the hole. He stumbled and fell down the hole. There was the sound of falling and falling, screaming and screaming before nothing. Aldene was dead. I held back the tears. Though, why was I crying at some stupid Silurian that thought he was superior to me. There's only one thing I should be crying over. Well, the one thing I have been crying over for the last two weeks. Emily's nightmare. And even that's something I shouldn't be crying about now. It's time for action. Time for me to do something about it. I can't let the Nightmare Man win. And I'm not going to. He tried and nearly did break Luke. But he's not going to break me. No way, never. We're going to stop him, someway somehow and very soon.

* * *

******Chapter 47 will be here tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	47. Back in Peru

**Ok, Chapter 47. And we head back to Peru. Oh yes. Just a little bit of filler bridging the gap between the last chapter and the next one. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 47 Back in Peru

**2 hours later UNIT HQ, Peru – No One's POV**

"Are you sure he's fine?" Sue asked her godmother. She had only been up 30 minutes and she was already being informed of how her brother was doing. Sue missed living and working in England. Not because of the weather (Which quite frankly she hated like a passion) but because she was missing watching her brother(s) growing up. If she had been in London that day, she would of been able to talk Steven round about everything. Not that she didn't think Sarah Jane couldn't but it was sisterly love coming through. Eventhough she had only seen them together once, Sue knew that Steven and Emily were made for each other.

"K9 said he's almost back to normal" Sarah said. "He's still a bit upset about Emily. But I think he may have a plan. Oxford got a reading week in a few weeks time, and I think he's planning to do something special for Emily. I'm going to drive up to York to try and talk to her."

"Good luck with that" Sue said. She knew how stubborn teenage girls could be. Hell, she had been one. Though she had had family worries at the time. At 13, her mum was admitted to hospital with kidney failure. Then, on the day of her fifteenth birthday, her mum was diagnosed with leukaemia. Then, three months before her Sixteenth, her mum died. When she thought about it now, she'd had just as a troubled teenager years as Steven was having. Considering as well that her brother was the son of her godmother and was born just a few weeks after she turned 17, she could say that she'd had it tougher. She had had problems at school and was just glad she had managed to make it to University. And manage to get to the position she was at UNIT.

"Anyway" Sarah said down the phone. "I've got to go. Just don't mention anything about this to your dad. I don't think he will be too pleased."

"I not going to" Sue smiled. "Steven's already told me not to tell dad about Emily. Though if they don't sort this out, he wants to be the one who tells dad."

"Right" Sarah said. "Goodbye Sue."

"Bye Aunt Sarah" Sue said as she hung up. Suddenly they were a knocking on the door. "Coming in." Sue said. The door opened to reveal Sir Alistair. "Oh, Uncle Alistair" She said. "How is dad?"

"Nearly finished his medical" Alistair said. "And how is Steven?"

"Out of his funk" Sue said. "Trouble with Silurians in Oxford apparently. And apparently help from someone called Jo Jones?"

"My dear" Alistair smiled. "Josephine Jones was the Doctor's companion before Sarah Jane. She left to get married to a certain Professor Clifford Jones."

"Oh, that Jo Jones" Sue said. "She travelled with the Doctor."

"Indeed" Alistair said.

"How long until I can see dad?" Sue asked.

"How about right now?" Sue turned towards the door to see her dad stood there. "Hello Susan."

"Dad!" Sue breathed before she jumped up and hug him.

"Colonel Susan Sullivan" Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd say that. How are you Sue?"

"I'll leave you two to it" Alistair said, heading for the door. "I need to contact Doris anyway." He smiled and headed out of the room.

"I've missed you" Sue said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sue" Harry said. "The memories of you and Steven are the one thing that has kept me sane. Speaking of which, Alistair mentioned Sarah Jane has taken in a genetically-engineered boy."

"Oh, he mentioned Luke" Sue said. "Yes she has. And he's just amazing."

"Smart?" Harry asked."As smart as Steven?"

"Even smarter" Sue said. "They're both at university now. Oxford. Steven's studying Geography and Education combined. And Luke's studying astrophysics."

"Sounds like he's scientifically minded" Harry said. "I bet Sarah's Aunt Lavinia loves him." He saw the look on Sue's face. "What?"

"Lavinia died eleven years ago" Sue said. "Just after I was transferred to New York. Steven was only 8. Then there was the two years Aunt Sarah spent on the run when Steven was ten."

"Alistair mentioned that" Harry said. "Mentioned Will had something to do with it."

"Only the second year" Sue said. "First year was all the work of Hilda Winters. Then the second was all because of the Crimson Chapter. Sarah nearly died on the first ever space flight on 'The Dauntless' if UNIT hadn't managed to get hold of the Doctor quickly."

"Did Sarah recognise him?" Harry asked.

"No" Sue said. "She was unconscious. And the Doctor never mentioned it to her the last few times they've seen each other."

"She's seen him" Harry said. "I hope she put him straight about Aberdeen."

"She forgave him the first time" Sue said. "But then Steven did punch him the last time."

"Seriously" Harry said. "He was the same, was he?"

"No" Sue chuckled. "The Doctor that saved Sarah from 'The Dauntless' was tall with long hair dressed like a Victorian Gentleman. The Doctor Steven punched was tall and thin with messy hair, dressed in a Pinstripe suit and Converse trainers. And apparently his new one is a bit more plump, about the same height but dressed like an old-fashioned Geography teacher."

"What, tweed jacket, boots and braces" Harry chuckled. Then turned back to the original topic. "So, what's Luke really like?"

"Well" Sue started. "At first, he was socially confused. I mean, being a teenager's hard enough for normal people. But being born at the age of 14, it's even harder. Luckily, he had Steven and friends to help him. He's a lot better socially right now."

"And your cousin" Harry said. "Lily. What's she like?"

"Lily's just like I was as a teenager" Sue said. "Tough but very tender underneath. I was talking to Aunt Sarah a few moments ago. Apparently Lily cried when Steven told her."

"Indeed" Harry smiled. "And how is Steven?"

Sue held back for a moment. "He's fine" She said. "Doing well at Uni. Though apparently he and Luke are the apples of the Dean's eyes due to Lavinia's history with the uni."

"Quite" Harry smiled. "So, come on. Tell me about what you've done." And Sue smiled as she started telling her dad everything about her UNIT career. And mentally she prayed that Steven and Emily would sort everything out, hopefully before she and Harry returned to the UK in time for Christmas.

* * *

******Chapter 48 will be here tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. The Author Formerly Known As Kuyoyo(Yes, another name changes).**


	48. I Would Do Anything For Love

**Ok, Chapter 48. The longest and most filled out so far. And also the love story of the series. Hence the Valentine's Day update. If nobody know's the sonng, search it on Wikipedia. But it's what's called a Power Ballards and, at 12 minutes long, gives me the right song for the chapter. And welcome to the first chapter I've written to have Steven and the band performing.**

**And on the song singing:**

**Bold and _Italic_: Steven**

_**Italics**_**: Emily.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 48 I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)

**One Week Later – Steven's POV**

"Professor Smith" I called. A week had pasted since the protest meet and the Silurian crisis. And things were starting to get back to normal. I'd invested in a new phone to replace my old one that I'd almost destroyed that Sunday three weeks ago. Well, an iPhone really. I'd made amends with Scott, Cheryl and the rest of the guys. And mum as well. But things with Emily were still not good. She was still in York. She was still upset. According to an email mum had got off her cousin Katie, she was sleeping and eating again. But I already had an idea to save our relationship. That was why I was up so early this Saturday morning. Trying to get a room in the university's media department building for a special band rehearsal over the week. All the guys were on reading week this week, and we had originally planned for a battle of the bands between us and Big Luke's band on Friday night. Now though, I was planning something else. Something that mum, Clyde, Rani, Luke and Lily were going to help me with as well as the band.

The man I was chasing after turned. "Steven Smith" Professor Smith said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor" I said. "I know it's Saturday morning, and you want to get home. But could I enquiry if there is a room free this week in the Music department for a band rehearsal?" I asked.

"Indeed" Professor Smith said. "There is. But could I enquiry what reason you want to rehearse with your band. I thought this Friday's live music at the Student Union was your band versus that of 'The East Croydon Experience'? Surely you do not need to rehearse for that?"

"That's not happening now" I said. "Me and my girlfriend have had some relationship troubles, and I'm planning to try and use a new song to sort things out."

"And that requires rehearses then?" Professor Smith asked.

"Yes sir" I said. "Both bands working together, plus a few of my brother's friends are coming to help as well."

"Right" the Professor said, reaching into his pocket and handing me a set of keys. "Room MM9 is free all week. Use it anytime you want. But remember to hand the keys back to Michelle in the Media Office on Friday."

"Thanks Sir" I said, quickly putting the keys in my jacket pocket. The weather had quickly taken a turn for the worse. In the last two weeks, the temperature had dropped to be just above freezing during the day and about ten degrees below freezing on a night. The forecast for the week had mentioned the possibility of snow at some point in the next week. A few years ago, I would have been sceptical but after the double cold snaps last year, I was preparing for the worse. Me and Luke had found some old sheets at the boat house after we went to assist UNIT in their investigations (And to show then the hole they needed to sort out) which we're using to cover our car windows. Mum came up during the week with extra blankets and the like. And yesterday, I went out and got a couple of spades and shoves to help clear the snow when we get it. "I make sure we leave the room as we found it." I said, before heading back to my dorm. I entered the corridor to find Lisa emerging from her room, still dressed in her pyjamas. "Morning" I said, cheerfully.

"Urgh" Lisa said. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Because" I said, smiling. "Despite the cold, and the forecast of snow, everything is going my way again."

"You got the room then?" I turned to see Luke pop his head round the dorm door. "So, it's on."

"Yes" I said, pulling the keys from my pocket. "Room MM9. And we've got it all week. Anytime we want. So, yes. The plan's off the ground" I put the keys back in my pocket. "Have Clyde, Rani and Lily managed to get time off school or not?" I asked.

"Not until Thursday" Luke said. "Mum's going to bring them up on her way to York."

"At least mum's going to try and get Em to talk" I said. "Now then, Scott and the guys are arriving about 1. Cheryl, Hannah and Jade are coming with them. Lisa, what time's your Luke arriving?"

"He's getting the train at half 12" she yawned. "And Dan, Craig, Paul and the girls are arriving about 2-ish" She yawned again. "I wish you'd tell me this plan of yours."

"I'll tell you all about it later" I said. "Meeting in the kitchen once everyone gets here."

"Right" Lisa yawned. "Now if you don't mind, I'm using the bathroom." And with that, she headed down the side corridor alongside my room. I turned back to Luke. He was already dressed, with a thick jacket on. It was at that moment I realised how cold it was in the corridor. And I was wearing a thick cardigan as well as a fleece and my coat. "God, has the boiler packed up or something?"

"The corridor radiators haven't been switched on" Luke said. "I've just had a word with our dorm advisor about getting them switched out."

"Right" I said, heading to my door and unlocking it. "Come on, get in" I nodded into the room. Luke followed me inside, and I shut the door before heading over to the radiator and turning it on and up.

Luke sat himself down on the end of my bed as I took my coat and fleece off. "So, are you going to tell me the plan?" He asked.

"Might as well" I said. "Though, I think we need to do this bit with mum present as well" I added, sitting down at my desk and switching my laptop on. As soon as it had loaded up, I clicked on the web-chat button and clicked on Mr Smith. Soon, the static cleared to reveal mum and Lily sat on the steps that divided the attic in two. "Hey Mum, Lily" I said.

"Hi Mum, Lily" Luke called from his position on the edge of the bed.

"Hey boys" Lily called. From the way she was dressed, I could tell that either it was as cold in Ealing as it was here, or the old boiler had packed up again.

"Hello Luke, Steven" Mum said. "I didn't expect you two to be up yet."

I smiled. "Mum, I've been up since half 6" I said. "Sorting everything out for my plan."

"And are we ever going to find out what this plan is?" Lily teased. "We need to know before we get involved."

"Well, you three are going to be the only ones" I said. "Listen very carefully; I will say this only once. The plan is simple. Me, the band and Big Luke's band are going to combined and perform a song me and Em did at karaoke last year. And Lily. You, Rani, Lisa and the rest of the girls are going to be backing singers. And I'm going to let Clyde have a go with a guitar."

Mum looked at me. "Right. And I guess my part in this plan is getting Emily there?" She said.

"Got it in one" I said. "You're going up Thursday, aren't you?"

"Yes" Mum said smiling. "But another question. What's Luke's role in all this?"

I looked over at Luke. "Luke is going to be the one who gets Em onstage" I said. "And then, he's going to help us give the Nightmare Man a taste of his own medicine."

"I hope you know what you're doing" Mum said.

"We do" Luke said. "If I'm right in thinking what Steven's thinking?"

"That we use the Dream Child?" I said. Luke nodded. "Then we're on the same wave length."

"Just as long as you're careful" Mum said.

"Mum" I said. "We'll be fine. And if you're really that concerned, you can watch over us when we do it."

"Fine" Mum said. "Anyway, what's the weather like up there?"

"Freezing" Luke said. "They're predicting snow before the end of the week."

"And it doesn't help that our dorm corridors are freezing as well" I said. "The radiators aren't on."

Suddenly my door opened and Lisa popped her head round. "Steven, Luke" She said before noticing. "Oh, right sorry."

"No, it's alright" I said. "Lisa, you remember my mum."

"Hello Lisa" mum called.

"Sarah Jane" Lisa moved into the room. "Long time no see. You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you."

"Oh" Mum said with surprise. I wonder if mum's youthful looks are something to do with travelling with the Doctor in the Tardis. According to Jo's stories, which me and Luke secretly recorded, the Doctor was in exile for the majority of the time she was his companion. Maybe that's why she looked, as the Doctor put it, 'like she'd been baked' when her and mum were about the same age more or less. "And the last time I saw you, you had your hair in pigtails."

"I've matured" Lisa said, looking past mum. "I guess that this cousin of yours you've been telling me about."

"Yes" I said. "That's Lily. Lily, this is Lisa."

"Hey" Lily said. "Well, we'll be meeting properly on Thursday."

"What?" Lisa asked me.

"Lily's coming to help us" I said. "Along with Clyde and Rani. Luke's mates. Kim and Preeti's siblings."

"Right" Lisa said. "Anyway, the radiators are working in the hallways again. Oh, and Luke's on his way now."

"Right" I said. "Well, you'll have to sit tight" I smiled. "You'll find out about the plan tonight."

"Fine" Lisa said as she left the room.

"Right" I said as the door closed. "Now then, the plan's clear."

"Yeah" Lily said. "Except you haven't told us the song."

I smiled. "That bit of the plan is what you've all got to wait for."

Mum looked at me. "Well, we'll let you two get sorted."

"Yeah" I said. "By the way, how cold is it down there?"

"Really freezing" Lily said. "And it doesn't help that there's no heating in the attic."

"What, Mr Smith not venting the heat?" I joked.

"My fan system is working at full capacity" Mr Smith said. "However, the temperature is too cold for the warm air to have any effect."

"Anyway" Mum said. "Haven't you two got work to do?"

"Yes" I said. "But it's reading week. And I've only got two 5000 words essays to do."

"And I've already started mine" Luke said with a smile.

Mum chuckled. "I know you will" she smiled. "Anyway, we need to go. We've got a potential Rutan invasion fleet approaching and you know what could be following that."

"Go save the world" I joked, as I learnt forward and ended the call.

**

* * *

**

Later

"When are you going to tell us then?" Scott asked. It was 5pm. Everyone else in the building were getting ready to go. Me, Lisa, Luke and Sanjay, well, we were getting dinner ready in mine and Lisa's kitchen. The whole gang was here. And they were now just waiting to hear my master plan to sort things out between me and Em.

"You'll just have to wait until dinner's ready" I said, opening the oven door to put the butter-base chickens in, and get the pudding trays out. "Then I'll tell you."

"Awe, come on Ste" Tommy moaned. "We've been waiting for days already. When are you going to tell us?"

"You've been waiting three days" I said. "Surely you can wait another hour or so."

"Can't you just tell us now?" Lisa asked as she finished chopping the potatoes. "Rather than waiting for dinner."

"No" I said. "I want to explain with everyone sat down round the table. That way I know everyone is listening."

"But everyone will be listening" Luke said as he entered the kitchen. "We all do want to help."

"Exactly" Cheryl said, getting up off Scott's knee and coming over to me. "None of this is your fault."

I smiled. "I know that. Well, it is partly. If you guys hadn't found out about the aliens, then Em wouldn't have been there that night and wouldn't have been caught in the Nightmare Man's web."

"Nobody knows if that would be right" Alex said. "Who knows who far the Nightmare Man would have got if you guys hadn't stopped him?"

"True" Luke said. "But everything will be fine. Just tell them already."

I smiled. "They'll just have to wait."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Right" I said, as I got the chickens and puddings out of the oven. "Just give me a minute or two."

"Come on Ste" Tommy said. "Tell us already."

"Just wait" I said, getting everything into dishes and started putting them on the table. Once that was all done, I sat down. "Now then, listen very carefully; I will say this only once. The plan is simple. Both 'Steven and the Explorers' and 'The East Croydon Experience' are going to combined and perform a song me and Em did at karaoke last year. And girls. You lot, Rani and Lily are going to be backing singers. And I'm going to let Clyde have a go with my guitar. Meanwhile, my mum is going to try and get through to Em. And then Luke and Sanjay are going to be working the floor at the performance. And then Luke is going to be the one who gets Em onto the stage for the final bit."

"Ok" Big Luke said. "And what exactly is the song?"

I smiled. "Meat Loaf's 'I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)'."

**

* * *

**

Oxford, 5 days Later

I woke that morning surprising early. Even earlier than on Saturday. I looked at the clock on my iPod. 5.30am. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even got to bed until 1. But I knew why I was awake. My nerves and fears were setting in. What if mum can't get Em to open up? What if me and the guys absolutely make an almighty cock-up tomorrow night? What if Em won't get up on stage at the end of our duet? What if nothing goes right? What then? What then?

**

* * *

**

**Bannerman Road – Sarah Jane's POV**

"Lily!" I shouted up the stairs. I'd already had Steven on the phone 5 times, asking what time I would be dropping Lily, Clyde and Rani off on my way to York. And that was before 7. From what he said, he had been up since half 5. I was half expecting him to ring again.

"I'm coming!" Lily shouted as she appeared at the top of the stairs, hauling her suitcase along the floor. "Could you give me a hand?"

"Blimey" I said, heading up the stairs. "You're only going for four days. How much do you need to take?"

"Well" She said, smiled. "I need to choose which dress I'm going to wear tomorrow night. And I need the girls to help me."

"Oi" I said. "And have you forgotten that I only have a small car. I've got my suitcase, your suitcase, Rani's suitcase and Clyde's bags to get in."

"We could always get the train" Lily teased. "Or you could leave me the keys and you could go on the train up to York."

"Oi" I said. "I'm not letting you take my car. Have you forgotten that you already have three points on your licence? And you haven't even passed your test yet. Blimey, you're worst than Steven."

"Sarah Jane!" Lily sighed. "Nobody's worse than Steven when it comes to driving."

"Really" I said. "He hasn't got any points on his licence. And the only thing we judge him on is a near-collision with a lorry on the way to Danemouth."

"Ok" a voice behind me said. "I thought it was only families than had rows." I turned to see Clyde stood there, two backpacks and a sports bag packed and waiting. "We all ready yet Sarah Jane?"

"Nearly" I said. "Could you give us a hand?"

"Sure" Clyde said, dropping his bags and bounding up the stairs to give us a hand to pull the suitcase down the stairs. "God Lil, what've you got in there?"

"Every one of her dresses" I said. "I hope you've got something smart in there for tomorrow night."

"Nah" Clyde said. "Besides, Ste's sorting something out for all of us guys. All the girls have to do is wear a dress. Most of the girls are buying new thought, to match the guys' outfits."

"You mean like Cheryl, Emily, Jade and Hannah do everytime the band play" I said. "And I bet Lisa and her mates do the same."

"True" Clyde said. "What's taking Rani so long?"

"Well" I said. "Let's get the car loaded up and park up outside Rani's."

"Right" Clyde said, grabbing his bags as well as Lily's suitcase. "Don't want you putting your back out Sarah Jane" He teased. "Otherwise Luke or Ste would have to come and get us."

"Less of the cheek" I teased. "Otherwise you can get the train to Oxford." Clyde shut up and carried the suitcase and his bags outside and put them into the open boot. I climbed into the driver's seat and waited for Clyde and Lily to get into the car (After the evitable fight over who got the front seat for the short drive to Rani's as she would have the front seat up to Oxford) and drove out of the drive and onto Bannerman Road and packed up in front of Haresh's car outside Rani's house. Lily jumped out of the front seat and into the back, while I got out and headed for the front door. I rang the bell and waited.

I didn't have to wait long as Gita flung the door open. "Oh Sarah my darling" She said smiling. "Rani's nearly ready."

"Sarah Jane" I muttered under my breath. "I hope you don't mind her helping with all this."

"Not at all" Gita said. I heard a grumbling from the kitchen. "Shut up Haresh" Gita called before turning back to me. "If Steven needs help, then the more the merrier."

Haresh appeared from the kitchen. "But he didn't need to do it during term time."

"Pipe down Haresh" Gita said. "Anything to help. Our Preeti's already there isn't she?"

"Yes" I said. "Steven's got all his mates from both here and from were we used to live helping out."

"How does he have his old friends' information?" Haresh asked. "According to his school records, he's been at Park Vale since Year 7."

"One of his flatmate is our old neighbour" I said. "She's one of his old friends."

Just then Rani appeared behind her parents. "Oh, hey Sarah Jane" she said. She too only had only her school bag and a small suitcase. But she also had a sleeping bag tucked under her arm. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes" I said. "Just put your things in the boot" I handed her the keys. "And then I'll drive you up to Oxford. And then I'll be off up to York."

"Why York?" Haresh asked.

"That's where Emily is" Rani said. "Her cousin's at uni there. That's where Emily ended up after she ran away."

"How do you know that?" Gita asked. "The Police haven't even released any details about her disappearance yet."

I quickly came up with a cover. "Her cousin emailed me a few weeks ago. Just after this all kicked off" I said, hoping that neither Gita nor Haresh would see through my lie. "She asked for our help sorting things out."

"Right" Gita said. "Preeti was always saying that Emily and her cousin, Katie isn't it?" I nodded. "I'm right. Preeti was always saying that Emily and Katie were more like sisters than cousins."

"They are" I said. "That's the reason she wants me to help. Talk some sense into Emily. Now," I said, pushing Rani towards the car "we really need to be getting off. I don't want Steven ringing again." I hurried Rani to the car, put her bags into the boot and got in before driving off. I needed to get to Oxford quickly. Or I'd have Steven ringing again.

**

* * *

**

Oxford, One Hour Later – Steven's POV

"God Steven, how did you get up so early this morning?" Lisa yawned. Everyone was yawning. I'd got them up at half 7 so that we were all up and ready to meet mum, Clyde, Rani and Lily. I needed everyone about to explain the plan to Clyde and Rani. Well, that was the plan anyway. Half of them were still half asleep. Even Luke, who is normally very bright on a morning, was still quite sleepy-looking. Eventhough we had all had early nights the night before. Though I don't know why I was so chripped.

"No idea" I said. "I didn't get to sleep until 1. I don't even know how I'm chirpy after 4 hours sleep." Just then, mum's little green car pulled into the car park. As they parked up, I ran over to help them get the bags out of the "Hey mum" I said as mum got out of the car. She smiled and walked round to the boot, opening it to reveal one large suitcase, two long sports bags and three backpacks as well as mum's small suitcase. "God guys" I said as Rani, Clyde and Lily climbed out of the car. "You're only here for two days."

"The suitcase is Lil Ste" Clyde said, earning him a hit from Lily. "Ok, Ow!"

"Well don't be annoying" Lily said. "Hey Steven" She said. "These are all my dresses. I need help choosing one to wear tomorrow night."

"Oh" I said. "So, you don't want a new one buying? You know, it is my money that's paying for it."

"Erm, your inheritance from Aunt Lavinia" Mum said. "Which should be going on your educational stuff, not buying other peoples clothes 'Wiley Neely'."

"One time" I said. "It's only going to be one time" I turned to Clyde and Rani. "Well, for the last time. Listen very carefully; I will say this only once. The plan is that we are going to perform a song me and Em did at Karaoke tomorrow night. Clyde, if you're carful, you're playing my guitar..."

"Wait" Clyde said. "What are you going to be playing?"

"I'm not playing anything" I said "I'm singing. Anyway, Rani you're going to be working with the other girls as back-up singers. And then, hopefully, Luke will be able to get Em up on stage for the duet bit of the song."

"Oh, that song" Lily said smiling. "'Anything for Love', awe Steven you big romantic."

"Well, I would do anything for Em" I said. "Even face the Nightmare Man again."

"What?" Clyde said. "Man, how in the world...?"

"We're going to use the Dream Child" Luke said as he appeared at my side, looking a bit more alert than before. "He's a Vishklar just like the Nightmare Man. But he lives in our minds, and lives of the good dreams. He's in all of us."

"Even you?" Rani asked. Luke nodded. "Have you still been dreaming since you got here?"

"Yes" I said. "But right now, that's not important. What is important is mum getting to York today" I turned to mum. "Katie ran me ten minutes ago. She's got a lecture at 1, so if you get there before then you can speak to Em straight away. If you don't, then Katie said for you to meet her at the uni reception at 3."

"Right" Mum said, lifting Clyde and Rani's bags out of the car. I gave her a hand getting Lily's giant suitcase out. "Now, I can be off."

"You do know the way, don't you?" I asked, uncertainty creeping into my voice.

Mum pulled something out of her handbag. "I do now" She said. "Remember the Berserker crisis?"

"How can we forget" I said. "I was just glad that pendent is long gone."

"Well" Mum said, waving the thing in her hands. "Remember this?"

Suddenly, it dawned on me. It was Carla's Sat-Nav. Alan has, with the help of me and Luke, reprogrammed it with UNIT's mobile phone tracker, which had enabled us to track Clyde and his dad during the crisis. Afterwards, we'd borrowed it a couple of times, and then Clyde bought Carla a new one last Christmas and we kept the old one. Mum only really uses it if one of us goes missing during our alien investigations. Though, that was normally Luke. Seriously, he's an alien-kidnapping magnet. The Slitheen have done it twice, Mrs Wormwood twice and even then Rutan Host and Sontarans have done it twice before. "Oh, right" I said. "You do have Em's phone number, don't you?"

"I've got Katie's" Mum said. "Well, the number for the flat. And no need to use Emily's. She apparently hasn't left the flat since she got there."

"Ok" I said. "Right, get off" Mum smiled and got back into the car. I grabbed Lily's suitcase, while Rani and Clyde grabbed their bags as mum pulled away. "Right, you three are in Luke's room. Go drop your bags. We're going shopping."

* * *

**York – Emily's POV**

I sat in the spare room in Katie's flat, still trying to get my head around everything. The Nightmare Man had made me rethink. Were me and Steven really soul mates? Or were we just a teenager romance? A knock came on the door. "Emily" It was Katie. "Emily, talk to me. Please?" I stayed quiet. "Emily!"

"Let me try" I heard another voice. It was Sarah Jane. What was she doing here? "Emily, please. Let me in." I stayed right where I was. "Emily, either let me in or I'll get in some way. Either way, I'm coming in." I stayed where I was. Then, I saw a red light shine though the lock. I then realised what she meant. The door opened to reveal Sarah Jane and Katie. "Oh Emily" Sarah Jane said. I guess she had seen something similar. Was Steven...? No. I must not think anything about how he's feeling. This isn't about him.

"Are you ok with me going?" Katie asked. "Only I've got my lecture to go to."

Sarah Jane smiled. I couldn't help be feel reassured. "Of course" She said. Katie nodded, and left the room. As the front door closed, Sarah Jane turned to me. "Right, are you going to talk?"

"Did Steven ask you to come?" I asked.

"No" She said. "He knows I'm here. But it wasn't his idea. So, can you talk to me?"

"I don't know what to say anymore" I said. "I'm just confused."

"You're really messed up?" Sarah Jane asked. I started crying. "Hey, why not just talk about it?"

"I can't" I said. "I know it's stupid. But everything's messed up. I've just been mopping around here for the last three weeks."

"Steven's been doing the same" Sarah Jane said. "Spent the two weeks after you disappeared locked in his room at uni, refusing to talk to anyone." It was then I realised that my torment was also Steven's. He was taking it as hard as I was. "And now, are you ready?"

"What for?" I asked.

"Well," Sarah Jane said. "Steven has a surprise for you. If you want, tomorrow I can drive you down to Oxford."

"Isn't the band playing at the Oxford SU tomorrow night?" I asked.

Sarah Jane nodded. "They were planning a battle between them and Croydon Luke's band. But there's going to be something a lot different. Something a lot different. For you."

"Well then" I said. "No point letting their efforts got to waste. I'm going. And this better be amazing!"

**

* * *

**

The Next Night – Steven's POV

"Mum's just text me. They're on their way" Luke said reading his phone. It was just over three and a half hours before the show was about to start. "Should be here about half an hour before the concert is supposed to start."

"Right" I said, sliding Scott's amp onto the small stage. "Blimey I forgot how small the stage is in here."

"And yet we preformed here six weeks ago" Scott said, as he brought his drum-kit onto the stage.

"But this time there's two bands performing together" I said. "And we've got me just on the mic. And the girls as well. The stage is going to be packed. And that's before we get Em up."

"Ste, chill out" Alex said, as he and Tommy brought his amps onto the stage. "We'll manage."

"Need a hand lads" We turned to see the bar manager stood there. "Anything you need?"

I leaped at the chance. "Is there any way of making the stage larger?" I asked.

"Just move the curtain" he said. "Any reason why you need a bigger stage?"

"Both bands are performing together" Luke said. "As part of a way of Steven to sort out his love life."

"Luke!" I sighed, hitting my head with my palm. "It's just a bit of a romantic gesture. Me and my girlfriend have just had a bit of a rough patch. I just thought of giving her a surprise." And I hoped it would still be a surprise.

* * *

**Three Hours Later – Emily's POV**

Sarah Jane pulled up outside the Oxford Student Union. I could see all the Oxford Students streaming towards the building. I couldn't believe how many students were there. Gingerly I stepped out of the car, only to bump into Steven's flatmate Mark. "Oh sorry" I said.

"Hey" He said. "It's ok." He put his arm around me. "I heard about the problems between you and Steven. I just hope everything turns out alright." I just smiled. Did this mean Mark now knew about the aliens and stuff? Or just about me running away?

Luckily Sarah Jane interrupted. "Emily, aren't you going to introduce me?"

I looked between them. "Mark, this is Sarah Jane Smith, Steven and Luke's mum. Sarah Jane, this is Mark Cole, Steven's flatmate."

"Oh" Sarah Jane said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And likewise" Mark said. "When Steven told me your birthday, I though...well. But you don't look a day over 45."

Sarah Jane blushed slightly. "Oh, really" She said. "Now, we really should be getting inside."

"Oh" Mark said. "You're coming as well."

"Of course" Sarah Jane said, smiling in her usual cheery way. "I never miss an opportunity to watch Steven play. And I expect his dad will be the same when he gets back from Peru."

I looked at Sarah Jane. "Wait a minute? Harry's turned up?" I asked, shocked that Steven hadn't told me the most important news in his life. "When was this?"

"Four Weeks ago" Sarah Jane said. I then realised that that must have been the reason why he had been at home then, rather than just for the Doctor's 'fake' funeral.

"Oh" was all I could say, before Sarah Jane and Mark dragged me into the club. Once inside, I gasped. The stage was set up for more than just Steven, Alex, Mark, Scott, Big Luke, Dan and Craig. There were 5 microphone stands lining each side of the stage, as well as one right in the middle at the front. There was a keyboard on what would be Steven's right. Surprisingly, I noticed Steven's guitar was sat against its amp on what would be his left. Normally the amp was placed in front of the microphone just down from the main stage. What was going on?

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I was stood at the bar with Sanjay, waiting for mum and Emily to enter. "How much longer before they show up?" He asked. As he spoke, Mark entered with mum and Emily.

"Right now" I said, pulling out the radio. "Meat-Steven, this is Lukey Boy. I repeat, this is Lukey Boy. Mum has just entered with target. Over."

* * *

**Backstage – Steven's POV**

"Meat-Steven, this is Lukey Boy. I repeat, this is Lukey Boy. Mum has just entered with target. Over." Luke's voice echoed over the radio. My heart skipped a beat. Em was here. I was too shaken to respond.

Luckily Tommy made the save. "Lukey Boy, this is the Tank Man. Message understood. Move to phase 2. Over." He turned to me. "Ste, its fine" He said. "Everything was going fine. All you need to do is go out there and sing your heart out."

"But Tommy" I said. "What if I make a mistake? What if I forget the lyrics? What if I forget my cues? I'm going to mess up, I know it."

"Steven Smith!" He said. I nearly fell back in shock. My mates have always just called me Ste. None of them, not even Em, have ever called me Steven. "You have sang in front of audience thousands of times before. You haven't messed up before."

"Yeah" I said. "But, that's going to change one day. What if that day is today?"

"What? Steven Jonathon Smith, also known as 'Mister Perfection', making a mistake onstage. There's more chance of pigs flying."

"You're right" I said, not wanting to telling him about the flying pigs from the planet Gamma5. "I'm Mr Perfection. I won't fail."

"Great" Tommy said. He turned round. "Are we all ready?"

"Ready" Scott nodded. The others did the same.

"Right" I said. I picked up my trilby and put it on my head, doing a swipe along the front. "It's Showtime!"

**

* * *

**

Emily's POV

"Luke! Sanjay!" Mark called towards the bar. I noticed Luke and Sanjay stood there. They were dressed in waistcoats, black skinny jeans and black skinny ties. Luke also had a trilby on his head. "Hey, over here." The pair picked up something off the bar and head towards us. "Hey guys" Mark added "How long before..." He was interrupted by everyone starting to clap. I turned to see the guys walking onto the stage. Well, everyone apart from Steven. And I mean everyone. Cheryl, Lily, Lisa, Rani, Preeti, Kim, Hannah, Jade, Lauren, Debbie and Lucy walked onto each side of the stage. Lily, Lisa, Preeti, Hannah and Lucy on Steven's right, Cheryl next to Scott at the rear of the stage, Rani, Kim, Jade, Lauren and Debbie on Steven's left. Clyde picked up Steven's guitar. Craig walked over to a keyboard set up on the left of Steven.

Tommy walked onto the stage. Like all the guys, he was wearing the skinny jeans, waistcoat and skinny tie combo. He stepped up to the front microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to Oxford SU bar. Now, allow me to introduce, for the first and only time ever, the combination of 'Steven and the Explorers' and 'The East Croydon Experience'." A huge clap and cheers erupted around the building.

Suddenly Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the room. "Luke, what in the world?" I asked.

Luke just smiled. "Listen and you'll find out."

* * *

**Steven's POV**

I listened as Tommy introduced the guys. Cheers erupted around the room. He walked off stage. "Show 'em hell" He said to me. I took in a deep breath and walked onto stage. I could see Luke and Em stood in the right place.

I took another deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a song we've only been rehearsing for the last week, so it might not be perfect" A laugh erupted from the crowd. "Ok. 1, 2,3."

Suddenly, Big Luke began to play the motorcycle introduction. I held my breath. After all I had nearly 2 minutes before I started singing. Soon, Craig and the others came in with the rest of the guitars, the drums and keyboard in piano mode. As the music began to slow I began to sign:

_**And I would do anything for love,**_

_**I'd run right into hell and back,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.**_

_**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now**_

_**- Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that; I won't do that, anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love; I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that, I won't do that.**_

The guys broke into the rock-type melody. I went over the chorus in my head to work out exactly when I was supposed to resume singing:

_**Some days it don't come easy,**_

_**Some days it don't come hard**_

_**Some days it don't come at all,**_

_**And these are the days that never end.**_

_**Some nights you breath fire,**_

_**Some nights your carved in ice,**_

_**Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before, or will again.**_

_**Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true,**_

_**I know you can save me; No one else can save me now but you.**_

_**As long as the planets are turning,**_

_**As long as the stars are burning,**_

_**As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! –**_

_**That I would do anything for love,**_

_**And I'll be there until the final act –**_

_**I would do anything for love!**_

_**And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact –**_

_**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way - Tonight –**_

_**I would do anything for love!**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that, I won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

**

* * *

**

Emily's POV

"He was really cut up about you not telling him about your nightmare" Luke whispered as Steven stopped signing for the instrumental bit. "He spent two weeks locked in his dorm. He'd barely eaten. He'd had nothing to drink. He didn't sleep. He wouldn't talk to anyone. It was only a crisis that snapped him out of it. He's doing this all for you."

As everyone bar Steven began humming on stage, I replied. "This is all for me?"

"His way of showing you that that nightmare isn't going to happen" He said. Then, he turned to me. "You need to show him you're still in love with him."

"I've always been in love with him" I said. "What does he want me to do?"

Luke winked. "Sing."

**

* * *

**

**Steven's POV**

As the guys stopped humming, I saw Luke had told Em exactly what I wanted her to do. She turned to see me. And for the first time in months, she smiled at me. And that gave me new determination. When it came to the moment for me to start signing again, I sang my heart out:

_**Some days I pray for Silence,**_

_**Some days I pray for Soul,**_

_**Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll.**_

_**Some nights I lose the feeling,**_

_**Some nights I lose control,**_

_**Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.**_

_**Maybe I'm lonely, and that's all I'm qualified to be,**_

_**There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep.**_

_**As long as the wheels are turning,**_

_**As long as the fires are burning,**_

_**As long as your prayers are coming true - You better believe it - !**_

_**That I would do anything for love!**_

_**And you know it's true and that's a fact,**_

_**I would do anything for love!**_

_**And there'll never be no turning back –**_

_**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,**_

_**So long - So long - I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that, I won't do that!**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**Anything you've been dreaming of,**_

_**But I just won't do that...**_

As I sang this, Luke guided Em onto stage. Cheryl left her mic to guide Em over to the mic right alongside me. I focused on my singing:

_**But I'll never stop dreaming of you**_

_**Everynight of my life - No Way –**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that, I won't do that!**_

And then I nodded to Em to take it:

_Will you raise me up? Will you help me down?_

_Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town?_

_Will you make it a little less cold?_

_**I can do that!**_

_**I can do that!**_

_Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?_

_Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?_

_Can you make it a little less old?_

_**I can do that!**_

_**I can do that!**_

_Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?_

_Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?_

_Can you give me something that I can take home?_

_**I can do that!**_

_**I can do that!**_

_Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got?_

_Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ?_

_Will you take me to places that I've never known?_

_**I can do that!**_

_**I can do that!**_

_After a while you'll forget everything,_

_It was a brief interlude, and a midsummer night's fling,_

_And you'll see that it's time to move on._

_**I won't do that!**_

_**I won't do that!**_

_I know the territory - I've been around,_

_It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,_

_And sooner or later you'll be screwing around._

_**I won't do that!**_

_**I won't do that!**_

_**Anything for love, I would do anything for love,**_

_**I would do anything for love,**_

_**But I won't do that, I won't do that.**_

As the guys wrapped up the performance, me and Em turned to look at each other. We smiled, and I couldn't help but pull her close before kissing her. Everything was alright.

* * *

**Meanwhile – No One's POV**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...

The Nightmare Man starred up at the clock. He'd already tried to break it but it was indestructible. The sinister elderly Sarah Jane Smith had just giggled at his frustration. All she had done since those brats of hers had trapped him in there was go on-and-on about them. And teased him about the fact he was never going to get out of here. That every other child on the planet would manage to stand up to him. And the fact that there would never be another like Luke. There would never be another archetype. But the Nightmare Man was already one step ahead. But while most of Sarah Jane's teenage brats had overcome their nightmares, there was one who couldn't let go. The female who was in love with Sarah Jane's eldest brat Steven. The girl called Emily Williams. She had had the darkest fear of the lot. And he knew he could break back into the real world using her fear. And the impact it would cause on Steven Smith.

"Soon old women" he gloated. "Soon, I will be free. And all because of your son's love life."

"Oh, I don't think so" A voice said, not too similar to that of Luke Smith's. The Nightmare Man turned to see Luke standing there. Except there was a small different. He was dressed in a fully white version of the clothes he had been wearing that night. "Not this time, Nightmare Man. None of them are scared of you anymore. And neither am I."

"Ah, Luke Smith's Dream Child" The Nightmare Man gloated. "Come to trembled in fear."

"No" Another voice said. The Nightmare Man watched as two bright blue doors appeared. Out of them stepped the two brats he was delighting in the fact they were going to free him. Except they, like the Luke Smith in front of him, were wearing a fully white version of their clothes from the night he'd struck them. "Because we're not scared for you. No-one on this planet is anymore." Standing side by side, the three Dream Children linked hands. Light replaced the darkness at the far end of the diner. The batty Sarah Jane smiled, as the light consumed the diner. As the light reached the table, Sarah Jane disappeared. The light stretched towards the Nightmare Man. "This ends here."

"You can't destroy me" He said. "I'm the Nightmare Man. And you are the Dream Child. You're the ying to my yang. Without me, you are nothing."

"On the contrary" Emily's Dream Child said. "We can exist without you." The light consumed the Nightmare Man. He screamed out in pain as the light consumed him. With a flash, he disappeared.

"I will be back!" His voice echoed around the diner. "I will be back."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

I smiled as I felt my Dream Child return. The Nightmare Man was gone. And hopefully gone for good.

I looked at Emily. We had just pulled apart from the kiss. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said. "Sorry I didn't tell you about...you know."

"It's ok" I said. "I've got so much to tell you that I forget to."

"You mean like your dad?" She asked. I looked into her eyes. "Your mum mentioned it." I smiled again. Everything was perfect for that one moment. Everything.

* * *

******Three chapters in three days. But now, for the bad news. Chapter 49 will not be here until the 26th Febuary.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. The Author Formerly Known As Kuyoyo.**


	49. Carry On Exploding Slitheen

**Ok, Chapter 49. The Comedy Chapter of the series. Brings a bit of light back to the series between the previous dark storyline and 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith'. And, of course, though I think I've overused them more than the show itself, but comedy means Slitheen. Anyway, apart from that, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 49 Carry On...Exploding Slitheen

**The Next Morning – Steven's POV**

I woke the morning after right up against the wall on my bed, smiling. I rolled over and put my arm over the sleeping form of Em next to me. I smiled again. Everything was right again. The Nightmare Man was finally defeated. And me and Em were as tight as we had ever been before.

I kissed her neck. "I love you" I whispered into her ear.

She rolled over. "I love you too" She said. "But we can't exactly...you know."

"And why not?" I asked. She nodded over towards the area near the window. "Oh, I forgot." There, on the camp bed, was Mum. I sighed. I'd forgotten the rest of what happened last night. Mum had had a bit too much to drink. And both me and Luke were both over the limit for driving. So, rather than ringing for a taxi to take mum to the hotel she had planned to book into for the night, we'd carried her back to my room and put her on the camp bed I'd set up for Em to start on. "Blimey, totally forget mum was here."

"Yeah" Em said, pulling the quilt up over her chest. I took a quick peek. Oh boy, she was in the nip. Then I realised. So was I. Oh, great!

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

"So, there I was, face-to-face with these Nazi bully boys. And let them have it" Clyde boasted. He, Rani and Lily had been filling me in on what they had been doing. Turns out that on Wednesday, mum, Clyde and Rani had travelled to different time periods. Rani had told us about her trip to the Tower of London in 1553. Specifically, the 19th July 1553, the final day of the reign of Lady Jane Grey as Queen, and pretended to be her Lady-in-waiting. Meanwhile, Clyde had gone back to June 1941 and ended up preventing a Nazi plot on the South Coast. And Mum had gone to 1899. Except the item she was looking for was in fact in the present day in the house she was in back in 1899.

"Yeah" Lily sighed. "And while you got to help stop the Nazis winning the war, and you befriended Lady Jane, I was stuck in an antique shop with a parrot and his Shopkeeper pet." I had to chuckle at that. Turns out that the person they thought they were helping was in fact working for a Parrot. I couldn't help but picture the look on Clyde's face when they found that out. "And what are you laughing about?" She asked when she saw me.

"Nothing" I said, which earned me a pillow from Lily. "What was that for?"

"Nothing" She chuckled. I chucked the pillow back at her. And just clipped Rani as well. Well, that resulted in a massive pillow fight. All in good fun. It was just like the old days.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

The sound of giggles came from the room below as me and Em franticly tried to find our underwear from the night before. We had worked out that we hadn't...you know, slept together (In you know what way). We soon found what we were looking for and pulled them back on, which was lucky, because the noise coming from Luke's room had woken mum up. She sat up quickly, scaring both me and Em. We jumped apart and a red blush filled my cheeks. "Mum!" I exclaimed.

"What am I doing here?" She asked me. "And why are you two in your underwear?"

I groaned inwards. "I had to buy you that bottle of wine, didn't I?" I said, remembering that it was my own fault mum had got drunk last night. "You got plastered. You weren't in any fit state to drive. And neither were me or Luke. So, we brought you back here to sleep it off."

Mum looked at me. "And you only answered one of my questions" She said.

"We're in our pants" Em said. "Because we've only just got up ourselves. The noise woke us up."

Mum looked at us. She could usually tell if I was lying. But I don't think she knew that Em was lying, as she nodded. Sighing inside again, I wondered what Luke, Clyde, Rani and Lily were getting up to that could make that much noise.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

The pillow fight continued. Even over the banging from Sanjay. I was too happy to care that we'd woke him up. It was just like the old days. Or should I say the Bannerman Road days. The four of us joking on. All that was missing was Steven, Kim and Preeti laughing at (And sometimes getting involved in) our childish antics, and mum stood behind them shaking her head at us. And K9 trying to get us to stop. Well, at least that part was still true.

"Masters, Mistress" He powered up in the corner. "You must stop before you wake the whole building." Unfortunately, at that moment, Clyde threw one of the pillows at Rani, who ducked. The offending pillow hit K9 square on the nose, knocking his head down. He seemingly powered down. We all just chuckled. We were all having too much fun.

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

Once me and Em had got dressed (Well, after I'd got dressed and gone and got Em's bags out of mum's car) and mum had fully come round, we decided to find out what in the world was going on in Luke's room. When we got down to the door to his corridor, half of the students in the building were stood in the doorway to the common room downstairs. Most likely complaining about the noise. Em quickly positioned herself between the stairs and the door as mum pulled out the sonic lipstick and aimed it at the lock. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open. We entered the corridor to find Sanjay banging on Luke's door. "Hey Sanjay" I called as the door shut. "What's going on?"

"I haven't a clue" He said. From the looks of him, the noise had woken him up. His hair was all over the place. "I was asleep and then all of a sudden there was this laughing and yelling coming through the walls. I keep knocking to tell them to be quiet but nothing."

"Well, we're going to find out" I said, reaching into the back pocket of my jeans to get the sonic pen. I zapped the lock on Luke's door. I pushed the door open to a scene I was all too familiar with. Luke, Clyde, Rani and Lily showing their childish side. They were having a pillow fight. Just like the old days. I couldn't help but start to chuckle at the scene. I wasn't the only one. Em and Sanjay both started as well. Mum just stood there, shaking her head. Like I said, just like the old days.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile -****** a warehouse by the river – No One's POV**

Hidden in the shadows, two large creatures were talking. One was on the short side, about the height of a normal human teenager. Indeed, he was standing around what seemed to be the skin of a normal human teenager. The other was tall, and dressed in the skin of a mafia boss, fat and balding. "Did you get the item?" He asked the other.

"No, I wasn't able to get in. The campus was full of students swarming about the building known as their Student Union Bar. As a result, I couldn't sneak in to the building. And if you want my opinion, we need to leave right now and abort the plot."

"And why's that?"

"Because Sarah Jane Smith is here."

"Oh. What is that infernal woman doing here?"

"Her pesky son and that Archetype of the Bane she has brought up are studying at the University."

"Oh, those pesky teenagers. How I'd love to destroy this planet for good. And we soon will be. The plan is going to go ahead. Go and get the matter compression. And then we will destroy Sarah Jane Smith once and for all!"

"For the glory of the Slitheen family." The pair began laughing. For they were Slitheen. And they were here for revenge.

**

* * *

Steven's POV**

"I've missed you" I said. Me and Em were taking a stroll round campus. We had got away before mum had started reading Luke and the others the riot act. We had already called Kim and Preeti to come and save Clyde and Rani from mum's wrath. "I just wish you'd told me straight about...you know."

"I couldn't" Em said, snuggling into my shoulder. The first flakes of snow had fallen overnight, and from the look of the sky, more were getting ready to join them. "I didn't know who you were going to react."

"But the whole reason I reacted like that" I said. "Was because you didn't tell me straight away. I thought we would of all learned not to bottle things up after all that trouble with that thing." I pulled her in close. "If I'd known then, none of this would of happened." As we approached the Science block, I caught a shady figure hanging round the building. As he turned, I pulled Em into the bushes that lined the front of the building. "Keep quiet" I said. "What could he want?"

"Who?" Em asked. I nodded towards the shady figure, only to see that he had disappeared.

Then, I saw the door to the building close. "He's gone inside" I said. "What could he...?" I reached the door to hear a slow farting sound. "Oh boy."

"What in the world was that?" Em asked.

"Slitheen" I smiled. "Come on. I know exactly what it's after."

"What?"

"You'll see" I said, pulling out my phone and dialling a number. As soon as it was answered, I replied. "We've got Slitheen."

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"And you are supposed to be 17" Mum was reading me and Lily the riot act over the pillow fight. Clyde and Rani had dropped us in it, telling mum it had been me giggling at something that had set Lily off. So, while they had gone to get dressed (Clyde had gone into Sanjay's room and Rani into the bathroom), mum was giving me and Lily the traditional 'You're not three, you're mature teenagers' talk. Well, she would be if my phone hadn't suddenly gone off. "And you can turn that off for a start."

I checked the Caller ID and answered. "Steven" I said.

"We've got Slitheen" was the first thing he said. "Science block. I think it's after the Matter Compressor." And then he hung up.

"And what was that?" Mum challenged.

"Bet it was a girl" Lily teased.

"It was Steven" I replied. "There's a Slitheen on campus."

"How can he be so sure?" Mum asked.

"He didn't say. All he said was that there's a Matter Compressor in the Science block" I said. I was about to continue but mum cut in.

"A Matter Compressor?" Mum asked. I nodded. "Like the one they stole from the Pharos Institute?"

I nodded again. "The Science department have a partnership with the Institute. The Matter Compressor was one of the inventions they developed together."

"Right" Mum said. "Well then, get dressed. We need to get over there and stop them." She headed for the door before turning back to me. "Any vinegar in the kitchen?"

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

We crept along the corridor in the Pharos Institute part for the building, following the disguised Slitheen. I don't think he realised that we were following him. We were keeping a close distant after all. We watched as he entered the storage cupboard.

As he did, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID before answering. "Mum, where are you?" I asked.

"Outside" Mum replied. "Where are you?"

"Inside" I said. "We've followed him to the storage area. He's going for the compressor." As I spoke the Slitheen exited. "Oh boy, he's got it." As I spoke, he turned in our direction. "Oh hells bells. He's seen us."

"Oh bum" The Slitheen spoke in the voice of a Student I recognised. It was Matthew Kylie from the floor above. He'd gone missing a week after term started. Nobody knew where he was. Or what had happened to him. The Slitheen raised his arm. "I've been spotted."

I knew exactly what to do. I stepped out from behind the flowerpot that me and Em where hiding behind. Em followed me, blocking the corridor. "Stop right there" I said. The Slitheen ran straight at us. I held my ground, just like on the Rugby Pitch. However, the Slitheen barraged straight into me, knocking me into Em and we fell to the floor. He continued to run down the corridor. Em pushed me off her. I pulled myself up onto my feet. "Good job none of the rugby team or coaches were around to see that" I said. "Come on."

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

"Steven" Mum was calling into her phone. She had rung Steven to find out where he was. And from what I'd heard, he was inside. And the Slitheen had just spotted him and Emily. And that was it. She had hit the loud speaker button by accident. "Nothing" She said, as Steven's voice boomed from the phone.

"We've lost it" He said. "It's heading outside."

"Right" Mum said, still a bit stunned. "Clyde's just gone to fine a bucket."

"There's one in the cupboard in my kitchen" Steven said. "And it's empty. Just make sure Mark and Nikki are out before filling it with vinegar."

"They are" I said. "Nikki's at work, and Mark's in the library. And Lisa's here with us."

"Right" Steven said. "We'll be with you in a minute." And he hung up.

"Right," Mum said "so, we've got a Slitheen, hiding in skin, with a Matter Compressor. Now, where do you think their hide-out will be?" She asked me.

"The old Warehouse district by the river" I said. "They're all abandoned. Just like the last time." As I said that, the door to the building opened and out came who I guessed was the Slitheen. Matthew Kylie. He was in the room above Steven. I say was, because he disappeared a week after classes started. Nobody had seen him since. Everyone was beginning to think that his disappearance was due to the bullying he had received during Fresher's week from the second and third year students. Well, that could still be the cover story mum will have to put out after all this. He ran away because of the bullying and he fell in the river and was washed out to sea. We'll have to find his insides (If the Slitheen have left them, and thinking like that has put me off my breakfast) and then put them into the river so that the story is believe. But for now, we had to stop the Slitheen. I popped up out of the bush. "Stop right there" I called. The Slitheen looked at me, smiled and then bolted in the opposite direction. "Stop" I called as we hurled out of the bush, almost colliding with Steven and Emily as they came out of the building. "Sorry" I said. "He's gone that way."

"Right" Steven said. "Where's Clyde?"

"I've just text him" Rani said from behind mum. "He's just go into your flat Steven. He's going to get everything sorted and meet us at the warehouse."

"Tell him to bang on my door" Lisa said. "Get my Luke up. And then the rest of the gang can meet us there."

"Right" Steven said. "Come on!"

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

"There he is" I said as we chased the Slitheen through the Warehouse district. We had all split up, each group taking a different area of the district to herd the Slitheen towards their base. Mr Smith had located an energy spike coming from the central Warehouse. So, we assumed that was the Slitheen's base. "Come on!" I called to Luke, Em and Sanjay as we chased after it. "Mum, we've got him" I said into my phone.

"Right, meet you at the warehouse" Mum said before hanging up.

**

* * *

**

No One's POV

The young Slitheen entered the hide-out, still carrying the matter compressor. But he knew that he had to get rid of the stupid human skin if the infernal Sarah Jane Smith and her pesky teenagers weren't going to catch him. He reached to his forehead and began unzipping the skin zip. A blue light filled the corridor as the teenager Slitheen appeared. The Teenager Raxacoricofallapatorian was about 6 feet tall, not quite as big outwards as an adult but a bit fatter than a child of the species. He was still agile on their feet. He ran straight into the central control area. "Got it" He said.

The lead Adult Slitheen turned. "Callis Fel-Fotch Hangle-Day Slitheen! What are you doing out of your disguise?" He asked.

"They're following me Father" Callis said. "The Smith Women and her pesky kiddies."

"Oh goodie" The Adult Slitheen smiled as he too reached for his forehead. "Then I, Dram Fel-Fotch Hangle-Day Slitheen, will destroy Sarah Jane Smith. And then destroy this pitiful planet once and for all."

**

* * *

**

Steven's POV

We heard the chuckle and saw the blinding blue light as we crept along the corridor leading to the centre of the building. We had all regrouped outside the building after we'd chased him here. Slowly we entered the room and hide behind the barrels that lined the edge of the room.

"Father, should I pull the compressor in the machine?" The Slitheen that we had been chasing said. I could tell that he was the one we had been chasing due to the voice.

"Indeed Callis" The adult Slitheen said. "Go ahead. This is, after all, for you. For your return to Raxacoricofallapatorius. The end of our exile."

We took our chance. "I don't think so" Mum said as we stepped out into the open.

"Sarah Jane Smith! How predictable!" The adult Slitheen said.

"We prefer reliable" I said. I stepped out of Clyde's way. Clyde pointed the bucket straight at them. "Don't try anything funny, or you'll be sorry."

The two Slitheens laughed at us. "How are you going to defeat us with a bucket?"

"A Bucket full of vinegar" Clyde said.

"Make that two buckets" Kim said. Clyde had managed to get the second bucket out of Luke and Sanjay's cupboard and he and Kim had had a bit of a plan.

"So what" Callis chuckled. "You are pathetic little humans. No backbone."

"Wanna bet?" I said, as Kim and Clyde aimed the vinegar directly at the Slitheen's stomachs. It hit them direct. They began to shake and bubble. "Oh, not again. These are almost new."

"Oh bum" Callis said, as the father and son team exploded. Their remains blasted all over the warehouse, covering everyone in green alien slime.

"I hate Slitheen" I said.

Big Luke stepped up to stand beside me, wiping Slitheen remains from his hair and face. "And this is what you miss about being at Uni?" He asked me.

"Well, this is number 1 on the list of things I don't miss about my alien hunting life now I'm at Uni" I said.

"Why is it always me?" Clyde asked, before turning to me. "And what's number 2?"

I slapped him on the back. "Your jokes" I teased. "Right, come on. Let's all go get changed before you have to go."

**

* * *

**

A few hours later – Steven's POV

"I'll call you when we get back home" Mum said, as we finished packing her car so she, Clyde, Rani and Lily could get going. They had work to catch up on. Just as me and Luke did. Well, in mine and Luke's cases, it was just to finish them. Though I'm waiting until tomorrow. I don't want Slitheen stains all over my new shirt.

"Mum, there's no need" I said. "We're big boys now. Besides, you've got K9 telling you what we are doing. Well, once Luke's apologised for hitting him with a pillow this morning."

"I've already tried" Luke complained. "Besides, it was Clyde that threw it, not me."

"Oh really" mum said as Clyde mouthed 'Cheers'. "Well then, he can be the one that cleans Mr Smith's interior working on Friday night."

"Good idea" I said. I remember the time mum used that as my punishment after me and Tommy accidently broke the kitchen window by throwing the Rugby Ball. Well, it wasn't my fault. It was Tommy's. I threw the ball for him to catch and he missed it and it hit the window. And mum blamed me. I was grounded for a fortnight and had to pay mum back for the window repairs. In fact, I've only just finished playing her back. And it's been over five years since the incident. It was about three months after I found out about the aliens. Before Luke. Before Maria and Danielle. Before Clyde and Kim, and Rani and Preeti. And before Lily. Before all of them. When it was just me and mum stopping aliens in Ealing (And before the sliming days). How times have changed. "Right, go one. Get going or you'll hit all the traffic."

"What traffic?" Clyde moaned. "It's Saturday. No rush-hour."

"All the Civil Servants coming for their dinners with the heads of their old college" I said. "Trust me. 5pm on a Saturday, the roads round here are a nightmare."

"Right" Mum said, bundling Clyde into the back seat of the car, before Lily and Rani got in the other side. "I'll talk to you both later" She got into the car. Me and Luke stepped back to the pavement. Em came to stand next to me. I pulled her into a hug as we waved mum and the guys off.

I sighed. "What are you sighing for?" Em asked.

"Because this last week, it's felt like the old days" I said. "All us together again. Plus the addition of my Croydon mates. And Sanjay. It felt perfect. And now, it's over again. Back to just me, Luke, Lisa and Sanjay. And it's never going to be the same again."

"But you do still have me" Em answered. "I'm only up an hour up the road. You're not on your own."

"I know" I said, smiling. "Come on. It looks like snow."

* * *

****

******Chapter 50 will be here next Thursday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	50. Return to the UK

**Ok, Chapter 50. I was going to wait until next week until I put this online. But, I've deciede to use this as my tribute. If you haven't already heard, Nicholas Courtney, who played the Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart in both _Doctor Who _and _SJA:Enemy of the Bane_, passed away on Tuesday night after a long battle with cancer, and two years after the stroke that resulted in a change of plan for the third series of SJA. As this chapter featured the character, I thought there's no better way of doing a tribute to the fine man who loved the fans as much as the fans loved him than by uploading this chapter. So, enjoy this tribute-that-wasn't-planned-to-be!**

* * *

Chapter 50 Return to the UK

**One Week Later, Heathrow Airport – No One's POV**

"I hope the security is up to full standard" Captain Erisa Magambo said as she briefed the Air Traffic Controller. "This flight is the end of a secret mission from Peru."

"But surely Captain" The Controller, Mr Smiley, said. "This flight is coming in from your Headquarters in Geneva."

"Indeed" Magambo said. "But all the staff onboard have all been involved in a top secret mission. They are to be debriefed upon return to our UK HQ."

"Right" Mr Smiley said as he got onto the radio. "Flight 1A5Q from Geneva, this is Heathrow Air Traffic Control, over. You are to use Terminal 1. All UNIT personal from the Peru Mission are to remain in the Terminal until Captain Magambo arrives to direct you to transport to HQ over and out."

"_**This is Captain Sienna Hoff, UNIT Pilot working at UNIT World HQ. ETA now 8 minutes. Are about to inform our passengers of this inform, over and out**_" came over the radio.

"Roger, over and out" Smiley said before switching the radio off. "All ready to go."

"Right" Magambo said. "I better get over there."

**

* * *

**

Terminal 1, 15 minutes later

"It certain has changed" Harry said, as he gazed around the terminal building.

"Of course" Alistair said, as Sue helped him into one of the seats. "It has been 13 years Harry."

"No, but I mean" Harry said. "Everything's more technologically advanced. When me and Sarah travelled with the Doctor, he said we wouldn't be this advanced until the 22nd Century."

"Times changed" Sue said, as her phone beeped. She pulled it out. Harry gasped. "What?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"An iPhone" Sue said. "Made by Apple. A Smartphone. Surely you've seen me use it before now."

"No" Harry said. "And how could you afford that with your wages?"

"I used some of my inheritances" Sue said. "My last phone was destroyed during a Sea Devil uprising in Washington. And I couldn't claim on the insurance." She checked her phone. "It's a text from Steven."

"What?" Harry said. "What time is it?"

"Half Eleven" Sue said. "His lecture much of finished early" She read the text out: _Sue, r u down yet? Text me back when u get this_ "Looks like he's been waiting for us to land."

"Well, Colonel Sullivan" The trio turned to see Captain Magambo approaching them. "Your brother will have to wait for your reply."

"Captain Magambo" Alistair said. "You will allow this contact. Young Steven has been waiting for this day for over 13 years."

"One contact" Magambo retorted. Every UNIT member knew never to ignore a direct order from Sir Alistair. Doing that would be a major court marshal offence due to his commanding stance and his wise words. Anyone who had spent three years working alongside the Doctor is not somebody to be messed with. Magambo knew what the Doctor could be like. She had also read the report from the fake funeral Colonel Karim had arranged at Base 5 with the Shanseenth. "And that's it."

"Right" Sue said, texting as quick as she could and hitting send. "He'll texted back later more than likely."

"Indeed" Alistair said. "He will be relentless in wanting to know his father."

"Except when he's in his lecture" Sue reminded Alistair.

"Well" Harry said. "He won't have to wait that much longer to wait. He'll see me at Christmas."

But as Harry and Sue began planning the Family Christmas Steven had always wanted, life was about to change for the Bannerman Road gang forever...

* * *

**Chapter 51 will be here in two/three weeks time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	51. Enter Ruby

**Ok, Chapter 51. And we enter the final story of Series 4 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith'. And a new look for the stories. From now, all rewrites will now each have subtitles. Plus this chapter marks a difference from previous chapters in this story it that the action is split between Bannerman Road and Oxford. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 51 Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith Part 1: Enter Ruby

**Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – No One's POV**

Up in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani and Lily were tracking a meteor on Mr Smith.

"Meteor redirected to these co-ordinates" Mr Smith said. "Strong possibility of germ pathogens."

"We've got to neutralise it!" Sarah Jane ordered, heading towards Luke's old desk in the corner of the room. "Rani, bio-coolant!" She pointed at a fire extinguisher attached to one of the pillars in the room. As she reached the desk, she reached down and pulled a suitcase-like box. "Clyde, thermo-clamps!" She said, opening the box and handing Clyde the two long cylinders that were inside. "Go, go, go!" She led them, out of the attic.

**

* * *

**

Oxford University – Steven's POV

I slumped into my room, exhausted. I'd been up since half 6, throwing up. I wish now that I'd known those eggs I made dinner with last night had gone off. And it hadn't helped that I had lectures today. Only reason was my Geography lecturer was off with the second years on a long weekend field trip tomorrow so he moved the lectures I normally had on a Friday and a Monday to today rather than us miss them. Why couldn't he have waited until Tuesday? Then again, I'm just glad I've now got until next Wednesday before I've got a lecture again.

Just then, there was both a knock at my door, and then my phone started beeping. I picked my phone up first. I'd send Sue a text earlier to find out whether she and dad were back in the country. I'd got a text just before I'd gone into my lecture: _We've just landed. Can't text for a while. Got the debrief first_. Now she'd sent another one: _See you on the 22__nd__ Little Bro_. I couldn't believe it. Just 22 days until I would see dad for the first time in 13 years.

Then, they was a seconded knock on the door. "It's open" I called. The door opened and Luke stumbled in. "Oh, hey bro. Just got a text from Sue."

"They're back?" Luke asked.

"Yes, touched down about half twelve according to the first text" I said. "And we have a date. The 22nd December. Just in time for Christmas."

"22nd" Luke said. "That's when I meet dad. 22 days time. That's all."

"Yes" I said. "22 days and thirteen years of my hurt will be over. Dad will be home."

**

* * *

**

The Woods – No One's POV

The car doors slammed shut. "If it splits opens, the germs will escape! We've got to be quick!" Sarah said, as the four of them headed into the woods. Part of the ground and trees were still on fire from the meteor. In the middle of the forest, the meteor had created a large clearing. It was still burning in parts. "Just in time. Rani?" Sarah ordered, checking her watch scanner.

"On it!" Rani said, raising the Bio-coolant. Just then, the meteor sparked.

"Agh! Whoa! What was that?" Lily asked.

"It's reading all clear?" Sarah said, checking her watch.

"I didn't do anything!" Rani said.

The watch started beeping. "There's something there!" Sarah said. As the smoke cleared, a figure appeared on the top of the hill. She was holding what looked like a small fire extinguisher. She was also dressed in vaguely similar clothes to those Sarah wore. "What are you doing here?" Sarah demanded.

"Saving the world" the women said. "All in a day's work. Goodbye!"

"No, wait!" Sarah said, climbing up the hill. "Who are you?" They emerged in a field. They saw a women climbing into a Alfa Romeo Spider. She sped off before they had a chance to catch her.

Clyde looked at Rani and then at Sarah. "She's exactly like you!" he said.

"She's bad news, whoever she is" Sarah said, as they headed back to the car. "Last thing we need is amateurs!"

"She looked pretty professional to me" Clyde said.

"She must've detected the meteor, so she has alien tec" Rani said.

"Plus she knew what she was doing" Lily said.

"Well, I'll get Mr Smith on the case" Sarah said. "We'll find her."

**

* * *

**

**Steven's Dorm Kitchen, Lavinia Hall, Oxford – Steven's POV**

I walked into the kitchen. "Right, takeaway" I said, putting down the bags on the table.

"Better than your cooking" Lisa teased.

"Where's Mark gone?" I asked. "I thought he was eating with us."

"He's gone out with that Marie from your course" Lisa said.

"Right" I said. Marie Andrews was one of these pretty but smart blonde girls in our Education class. She was studying Religion as her second subject. I had noticed a little bit of spark between them in class before. I was pulled from my though by my phone buzzing. I pulled it out.

"What's that about?" Lisa asked.

"It's from Clyde" I said. "'We've got competition in alien hunting department'. Oh boy, someone else in Ealing saving the world from aliens."

"That'll be a stretch" Lisa said. "Anyway, I thought you said aliens always invaded Ealing."

"They do" I said. "But normally, it's us that stop them. This person, whoever they are, is trouble. Big trouble."

* * *

**Bannerman Road/Old Forest Road – No One's POV**

The car from early pulled up outside 46 Old Forest Road at the same time as Sarah Jane pulled off the same road into her driveway. "Wait, wait, wait. What did I just see?" Clyde said as he jumped out of the car.

"We've found her" Lily said, as she, Clyde and Rani barrelled onto the pavement.

"What?" Sarah said, walking down to the edge of the driveway entrance off Old Forest Road.

"There was a big furniture van out there the other day" Rani said.

"Wonder Woman's moved in down the road?" Clyde said, turning to notice the car rolling down the drive. "Agh, you left the hand brake off!" He said, sprinting up to pull it on.

"Must be getting old" Sarah said, confused.

"So what now?" Rani asked.

"Well...we find out exactly what's going on here" Sarah said, heading towards the house. Rani, Clyde and Lily followed. Once they were all at the door, Sarah knocked. The women answered. "We need to talk" Sarah said, barging past the women into the house.

"You followed me?" The women sounded annoyed.

"We only live over there!" Rani snapped.

"Like I care, get lost!" The women snapped.

"Not...good enough!" Sarah said. "Ah!"

"Get out of my house!" The women was getting beyond annoyed.

"I've been doorstepping since I was 19" Sarah said. "The days at the South Croydon Echo never left her."

"A journalist? I might have known" The women's voice was rising to shrill levels. "Get out or I'll call the police."

"You don't really want to do that" Sarah said. "Not with alien technology lying about the place."

"You have no idea what you're getting into here!" The women snapped. "Or you wouldn't be bringing kids with you." She looked at Clyde, Rani and Lily.

"Wherever I go, they go" Sarah said.

"You get one minute" The women was still annoyed but seemed to be calming down a little.

"What's your name?" Sarah challenged.

"What's yours?" The women said.

"Ruby White" Clyde said, lifting a letter out of the box he and Lily were looking in.

"Put that down!" Ruby ordered. "Who d'you think you are?" She quizzed.

"You used a bio-coolant spray on a meteor you couldn't have known had fallen to Earth. To destroy germs you couldn't have known it contained. Would you like to explain?" Sarah Jane challenged.

"All of which equally applies to you" Ruby snapped. "Don't think I haven't met amateurs before."

"Why this house? Why move here?"

"This area - they call it the Ealing Triangle. Trueman, the astrologer, happened here. The Bubbleshock factory, ten minutes away" Sarah Jane's watch started beeping. "Reports of rhinos in police cars. Alien plant life, shall I go on?" Ruby stopped for a moment. "How very peculiar. Your little cub reporters not taking notes?"

"My name's Sarah Jane Smith. I'm not an amateur. I don't think you are either."

"I don't care what you think" Ruby snapped. "Your minute's up. Get out. Now!" Sarah nodded and the foursome left before Ruby shut the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

Steven's Dorm Kitchen, Lavinia Hall, Oxford – Steven's POV

"So, Clyde never mentioned anything about this mysterious women" Luke had joined me and Lisa in the kitchen, after I'd texted him about Clyde's information. "Well, anymore details?" As he spoke, my phone beeped again. I pulled it out.

"'She's called Ruby White. Lives at 46 Old Forest Road'" I read put. "That was old Mrs Kuthrapali's place, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Luke said. "But she's been dead a month."

I was about to reply when my phone beeped again. "It's from Kim" I said. "'Boilers at uni broke. Getting early Christmas holidays'. Lucky sods."

"Let's hope this Ruby White isn't any trouble" Luke said, looking at my laptop. "Whoa, Steven, I think you need to look at this." He turned the laptop round to me. I stared at the screen. There was Ruby White in the Oxford University Student database.

"Blimey" I said. "A Biophysicist. Worked in New Zealand until recently. She is going to be trouble."

**

* * *

**

The Attic – No One's POV

"Ruby Ann White" Back in the attic, Mr Smith was filling Sarah Jane, Rani, Lily and Clyde in about their new neighbour. "First class degree in biophysics from Oxford, attached to the Auckland Institute, recently returned from New Zealand."'

"OK, save the rest for later" Sarah said.

"You got to admit, she sounds kosher" Lily said.

"Yeah, just like us, except ruder" Clyde said.

"Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?" Sarah said.

"Er...Ruby White?" Lily said

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away" Sarah said.

"So what do we do about her?" Rani asked.

"What she wants" Sarah said. "We stay away."

"Yeah, but we keep our eyes open" Lily added.

"Right, you two, home, it's been a long day" Sarah said.

"You OK, Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"Fine" Sarah said.

"Bye!" Rani said, heading for the door.

"I'll show you out" Lily said, as the three teens headed out the door and down the stairs. Sarah smiled. Her hand started shaking before she put them together.

**

* * *

**

Downstairs, 13 Bannerman Road – Lily's POV

"You think Sarah Jane's ok?" I asked Rani as I showed her and Clyde out. Clyde had legged it over the road when he saw Kim and Preeti pull up. Probably for a lift. Typical Clyde.

"I don't know" Rani admitted. "She didn't seem herself just then. Something's up."

"Too true" I said. "Go on. Go see your sister. Leave me to cook dinner."

"See you later" Rani said. "Tell Luke I'll call him tomorrow."

"Sure" I said, closing the door. As I turned, I saw Sarah Jane coming down the stairs. "Diner?" I asked. "Don't worry I'll cook. Don't want the Fire Brigade coming again, do we?" I noticed she was staring at the picture at the top of the first flight of stairs. The one of her, Steven, Luke, Maria, Danielle, Clyde and Kim at the Skate Park the day the Trickster first struck. I looked up, concerned. Not that I really had any reason for concern. Sarah Jane's only my landlady. But she was my cousins' mum. I'd promised Steven I would watch out for her. "You ok Sarah Jane?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" She said, turning and heading down the stairs. "Hey, why do we have a girly night eh? You know, takeaway, DVD?"

"Erm, I do have college in the morning" I said. "But yeah, why not?"

Sarah Jane grabbed the phone. "Chinese or Indian?" She asked.

"Chinese" I said. "I'll go get the telly sorted."

Later, after the takeaway arrive, I went into the kitchen with it when it arrived. Sarah Jane was getting the plates out. "Erm, Sarah Jane" I said. She looked up at me. "We only need two plates."

"Sorry?" Sarah Jane said, before realising. "Oh, sorry. I forgot." I looked at her. Something was up. I mean, serious up.

**

* * *

**

Steven's room, Oxford – Steven's POV

"Ok, run that by me again Lil" I said into the webcam. It was getting on for midnight. Lily had web-call me a few minutes ago to tell me something.

"Ok" She said, staring into the screen. "Something's up. Tonight, your mum nearly got out three plates instead of two."

"Takeaway I guess" I teased. "Same here. Nobody trust my cooking after last night."

"You didn't set the kitchen on fire, did you?" Lily teased back.

"No" I retorted. "I didn't know the eggs I used yesterday were off. I've been up since half 6 this morning bring them back up."

"Ok, ewe" Lily pulled a face. "TMI Steven, TMI."

"Yeah" I said. "But mum's having problems. And me and Luke need to be there. I'll speak to him in the morning and then go and get some more leave. My tutor's seriously going to throw a fit when I ask him. But we need to be there for mum."

**

* * *

**

The Next day, Bannerman Road – No One's POV

"No, this one" Rani and Preeti were helping Gita and Haresh load Gita's van, while Lily watched. "Oh! Huh?"

"Did you see that face, then?" Rani teased her dad.

"So cheeky" Haresh said.

At that moment, Ruby walked pasted. "Ooh! Hello, new neighbour!" Gita called.

"Hello" Rani called. Preeti raised her eyebrow.

"Hello, afternoon" Ruby said, coldly.

"Ooh, charming. Frosty the Snow-woman" Gita said.

"Yeah, maybe she's got her reasons" Lily said.

"Somebody knows something" Gita said.

"We went round there the other day" Rani said.

"Oh?" Gita looked at Rani with eyes that could make anyone crack.

"Just to say hello" Rani said, as Clyde and Kim rolled up. "Hello, Clyde."

"Secret new friend, why wasn't I invited?" Gita looked a bit hurt.

"She's not the friendly type..." Clyde said, before looking at Haresh. "Hello, sir. You know, I'm still not feeling the yellow."

"It was Gita's idea!" Haresh said.

"It's like summer all year round" Gita said, before rounding on Rani again. "Number 46, is she? I've always wanted to look in there, but she was a right ratbag, that old Mrs Kuthrapali."

"Gita!" Haresh exclaimed. "The woman's only been dead a month!" At that moment, Sarah Jane's car pulled onto her drive. Sarah climbed out and started walking towards the front door.

"Afternoon, Sarah" Gita called.

"Oh, hi!" Sarah said, turning to look over the road. "Can't stop. Have to put Luke's tea on.

Clyde, Rani, Kim, Preeti, Lily, Gita and Haresh stared at her. "Is Luke back?" Haresh asked. "Rani didn't say."

"What?" Sarah said, before realising. "No, no, he's not back...Sorry, excuse me." She hurried into the house.

"Oh, shall I go over?" Gita asked, concern showing for the first time.

"No, Mum, leave her alone" Rani said. "Clyde, we need to pick up that stuff." She nodded at Preeti, Kim and Lily as well. The five teens began heading across the road.

"Bye" Clyde said.

"Come on, Haresh" Gita said, handing Haresh another plant pot.

"Look, I know she's been acting a bit weird, but that was off the scale!" Clyde said.

"And now she's left the door open!" Lily said.

"You know what, she needs a holiday" Rani said.

"You're right" Kim said.

"Let's tell her" Preeti added, heading for the door.

"No wait!" Rani said. "You guys hang back five minutes, I'll do it." And with that, she headed inside.

**

* * *

**

The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing – No One's POV

"Mum, is something wrong?" Sarah was sat on the step in the middle of the attic, talking to Luke on Mr Smith's screen.

"No, nothing, just wanted a chat" Sarah said, smiling slightly. "Missing you."

"Already?" Luke questioned. "It's only been a couple of hours since you called."

"Well, Mum's prerogative. How's...Oh, whatshisname, metal dog?" Sarah asked, forgetting K9's name.

"You mean K9?" Luke questioned. "Yeah, he's good. Mum, are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

At that moment, Rani entered the room."Yes, I'm absolutely fine!" Sarah said

"Hey, Rani!"

"Hi, Luke" "Don't worry, I'm keeping your mum out of trouble."

Oh, tough job. Listen, I said I'd meet Sanjay back at the Union, gotta go.

"See you later, bye" Sarah said, as Luke cut the connection. "Love you" she said afterwards. "Right, what can I do you for?" She asked Rani.

"You are not all right, Sarah Jane" Rani said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been waiting for this, Rani" Sarah said. "I forget something, I make a silly mistake, and you blow it into this big disaster... No, I'm not even going to try."

"Hey, you're missing Luke and Steven?" Rani asked.

"Yes, of course, but it's not just that. It's like... I can't concentrate" Sarah said, sitting down on the chasse long.

"When was the last time you took a holiday, a proper holiday?" Rani asked.

"I love my work, I don't need one" Sarah argued.

"When was the last time?" Rani asked again.

"Look, I can't put a sign on the dark side of the moon, 'Oh, don't invade this week, cos Old Smith, she's on her hols'" Sarah said.

"Go and see Luke and Steven just for a few days" Rani said. "They only lives an hour down the road."

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Mr Smith's alarm ended Rani and Sarah's discussion.

"Mr Smith, report!" Sarah said, getting up off the Chasse Long and heading down to Mr Smith.

"Spacecraft approaching the solar system!" Mr Smith reported.

"Get it on the screen!" Sarah ordered, as Kim, Preeti, Lily and Clyde burst in.

"Scanning" Mr Smith reported. "No visual contact. Suggest intruders are using shields."

"Bring up their data traces, quick!" Sarah ordered. Mr Smith's screen changed to show a cluster of red dots above the image of Earth. "A fleet! Moving in to attack!"

"Inference" Mr Smith said. "Invasion of earth. Identify!" The image of a warrior-like figure appeared in place of the Earth scan.

"Whoa! The Dark Horde!" Sarah said. "Oh, bad news...They've never come this near to Earth."

"'Their ships are undetectable by human technol..." Mr Smith began before flashing again. "ALERT - our scan beam is being traced!"

"Well, switch it off!" Sarah ordered.

"Too late, they have located us" Mr Smith said. "Dark Horde strategy will be to neutralise any technology considered a threat."

"I know them and what they did on the Kravasta colonies..." Sarah said. "They'll be coming straight for us!"

"A teleport beam is locking down on the attic. I can divert it, but not reverse it" Mr Smith said.

"Bring them down in the nearest uninhabited area!" Sarah ordered.

"Complying" Mr Smith said.

"And contact UNIT!" Sarah added.

"All transmissions are now blocked!" Mr Smith said.

"What, we're on our own?" Sarah said. Rani looked at the others. Sarah was never like this. Whatever was going on with her was getting way out of hand. "Oh, well, life was getting boring anyway." She said, moving towards the scanner, picking up a sphere-shaped object.

"Rani, take that!" She handed Rani the sphere. "Clyde..." She said, opening the safe that had previously housed K9's black hole. She pulled something out. It was a gun. "Your hour has come!" She handed the gun to Clyde.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Our job is to protect this planet!" Sarah said, with an unusual tone in her voice. "By any means!"

"Are you serious?" Clyde asked, uncertainly. He had always wanted to handle a gun, but not like this.

"More than I've ever been" Sarah said. The way she said that, confirmed to the teens that something was wrong with her.

"You're going to let him fire that?" Kim exclaimed, her sisterly tone showing through. "Sarah Jane, this is not like you!"

"Oh, stop talking and MOVE!" Sarah said, grabbing her coat and leading the shocked teens out of the door.

**

* * *

**

Steven's Dorm Kitchen, Oxford – Steven's POV

I was sat in the kitchen, eating my takeaway, when Luke barrelled it. "Luke, what in the world?" I questioned as he almost slammed into the wall.

"Mum's got worse" He said, sitting down opposite me. "Still wasting your money" He teased.

"Still not trusting the food in the cupboards" I said. "Anyway, what do you mean mum's got worse?" I pulled my phone out. "Hold on, text from Clyde. 'Your mum 4got Luke at Oxford with u'. I see what you mean."

"And she forgot she'd called me two hours ago" Luke said. "And then she forgot K9's name."

"Right" I said, standing up. "I'm going to sort out personal leave now. She needs one of us there." I left Luke sat there. Once the door shut, I let my shields drop and started crying a bit. Why did this have to happen? Just as dad turns up, mum starts losing his mind. Why does our complicated lives need to get even more complicated?

**

* * *

**

The Wasteland, Ealing – No One's POV

Sarah, Kim, Rani, Preeti, Clyde and Lily were walking around the area Mr Smith had redirected the Dark Horde. "How many do you think there are?" Lily asked. Even after every adventure they had had, she was still a bit worried about the facts.

"Should we split up?" Clyde asked.

"No!" Sarah snapped. "Stay close" She checked her watch. "They're down, three of them, advance party. They'll knock us out, then fortify" Just then, a warning shot hit one of the abandoned cars. "Whoa! Down, down!" The gang hide behind one of the cars. " They're coming!" Sarah looked positively happy. "They won't kill us till they've scanned us" She said. "First indigenous specimens. They're scare tactics."

"The scare tactics are working!" Kim said.

"We need them close. They're ruthlessly logical" She pointed at the sphere in Rani's hands. "This Scanblind will overload their sensors" She explained. "They'll think we're tougher, they withdraw - simple!

"Use it!" Preeti said. Even though it had only been a week since the Slitheen incident in Oxford, she was still a bit knocked for six that she had come home and could be killed without anyone knowing.

"Close enough!" She said, peering at the advancing Dark Horde. "Need to activate it" She looked at Clyde. "Clyde, the sonic!"

"I don't have it!" Clyde said.

"I told you to bring it!" Sarah snapped.

"You said bring this!" Clyde said, showing the gun.

"What good's that?" Sarah exclaimed. "It's not even charged!"

"What's Plan B?" Lily asked.

"There is no plan B!" Sarah said, sinking down. "Oh, I've got us killed."

The Dark Horde appeared from behind the car. Of the three, two had red hoods while the middle one had a black hood. The black-hooded one raised his staff at the three. "Scan complete" It said. "Inferiors. Eliminate!"

"I'm so sorry" Sarah sighed. "Oh, Steven, Luke." She lowered her head, awaiting her death.

Just then, a voiced cried out. "Dark Horde Warriors!" Clyde, Rani, Lily, Kim and Preeti raised their heads to see Ruby White stood with her car, holding two spherical objects and a long white item, with two stick out lumps. It looked, to Clyde at least, like a handheld games console. "You got it wrong, boys! Scan over here...Wait till you see what I've got for you!" She looked past the advancing warriors to Clyde, Rani, Kim, Preeti and Lily. "Clyde! Rani! Trust me! Clyde, left! Rani, right! Catch! When I shout, press the buttons! Trust me!"

The Dark Horde finished scanning. "Inferiors. Eliminate! Now!" They all raised their weapons. Ruby nodded, and Clyde and Rani moved into position. Ruby threw the two spheres at Clyde and Rani, nodded and then positioned the computer device to face the pair. She nodded and Clyde and Rani pressed the buttons on their devices. Beams of light shot between the three objects. No sooner that they done that, did the light ensnare the Dark Horde. They suddenly teleported away.

"Is everyone all right?" Ruby asked.

"What did you just do?" Rani asked.

"You mean, what did we do?" Ruby corrected.

"Dark Horde fleet retreating" A voice came from the game console-like device.

"What's that?" Rani asked.

"I'm an artificial intelligence" The device said again. "Hello."

"Hello" Clyde said, surprised at what was going on. Ok, he knew a talking robot dog from the year 5000. But a talking games console? That was too much for him. "Somebody explain."

"With your help, I reflected back to the Horde an image of a slightly stronger version of themselves. Their logical reaction was to flee" The computer said.

"Cool!" Clyde said. "Should call him Mr White!"

"Ruby, you saved our lives, you saved the Earth!" Sarah said. "You are amazing!"

"No, I've been doing my research. If anyone's amazing, it's you, Sarah Jane. Rani Chandra, Preeti Chandra, Clyde Langer, Kim Langer, Lily Anderson, thank you all" Ruby "I don't think we were properly introduced last time, which is my fault, jumping to conclusions. You're no amateurs. If that handshake is still on offer, Sarah Jane?" She held out her hand. Sarah smiled and shook it.

**

* * *

**

The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road

"Welcome to the attic!" Sarah said, as she let Ruby into the attic.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Ruby said.

"And rather unexpected" Mr Smith said, surprising Ruby.

"Ruby White, say hello to Mr Smith!" Sarah said."She's a friend."

"Mr Smith, wow, hello!" Ruby said, raising her pocket computer. "Makes my revelation less impressive."

"Nah, he's good - pocket-sized!" Clyde said.

"Mr White, I like that - reminds me of my dad" Ruby said.

"Where did you get him?" Lily asked.

"New Zealand, dredged him out of a swamp" Ruby said. "I couldn't turn him in. They'd use him as a weapon of war."

"Mr Smith, meet Mr White!" Rani said, as Ruby put Mr White on Mr Smith's scanner.

"Hello, Mr Smith" Mr White said.

"You're certainly the most agreeable artificial intelligence I've met since I've been on this planet" Mr Smith said

"You're not so bad yourself, Smithy." Mr White said. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"There's so much out there. Alien civilisations" Ruby said. "When I was a kid, I never dreamed the universe could be so strange and beautiful. Finally, people I can talk to about this. It's like a dream."

"Well, welcome to the club" Sarah said, smiling. Finally, she had someone older than the teens to talk to.

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road Driveway – No One's POV

Clyde, Rani, Kim and Preeti left the house along with Lily. Lily was headed out for a takeaway. "I really like her" Rani said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kim, Preeti, Lily and Clyde said simultaneously.

"She's so much like Sarah Jane" Rani said.

"Cooler car, though" Lily said, as they passed Ruby's car sat on the driveway next to Sarah's little green Nissan.

"This is proper good news" Clyde said. "We've got a new mate"

"Sarah Jane's got someone to take the pressure off" Rani said.

"Isn't that what we're for?" Clyde joked as the five teens walked off the driveway.

**

* * *

**

The Attic – No One's POV

"Oh, I love Clyde, Kim, Rani, Preeti and Lily" Sarah and Ruby were talking. "They're great kids, but...they're a different generation. I could do with a grown-up friend."

"I need a friend too" Ruby said. "I got you so wrong the other day. My big mouth."

"No, no, you were right about one thing. I put children in danger" Sarah sighed. "Today I nearly got them killed. Sonic lipstick, which I take everywhere with me. Except this afternoon, when I really needed it."

"Sonic lipstick?" Ruby said before chuckling. "Well, now I really feel inadequate."

"You've led a normal life. Nothing's been normal for me" Sarah smiled. "I was 23, thought I knew it all. Just another day, chasing a story, trying to make my name. Then my world turned upside down."

"Oh, no. What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I met him, didn't I?" Sarah said. "The man who changed my life."

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"He's...Erm..." Sarah stumbled. "Oh, it's...the Doctor..Yes, the Doctor!"

"I'm terrible with names, too, it's no big deal."

**

* * *

**

Oxford – Steven's POV

I'd just finished my packing when Luke bust in the room. "Steven, you need to hurry!" He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Watch!" Luke said, pushing his iPod into my hands. I pressed play. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mum was taking to Ruby, and she forget the Doctor's name. "Well?"

"Something's really up" I said. "Give me an hour. Just great. Dad turns up and then mum starts losing her mind. Great!"

**

* * *

**

One hour later, Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV

"_**The man who changed my life. Who's that? He's... Erm... Oh, it's...the Doctor. Yes...the Doctor! I'm terrible with names, too.**_" Mr Smith was replaying what I guessed was Mum's conversation with Ruby as I entered the attic. Mum was too busy focusing on the screen. Lily was downstairs, eating what I guess was a takeaway.

"Finish replay" Mum said.

"Mum" I said, sliding up next to her.

"Steven? Mum asked for a moment, before turning back to Mr Smith. "How could I forget his name, even for a second? How could I?" Mum said. "Mr Smith. I want a full medi-scan."

"Of Ruby?" Mr Smith said.

"Of me" Mum ordered. "Do it!"

"Complying" Mr Smith said. A green light shot out of Mr Smith's control panel and scanned mum. "Compiling scan data" Mr Smith paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Sarah Jane, I do not know how to..."

"Well, just tell me!" mum ordered.

"There is evidence of deterioration of brain tissue, cognitive dysfunction, impaired reaction times. Damage is not serious, but it cannot be treated" Mr Smith said. "I am sorry, you are very ill indeed."

"Listen, in my current condition, should I be given a position of responsibility and authority over other people's lives?" Mum asked.

"Mum?" I asked, concerned.

"Sarah Jane, it is not my..." Mr Smith started.

"I want an answer!" Mum demanded.

"No" Mr Smith answered.

"Thank you, Mr Smith" Mum said.

"Mum" I challenged. "Stop thinking like that."

"Steven" Mum said. "I'm ill. I can't do this anymore."

"But what about never turning your back on the universe?" I challenged. "The World's still going to need saving. Clyde, Rani and Lily still need your help. What about me and Luke? We need our mum."

"You two are 'big boys' Mum said, sighing. "So...no-one's irreplaceable."

* * *

**Chapter 52 will be here in two/three weeks time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	52. One Story Ends, Another Begins

**Right, Chapter 52. The Bane of my life (no pun intented) has finally finished. It's taken me nearly six weeks to finish this, but I think it's worth it. But, to every upside, there's a downside. This is the last update for a while. More details at the end. Anyway, here's the second part of the first part of Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith. Got that? Yes, this is the rest of the first episode of the story. Mainly extra stuff, including appearances from a Classic Who character, a new Who character and a character from the Big Finish Sarah Jane Audio series. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52 Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith Part 2: One Story Ends, Another Begins

**Steven's POV**

"Mum?" I asked. "You can't be serious. What would the Doctor say if you just gave up? Someone needs to save the world when he's not around." Mum didn't answer. She was staring into space. "Mum?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Steven. I'm...I'm just going for a walk." And with that, she left the attic. I pulled my phone out. I needed a second opinion. Not that I didn't think Mr Smith was telling the truth. But I needed to hear it from a human.

I went into my speed dial and select the correct number. As soon as the person on the other end answer, I spoke up. "It's Steven. Can you get here now please?...Bannerman Road...It's about mum."

**Later**

A sleek Black Land rover pulled on to the drive about half an hour later. Lily was still away, probably at her boyfriend's. She was fortunate to find someone like John Richards. John had been the smart boy that was stuck in Luke's shadow until he left. They were good friends (Though, not like Luke and Clyde obviously) and when he'd introduced him to Lily, they'd hit it off.

The ringing doorbell dragged me from my thoughts. I got up and answered the door to Dr Martha Smith-Jones. "Steven" She said. "What's the problem?"

"Follow me" I said, heading for the stairs. Martha followed me.

"Steven, slow down" She called. "Two questions. One. Why aren't you at Oxford? And two. What's the problem with Sarah Jane?"

"Right, I'm not at uni because of this 'problem' with mum" I said as we reached the attic door. I pushed it open. "Mr Smith, I need you" I said. Although I hadn't shut him down, he had gone into standby mode.

"Steven" Mr Smith said. "Dr Jones, this is a surprise."

"Mr Smith, bring up mum's medi scan" I ordered.

"Complying" Mr Smith said; bring up the scan of mum's head.

"I need a second opinion" I said. "No offence Mr Smith but I need it from someone's mouth."

"None taken Steven" Mr Smith said. "A second opinion is always required."

"Like after your evil turn" I muttered under my breath.

Martha looked at the diagram. "Early onset Alzheimer's" she said after a few minutes. "She's very ill. Very ill indeed" She looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Sarah Jane?"

"She went for a walk half an hour ago" I said. "Just before I phoned you. I don't know where though" Then I realised. "Oh hell, with this, she's not going to know where she is. Can you give me a lift?"

**

* * *

**

Ealing Circle Nature Reserve, Ealing – Steven's POV

We found mum in the Nature Reserve, sat underneath the largest tree. We approached with caution. I'd called Clyde and the others to get them out helping. It had been Rani who had found her. "Mum?" I asked, as I slowly crept towards her.

She looked up at me, slowly. "Steven?" She said. I sat down next to her. "What's happening to me? Was Mr Smith right?"

"Looks like early onset Alzheimer's" I said. "I called Martha. That's what she said."

"Martha?" mum asked.

"Martha Smith-Jones" I said. "Mickey's wife. The Doctor's friend."

Mum looked over at the gang stood over by the path. "Martha. Oh, how could I forget?"

"Mum, you're ill" I said. "It would be our luck. Dad turns up and you start losing your memory."

"Well, you know what I've said before" Mum said. "Nothing's a straight forward as you want it to be."

"True" I said, something playing on my mind. I put it to the back for the time being. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Quiet" Mum said. "Rani and Clyde said this place seemed really quiet when they were here. Well, it was."

"The day the world disappeared" I said. When mum looked at me, I explained. "Luke told me about what happened once I was out of my slump. So, this was where Clyde and Rani became Lord Langer and Lady Chandra." Me and mum started chuckling. "Hey, why don't we go home?"

"Shouldn't you be in Oxford?" Mum asked.

"You're ill" I said. "You need your family round you. Luke's going to try and get leave as well. You need us round you. Come on. Home." And with a short pull onto her feet, we headed for the Land Rover and home.

**

* * *

**

A Short Time later, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV

Once we'd got back, I'd guided mum to bed to relax. Though, she seemed to fall straight to sleep. I stood in the doorway, most likely the same as mum used to do everytime I was unwell. Though the last time I was like that, Luke was only about Two months old, Saxon (or the Master) was about to become prime minster, Martha was travelling with the Doctor, Dad was still missing, Sue was over in New York, Maria and Danielle were still living over the road, Rani and Preeti hadn't met us and K9 still had his bum in a black hole. And that time I had the chickenpoxes. Anyway, as I stood there, Martha came up behind me. "Hey, she's going to be fine" She said in her doctor tone. She wasn't fooling me.

"She looks so old" I said, staring at mum. "I never thought. It's like my life is cursed."

"Don't say that" Martha said. "Nobody knows how people's lives are supposed to pan out."

"Except the Doctor" I said. "Surely he would know."

"Most likely" Martha said, before sighing. "Not that I've seen him for nearly two years now."

"Try a few weeks ago" I said. "Some colonel in UNIT faked his funeral. He's regenerated again."

"What does he look like now?" Martha asked.

"Slightly shorter, a bit more round the middle, a mop head and dresses like a Geography teacher" I answered. "And the Tardis has changed. Bit less organic, more cobbled together."

Martha smiled. "Anyway, I better get going. Mickey will be wondering where I am."

"Tell him I said hi" I said, leading her downstairs to the door.

"I will do" Martha said, as I opened the door and she headed for the Land Rover. "Look after her."

"I will" I said, as Martha climbed in. As she pulled off, Gita appeared. "Oh, Gita!"

"Steven my darling" She said. "Who was that then?"

"Friend of ours" I said. "She's a doctor. Called her in to see what's wrong with mum."

"And what is wrong with Sarah my darling?" Gita asked. I could tell it was genuine concern in her tone, not just 'tell me so I'm in the know'.

"Early onset Alzheimer's" I said. "Or at least that's what Martha thinks it is."

"Martha?" Gita asked. I realised I was talking to Gita, not Rani.

"Oh, that's her name. Doctor Martha Smith-Jones" I said.

"Sure she's not a relative" Gita quizzed.

"No" I said. "No, she and her husband Mickey are good friends with mum's old friend John Smith. And before you say it, yes we're friends with a lot of Smiths."

"Smith's a common name my darling" Gita said, smiling a sympatric smile at me. "Just make sure you look after yourself as well." And with that, she headed back across the road. I just smiled. Her departure meant I could do what I had to do. And that was to contact Luke and Sue, and fill them in on the latest developments.

**

* * *

**

**The Attic 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

Once Lily was back, and I made sure mum was asleep, we headed up to the attic to get Luke and Sue involved in this...how could I put this?..medical crisis.

"Mr Smith, I need you quietly" I said as we entered the attic. The wall erupted with smoke as Mr Smith appeared.

"Steven" Mr Smith said. "I assume you want to speak to Luke."

"Yes Mr Smith" Lily said as I pulled my phone out and dialled Sue's number. As it started ringing, I put it on loud speaker.

At that moment, Luke appeared on Mr Smith's screen. "Steven, Lily" He said, his brow rose in confusion. "Where's mum?"

Just then, Sue answered. "Steven?" Her voice echoed round the attic. "What do you want?"

"Sue?" Luke said confused.

"Luke?" Sue asked.

"How I love who you three act" Lily chuckled.

"Steven, what's Lily doing in Oxford?" Sue asked.

"I'm not at Oxford" I said. "Me and Lily are in the attic. Luke's on Mr Smith's screen. We've got news."

"About mum?" Luke asked.

"What's wrong with Sarah Jane?" Sir Alistair's voice came through the phone's speakers.

"Mr Smith" I said, unable to actually say it.

"Sarah Jane is showing signs of deterioration of brain tissue" Mr Smith said.

"Or, in other words, early onset Alzheimer's" Lily said. "Steven called Martha and she confirmed it."

"Oh god Steven" Sue said. "How's Sarah taking it?"

"Not well" I said. "I think she's planning to stop saving the world."

"WHAT!" Was the reaction that revelation got.

"You can't be serious?" Lily said. "Sarah Jane would never do that."

"Mr Smith, repeat what mum said" I said.

"Sarah Jane's exact words were 'Listen, in my current condition, should I be given a position of responsibility and authority over other people's lives?'" Mr Smith said.

"Just our luck" Luke said. "Everything was normal..."

"Normal for us" I muttered.

"...and then this happens" he finished.

"Do you want us to tell dad?" Sue asked. For that brief moment, I wanted dad and Sue here, right here, right now.

"Don't say anything yet" I said. "If she gets worse, I'll call you."

"Ok" Sue said. "Bye." And with that, she hung up.

I turned back to Mr Smith. "Luke, any chance of you getting leave?"

"Not 'til Monday" he said, sighing. "My tutor's wasn't in today."

"Let's just hope that we can get everything sorted" Lily said, standing alongside me and putting her arm around my shoulders. "We'll speak to you tomorrow Luke."

"Okay" He said. "Anyway, me and Sanjay are going out tonight."

"On the pull?" Lily teased. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Though I knew exactly what Luke would say next.

"No" he said. Bingo. I'd not had chance yet, but I knew one day I was going to quiz Luke about Maria. I knew he was in love with her, and from what Danielle had been saying about the way Maria reacted everytime Luke ended their chats, she felt the same. "Anyway, better go. You know what Sanjay's like for timekeeping."

"Yeah, but it's normally his" I joked. "See you Monday then." And with that, Luke lent forward and ended the call. I turned to Lily. "You've already had tea, haven't you?"

"Not really" Lily said. "I went straight to John's. Was going to call for a takeaway on the way back, but then you called."

"Come on" I said, grabbing my phone. "My treat."

**

* * *

**

**'The Great Wall of China' Chinese Takeaway Ealing Broadway – Steven's POV**

"So, how're you gonna cope with this?" Lily asked. We were stood in the Chinese in town waiting for our order. We'd been talking about our normal life. Like how Lily was doing in her dating life. And how me and Em were doing now after all the recent problems. And Lily had to drag it back to mum and her memory problems.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I don't know anyone with Alzheimer's. I don't know anyone who knows anyone with Alzheimer's. I don't ever know anyone who could help. Lil, I'm going out of my mind here. Me and Luke are supposed to be living our lives at uni. And now, all these problems. The 'Doctor's funeral', Mum's mental condition, dad" I paused, tears forming in my eyes. "I can't cope with this Lil. I thought we were through the worse of things. But now, life throws us another obstacle."

"Hey" Lily said, putting her arm around my shoulders. "We'll cope. Your Dad'll be home soon. He's a doctor right?" I nodded. "He should be able to help."

"You're right" I said. "But, what I don't get is, why hadn't this come sooner? Why's it started now?"

"Who knows" Lily said. "They're no clear way of knowing when it will show up."

"How do you know that?" I asked, surprised. Lily wasn't exactly a 'Mastermind'.

"John's rubbing off on me" She chuckled. "Everytime I'm around him, I feel like my whole body's tingling."

"You know what that is?" I teased. "It's love. More actually like you and he are like me and Em. Soul mates."

"Oh god" Lily chuckled. "I could one day be Mrs Lillian Richards."

"Didn't know your real name was Lillian?" I teased, which resulted in a slap on the shoulder. "Oi! Come on."

* * *

**The Next Morning, the Attic – Steven's POV**

I woke the next morning, still confused. What was going on with mum? I needed answers. I needed someone I could talk to. I needed the Doctor.

But that was easier said than done. Last night, I had Mr Smith use the base code that K9 had transferred during the Dalek invasion to try and find the Tardis. Or, failing that, someone who knew mum. And he had found someone. A man called Michael Yates. A Captain at UNIT during the Doctor's exile. Dismissed just before mum met dad for undisclosed reasons. Hopefully, talking to someone from Mum's past might just help.

At that moment, I was snapped from my thoughts by a clanging noise from the attic. I jumped out of bed and headed up, meeting Lily in the hall. As we crept into the attic, we saw mum sat on the chasse long, looking confused and a lot more like her age than normal.

"Mum?" I asked, approaching her slowly and carefully.

She looked up. "Steven" she said. "What's happening?"

"Nothing" I said. "You're just a bit confused."

"Tell you what" Lily said. "I'll go make breakfast for us."

"Not for me though" I said. "I'm just popping out. Mr Smith picked up a minor time anomaly. I'm going to make sure nothing happens."

"I'm coming too" mum said.

"Mum, it's fine" I said. "I think I can managed one little anomaly. Shouldn't take me more than an hour to do." I got up off the chasse long and headed out the door and downstairs to my room. I started changing, and was halfway through when the door opened and Lily entered. "Hello, have you ever heard of knocking. I'm half dressed here."

"Ok, what's going on?" Lily asked. "Your mum's gone to get dressed, so I asked Mr Smith about this 'time anomaly'. Why are you lying Steven?"

"Ok" I said. "I'm going to meet an old friend of mum's. Someone that knew her before she met dad. I just need someone who's know mum for so long to talk to."

"I understand" Lily smiled. "We need to work this out. Having old friends on side might help."

"Yeah" I said. "Now, if you don't mind. Can I get dressed in private please?" Lily chuckled and left me to finish getting dressed.

**

* * *

**

Broadway Cafe, Ealing Broadway – Steven's POV

I pulled up outside the cafe in town and got out of the car. I wasn't smiling. The last time I'd been here was the day we discovered Mum on a date with Peter. A memory I didn't really want to remember, especially with mum's problem. It hadn't been my idea to meet here. It was, in fact, a friend that Mike was bringing with him. I don't know why he was bringing someone but it might be even easier if this friend of his knew mum in the past as well.

As I entered the cafe, I looked around, trying to work out which one was Mike. And then, I saw her. Sat at a table near the counter, in a wheelchair, was a women in her late twenties (at a guess) who looked just mum. The women looked across at me and smiled. The man sat opposite her turned around. He was going grey and slightly balding but I could still recognise who he was from the photo Mr Smith had shown me.

I approached the table. "Mike Yates?" I asked, as I reached them.

"Yes" The man said. "Oh, you must be the lad I spoke on the phone with last night."

"Yes" I said, taking the vacant seat at the table. "Steven Smith, Sarah Jane's son."

"I worked that one out" Mike chuckled. "You've got your mum's eyes. And you look a bit like Harry Sullivan."

"I should do" I chuckled back. "He's my dad."

"Oh, right sorry" Mike said. "Anyway, this is a friend of mine. Natalie Redfern." As Mike said that, a memory popped into my head. I remembered hearing that name in the past. Mum had worked with her at Planet 3. From what I had been told about the first year mum was on the run, Nat, as mum called her, helped mum with fake identities and the like. The doctors in the ward mum had been on after the Dauntless had mentioned a Miss Redfern as one of her visitors. "Natalie also knew your mum in the past."

"Yes, I do sort-of know" I said, stretching my hand out to Nat. "Please to meet you."

"And you" Nat said, shaking my hand. "Sarah Jane never really mentioned any family when I knew her. Probably because of the problems."

I shook my head. "I do know about the Crimson Chapter. My uncle was a member."

"Oh, Will of course" Nat said. "Sorry about that."

"It's not me that needs that apology" I said. "It's my cousin that needs it. Will's has a daughter."

"Oh god" Nat said. "Does she know about what happened?"

"She knows he's dead" I said. "Which is unfortunate considering her mum's dead as well."

"Anyway" Mike said, pulling to conversation away from the Crimson Chapter. "Why did you find me? Is something wrong with Sarah." I resisted correcting him. "Is she in trouble?"

"No" I said. "It's more to do with her health. Well, that and the fact I couldn't reach the Doctor."

At that Mike's face changed. "She's seen him again" He said. "He always said he would try and find her again."

"He did" I said. "But everytime, there's been an alien threat to stop. First there was the Deffry Vale School explosion..."

"Wait" Nat said. "Sarah Jane caused that?"

"K9 did" I said. "Or the last K9 did. Anyway, then there was the 27 planets and the Daleks. Then there was..." I paused. "Mum's 'wedding'. The Christmas everyone changed face. And then, some aliens called the Shansheeth faked his death with the help of a UNIT Colonel."

"What did he look like?" Mike asked me.

"Well, the first four times, he was skinny, spiky hairy and pinstripe suits" I said. "Last time, he was dressed like a Geography teacher, a bit plumper and a mop of hair."

"Not teeth and curls?" Mike asked.

"No" I said. "Mum's told me about that one. The one that left her in Aberdeen."

"Aberdeen?" Mike asked. I nodded. "He thought..."

"Don't tell him next time you see him" I said. "It will mess the timeline up. Mum tells him at Deffry Vale. And I punch him at the fake wedding." I sighed.

"What's up?" Nat asked.

"It's mum" I said. "We've just found out she's suffering from early onset Alzheimer's" I paused. "She's always been happy-go-lucky since our gang of alien hunting teenagers started."

"Hold the phone" Mike said. "Alien hunting teenagers?"

"Yeah" I said. "Me and my brother Luke. And our friends. We've saved the world so many times" I sighed again. "And now, mum's planning to turn her back on everything." I started crying. "She said before that you can never turn your back on the universe. And now, she's trying to." And I just went on, with Mike and Nat listening to everything I had to say. Once I'd poured my heart out about everything, they promised they would get in touch with mum in the next few days to talk to her, remind her about everything. I knew I had to get back. I told mum that the time anomaly was only supposed to be a minor job. If I was longer than the hour I told mum it should take if there was an anomaly then she'd know something was up. I made my excuses and left. I had to get back to Bannerman Road before mum twigged.

**

* * *

**

**The Attic – Steven's POV**

I pulled up on the drive from Bannerman Road. I'd driven the long way back so I had more time to think. Even having the talk with Mike and Nat hadn't eased my fears. I didn't know what to think anymore. And I couldn't wait another three weeks until dad was released from UNIT to have someone else take my place caring for mum. I just pray that Luke can get his leave so that we're both here and then one of us can look after mum and the other can get on with their assignments for uni.

Sighing, I got out of the car and headed for the door. I was still wondering what I was going to do. We couldn't tell everyone about mum's condition without taking her to our GP. And last time anyone of us saw the GP, he was crackers. No seriously. He was sent to an insane asylum about three weeks after, having been struck off about ten minutes after we left his office. Ok, so he had been possessed by a Rutan Host. He didn't have to scream the moment it left his body. Most of the patients had wondered what in the world had been going on. And all Doctor Rogers could do afterwards was speak gibberish about 'a green jellyfish that could talk'. Everyone, included me and mum to be honest, had just looked at him like he had two heads (No, wait, that's being offences...to the two-headed aliens of the planet Smith, yes there is a planet called Smith just there's a planet called Bob). Ok, getting back to the real issue. I had told Gita that Martha had done the diagnosis, which was partly true. Oh, why is my life so complicated?

Groaning, I dug my keys out and let myself in. I heard laughing coming from the attic. I slowly made my way up the stairs. As I entered the attic, I found the source of the laugher. It was Clyde, Rani and Lily having a childish pillow fight on the chasse long while Kim and Preeti were stood, looking at one of mum's old newspaper reports. Mum was sat at the computer desk, seemingly in the middle of one of her newspaper report, talking to a lady dressed in a brown leather jacket, red crop top, jeans and boots. Almost exactly the same as mum normally does, minus the waistcoats. She was almost exactly the same as Mum. For that moment, I knew that she must be Ruby White.

"Oh Steven" mum noticed me. "Everything sorted?"

"What?" I said in shock before remembering the cover story. "Oh, yes. Sorry" I turned to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith?"

"Time Anomaly now fully closed Steven" Mr Smith said. I had discovered, just before setting off for my meeting with Mike and Nat, that there was indeed a forming time anomaly in the location I'd told mum that there was one. So, technically I hadn't been lying about what I had been doing and yet I had been.

Mum smiled. "Oh, Ruby this is my eldest Steven. Steven, this is..."

"Ruby White" I said smiling. "Yeah, Clyde texted me about you."

"Nothing bad I hope" Ruby chuckled.

"Wasn't bad, wasn't good" I said. "And I've read your Oxford profile."

"Oxford Profile?" Clyde asked as he, Rani and Lily stopped hitting each other and joined Ruby by Mr Smith's scanner. Kim and Preeti had already joined her.

"Oxford Uni keeps a record of all students" Mr Smith began. "Easy way to keep track of successful graduate."

"Thank you Mr Smith" I said. "And it made interesting reading" I said, before muttering. "As did Aunt Lavinia's."

"Anyway" Lily said, pulling the conversation away from a possible argument between me and Clyde. "We've got this to analysis." She produced a plastic dish full of a glowing green substance.

"You found more?" I asked. "I thought we'd destroyed it all back in the summer."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"The seed of the dandelions of Gamma5" Mr Smith said.

"Otherwise known as 'the planet of the flying pigs'" Clyde joked.

"The food of the Suisfly" Mr Smith said. "Or, as Clyde correctly put it 'the flying pigs of Gamma5."

"Just kept flowering all over" Rani said, aiming it more at Ruby. Mum had turned back to her computer. "They just appeared all over Ealing. And they glow if they're touched."

"Try it, it won't bite!" Clyde said. Ruby lent forwards and touched it. They all laughed.

"It pongs, though!" Ruby said. They continued laughing. I looked at mum and saw the hurt in her eyes. I had a feeling. There was something more to all this.

* * *

**Bannerman Road, the next day – Steven's POV**

The next morning was actually quite warm as I stepped out of the front door. I'd arranged with Kim and Preeti the day before to have a day without the younger ones (also known as Clyde, Rani and Lily) so we could actually talk. Even though we had seen each other since we all left for Uni, we'd not really had much chance to talk as everytime we have either been meeting and going out as a group, or, like last time, sorting out peoples love lives. As I reached the end of the drive, I noticed Ruby's car parked outside the Chandra's. And Rani in the driver's seat. I thought for a moment. No way was Ruby giving Rani a driving lesson? We'd only known her a few days. And I bet Gita and Haresh didn't really know who she is or what she does. Just like they don't really know what we actually get up to with mum. Gingerly, I crossed the road (though I don't know why I looked, hardly anything comes along Bannerman Road, or Old Forest Road for that matter, at any time of day) and joined Gita, Kim and Preeti on the pavement.

"Are you sure about this, Ru?" Gita said.

"Mum, it's only one lesson!" Rani said, face full of the same thrill normally seen when Mr Smith's found something for us to investigate.

"Bye, Mrs Chandra!" Ruby said, as she and Rani pulled their seatbelts on. I looked over the road to see mum looking at the sight. Even from across the street I could see the sadness in her eyes.0

"Oh, Ru, call me Gita!" Gita said.

"Call me Ruby" Ruby said, as Rani put the car into gear and sped off down the road. I kept my eyes on mum, and watch her sadly slink away into the house. I just stayed staring at where mum had been stood throughout the whole scene. All I could see was mum's sad and lonely face staring back at me.

"Steven" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my eyes. "Hello Oxford Genius" I turned my head towards the owner of the hand. "Steven, what's wrong?" Preeti said.

"Oh" I said as I came back to my senses "nothing, nothing at all."

Gita looked at me. "Are you sure my darling?" She said kindly. "You seemed a bit out of it." That really surprised me. No, not that I was spaced out or that Gita noticed, but the way Gita had asked me. Ok, Rani and Preeti had always said Gita was kind and warm, though this normally happened behind closed doors as she's always joking around whenever I see her.

"Yeah" I said. "It's just mum."

"You don't have to explain" Gita said, smiling at me. "Rani explained. Anyway, better see how Haresh is doing with that shelving unit."

"It'll be failing down knowing dad" Preeti chuckled as Gita jogged down their path. As she turned to look at me, I fixed her with a 'what exactly did Rani tell her?' look. "She just told her that your mum's showing signs of early onset Alzheimer's."

"Yeah, but how did she tell her that?" I asked as we turned on to Old Forest Road and headed in the direction of the park. "You can't exactly tell your mum 'Mr Smith diagnosed here, oh by the way Mr Smith's an alien computer'."

"No" Preeti smiled. "We told her Martha diagnosed it. Which is true" She said. "Just didn't give mum and dad the full story."

I smiled sadly before turning to Kim. "What have you told Carla?" I asked.

"Same" She said. "But me and Clyde talk her out of coming round to help you."

"Good" I said, looking down at my feet as we walked along. "Don't want her finding out about what we do...again."

Neither of the girls spoke for the rest of the walk. I just kept looking down at my feet. I was too deep in thought. What was going to happen to mum? How would me and Luke cope with mum until UNIT released Sue and Dad from their debriefing period? We couldn't exactly ask Lily to cope on her own. And it wasn't like Clyde and Rani could help 24 7. Or Lily for that matter. What if mum set fire to the house while they were at school? Nobody can really help her then. Well, only really Gita or Carla but how can they look after mum when none of us are around without finding out about what we do?

It didn't take long to reach the park. It had been a while since I'd be here. Not since the week after the Dalek Invasion, when Maria and Danielle told me and Luke the date they were leaving for America. Luke had run away when Maria had told us, and I said I'd go after him. Mainly because Clyde was away (camping in the Lakes, a hastily arranged trip by Carla in light of the invasion) and if Maria had gone, Luke would have just kept running. Plus, I was probably the only one that knew where he would go. The same place he'd gone when he thought that Lance Metcalf had run away because of the nickname Luke had thought up. Anyway, straying from what was going on. Almost as soon as we got to the park, Kim and Preeti both turned to look at me.

"Steven" Preeti said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, still looking down at my feet.

"Sure?" Kim asked.

I looked up at them. "I'm fine" I shouted. Realising what I'd done, I turned and ran from them, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want them to see me like this. Everyone expects me to be the strong one. Every situation I've been the one keeping things calm. Even when the Daleks invaded, I put on a brave face and acted strong for mum when she heard the Dalek voice, and again when she heard Davros' voice. And for Luke when he was scared we'd never see mum again. Truth was, I was scared then. I've always been strong around Danielle, Kim, Preeti, Maria, Clyde and Rani. Even Lily's not seen me really scared. Not even Luke's seen me scared. But that's how I felt right now, scared. Scared that mum's Alzheimer's was going to get worse. Scared that Dad would move away. Scared about failing uni. I was just so scared. I've never felt as scared as this before, not even when the Daleks and Cybermen invaded. Not even when face-to-face with the Nightmare Man. I've always held it together when faced with aliens. But when faced with a human illness, my emotional shields have come crashing down. I kept running until I realised I'd reached the playground area. Looking up, I slowly entered and sat down on one of the swings. These had always been a comfort to me since moving to Ealing. The day after mum went on the run; I came here before Sue came and found me, back in the days before she was transferred to America. And even Luke has used them as his hiding place. The day we helped Kudlak, this was where me and Clyde found him. And the day Maria and Danielle told us their departure day, I found him here. And now, I'm back here. All because mum's mental health's failing.

It felt like I was sat there for hours before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up threw tear-stained eyes to see Kim stood there. I just sobbed.

"Steven" she said, the caring tone in her voice showing. "It's Sarah Jane, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I choked, wiping eyes with my cardigan. It was surprisingly warmer today that it had been, but there was still the chill in the air to remind us that it was December and just 3 weeks 'til Christmas. "I've just been thinking. What if my life's cursed?"

Kim looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean" I started. "My dad disappeared on my sixth birthday, then 4 years later my mum goes on the run, then she turns up in a bad way two years later, then I find out she and dad have been lying to me for 14 years, then I end up with a younger brother..."

"Are you saying that Luke's a curse?" Kim interrupted.

"No" I said. "That's the one thing that isn't. Then, the Daleks turn up again, the planets in the sky, the Doctor, the Tardis. Everything that day..." I paused. "It broke me inside Kim. Mum ran off in the middle of all that to find the Doctor. She left me and Luke sat in up in the attic. There were Daleks out there. Even if Mr Smith was able to shield the house, hide it from view. The Daleks could still have traced the subwave network. I could barely hold it together, but I had to, for Luke's sake. Kim, he was terrified. Truth was so was I. And I'm scared now."

"Scared of what?" Kim asked.

"Scared of losing mum" I said. "She's losing her memory. What if she forgets me and Luke? What are we going to do?"

"You said you were, what was it?" Kim quizzed. "'Big Boys' now?"

"Still doesn't mean we don't still need our mum" I said. "You can never be too old to need your mum."

Kim just smiled. "Anyway, what are you and Luke going to do? I mean, you both can't exactly be at Uni and look after Sarah Jane."

"I don't know" I said. "I mean, we're only an hour up the road. But that's still an hour that anything could happen. Mum could burn the house down before we get back" I sighed. "Anyway, I don't think my lecturers will mind if I have to keep popping home every other day to make sure she's ok. Besides, it's only 'til the end of term" I paused. "My dad's coming home on the 22nd."

Kim looked at me. "So, you're just going to let your dad look after Sarah Jane."

I raised my head and looked straight at her. "What else am I meant to do? Send her to one of those care homes? You saw what she was like when we investigated Lavender Lawns. She see those places are a sign that you're all alone. Plus I can't do that to mum. Or Lily for that matter. I mean, who would she live with then?"

"Speaking of which" Kim said. "Where is Lily today?"

"Oh at the cinema with John" I answered.

"John?" Kim asked.

"John Richards" I said. "You know, the boy who lived in Luke's shadow. The second smartest boy in their year. Someone who won't winded her up. And more importantly, wasn't picked by Clyde."

"True" Kim said, before smiling. "Now, if only Clyde would practice what he preaches and asks Rani out."

I chuckled. "Come on Kim, this is Clyde we're talking about. The man who said that denying that you like someone is code for actually liking them."

"Sound like something Luke would come up with" Kim said.

"That's the condensed version of what he told me" I said. "I can't remember his hour-long explanation of Clyde's Cool Rules."

"He talked for an hour!" Kim exclaimed.

"I think it was" I said. "He bored me so much it might have been less. But it was back when he was still not exactly world-wise. Trust me, ask Danielle about the 3 hour explanation he gave us about what Mr Smith had told him a teenager acted like."

"Please tell me you're kidding" Kim said.

"I wish I was" I said. "Even when he finished and I told him that that was only a small number of teenagers, me and Danielle then got another hour of him asking questions about why some teenagers act like how Mr Smith had told him and why others don't. Trust me, much as I liked having a little brother then, I did nearly strangle him a few times in the first few months."

"I do know what you mean" Kim said. "He was naive and not really in touch with the world."

"Yeah" I said. "And he's still not exactly in touch with the world. Though I think he and Maria are starting to...you know."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked.

"The way they look at each other" I said. "During our web-chats with her and Danielle, they look at each other in the way me and Em look at each other. The way Danielle and Tommy used to look at each other."

"So" Kim said. "Lily's got John, Luke and Maria seem to fancy each other and Clyde and Rani are the same but they won't admit it."

"True" I chuckled. "If we don't seriously give them a push in the right direction then I think they won't do anything. Either pair." And with that, me and Kim started plotting the way of getting Luke and Maria, and Clyde and Rani together.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day – Steven's POV

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of the fire alarm. Well, truly woke me up. I had a banging headache. Me and Kim had spent the rest of yesterday in the local pub plotting a way of getting Luke and Maria to admit they love each other, and also a way of getting Clyde and Rani together. That had, of course, led to a few drinks that then turned into full-on drinking competition. I groaned as I rolled over and looked at my old alarm clock. 8am. Wait, what was setting the fire alarm off at this time of the morning? Then I remember.

"Oh God" I said, jumped out of bed and speeding down the stairs, almost bumping into Lily. "Lily, watch it!" Then I realised. "Oi, it's 8am on an Monday morning. Why ain't you in your uniform?"

"Teacher Training Day" Lily chuckled. "Anyway, we better get down there." She turned and bolted down the stairs. I followed, my head banging from the noise. I arrived at the kitchen door just in time to see Lily switching the ring on the cooker off and spraying the on-fire frying pan with the fire extinguisher. I quickly opened the window to clear the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, I noticed something. "Hold on, where's mum?" I said. Lily noticed the fact the Kitchen was empty apart from the two of us. Then I noticed that the Living Room door was open. I creep over and peered round the door. There was mum sat on the settee, just staring at the TV in the corner of the room. I sighed. Then I noticed. She was asleep. I sighed again. How are me and Luke going to handle this 'til Dad and Sue are able to help?

**

* * *

**

The Attic – No One's POV

"Ruby...I can't do this anymore" Sarah Jane said, as she walked around the attic. Steven, Kim, Preeti, Lily, Rani and Clyde had all gone into town to see a film, while Ruby had popped round to help Sarah with any alien threats.

"What? Don't be stupid!" Ruby said as Sarah sat down next to here on the chasse long.

"Mr Smith scanned me. Second best doctor I know" Sarah chuckled slightly. "I'm getting old, it's too much for me. Ruby, look at my hands!"

Ruby looked down at Sarah's shaking hands, before taking them in hers. "You need to calm down" She said.

"Now, listen! I am ill. My life has made me ill. I'm old and I'm tired and...I'm dangerous. I nearly got Clyde, Rani, Kim, Preeti and Lily killed and...No! That must never happen again. No, it's over. I'm over. My story is finished" Sarah said, sighing. "But this planet, it needs someone to protect it. Are you that person? Are you the woman I think you are?"

"You want me to take over?" Ruby asked, slightly stunned.

"You're so much like I used to be" Sarah said.

"Wait, we need to stop and think" Ruby said.

"We do not have time and don't need to think. You're the only other person in the world who could do this. I wouldn't ask unless I was completely sure" Sarah said, getting up off the Chasse Long. "If you agree, you get this house, you get Mr Smith, you get Clyde, Rani, Lily, you get everything. Yes or no?"

"I can't suddenly decide something this big" Ruby said, getting off the Chasse Long and joining Sarah in front of Mr Smith.

"Yes or no!" Sarah demanded.

"Yes" Ruby answered. "Right."

"Well, I'm leaving right now" Sarah said.

"You can't be serious!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I have to" Sarah said, heading for the door at the far end of the attic, near the gang's study area. "If I don't, I'll change my mind."

"Well, what about Luke and Steven?" Ruby asked, usual concern for two boys she didn't really know.

"They don't need me anymore" Sarah said. "They've got their own lives and I won't be a burden to them. It's harsh, but this life is harsh. Just remember...One day, this'll happen to you. So, it's a deal?"

"It's a deal" Ruby said.

"Right" Sarah said, turning to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith... program Alpha three, you delete my voice from the command program. Your orders now come from Ruby White"

"Do you think that is wise, Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith questioned. From the tones of his voice, he had something to tell Sarah.

"It's an order!" Sarah ordered. "My last order."

"Con...Confirmed" Mr Smith stuttered.

"So, Sarah Jane...what are you going to do with yourself now?" Ruby asked, a different tone coming from her voice.

"Oh, no plans. I'm just going to drive off and see where I end up. Well, um...It's all yours. Keys. And the watch. Oh, yes...I mustn't forget this. Yes, now you've got everything" Sarah said, handing the Sonic lipstick, house keys and watch over to Ruby.

"Thank you" Ruby said, as Sarah stumbled slightly. "Oh...Oh, are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Sarah snapped.

"We're all going to miss you, Sarah Jane" Ruby said, a mocking tone sounding in her voice. "Me and all your little chums. Wonderful, brilliant Rani, amazing, plucky Clyde and Lily Willy" She pulled the photos of the gang off the wall above Rani's desk. "Oh, and your sons! Lukey wukey pukey. And Stevey-weavey" She mocked, raising the photo of Sarah, Steven and Luke that Rani had taken during the summer. Before she pulled them back. "But you don't want these. Your mind's made up. No looking back, no goodbyes. You're a hard woman, Sarah Jane! What am I going to tell those poor, poor kids?"

"Wait, I can't think" Sarah said, stumbling around.

"No time to think, you said" Ruby mocked. "No-one's going to change your mind, least of all me."

"No, I can't leave" Sarah said.

"You can't?" Ruby looked shocked.

"Not like this" Sarah said, stumbling to stand in front of Mr Smith. "I didn't even say goodbye to Luke!"

"It's the way you wanted it" Ruby mocked.

"Mr Smith, get Luke on the screen" Sarah said. Nothing happened. "Mr Smith!"

"He's not answering!" Ruby said mockingly. "Oh, silly me. Your voice has been erased from the command program, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Ruby, please, patch me back in, I must talk to my son" Sarah said.

"No" Ruby said, an evil tone sounding in her voice.

"What?" Sarah said, before she collapsed. Ruby caught her. "Ruby, please. What's happening?"

"What's happening is you're not in charge any more" Ruby said evilly. "You gave me these. You gave me this place. And you gave me yourself. Well, what's left of you."

"Ruby, no" Sarah said, as Ruby press a button on her bracelet, and the pair disappeared in a shimmering light.

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

Shimmering light filled the room as Ruby and Sarah materialised. "Oh, ssh, ssh, don't struggle" Ruby mocked.

"Where...? Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"You've got your secret attic" Ruby said. "Welcome to my secret cellar."

"What is that?" Sarah asked, looking at the large moving lifeform.

"You mean over there?" Ruby asked, nodding at the moving lifeform. "That's my stomach." She chuckled. "And it's hungry for your soul. Yes, you are ill. I made you ill. I've been draining you dry. Sucking your life force, every time we met, drop by drop. Would you like to see?"

"Ruby, please! Ruby, no! Ruby! What are you?" Sarah begged.

"I am Qetesh, my race devours the excitement and excesses of life, the adventures, the terrors, the thrills!" Ruby chuckled. "That's why I came for you. Yours is the most exciting life on the planet."

"I trusted you" Sarah said.

Ruby laughed. "Well... I did my homework" She snarled. "A meteor, playing hard to get, saving you from the Dark Horde. Oh, you saw yourself in me and so did Lily, Clyde, Rani, Kim and Preeti. Even your Steven saw that."

"Yeah, well, they'll find me" Sarah said.

"Hmm, no" Ruby snarled. "Right now, Mr White is back in the attic preparing a very, very touching farewell message. Clyde, Rani, Lily, Kim, Preeti and Steven will believe you've gone, because you're going to tell them."

"No!" Sarah cried out.

"You handed me your life. Now my stomach can drain you directly" Ruby laughed, raising her arms in line with were she'd chained Sarah to the floor and her stomach. "Soon it will drain you completely, and then my adventure begins!" She chuckled as energy flowed from Sarah, through her and into her stomach. "I will feast on this world. Soon no-one on this planet will be safe from me."

* * *

**Right, that's Chapter 52 all done.******

**And now the bad news. As this has taken me nearly 6 weeks to complete, I'm now level in completion both with writing on Word and on here. Therefore, there won't be another update before May 1st to give me time to get ahead of the game once again. Plus, it strenches it out as there is now just 8 chapters and 3 epilogues away from total completion.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	53. Qetesh in Control

**Right, Chapter 53. Sadly, since the last chapter, we have heard the sad news of the passing of Elisabeth Sladen, Sarah Jane herself, of cancer at age 65. Therefore, I am deadcating this chapter to her, beause withour her and SJA this story wouldn't exist. So:**

**IN MEMORY OF ELISABETH SLADEN 1946-2011**

**And now, enjoy the re-write of what is the last episode of the show to air before her death. And one of the best of the show.**

* * *

Chapter 53 Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith Part 3: Qetesh in Control

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

Ruby chuckled as energy continued to flow from Sarah, through her and into her stomach. "Your life essence is delicious" She chuckled. "And you're just the starter. Once it's consumed you, it'll be big enough to absorb many more life essences. Many, many souls at a time."

"How?" Sarah asked, as she got weaker and weaker. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to carry on your work" Ruby snarled. "Well, with one big difference – I'll still be tracking aliens from the attic, yes, but, um... I'm going to help them."

"Help them?" Sarah exclaimed. "How?"

"Anyway they like" Ruby said. "They want all the water? Go ahead, drink up. Mineral wealth? Thataway. Colonise? Well, pick a continent."

"You'll destroy the planet" Sarah gasped.

"Eventually, yes. But what an exciting time humanity will have" Ruby chuckled.

"No!" Sarah cried, as she grew weaker.

"And I will feed on every drop...of their terror and despair" Ruby cackled.

* * *

**13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"I'll get my hair done like Lady Gaga, all skewiff, then dye it streaked" Rani joked as we turned into the drive. She and Lily were trying to wind him up about various things all day. Lily had actually joked before the film that she was going to design and wear a meat dress similar to the one Lady Gaga had wore at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards.

"No way!" Clyde said. "This is a wind-up. I know one when I hear one." I knew he worked everything that was being said was just a big joke. As we approached the house, we noticed the front door was open again. "Oh, the door's open again" Clyde said, before he barrelled in as we followed. But I was worried. I had shut the door this morning when me and Lily left to meet the others. Had mum been out? Had she forgot to shut it after Ruby? What was going on?

* * *

**The Attic**

"Oi, I'm serious..." Rani said as we entered the attic. Rani and Lily had still being teasing Clyde.

"Sarah Jane, tell Rani she's..." Clyde called before we noticed. Ruby was stood down by Mr Smith's Scanner. Mum was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, sorry, Rubes." Clyde said.

"Where's Sarah Jane?" Lily asked.

Ruby turned to Mr Smith. "Play" She said. Suddenly, mum appeared on the screen.

"_I want you to listen. Please don't start shouting. Most important, don't take it out on Ruby_" She started.

"What's this?" I asked, my voice rising.

"_I nearly got you killed. You aren't safe with me any longer_" She carried on.

"What? No!" Was the reaction that got from all 6 of us. Mum had run away. Again.

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

"No, oh, please, no" Sarah Jane said, as she watched from her prison in Ruby's cellar.

* * *

**Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"_This life is exciting and wonderful. But it changes you, and it's hard. We have a responsibility, all of us. The biggest responsibility is knowing when to stop. So I'm stopping. I've gone_"

"What?" I asked, trying to get my head round everything. Mum had fled. "Gone where?"

"_Ruby is talking my place. She needs your full trust and support, and I know you'll be mature enough to give that to her. Please don't try and find me. You've been incredible. Clyde, Rani, Lily, and Ruby defending the Earth from an attic in Ealing. What could be better? Goodbye_"

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

"That isn't me! That isn't me!" Sarah said

"_You knew about this and didn't tell us?" _Sarah heard Clyde say overthe connection.

"No, Clyde, no!"

* * *

**Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"You heard what Sarah Jane said" Rani said. An argument had broken out between Rani, Lily and Clyde.

"She wouldn't go and not tell us!" Clyde said.

"Why not?" I said, my voice in full-on shouting mode. "She's done it before." From the look on Ruby's face when I said that. "And I didn't have a clue where she was from two years."

"She's done it before?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but how old were you Steve?" Clyde challenged. Oh great, here it comes. The 'My Dad abandoned me at the age of ten to start a new life with my Aunt Melba' sob story. The one we've heard so many times before.

"I was nine" I shouted. "She ran off two weeks before my tenth birthday. I didn't see her for two years. And when I did, she was unconscious in hospital."

"I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen" Ruby cut in, sensing a probably male fight. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Ruby" Rani said. "Luke'll know where she's gone." As Rani finished speaking, I felt a prang of jealousy. What if mum had told Luke she was going and not me.

"No, she didn't tell him" Ruby's answer destroyed that prang. "She knew he and Steven would talk her out of it."

"Luke doesn't know?" Me and Clyde said simultaneously.

"I don't know what to say" Ruby said.

"Just shut up!" Clyde screamed as he headed for the door, pulling his mobile out of his pocket as he stormed out.

"Clyde!" Kim called, as she chased after him.

"I've just got to talk to him" Rani said as the rest of us descended the stairs from the attic. I couldn't help thinking, something major was up.

* * *

**Attic, 13 Bannerman Road/Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

"Oh..." Ruby said, wiping the bottom of her eyes once Rani was out of the room. "I'm almost upsetting myself." She pressed the teleport button on her bracelet and appeared in front of Sarah Jane in the cellar. "Enjoying the show?"

"They'll find a way to stop you" Sarah said, as she grew weaker and weaker.

"Aw..." Ruby chuckled. "The hope of the dying tastes so sweet." She grinned, knowing that she was in control and there was nothing that any of the teens could do.

* * *

**Driveway, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"You've got to get this message, you've got to help!" I heard Clyde say into his phone as me, Rani and Kim caught up with him exiting the front door.

"Clyde?" Rani said, as Lily and Preeti joined us. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"You and your stupid 'holiday', you put this in her head!" Clyde snapped. "Now she's gone, like my dad's gone, and it's all your fault!"

"Clyde!" I abstained.

"But..." Rani said, trying to explain her actions.

"Just stay away from me!" Clyde said.

"Oh!" Rani mumbled before she legged it over the road toward her house. Me, Kim, Preeti and Lily followed her.

"Sweetheart..." Gita said, as Rani pushed her way into the house, tears threatening to fall. We followed her, Gita and Haresh into the front room.

"Rani?" Haresh asked, as Rani curled up in a ball at the end of the settee.

"Whatever's the matter?" Gita asked as she sat down next to Rani.

"It's Sarah Jane. She's gone" Rani sobbed.

"She's moved away" Preeti said, sitting on the arm of the other chair.

"What?" Haresh said. "I only saw her yesterday." The three Chandra girls all turned at the same moment and gave him the most almighty stare I have ever seen. Haresh dropped his head and slipped out of the room.

"Well, are you sure, my love?" Gita asked, looking at all five of us.

"She's gone, Mum" Rani said.

"And she just left a message with Ruby" I added.

"What? Moonlight flit? That's not her style" Gita said. _So you think_ I thought. It wasn't exactly like she hadn't done it before. Although last time she did at least tell my Grandparents she was going.

"She didn't even tell Luke" Rani said, sobbing.

"Or me" I muttered.

"Well, now I know this is rubbish. Luke's her son. The way Sarah Jane looks at Luke..." Gita said. If I was worried out mum, I think my jaw would have hit the floor. Normally everytime I saw Gita, she was joking around, calling mum 'Sarah' and making silly comments. Now, she was showing a different side of her. "Well, it's the same way I look at you. A mother knows. I see you two, having a laugh, sharing your big secret" Rani looked at her. "Don't think I've not noticed. You and her, you have something special. Sometimes, I get a bit jealous." From the sounds of things, the memory wipe mum had had Mister Dread do after the Androvax incident had left a little bit of a hint about what we actually get up to at mum's.

"Mum, don't say that" Rani said.

"But Sarah Jane makes you happy, and that makes me happy" Gita smiled/ "You listen to me, Rani Chandra. She would never, ever just run off." Gita's words gave me hope. Something serious was going on. Ruby White turns up in Ealing and then Mum disappears. Does Ruby have something to do with it all?

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – No One's POV**

While Steven was trying to work out what was happening, Clyde had returned to the attic, hoping that Mr Smith would be able to find Sarah. "Where's Ruby?" Clyde asked the supercomputer.

"Clyde" Mr Smith said, sounding like he had something important to tell Clyde.

"Tell me" Clyde demanded.

"I... I cannot comply..." Mr Smith stuttered. "Clyde, I..."

"Doesn't matter. Find Sarah Jane" Clyde ordered. "I'm going after her."

"I... I cannot com...comply" Mr Smith stuttered. The way Clyde saw it, Mr Smith seemed to be crashing.

"What's wrong with you?" He barked.

"Letter 2" Mr Smith said.

"Mr Smith?" Clyde said, puzzled.

"Letter 2" Mr Smith repeated.

"What does that mean?" Clyde asked.

"Letter 2" Mr Smith repeated for the third time.

"What, like the alphabet?" Clyde asked. "The letter B?"

"Letter 5. Letter 23" Mr Smith carried on listing numbers.

"B...E...W... Beware!" Clyde worked out. "Beware what?" He asked.

"Clyde, are you OK?" Ruby entered the attic. "I was worried. What you said before..."

"Forget it, we've got to find Sarah Jane" Clyde snapped.

"She doesn't want us to find her" Ruby said again.

"Letter 18... 18" Mr Smith carried on with his letter number listing.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Mr Smith? What's the matter with you?" Clyde asked. Ruby smirked. She had the joker of the pack, the idiot right where she wanted him. She placed Mr White on Mr Smith's scanner.

"There's nothing wrong" Mr Smith said, now being controlled by Mr White. "A minor malfunction now rectified" He finished.

"He was trying to tell me something. Beware and then letter 18" Clyde said. "What's letter 18 in the alphabet?"

Ruby feinted surprise. "Huh? That's R!" She said.

At the moment, it clicked with Clyde. "For Ruby..." He said, turning on her. "Mr Smith was trying to warn me it's you. You've done this! You made Sarah Jane go."

"Clyde..." She said, with a sinister smile. "We could've had so much fun together, but I can't have you running to Rani and the others, and I've heard enough from the Xylok" she turned to her handheld supercomputer. "Shut him down, Mr White!"

"With pleasure" Mr White said. With a spark, Mr Smith's pattern and lights switched off.

"No! Mr Smith! No! Mr Smith!" Clyde said, changing forward toward the computer. Ruby grabbed hold of him. "Oh, get off me!" He said, as Ruby hit the button on her bracelet. The pair disappeared from the attic.

* * *

**Ruby's Ship – No One's POV**

And reappeared in a spherical room. "Where is this?" Clyde asked.

"Take a look" Ruby said, walking over to the porthole-shaped window. Clyde followed her. He couldn't believe it. There was the Earth. "Recognise it? I think that bit's Finland. This was my prison. My people exiled me. We have a...A hunger. Mine was too strong. They trapped me here for eternity with only a game system for company. Only now it's my ship"

"This golf ball?" Clyde tried to act like his normal self, making wisecracks about the aliens' shortfalls.

"Well, I reprogrammed the games device" Ruby said. "It took me a while. A long while."

"Mr White?" Clyde asked. "He's a PlayStation?"

"He's taken me to so many places. But don't go looking for them" Ruby smirked. "They're sadly no longer with us."

"But Sarah Jane scanned you..." Clyde started.

"Ah, this has a biodamper" Ruby said, showing Clyde the ring on her finger. "It screened me" She smirked again. "Belonged to a previous friend, God rest her soul."

"Where's Sarah Jane?" Clyde demanded.

"Ooh! She's watching us right now" Ruby said, waving into one round corner of the room. "I was going to feed off you, Clyde. I wanted your love, your dependence, your hope. And then your despair."

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road, Ealing – No One's POV**

"You can't!" Sarah exclaimed as she watched the scene unfold from her prison in Ruby's Cellar. "Leave him alone."

"_Now this ship will be your prison, too_" Ruby's smug voice bounced off every wall in the cellar.

"No!" Sarah sank even further down the wall. Ruby had both her and Clyde. She was in control.

* * *

**Ruby's Ship – No One's POV**

"But only for a little while. We've only got the air we came in with and..." Ruby said, smirking. "I don't need it. Goodbye, Clyde." She pressed her bracelet and disappeared before Clyde could attack her.

"No! No, Ruby!" Clyde said, standing at the porthole. He was trapped in Earth orbit.

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"Come on, Clyde, pick up!" Rani said. We were trying to get hold of Clyde. Now wasn't exactly the time for the gang to fall apart. We need Clyde here, to work out what to do.

"_The number you dialled is not available. Please try again..._" The phone's loud speaker said.

"Something major's up" Kim said. "Clyde's never not answered his phone."

"He doesn't even put it on silent in school" I said. "The amount of times he got told off..." I was interrupted by the frantic ringing of the doorbell. We all hurled ourselves into the hallway.

"Clyde!" Rani said, as she opened the door and we peered out. It wasn't Clyde. There, stood opposite the house, was a yellow Beetle. And a figure in a checked short-like hoodie. Luke. He'd got Clyde's message. He walked down the path.

"What the hell's going on?" He demanded. Oh boy, how was I going to explain this one?

* * *

**Right, that's Chapter 53 all done.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	54. The Gang Reunited

**So, Chapter 54. And I bring the final part of my rewrite of the last current episode of the show. If you aren't aware, after a disrespectful story in the Sun yesterday we now have offical news on the show's future. The three filmed stories of Series 5 are to be broadcast at an unconfirmed date and that's it for the show. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 54 Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith Part 4: The Gang Reunited

**36 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"Suddenly Clyde leaves me a message" Luke said, as he walked round the kitchen. He, Rani and Lily had been arguing about what had been happening. "I rush down here and Mum's gone! What did you do? I trusted you!"

"So it's my fault again!" Rani snapped.

"You, Lily and Clyde must've done something..." Luke challenged.

"You and Steven are the one who left her!" Lily snapped.

"Mistress! Immediate cessation" K9 barked through the webcam connection back to Luke's dorm room. "Stop arguing. We must locate Mistress Sarah Jane. Co-operation between all units essential."

"Sorry, Rani, Lily" Luke said. "Where's Clyde? We need him."

"K9, can you track Clyde's phone, tell us where he is?" I said into the webcam as Rani held her phone up to the senor.

"Attempting to contact mobile now" K9 said, extending his eye sensor up to the webcam.

"We'll get him round, Mum and Dad will be gone for hours" Preeti said.

"Phone out of communication range" K9 spoke up. "However, transponder locators indicate Victus 471.3 231.4" he added. Me and Luke looked at each other.

"That's impossible, recalculate" Luke said, cupping his hands together.

"Calculation confirmed" K9 said.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"The coordinates – that's space" I said.

"He's in orbit" Luke added. Oh boy, things have just got even more complicated.

* * *

**Ruby's ship – Clyde's POV**

The air was getting thinner and thinner. "Help!" I cried out towards my phone. Was this it? Was this how I was going to end my days?

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"We have to get to the attic, we need Mr Smith" Luke said

"Wait! Steven, Luke, K9 try this" Kim said "Today, Sarah Jane runs away without saying a word."

"Ruby takes over and Clyde is now in space" Rani carried on. "What are the chances of that?"

"0.1%" K9 said.

"Which means it's not by chance" "Which means it's Ruby. And I believed her."

"Ruby! She's got Mum and Clyde" Luke said.

"And my mum saw it, we didn't" Preeti said. "None of us."

"Have you still got that photo of Ruby and Mr White?" Luke asked Rani.

"Here" Rani said, handing her phone to Luke.

"K9, scan it" Luke said, pointing the phone back to the screen.

"Affirmative, Master Luke" K9 said, scanning the photo.. "Scan reveals technology of Mr White unit is of Qetesh origin."

"What's a Qetesh?" I asked.

"They are called Soul Stealers" K9 said. "Skilled in manipulation, they create heightened emotional states in their victims and drain their life essence."

"Ruby's a Qetesh!" Luke said. "Mum wasn't ill, Ruby was feeding from her!"

"Oh, Luke, I am so sorry" Rani said.

"She tricked you all" Luke said "it's not your fault."

"Alert!" K9 spoke up. "Image does not show entirety of Qetesh entity. The human part is just the mouth. Qetesh stomach must be nearby."

"The stomach?" I exclaimed. "Oh, my God! Mum!" Things just got a lot worse.

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road – No One's POV**

"No..." Sarah croaked as the stomach continued to drain her life force.

"_Oh..._" She heard Ruby tease thorough the link to the attic. Was anything going to happen? Would Steven and the others be able to save her?

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – No One's POV**

"I can feel Sarah Jane Smith fading away" Ruby smirked.

"On schedule" Mr White said smugly.

"Not long now" Ruby smiled, looking at the switched-off Mr Smith. "No need for you" She said, waking over to the switch on the wall opposite. "Goodbye, Mr Smith" She snarled, dropping the lever before the wall closed behind her. "No one can stop me now."

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"Steven, Rani, get out of my way" Luke demanded.

"Luke, think about it" I said. "You run in there and she will kill you."

"We need to think, you taught me to think, use logic!" Rani said.

"Logic?" Luke snapped. "Mr Smith should have seen this!"

"Inferior Smith was dominated by Qetesh 'Mr White' unit" K9 said.

"Typical" I said.

"Well, can we get him back on our side?" Luke asked K9.

"Scans reveal that Mr White unit is a modified and corrupted holographic entertainment system" K9 said.

"Of course. 5D holograms!" Luke said. "There never was a meteor or an invasion, it was all special effects."

"Also, Mr White unit must control a teleport link" K9 said.

"Which is how Clyde's got up there" I said.

"Correct" K9 said.

"So, Mr White, he's just a games console?" Kim said. "But massively upgraded."

"Can you wipe him, get rid of the upgrades?" Luke asked. "Reset him."

"See?" I said.

"Logic!" Rani added.

"I can transmit a reset codec" K9 said. "I can then assume control, release Mr Smith and rescue Master Clyde."

"Then do it, now!" Luke ordered.

"Regret. I will need direct access to transmit signal" K9 said.

"Oh, no!"

"No" Luke said, before noticing Rani's phone. He picked it up and held it to the screen. "Wait. K9, if we get this close to Mr White, can you send the signal that way?"

"Affirmative" K9 said. "Caution, audio relay not ideal, it will take some minutes to complete reset."

"Some minutes" Rani said. "How many's some?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go" Luke said. He, Kim, Lily and Preeti headed for the door, but me and Rani held back.

"Stop!" I said. "She'll know something's up if you walk in there!" Rani leaned forward and took hold of the other end of the phone.

"You can't..." Luke said.

"It's the only way, or Clyde and Sarah Jane will die" Rani said. Luke let go of the phone and moved out of the way. Rani lead the way.

* * *

**Ruby's Ship – Clyde's POV**

I pressed the record button on my phone, knowing the air was all but gone. "Rani, Sarah Jane, Luke...My time's almost up. It'll soon be over. But you'll find the phone. Sarah Jane, you're the best. Don't ever beat yourself up about this, OK? I've had the best time. And tell Mum I had to go away, tell her I'm sorry...And Luke? Best mates, forever, yeah? Rani...you're brilliant. I always...I always..." I felt unconsciousness take over.

* * *

**The Attic – Steven's POV**

We entered the house and headed up to the attic. Rani and the others entered. I hung back slightly, slipping one of my headphones speakers into my ear and rang the spare mobile Luke had. I gingerly typed '_Right, they're in_' on my text box before selecting Luke's number and hitting send.

"Rani" I heard Ruby say. "How's Clyde? How's everything?" My phone buzzed. '_Give me and K9 at least 5 minutes. Get ready_'. I gingerly slipped into the attic, keeping the audio link open, with my headphone in and staying in the doorway.

"Clyde's not good with his emotions. You know what blokes are like" Rani said. "Come here, Ruby, I need a hug." As they hugged, Rani placed her phone down by Mr White.

"Oh!" Ruby said, surprised. "I thought you'd blame me."

"I'd never blame you" Rani said. I had to say, her acting was actually alright. "You know we'll always be mates. Clyde's just a bit touchy, cos of his dad. Look...I could do with a girly chat, though."

"We all could" Preeti said as she sat down next to Ruby, looking over at me.

"Oh, OK" Ruby said.

"How are you holding up?" Lily asked, looking at me. "It must be really hard on you."

"Oh, the shock of it" Ruby said. "She just sprang it on me last night, I've hardly slept."

"And I bet she didn't give you much choice" Rani said. "You know Sarah Jane."

"I keep hoping she'll suddenly walk through the door, but... if it really is me in charge, then, um... I'm going to need you, Rani." She looked at Lily as well. "And you Lily.

"Oh, Ruby..." Rani said, fake tears falling. Man, this girl's good.

"Oh! Oh, come on" Ruby said. "There, there, it'll be all right."

"You and me and Lily...And Clyde" Rani said. Bingo, getting her in the right place.

"And Clyde...of course" Ruby said, her voice faltering slightly.

"There's something else" Rani said. _Stop milking it_ I thought. "I can say it, now she's gone. Don't tell Clyde. I prefer you to Sarah Jane. You're going to be so much more fun. With Sarah Jane, it was just rules, rules, rules! Don't wander off, do your homework. You know, to be honest, it's a relief she's gone."

"Oh, Rani. That's so sweet" Ruby said, smiling. "You shouldn't say things like that" She grabbed hold of Rani's wrists. "Because they're not very convincing!"

"Agh!" Rani moaned. "Oh!"

"Right, I enjoyed you all having to do that" Ruby snarled. "Now you're all going to tell me why!"

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Luke's POV**

"K9, now, it has to be now!" I ordered.

"Contact!" K9 said.

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"_Contact_" I heard K9 say through my iPhone connection.

"You are nothing" Ruby said, as she held Rani and tried herding the others towards the back of the attic. "You are pathetic teenagers."

"Oh we're more than that" I said.

"Really" Ruby snarled, turning towards me. "And how do you think you can stop me?"

I smirked. "Mr Smith, I need you." Ruby's smirk was wiped away as Mr Smith's fanfare sounded through the attic and the wall slide apart to reveal the Xylok Computer.

"Factory settings restored" Mr Smith and Mr White said together.

"Clever...little girl!" Ruby turned back on Rani. She noticed Rani's phone on Mr Smith's Scanner.

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Luke's POV**

"Get Clyde down!" I shouted at K9. "Teleport, now!"

"Teleportation in ten seconds" K9 said.

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

"Oh, Rani...Mummy will be so upset" Ruby teased, backing the girls up to me as Clyde appeared on the floor.

"Clyde!" Rani shouted as Clyde picked up the Sontaran Gun that we had kept after our first encounter with Kaagh.

"Stay away from her!" He said, pointing the gun at Ruby. I got my Sonic Pen out and aimed it at her in a similar way.

"I know you'll never fire that" Ruby smirked. "And that thing can't hurt me."

"Course not" Clyde said. "I just want you standing there."

"Mr Smith, Containment Vortex now!" I ordered. The blue light descended from the ceiling surrounding Ruby.

"A force field, how quaint" Ruby looked smug. "Don't think this is going to hold me for long."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Luke's voice came over Mr Smith before a webcam screen opened in the top right corner of Mr Smith's screen. "Rani, I love you" Luke said. "Mr White, my mum, where is she?"

"Your mother's in the cellar at Number 46, Old Forest Road" Mr White said, as the rest of Mr Smith's screen began showing the view of Ruby's cellar. There was a red Rutan-like object right at the front of the image. And there, at the back, was mum.

"Eugh that must be Ruby's stomach" Rani said.

"Mum!" Me and Luke cried out.

"Her what?" Clyde asked.

"My stomach!" Ruby chuckled.

"Vortex compromised" Mr Smith said, as the vortex light began flickering.

"Better start running" Ruby snarled.

"Vortex compromised" Mr Smith repeated.

* * *

**Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Luke's POV**

"Get over there, I'll deal with her" I said. Steven nodded and almost field marched the others out of the attic, Rani grabbing mum's sonic.

"Luke Smith, you really are your mother's son. But it changes nothing. She's finished!" Ruby snarled at me. "Clyde, Rani, Lily, Kim, Preeti and your big brother are next, and then I'm coming for you."

"Containment Vortex critical" Mr Smith said, as the vortex disengaged.

"Mine, I think" Ruby said, going for Mr White. An electric change shocked her. "Agh."

"No chance!" I said. "Give it up, now!"

"I have blocked all teleport transmissions" Mr White said.

"Well, I can still use my legs" "My power is growing and soon no-one on this planet will be safe from me!"

* * *

**36 Bannerman Road – Luke's POV**

"Mr Smith, what she said!" I said. "Her power's growing, so it's not ready yet."

"I do not understand you, Luke" Mr Smith said.

Both of you give me everything you've got on Qetesh! The way they feed, the stomach. Mr White, clear hologram channels for emergency transmission.

* * *

**Old Forest Road – Steven's POV**

We barrelled down the drive, faster than we've ever run before. As we rounded onto Old Forest Road, Kim piped up. "But how exactly are we going to get in? Ruby, or whoever she is, has the key."

"Oh Kim" I said, sonic pen still in hand. "Have you forgotten everything we've learned." We turned into the front garden of number 46. "There's always a way" I zapped the lock with the sonic. "Clyde, give me a hand." Clyde joined me and we changed the door, pushing it in. "Right, we need to find the door to the cellar quick."

"Before Ruby gets out" Preeti said. We all began searching for the door. "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Found it" Kim called from the kitchen. I barrelled in and found her looking at a door in the back corner. "At least, I think I have."

"Only one way to find out" I said, zapping the lock and barging the door down. There were stairs leading down. "It's the right one" I said, before running down the stairs.

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road – Steven's POV**

I ran down the stairs. There, chained up in the back corner of the room was mum, looking weak. "Mum!" I said, running over to her.

"Oh, oh...Steven" mum groaned as we hugged. "I knew...I knew you'd come."

"Sarah Jane!" Rani said, undoing the lipstick. "Get back!" I let go and pointed the sonic pen at one of the locks while Rani did the same with the other one.

"Oh, oh... I knew...Oh, I knew you could do it" Mum groaned.

"We're getting out of here!" I said as me and Clyde grabbed mum by the arms and helped her to her feet.

"I'm afraid not! This is where the adventure ends. Yours, not mine. I wouldn't normally do this, but for you seven... it'll be a pleasure. Direct absorption of living flesh" We gasped. Was this how our lives were going to end. "Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith!" Then, I saw something behind Ruby.

It was Luke. "Qetesh!" Luke barked. "This is your one and only warning."

"Luke!" Mum croaked.

"Leave this planet now!" He ordered.

Ruby chuckled. "And here's sonny boy number 2. Are you threatening me? You're nothing! Come and join the feast!" She pushed.

Luke put his phone up to his ear. "Mr White, hologram program now!" He ordered.

* * *

**Bannerman Road – No One's POV**

Outside 36 Bannerman Road, a Grey Ford Mondeo pulled up. Haresh and Gita climbed out. "Of course Sarah Jane hasn't run off" Haresh said "Bet Preeti and Rani are with her, Lily and the Langers right now, doing whatever it is they do."

"Haresh!" Gita said, before looking into the sky. Meteorites were appearing in the sky, falling to the planet at a break-neck speed.

"Get down!" Haresh ordered, pulling Gita to the floor.

* * *

**Cellar, 46 Old Forest Road – Steven's POV**

About a minute passed. Then, suddenly, Ruby grabbed her head. "Agh!" She cried.

"You wanted thrills, Qetesh?" Luke taunted, circling Ruby as she cried out in more pain. "Here they are! Mr White's sending out a hologram! Everyone on Earth is seeing your meteor coming right to them! Millions of them. He's giving it everything he's got!"

"And you're giving her what she wants!" Rani cried.

"But too much!" I realised.

"An emotional surge from six billion people all in one go. It's overwhelming her" Luke said as Ruby cried out in pain. "Feedback from the whole world" He joined us. "Starter, main course, pudding, everything at once."

"You've been super-sized!" Clyde called, as we watched the scene. Then Ruby sank to the floor, her arms outstretched as white energy bolts hit the stomach as it began to bulge. "It's going to splurge, I know it. It's going to splurge!" We all huddled close.

Suddenly, the stomach flattened and the white energy bolts zapped into mum. "Ah! Oh, ah! Agh!" She cried.

"Everything you've taken from my mum, she's getting it back!" Luke called. As he said that, mum stood tall and proud as Ruby sank further onto the floor. Rani held the Lipstick out in front of mum.

"Thank you, Rani" she said, taking it from her. "Hello, Luke. Welcome home!" She outstretched her arms and me and Luke barrelled into her arms in a hug. Soon, the others joined in.

"You aced it, Lukey boy!" Clyde joked, before running over to Ruby's stomach. "Oh, look. It didn't splurge!" As if on cue, the stomach exploded, splattering Clyde's forehead. "OK. It did." We laughed as he stood up, pink goo dripping down his forehead and onto his shirt. Mum then noticed Ruby.

"Ruby..." she said, rounding on the weakened Qetesh. "You made a big mistake coming here. What we do, it isn't for thrills. It's not yours to take."

"Sarah Jane... I underestimated you" Ruby said.

"No" Mum said. "You know me inside out. I knew I could rely on Luke and Steven and Rani and Clyde and Lily and Kim and Preeti. I could always rely on them."

"But my hunger, I need to feed" Ruby sobbed. "I can't help the way I am."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to enjoy it so much" Mum said. "I wish I could help you. But I can't."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ruby asked.

"That teleport bracelet, a link to your prison?" Mum said. "Where your people judged you should be. Who am I to question their judgment?"

"No, no, don't send me back into the darkness. Please, you understand!" Ruby begged. "I can't be alone, you know what that's like!"

"Don't fall for it, Sarah Jane" Rani said.

"Oh, Rani! I wasn't born yesterday" Mum said, aiming the sonic lipstick at Ruby's wrist and zapping her back to her prison, where she belongs.

* * *

**Ruby's Ship – No One's POV**

Ruby was once again trapped in her prison ship. "This isn't the end. I'll make you regret this! You will suffer for this, Sarah Jane Smith!" She snarled.

But she'd forgotten one little detail. She no longer had Mr White. He was in Sarah Jane's hands. And Mr Smith's. "_Gravity lock disengaging_"' Mr Smith's voice sounded in the ship.

"This world will suffer!" Ruby cried as the ship tumbled out of Earth orbit and towards the Sun.

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

Back in the attic, Mum was busy. Me, Kim and Preeti were sat on the settee while Lily was moving things about near Mr Smith's scanner and Clyde was just coming in. "Right, Mr White is going straight into the safe" She said, opening it and throwing Mr White inside.

"Can't I keep him?" Clyde complained, as he dried his forehead after washing the goo off. He'd also borrowed one of my old T-Shirts since his were covered in the stuff. "He's just a flashy games console now."

"Nice try" Mum said as she closed the safe door. "No."

"No, Mum" Rani was on the phone to Gita. It would have been her phone but, it's now in the bin. "I didn't see anything. Probably just an advert or something. One of those new 3D games. Yeah! I'll be home soon, I promise. Bye!"

"3D games?" Mum said. "I like that. Get Mr Smith to do a cover story." We looked at Mr Smith. On the screen was a link to Luke's Dorm Room back in Oxford and K9.

"I take it I the combined efforts of myself and K9 were satisfactory?" Mr Smith asked.

"You called him K9!" Mum said with a tone I hadn't heard her use since I was about 3-ish.

"He's not so bad after all" Mr Smith said.

"I've met worse" K9 said. "It is an equitable arrangement."

"Get a room, boys!" I said.

"All of you saved me. Every single one of you played a part. Thank you" Mum said, pulling Lily, Rani and Clyde into a side-hug. "But don't think you're having an easy ride. We've got a planet to protect."

"You sure you're up to it?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, Clyde. With a team like this?" Mum grinned. "Yeah, I think I can go on forever" A car horn beeped. "Oh, that's our ride."

"Ride where?" Clyde asked.

"Pizza, cinema, whatever you like" I said.

"I think we've earned one night off" Mum said.

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane" Mr Smith called as we all left the attic.

* * *

**Driveway, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

As we exited the house, we found the source of the horn. Luke had backed his car onto the drive.

"Lukey boy" Clyde said, as he, Rani and Mum headed for the car.

"Guess I've got you three" I said to Kim, Preeti and Lily, grabbing my keys and heading for the car. "I'll follow you." And hopefully, the aliens can hold off invading until tomorrow. Or the day after. But they better not forget, if they give us trouble then they'll get it back double.

* * *

**Right, that's Chapter 54 all done. ****Chapter 55 will be here next weekend.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	55. The Aftermath

**Ok, Chapter 55. Sorry for being a week late but I've had other things going on in my life. And setting up the poll, more on that later. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55 The Aftermath

**The Sir Michael Balcon Pub, The Mall, Ealing – Steven's POV**

"Oh man Lukey Boy" Clyde complained as we walked into the Wetherspoon pub in town. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday evening (as me, Em, Kim and Preeti could actually testify to that considering it was our Saturday Night haunt after we turned 18 and left for uni) and mum had decided to treat us to a proper meal rather than pizza or the rubbish hamburgers or hot dogs they sell at the bowling alley. We had all decided that we'd preferred to go bowling rather than going to the cinema or just for pizza. Only problem now was Clyde's winging and whining about Luke beating him. Oh, and me beating him. Oh, and the girls all beating him. Heck, even mum beat him, just. Only difference between all that was that Luke managed to hit a strike everytime, scoring a total of 750 to Clyde's 105. "How in the world did you manage a strike every time?" he asked.

"Simple" Luke said. "It's just geometry. The angle of the ball and..."

"Ok, you can stop right there" Clyde said, putting his hands up in the air. "It's Saturday. I don't want a Maths lesson in the middle of a pub."

Mum just chuckled, though not with her normal enthusiasm though more than she had been in the last week or so. While tonight had been her (last minute) idea, a meal in the pub had been mine and Luke's. We wanted somewhere nice to try and talk to her about everything that's happened with Ruby, without the others. "Oh Clyde" She smiled. "It wouldn't be the same without you." I noticed the sadness behind the eyes. "Sorry, I just need to..." She didn't finish as she headed for the ladies room. I looked at Luke and saw the same thing behind his eyes 'We need to talk to her'.

"Guys" I said. "Could you give us a bit with mum, on our own, please?" I asked.

"Yeah" Luke added. "We need to make sure she is actually ok."

"It's fine" Rani said. "We understand." The others nodded their heads in agreement, before heading towards the back of the pub.

Once they were out of earshot, I turned to Luke. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"If you're thinking mum's still affected by Ruby, then yes" Luke replied. "I mean, it's only been 4 or 5 hours since we stop it."

"It seems longer" I said. In truth, it hadn't been. Ruby had only turned up 4 days ago. But now, it felt like it had been 4 weeks or even longer. It felt like it had been years. Was this how people who had relatives of people with Alzheimer's disease feel time like?

I was dragged from my thoughts by a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to find mum. "Mum" I said. "Don't surprise me like that."

Mum just chuckled before realising. "Where's the other?"

"Over there" Luke said. "We asked them if they didn't mind if we had some family time together."

"Oh" Mum said. Was that surprise or shock in her tone? Or was it realisation that we wanted to talk to her?

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later – Steven's POV**

"Ok" Mum said, as I put a glass and a bottle of wine down on the table. "What's the game? Are you two trying to get me drunk so you can beg for money or something?"

"Why? Is there a rule that says we can't treat our mother once in a while?" I said cheekily, putting Luke's drink down on the table. "We thought, after today's events, tonight should be our treat to you."

Mum eyed me suspiciously. "Ok, what have you done?" She questioned. "The last time you treated me was the day you and Tommy broke the kitchen window."

"Yes and what happened then?" I said, "You made me and Tommy pay and then made me clean Mr Smith's interior parts." I hated doing that. I came out looking dirtier than a 19th century teenage cold miner.

"That should teach you not to break things" Mum said. I chuckled before heading back to the bar to get my drink. As I sat down at the table, mum looked between us. "Right, spill" She said, looking at me. "Normally, your idea of a treat for your mum is a box of chocolate. What have you done?"

"Why do you naturally assume I've done something wrong?" I queried. "I haven't had enough time to do anything wrong."

"We're worried about you, mum" Luke said. Trust him to tell the truth straight away. Even though it's been more than four years since he was created by the Bane, it seems mine and Clyde's lessons on lying had gone in one ear and out the other, or were lodged underneath every other lesson somewhere in his huge mind. "After everything..."

"Boys" Mum interrupted. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. But I feel 20 years younger."

"But it doesn't mean we won't worry" I said. "We always will. Our old mum, defending the world on her own."

"Steven..." Mum started, before I interrupted.

"Because that's what's gonna be happening soon" I continued. "I mean this time next year; we'll all be at uni. Me and Luke in Oxford, maybe Rani as well. Kim and Preeti at Bristol. And Lily and Clyde wherever they end up. It'll be back to just you, saving the world. Just like before I knew. Before Luke."

"Steven Jonathon Smith!" Mum said. "I have been defending this world for longer than you've been alive. Longer than most of UNIT have been. Just because you lot will be at uni doesn't mean I'll be stopping. I managed before and I'll manage again." She sighed. "Not that I really want to though."

"Got too used to having people by your side?" Luke asked cheekily.

"Yes, cheeky" Mum replied. "This team, it's grown. And made me realise that I'll never actually be alone...even if I'm alone. Because you two, and the others, will be out there doing the same thing as we do right now. Saving the world from wherever you end up. Besides, I won't be alone. I'll have your dad. And before you say anything Steven Smith, your father and I can handle anything the Slitheen, Sontarans and Bane can throw at us."

"Well Luke, that we have to do once everything settles down" I joked. "Teach Dad how to use a super soaker full of vinegar on the Slitheen."

"Too right" Luke smiled. "Just as long as we never see them again..."

"It'll be too soon" me and mum said simultaneously, before we all burst out laughing. Things were just the way they had always been. Nothing was going to change.

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road – Sarah Jane's POV**

"Qetesh Ship now left the System, Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said as we entered the attic three hours later. I'd already sent Kim, Preeti, Rani and Clyde home, mainly so I could have some time with my family. My Family. Steven, my eldest dependable son who can keep a level head in a crisis and take change when I'm not around. Lily, ok not exactly truly family but in the last two years, she's become like a daughter to me, who has learned to handle any situation thrown at us. And then, Luke. My genetically engineered boy genius son who brilliant mind came up with the plan that defeated Ruby and saved my life. All three of them were brilliant today. All three of them have always been brilliant. Well, apart from Steven punching the Doctor on my fake wedding day over me and Harry but that's just one fly in an otherwise untainted sky of praise. What those three wouldn't do for me is exactly the same as what I wouldn't do for them.

"Thank you Mr Smith" I said, hanging my coat up on the back of the desk chair. "Mr Smith, I need you to put the boys' minds at rest. Could you do a quick Medi-scan on me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, that's what you two wanted to do" Lily turned on the boys. "That's why you wanted time on your own with Sarah Jane. Make sure there weren't any side-effects from Ruby..."

"Stop right there" I said. "We've all had a nice evening don't spoil it. Mr Smith." I stepped down in front of him.

"Scanning now" Mr Smith said, a green beam shooting out of his control panel scanning up and down my body. After a few moments, he confirmed. "All brain activity is back to normal."

"Thank you Mr Smith" Steven said. "So, everything's back to normal now then?"

"Oh yes" I said. "Now then, you three bed time."

"But Mum!" Steven and Luke complained, as Lily mouthed something that rhymes with clucking bell.

"Don't you 'But Mum!' me" I retorted. "And Lillian Anderson, don't use language like that in this house." The three sighed. "Go on. I'll be in to say goodnight." The three smiled before hurtling down the stairs just like a few months ago. I smiled. It didn't just feel like the last few days hadn't happened. It felt like the last three months hadn't.

Once the sound of feet on the stairs, I moved over to my desk and opened the drawer. There it was. In the whole crisis, I'd forgotten about it. A letter. A letter from the GP Surgery. I hadn't even opened it yet; everything with Ruby had pushed it down the list of important things to do. Gingerly, I pulled the letter out of the drawer and opened it:

_RE: Further Appointment related to last appointment_

_Dear Miss Smith_

_Further to your recent__ tests we arranged during our last meeting, I have booked a repeat appointment for the date below to discuss the result:_

_**Wednesday 14**__**th**__** December 2011 at 9:30am at Park Vale Hospital**_

_Yours faithfully_

_Doctor Terence S. Kingston_

No, oh please not again.

* * *

**Steven's Room, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

It felt weird being home, properly home for a few days. All of us under the one roof for more than just a weekend. Luke had got his leave late yesterday and had planned to come home tomorrow, before he got Clyde's message. It just felt so surreal that, in just a few weeks time that it will me more than just me, Luke, Lily and Mum here. Dad and Sue will be as well. Something that just three months ago, I never thought would ever happen. And now, it was.

I lay on my bed thinking about everything that's happened in these last three months. Mine and Luke's adventures at Uni, the Doctor's 'funeral', the Nightmare Man, and now Ruby White. Well, at least we haven't had to face the Trickster again. If he and his featureless face turn up one more time, I seriously think mum would do something she'd regret. Or I'd do something I would seriously regret. He's plagued us as many times as the Slitheen have. But he's more of an evil pain that the Slitheen. At least we can stop the Slitheen by throwing vinegar at them. The Trickster seems unbeatable. Not even the Doctor could truly defeat him although he did say that the Pantheon of Discord had been defeated by the Time Lords in the past. I wonder what he meant by that...

I was pulled from my thoughts by the opening of my door and Luke entering. "Alright bro" I said. He was already ready for bed, unlike me mirroring some of the early days. "Right, what's up?"

"Dad" was all Luke said. "Does he actually know about me? Or Lily for that matter?"

"Yes and Yes" I said. "Uncle Alistair and Sue have filled him in on the basics on you and Lil. He won't actually know everything about the pair of you until he's got to know you." I looked behind Luke at mum. "Don't worry, I'm getting ready."

"At least you know now to do so" Mum chuckled. "Oh, I've missed having the pair of you here. It's felt so strange being just me and Lily."

"Won't be for too much longer" Luke piped up.

"You are going to let Dad stay, aren't you?" I asked nervously.

Mum just smiled. "I need someone to help keep you lot under control. And who better than an ex-Naval Lieutenant Surgeon who also knows how to deal with alien lifeform?"

"Nobody I know of" I teased. "And maybe you'll have someone else."

"I beg your pardon" Mum said, looking quite annoyed.

"Sue" I said. "She mentioned in one of her secret e-mails to me that she had requested a transfer back to London Base, particularly considering they're planning on moving Colonel Oduya to Snowdon to replace Karim."

"Replace a traitor and get someone involved in the 456 incident out of the way, good idea" Mum smiled. "And she thinks she can bed down here."

"She won't actually know if the transfer's been accepted until after Christmas" I said. "But look at it this way mum, she'd have a hard time finding a flat anywhere near the HQ. Living here, she can keep an eye on dad and you. And having a second insider in UNIT doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, no it does" Mum smiled. "Right, come on you two, bed!"

* * *

**So, that's 55 chapters done just 5 left plus 3 epilogues.**

**Now, about my latest poll. I am letting YOU deciede the future of 'The Steven Smith Adventures'. I have reached a decision but I will only proceed if YOU want me to.**

**You have three opinions:**

**1. Write SSA:S5 before then ending with Sarah Jane passing away. Then, carry on with Steven and Luke's adventures at Oxford Uni and their future lives throughout the years.**

**2. Write SSA:S5 and end it there, picking up in a few years time.**

**3. End it with SSA:S4**

**The Poll is NOW OPEN.**

******Chapter 56 will be here next weekend at the earlist. ****Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	56. Helping MumFrom Oxford, of course

**I'M BACK!**

**Yes, after 5 months of work, Chapter 56 is finally complete. Just three chapters and three epilogue remain until this series rewrite is complete. For what will happens after that, see the notes at the end.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 56 Helping Mum...From Oxford, of course

**Wednesday 14****th**** December 2011, Steven's Dorm Room, Lavinia Hall, Oxford University – Steven's POV**

"Any news?" Luke asked as I let him into my room. It had been two weeks since the Qetesh incident and things were almost back to normal again at home. Well, as normal as normal can be when your life involves helping and battling aliens. Though, things weren't totally back to normal.

"Luke, it's 9am" I groaned. "Mum's appointment isn't for another half an hour." Three days after everything, Rani had accidentally found a letter from mum's GP in her journalism drawer in her desk in the attic. When me and Luke had asked mum about it, she told us (after the traditional 'Don't poke about in my desk' speech, now normally aimed at Clyde or Lily or both) it was just about some test results. That had put the fear of God into both of us. Had mum been to the doctor's for tests while Ruby had been around? Then I remembered that she'd disappeared one day during the summer holidays, the same day me and Luke had planned our family holiday (which ended up being a week in Morecambe Bay – I'll explain that another time) and she didn't tell us where she was going. "We won't know anything until lunchtime at the earliest."

"Sorry" Luke apologised. "But nobody told me the appointment time" He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, don't you have lectures today?"

"Yeah, at 10" I said. "Malcolm has a dentist appointment at 8:45, so he pushed the start back an hour. And besides, it's my last one before Christmas."

"I thought you had Geography on Friday?" Luke asked.

"Had it all day yesterday instead" I said. "Steve wanted Friday off as much as we all did. Gives me longer to pack. And to do Christmas Shopping."

"You haven't done your shopping yet" Luke enquired.

"Look, some of us have had to pay for a new car, remember" I snapped, remembering the day I'd had to give Luke a driving lesson instead of mum. "Not like someone whose car was a gift and whose insurance is being paid for by mum."

"So is yours" Luke retorted. "Plus you've got that inheritance from Great Aunt Lavinia."

That shocked me. Luke has never called Great Aunt Lavinia, well, Great Aunt Lavinia. Before now, he had always referred to her as mum's Aunt. Just like he'd referred to Grandma and Granddad Smith by their real names until quite recently as well. "Finally you're actually talking like you're a member of the Smith Family." Luke looked at me with his traditional crested brow and confused look. "You called her Great Aunt Lavinia." The confused look still greeted me. "You normally just call her 'mum's Great Aunt Lavinia' or just 'Lavinia Smith'."

"So?" Luke said, still looking at me confused.

"You've stopped calling her that" I said. "It feels like you're more comfortable about who you are and your place in this family."

"I always have been" Luke said. "Just it felt strange referring to her as my Great Aunt when I've never met her. And probably never will."

"Never say never" I said. "Who knows what the future may bring?"

"The Doctor" Luke replied, before we both burst out laughing. Who knows if what the Doctor told us, about each and every one of us will one day have statues, will come true? For now though, we just have to live life one day at a time. And right now, our life is uni.

* * *

**Five Hours Later – Steven's POV**

"Still no news yet" I said as I heard a knock on my door, knowing exactly who was on the other side. "Don't you have packing to do Luke?"

The door opened. "How did you know it was me?" Luke asked, stepping into the room.

"You have a unique knock" I said. "Mum's not got in touch yet. It's been five hours."

"Unless something's happened" Luke said, the worry coming through in his voice.

"Nothing will have happened" I answered but I felt a nagging sensation in the back of my mind. Was there something wrong?

* * *

**One Hour Later – Steven's POV**

"And you've still not heard anything from Sarah Jane" Danielle asked through the Webcam connection. Luke had gone back to his dorm room half an hour ago. It had been nearly six hours since mum's appointment and we still hadn't heard anything from her. "Ok, so what do you think has happened?"

"I don't know" I said, my guard slipping slightly. "I texted Lily but she, Clyde and Rani are still at school and they're going to Clyde's afterwards. And me and Luke can't exactly go and look for her. I've had a drink already plus it's the end of term party tonight as well."

"Why tonight?" Danielle asked.

"Because we'll all be heading home on Friday so no point having it tomorrow night since most people will be leaving early on Friday Morning since they have long drives ahead of them."

"We having ours tomorrow night, then again we can't drink now can we?"

"That's your fault for not returning here to go to Uni" I stuck my tongue out.

"What and leave dad and Maria to fend for themselves" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're hardly ever at home. Plus, you're further away from yours than me and Luke are from ours."

"Yes, but I'm not a speeding manic like you. Heard you can do 100 miles in an hour."

"Why does everyone joke about my driving?" I groaned. "It was one little incident. And I'm actually a very careful driver. Never broke the speed limit..."

"Hands at 10 and 2, yes Steven we know" Danielle sighed. "And we thought Luke was the one who couldn't tell a tease from an insult."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired" I let out a yawn to prove my point.

"Worry, Stress or over-worked?" Danielle asked. "The Classic ones or the Uni Classic, out 'til the early hours drinking."

"The first three" I yawned again. "Worry about mum, stress about catching up with missed work which ties in with the over-worked. And then there's the dad issue."

"How long now then?" Danielle asked.

"8 days" I answered. "8 days and 13 years of waiting is finally over."

"I don't know how you managed" Danielle said. "I don't think I'd be able to manage that long without Maria or dad."

"What about your Mum?" I asked.

"Think I'd miss her for all of two days and then think I'd had a blissful peaceful existence" Danielle replied, reminding me of that fateful day when the Slitheen had pretended to be Luke's real parents and Chrissie had reported mum to the police. "Then after about two months, I'd start missing her shouting and whinging again."

"Yet, I'd just miss her for all of ten seconds" I said.

"You're still bitter about mum shopping Sarah Jane to the cops that day aren't you?" Danielle asked.

"Well, wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes?" I said. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Which bit?" Danielle asked, before we broke out laughing. Memories, so powerful you never forget them. Even if they are bad ones.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Luke's Dorm Room – Luke's POV**

"So, you've not heard anything from Sarah Jane?" Maria asked over the webcam link. I nodded. "Doesn't sound like her." A sickening feeling hit my stomach. Even-though she is my mum, Maria knew her better (and longer – a thought I'd never had before) than I did.

"Nothing sounds like mum right now" I said sadly. "She's still not 100% after the Ruby Incident."

"Yeah, you guys told me" Maria said. "Luke, everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I don't know Maria" I said. "She hiding something. Even K9 and Mr Smith have noticed."

"It can't be that bad" Maria said. "Maybe something she wants to do on her own."

"But what Maria?" I asked. "What could be such an important secret that she can't tell us about it? Something's up, I can feel it."

* * *

**Two Hours Later, Steven's Dorm Room – Steven's POV**

"Something really bad must of happened" Luke exclaimed as he pasted around the room. It was nearly half 5, 8 hours had passed since mum's appointment with Doctor...erm, not sure what our local GP is called now, we normally all see Martha...oh, Kingston that's it., and we've still not heard anything yet. We'd tried everything. We'd called Martha (who, it turned out, was in the middle of trying to broker a peace deal with a Silurian Tribe in Durham) to ask if she had heard from mum. We'd rang anybody who mum might have got in touch with.

"Luke stop that, you'll wear a hole in the floor" I said. "And mum will get in touch..." I was about to finish my statement when my laptop started beeping. "Speak of the Devil" I moved off my bed and open it up. The screen changed to webcam view. There was mum, sat on the steps in the middle of the attic. "Mum, where have you been?"

"We've been out of our minds with worry" Luke said. "We even thought the Doctor had taken you off in the Tardis." He chuckled before we noticed mum's vacate stare. "Mum!"

Mum's head rose. "Steven, Luke" She said. "Did you just put a call through."

"No" Luke said. "The laptop just started beeping."

"Mr Smith" I said. "Did you put the call through?" I asked the super computer.

"I did" Mr Smith said. "But I was acting on Sarah Jane's Order from this morning."

Mum looked deep in thought before she spoke. "I'd forgotten about that order."

"What happened?" Luke asked, desperate to find out what mum had been told at the hospital.

"Oh, everything's fine" Mum said. "The doctor just sent me for more tests to double-check the original results."

"When do you get those results?" I asked, worried what was going to happen.

"Next Tuesday" Mum said.

"Day before Dad and Sue come home" I said, the excitement growing inside me.

"Don't remind me" Mum joked, her normal self returning to the surface. "I still haven't worked out how to get the beds made in your old study room."

"That's where you're putting dad?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I thought you were the logical one" I said. "It's the only spare room left in the house. Just as long as we don't have to unblock the other door and rebuilt the partition wall."

"Not yet" Mum said, "We may have to though."

"It was hard enough taking it out" I groaned. "And none of us are any good at DIY."

"If we need a joiner, we'll call in Dan Benton" Mum said. "John's eldest."

"Sanjay's brother?" Luke asked. Mum nodded. "He never mentioned he has a brother."

"3 brothers and 2 sisters" I said. "Sanjay's the 3rd youngest. Dan's the oldest, then there's Kate, then Richard, then Sanjay and finally the twins Peter and Lindsey."

"The Twins are the same age as you Luke" mum said.

"Most of my 'UNIT Cousins' are" I joked. "Danielle, Henry and James all are as well. Sanjay's the only one the same age as me."

"Anyway" Mum said. "Haven't you two got packing to finish?"

"Yeah" I said. "But mine's nearly finished."

"So's mine" Luke said. "Just got the clothes for the next two days and that's it."

"And the ones on our backs" I said. "Anyway mum, you sure you're not trying to get rid of us." And we laughed. But something was nagging in my mind. Was mum lying to us...again?

* * *

**The Attic, 13 Bannerman Road, an hour later – Sarah Jane's POV**

I kept staring at the letter Doctor Kingston had given me to confirm the tests. I needed to talk to someone. Not Steven or Luke. They'd worry too much. Same reason I don't want to say anything to Rani, Clyde, Maria, Lily, Danielle, Preeti or Kim. Carla's a possibility. But since the Christmas Holidays start in two days time, she's out as well. Same for Haresh and Alan's too far away. Gita's definitely out. Harry's not back until after I get the results. Sir Alistair and Doris are in the same boat.

John Benton's over in the States with Brendan. Mike Yates lives just outside Inverness and the phone signal up there is poor. As for Jo, I don't have a clue where she is. The Doctor, well, he'd whisk me off to an outer space hospital for even more tests. That leaves only one person.

I picked the phone up and dialled the number. As soon as there was an answer on the other end of the line, I spoke. "Martha, it's Sarah Jane. I need someone to talk to. I've had some bad news."

* * *

**Right, that's Chapter 56 done and dusted. I hope to have Chapter 57 finished and ready for just before the Fifth and Final Series of SJA starts on Monday.**

**Anyway, once I finish this story, I will jump straight ahead to re-write Series 5 (see my profile for details of how that will follow). Once that is finished (hopefully by the end of the year/Easter next year at the latest) I will finally return to Series 1 before moving onto Series 2 & 3.**

******Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	57. Home for Christmas

**Right, I know I said this was going to be online a month ago but unfortunaly other things have taken priority.**

**Anyway, the show has now finished (sadly) but what a final three stories. A new member of the Smith family, Clani becoming canon among other things. And all that is to come in 'The Steven Smith Adventures Series 5' once I finish this series. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 57 Home for Christmas

**Two Days Later, Steven's Room – Steven's POV**

"Right, this shouldn't take too long to carry down" I said, looking at the pile of bags on my bed. It was the final day of the semester and I was all packed and ready to head home, ready for what is going to be the best (and first proper) family Christmas ever. Because, in just 6 days time my dad would be home for the first time in 13 years. "Two trips. Clothes and washing first, then back up for the rest."

I grabbed the bin bag full of my dirty jeans, t-shirts, shirts and the like and tossed it over my right shoulder before picking up my bag of clean clothes. It wasn't exactly full, considering I've got a bag of dirty washing, and a wardrobe half full at home still. So I grabbed my laptop bag as well and headed out of the door.

As I did, I almost bumped straight into Lisa as she came out of her room. "Blimey Lisa" I said. "Are we just going to keep bumping into each other?"

"We won't be doing it again until the new year" Lisa said.

"Unless" I said "What have you guys got planned for new year?"

"Not sure" Lisa replied. "Why, what are you guys doing?"

"What we always do" I said, reaching into my laptop bag and pulling out a flyer. "The Park Vale New Year Party. We headline every year. I did try and wiggle my way out of us performing this year but Mr Chandra wasn't having any of it."

"How come Preeti and Rani's dad is the organiser?"

"Park Vale. Haresh's head teacher of Park Vale School" I said. "That's where it's held, the school sports hall, therefore the head organises it."

"So, does that mean no booze?"

"No" I said. "'Cos we actually use Park Vale Social Club, not the school. Just they're both next door to each other. The club's the main venue while we perform right at the beginning of the night in the Sports hall. And then again at midnight in the Social Club."

"Well then" Lisa smiled. "I'll tell Luke about it. And discuss it with the others. I'll text you once we've decided."

"Sure" I said. "Maybe you could convince Luke to bring his Guitar if you guys come."

"If you're talking about a live jamming session" Lisa said. "Try stopping him."

"Would double the excitement value of the nigh" I said. "Normally the crowd's dead by the time we start our performance."

"Are the other acts that bad?" Lisa asked.

"Last year's were awful" I said. "The Year 8 Band, rip-off of One Direction, skank to high heaven. The Year 10 one, Sons of Agony, were ok, but we effectively saved thee night."

"Maybe we should do another supergroup performance" Lisa suggested.

"Get Luke to text me" I said. "I'll arrange it with him and talk to Haresh." Now that would make New Year. 'Steven and the Explorers' and 'The East Croydon Experience' performing together again. Seriously, that would blow the other acts off the stage. And that's the truth.

* * *

**Two Hours Later, 13 Bannerman Road – Steven's POV**

As me and Luke pulled onto the drive, I suddenly had a funny feeling. The next four days were the last were things were the same as they had been for the last two years. Me, mum, Luke and Lily under one roof again for more than just a few hours or one night. From Wednesday, my life would be fully complete. Dad and Sue would be here. We'd be a proper family. I'd have a proper family home for the first time in my life.

A knock on the window snapped me out of my thoughts. I wound the window down. "Luke, don't do that" I said.

"Sorry" Luke said. "But when you didn't get straight out, I thought you didn't want to get out."

"No" I said. "I was just thinking, four days. Four days, and everything changes."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"He means just four days of it being you two, me and Lily" Mum said, surprising the pair of us. "Sue and your dad are home on Wednesday."

"Home" I said. "You said home, for both of them."

"Of course" Mum said. "I told you, I'm not going to kick your dad out on the street after what he's been through. As for Sue, it's like you said, she's not going to find a flat in the centre of the city anytime soon."

"And you're certain Dad will stay put?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes" Mum said. "As I told you, I need someone to keep you lot in control. Now come on, you're home. Christmas is just around the corner. Come on, food's on. And no I didn't cook it."

* * *

**Right, that's Chapter 57 done and dusted. Chapters 58 and 59 will be uploaded as soon as they are written, both within two days due to the tied nature of them.**

**Anyway, once I finish this story, I will jump straight ahead to re-write Series 5 (see my profile for details of how that will follow). Once that is finished (hopefully by Easter next year at the latest) I will finally return to Series 1 before moving onto Series 2 & 3.**

******Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


	58. Author's Notes  Please Read

**Author's Note**

**First things first, sorry for the lack of updates in the last 5 months but**** I've had other things going on in real life.**

**Due to the amount of Open University Work I currently have, add to picking a new hobby which requires a large amount of time not just outside the house, work on this has fallen down the list somewhat. I do, however, plan to resume work in the next few weeks or so. So, expect Chapter 58 (finally!) about April/May time, alongside a one-off fic, more details on that nearer the time.**

**Cheers. Author formally called Kuyoyo**


End file.
